Neo Digimon Digital War
by Lord Archive
Summary: The year is 2004 and Taichi and the others have never been to the Digital World until now. Pulled into the strange dimension as all out war ravages the world with years more of corruption and evil to fight against.
1. The Call

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 1 - The Call**

_By: Lord Archive_

Chibi-Taichi waves. "Hey, Digital War is rated M for Mature for later parts in the series. Digital War will get extremely violent, very dark and will include sexual violence in later parts, so I don't suggest that anyone under eighteen to start reading this.

"Digimon and all the characters in this series belongs to Toei Animation Co., Fox Kids, Saban Entertainment, Bandai, and so on... and is used without consent.

"If you have not seen Digimon, don't worry about it. The characters will be explained as if this was an entirely new series, because in several ways- it is.

"For those who have seen Digimon, this isn't the exactly the same series. While the basis and characters are technically the same, there are some major differences. Try to think of it as a remake like Bubble Gum Crisis 2040 is to the original Bubble Gum Crisis.

"If you're expecting us to act like a bunch of hopeful and persevering kids as shown on Fox Kids, you won't find that here."

* * *

Why do they insist on sending almost an entire school district to Tokyo Tower at the same time? Over a thousand kids and handful of teachers and chaperons to try to control them. Not an easy task when everyone has been waiting in line over two hours to go to the observation floor. They're trying to control it by having senior high students watch after the junior high kids, but that's rather futile. I don't even understand why the school sends us here almost every year. We go up the elevator, look over the city, look at a bunch of high raise towers and then go back down. It's not like anyone will be sent to another dimension or have to fight some embodiment of evil.

Despite that, here I am, Yagami Taichi- age sixteen with the eternal bad-hair day, bored out of my wits. There's not much for us to do but wait and look at everyone else. At least I'm not in class.

I'm kind of glad that they did send the junior high with us, since it sort of allows me to keep an eye on my little sister, Hikari. I'm worried about her since she's never really been healthy. She has had chronic illnesses of one sort or another until about five years ago, then it suddenly became chronic nightmares. We were supposed to have gone to summer camp, but she had gotten sick and I stayed home to help her. The day after we would've gone to camp, she suddenly felt better. That night was when her nightmares began. I had tried to wake her, since she sounded like she was in pain- but she wouldn't. Finally she woke up and was literally scared shitless. She couldn't remember that dream or any other since then, but they are still keeping her awake at nights.

The school had been concerned about her frequent nightmares and sent her to a quack psychologist, who believed that either Hikari was suffering from Night Terrors or that I had traumatized her by raping her. Hello! Jackass, her nightmares started when I was eleven- I was only beginning to realize how girls were different back then. If I had tried anything with a girl, it would've been with one of my friends, Sora. Not that ever I would. Besides, Hikari's nightmares tend to start ten or more minutes before she wakes, Night Terrors is more like bottle fear with the cap blowing off- intense but short. No one really knows what's causing the nightmares.

Right now, Hikari is talking with her sempai for this trip, Takenouchi Sora. Man has Sora grown up. Too bad her Mom has been dulling her tomboyish nature. I like her being free-spirited and competitive. We were good friends as kids, and we still are I guess- but she's no longer playing soccer and has started working at her mother's flower shop. I hardly get to see her outside of school.

Ishida Yamato is probably my best friend. He's been trying to start a music career. He's not bad at it, but he's missing something that'll keep him from being a success. However, he can still pump out a song a drop of a hat, which is why the girls are all over him. He certainly likes being chased by the girls and not having to work at it. Yamato is the sempai to his brother, Takeru.

So, he's here too. Until a year ago, Izumi Koushiro and I were the best of friends. I actually got him away from his stupid computers and gave him something of life. Then I had one of my stupid and crazy ideas and talked him into playing along with it. I can't stop wishing I had never thought of it or dared to try it. The last time Koushiro said anything to me was when he got out of the hospital a week later, and that was to say we were no longer friends. With his limp, he hasn't been able to run ever since then.

Koushiro is talking to Inoue Miyako, who has gotten a nickname of dog-girl in her junior high. That name's not base on tweaking her clan to Inu or dog as much as her looks. With coke-bottle glasses, pole-like physique, and ugly purple hair along with her geeky attitude- she is hardly considered attractive. Which is really a problem since, according to Koushiro, she can fall in love with almost anyone at the drop of the hat- and he meant ANYONE, including other girls.

"Yo, Earth to Taichi-sempai, lines moving."

"Oh, sorry Daisuke." And we trudge forward the two whole meters to be one elevator ride closer to going up.

Motomiya Daisuke is the kid I'm playing sempai to for this trip. I've been accused of being his big brother, but his only sibling is Yamato's self proclaimed girlfriend, Jun. We used to be on the same soccer team back in grade school. He has gotten pretty good, but not as good as I am, of course. Heard he had scored a point against that genius kid's team, but that was before Ichijouji showed up and played the last game of his life.

"Whoa! Check her out!" Daisuke drooled.

Daisuke is also as crazy for girls as his sister is for boys. Right now he's staring at Tachikawa Mimi, the bouncing student who kept changing schools while her dad kept on being transferred because of his job. She spent a few years in America and can speak English with more fluency than some of the English teachers. Her fashion sense is blinding- either because you love it or hate it. Most of the guys love it for some reason, probably because she's different. I wouldn't want to go after here, she's too experienced- and she's still in junior high.

"Why don't you try someone your own age, like Hikari." Okay, I don't normally push my little sister towards a guy, but even if they end up 'just friends' it'll be one more friend than she had.

Daisuke blinked and stepped back. "No offense, Taichi-sempai, but she's got that Ayanami syndrome going."

Taichi looked perplexed. "Ayanami syndrome? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you've read the Evangelion manga, right?" Daisuke asked.

Well, the old cartoon with the giant purple robot... "Some of it."

Daisuke nodded. "You know Ayanami Rei then, the girl who pilots unit zero."

Taichi shrugged. "Yeah, she doesn't talk much."

Daisuke grinned. "Exactly. Hikari doesn't either. She always looks half-asleep and doesn't socialize at all. Sometimes she looks like she's on another planet. I might be interested if she was more active, but she's doesn't do anything."

I barely notice that I'm rubbing my head. I should've seen that coming. While Hikari's nightmares don't occur every night, they're damn close and she only gets four or five hours of sleep and they aren't very restful.

Daisuke patted Taichi's arm and said, "Cheer up, my pal Takeru likes the quiet type. But he's too shy to ask a girl anything. If you want to set her up with someone, he'd be good for her."

"I'll think about it." Set Hikari up with Yamato's little brother? Fat chance. I know what Yamato's like and if Takeru is anything like him, I don't want Hikari near him.

The wait was over and Taichi was finally on the observation level. Daisuke was certainly observing things, but it wasn't any scenery outside of the tower. Sora and Hikari were sharing one of the telescopes. Yamato and Takeru were talking about something. Koushiro was still talking with Miyako. Mimi was in a group of friends talking excitedly.

A loud static like sound echoed through the tower and everyone stopped and stared. The wind outside howled, shaking the windows as a blizzard began to blow. Summer break would begin in a couple weeks, and it was snowing- in July! Some of the snow was not the white and fluffy variety, but the kind that came from the television. It slowly formed a picture.

"Ch-schkt-ned. Oh-frashcht-this thing."

The vaguely human form looked like it smacked something. The floating holographic image solidified almost immediately into a two story image of elderly man wearing a robe with some odd mechanical parts that seemed to be attached.

"Finally, most of you are together. You who are the Chosen ones, the Digital World is in great peril. I have waited for the day that you would be gathered and have shielded your world as best I could. We can not wait any longer, or both our worlds will forever be destroyed."

Eleven streaks of light burst from the image. Nine of them went into the hands of students in the observation level and formed into some kind of digital device. Two others arced away from the tower and disappearing into the clouds. The windows exploded and the nine children with the device in hand were violently sucked out of the tower.

Then all was quiet. The glass in the observation deck was intact. Nine students were missing. And the snow fall had slowed down to light flurries.

* * *

"GET UP!"

Taichi sat up and looked at an upset and slightly scared looking... chibi-Tyrannosaurus Rex? "What the hell?"

"You might just end up there if you don't run, NOW!"

Now Taichi felt like he was really messed up. The dinosaur talked?

"Come out, come out, where-ever you are! I've got a nice club to introduce you Chosen to."

Whoever said that obviously didn't mean some kind of dance club.

The dinosaur looked at Taichi. "That's Ogremon, a really evil digimon. He's here to kill you before you come into your powers."

Taichi blinked. "My powers?"

"I'll be able to explain more once we get somewhere safe. Now let's go!" The dinosaur tugged at Taichi's arm.

"Found you." The three meters of green skin and muscles certainly wasn't the Incredible Hulk and looked a LOT less friendly. Ogre was a good term for his appearance, too.

First Gon, and now Ogre with True Ogre's toothy grin and no armor- had he somehow fallen into a warped version of Tekken?

"Let's book!" Taichi ran away from the creature as fast as he could.

"NOW you listen." The dinosaur ran after.

"All I want to do is play!" Ogremon swung his club and a tree was no longer in his way.

Taichi looked back and tried to hold in his urine. This was SO not good. He then crashed into something.

"Look where you're going."

Make that someone.

Taichi glanced down. "Sorry, but it's time to run."

Koushiro glared, but then was shocked to have Taichi pick him up.

A giant red insect that looked something like a lady-bug flew near them. "You two run on ahead, we'll try to slow him down."

The dinosaur turned around and nodded. "Baby Flame!" A ball of fire shot out of the dinosaur's mouth.

"Petite Thunder!" A bolt of electricity arced towards its target from the large bug.

"Ha ha! That tickled. Do it again." Ogremon grinned.

Koushiro blinked several times. "What is going on?"

"Don't know, but we're history majors." Taichi started running as fast as he could, but Koushiro's weight was slowing him down.

As he passed a tree, he felt his armed being grabbed and was somehow pulled inside... a hollow tree?

"Wha-murph?"

Sora held her hands over both Taichi's and Koushiro's mouths and whispered harshly, "Be quiet."

Not that either of them had a choice since Sora didn't remove her hands. They didn't dare move, and time seemed to slow to a crawl.

Suddenly growling voice echoed everywhere. "Citadel is under attack, everyone report to your stations."

They heard a sigh and looked over at a large pink bird. "That's Unimon's distraction for us. We should be able to make it to base now."

Sora relaxed and let go of the boys' mouths.

Koushiro forcefully pulled away from Taichi and stood up on his own feet. "Unimon? Distraction? Base? What is going on?"

The bird bowed slightly. "All will be explained once everyone is gathered. Please be patient."

Koushiro folded his arms. "I'd rather be home."

"I'm sure you do. I would like to be home, too, but mine doesn't exist anymore. Please follow me." The meter tall bird walked through the bark of the tree like it wasn't even there.

Koushiro limped after while gazing at what appeared to be a holographic tree in wonder. He then looked around and was stupefied. "Where are we?"

The bird sighed. "We are in the Digital World. Please hold off on any more questions until everyone is together."

"Hey, you okay?" Taichi questioned the dinosaur that was waddling toward him.

The dinosaur forced a smile. "I'm great."

The giant bug zigzagged through the air. "Speak for yourself."

"Niichan, is that you?"

Taichi released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Hey, Hikari, over here."

Hikari brushed aside some of the foliage and then blinked. "What are those?"

The dinosaur smiled toward her. "We're Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short."

Hikari nodded slowly. "Um, okay."

"Hey, guys. I see I'm not the only one." Yamato stood confidently.

A horned lizard wearing a fur coat was next to him. "Hello."

"Anyone know where we are?" Daisuke joined the group with Takeru following him.

"Help me!" A girl shrieked.

Chivalry wasn't dead with this group as the guys rushed to help the damsel in distress. Sora and Hikari followed behind.

The first one to help Miyako wasn't one of the guys, but was actually Mimi. "Hey, you keep away from her!"

"Why should I ever do that?" Ogremon had followed orders to return to the citadel, but he came across this human girl without a digimon and had to pick her up for the boss.

"Because we'll stop you!" Taichi hoped that sounded impressive, but it seemed a bit hollow.

Ogremon looked at them stupidly and then began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Poison Ivy!" The plant next to Mimi lashed out and pulled Miyako out of Ogremon's clutches. "All clear. Get 'im guys!"

"Baby Flame." A dinosaur's fiery breath attack.  
"Petite Thunder." An insect's electric assault.  
"Petite Fire." Ion energy in a dangerous howl from a fur covered lizard.  
"Magical Fire." The bird released spinning destruction winding towards its victim.

And Ogremon continued to laugh. "You're all too cute. Let me bloody your faces then you'll look lots better." The monster trudge toward them, smacking his club into his palm threateningly.

Sent to another world AND fighting an embodiment of evil. How the hell did he end up in some kind of anime show? What Taichi needed now was a plan. "How do we beat him?"

The dinosaur shrugged weakly. "We were hoping you'd be able to tell us. We can't beat him without your help."

"Just great." Taichi sagged. "I guess we run then."

Sora took a step back. "Sounds good to me."

Taichi knelt down. "Kou, climb onto my back."

Koushiro looked from Taichi to Ogremon and back. He hoped onto his ex-friend's back. "Right, let's go."

The group ran as fast as they could, with Ogremon happily pursuing them.

Mimi blinked. "They forgot all about us."

The purple haired girl smiled sheepishly. "I like it better that way. By the way, I'm Miyako. Thanks for the rescue."

The other girl nodded. "No problem, I'm Mimi."

"I'm Palmon." The plant looked toward where the others had gone. "I don't mean to be a spoil sport, but I think we should try to help the others. We're going to need everyone alive, if we're going to succeed in saving the worlds."

"Do we have to?" Mimi whined.

Palmon nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Well, I'll go behind you. Waaaay behind you." Miyako stepped back.

Palmon sighed. "Come on, we have to hurry."

* * *

"Shit! A cliff!" Daisuke looked over the edge and saw a peaceful looking river flowing, about fifty terrifying meters straight down.

"What do we do now?" Takeru was quickly developing a fear of heights. Though the fall looked preferable to that creature chasing them.

"We'll just have to stand our ground." Taichi set Koushiro down trying to figure out what they could possibly do.

The dinosaur stepped closer to where Ogremon would probably appear. "Right. Digimon, prepare for battle."

"Prepare for your deaths sounds more like it." Ogremon's club barely missed the dinosaur's nose.

"Baby Flame."  
"Petite Thunder."  
"Petite Fire."  
"Magical Fire."

"Ow. I think you scratched me. Let me return the favor." Ogremon swung again, connecting under the dinosaur's maul sending him flying.

Taichi caught the dinosaur causing him to land on his ass. "You okay?"

"Did you say something?" the dinosaur asked.

Taichi sighed. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

"Batter up!" Ogremon sent a flying insect to the feet of Izumi.

Koushiro folded his arms. "Just great, we're paper cutting him to death and he can knock us down for the count with a single hit."

"A little sympathy would be nice," moaned the insect.

"Poison Ivy!"

Vines shot out of the woods and wrapped themselves around Ogremon's head.

"Nice try." Ogremon reached behind and grabbed the vines. With a mighty pull, Palmon was launched into the air towards the main group of kids.

"Oh, no! Palmon-san." Mimi ran after the flying plant.

Ogremon smirked toward Miyako, who decided that there was safety in numbers. She chased after Mimi.

The evil digimon then charged the last two opponents. He kicked the lizard with a fur coat into the air and hit the bird, both landing near Sora and Yamato.

Taichi stood between the dinosaur and Ogremon. "I'm not going to let you hurt them any more."

Ogremon picked him up. "Oh, good. Because I don't care about hurting them, only killing you." He started to squeeze.

"Taichi!" Hikari and Sora yelled.

"I cannot let you hurt him..." The dinosaur struggled to his feet.

Ogremon chuckled. "Oh, really? And just what are you going to do?"

"Get out of here. You can't face him." Taichi's face was locked in a grimace of pain. "Can't let you get hurt for something that's my fault." A digital device attached to Taichi's belt began to glow.

Koushiro blinked and then glared.

"I'm going to defeat you, Ogremon. Agumon evolve!" A pillar of light formed, momentarily surrounding the little dinosaur. Suddenly he wasn't so little anymore, as he somehow grew to almost five meters and had some kind of skull mask. "Greymon!"

"Holy..." Taichi breathed.

"What the?" Ogremon took a step back and his grip loosened slightly.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon pulled Taichi out of the digimon's hand. "I can't believe that worked twice!"

Greymon grinned. "Mega Flame!" A fireball erupted out of the large dinosaur's maul and scorched the air as rushed towards it target.

"Ouch! Ouch!" Ogremon patted his hair. "Stop playing with fire. You could hurt someone, namely me."

"Why would I care?" Greymon growled. "Mega Flame!"

Ogremon dodged and then noticed something. Where the fireball hit had caused some cracks in the ground. With so much weight on the cliff, it was almost ready to fall. "You remember the adage, the bigger they are?"

"The harder they hit," Greymon 'answered.' "Mega Flame!"

"That too, but they also fall down really hard!" Ogremon leapt into the air and slammed his club into the ground with all his might.

Greymon looked down. "Was that suppose to do something?"

Ogremon scratched his head. "Well, yes."

Koushiro felt a shiver of pain through his lame leg. He then paled. "Oh, no. Stress fractures."

"Huh?" Daisuke asked intelligently.

"Everyone off the cliff now!" Koushiro ordered.

Ogremon pounded the ground once more. "Ah hah!" Cracks formed across the ground.

Greymon devolved into a weakened Agumon. "Oh, no."

"Bye-bye." Ogremon waved as the cliff finally gave way.

The ground collapsed and the nine kids with five digimon started to fall.

"I'm too young to die!" Miyako shrieked.

"This is too soon! I haven't gotten laid yet!" Daisuke whined.

* * *

Author's notes:

What's with the odd name usage?  
Where ever possible I'm going with the Japanese name, including attack names, to better distance this series from the Fox Kids version.

Niichan is the 'cute' way of saying 'older brother.'

Sempai loosely translates as upperclassman, but it's general meaning is as an honorific used for someone guiding you in something like a tutor, an upperclassman, or someone at work with more experience.

Taichi's opinions on the group is just that, his opinions. He is wrong about a few of them, but these are his impressions of the group before everything begins.

So far, the cast:  
Name: Age: Grade:

Odaiba Senior High  
Taichi - 16 - 10  
Sora - 16 - 10  
Yamato - 16 - 10

Odaiba Junior High  
Koushiro - 15 - 9  
Mimi - 15 - 9  
Miyako - 14 - 8  
Hikari - 13 - 7  
Daisuke - 13 - 7  
Takeru - 13 - 7

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

A glass door silhouettes two forms. Suddenly they jump on the door causing it too fall, but miraculously doesn't break.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Taichi!" called out chibi-Taichi.

"And I'm Sora!" added chibi-Sora.

"Not it's time for what you've all been waiting for, the second part!" they chorused.

"Hold it!" A chibi-knight it brass colored armor and black hair walked over to them. "You can't say that. That is part of MY series, Record of Lodoss Wars- Chronicles of the Heroic Knight!"

Chibi-Taichi crossed his arms. "More like Spark's series, old-man Parn."

"I am NOT old!" Chibi-Parn pulled out his sword.

Chibi-Taichi waved him off. "Hey, Greymon, deal with him."

"Sure thing, Taichi," came a loud growl.

Chibi-Parn stared up at the massive dinosaur. "Hey, you're not chibi."

A cute blue and white lizard popped up. "Some call for me?"

"No, Chibimon," chibi-Sora answered. "Now go back to your egg. You're not suppose to come out for a while yet."

"Darn it." Chibimon hopped away.

"Now where were we." Chibi-Taichi paused in thought. "Oh, right, Greymon, take care of the old geezer."

"I'M NOT OLD!" Chibi-Parn then pointed at Greymon. "But he's supposed to be small and somewhat deformed."

"I don't do chibi," Greymon growled. "Mega Flame!"

Chibi-Parn ran around trying to put out the fire burning on his ass.

"Perhaps you're wondering why this is here?" chibi-Sora asked. "Well, this is to lighten the tone of the Digital War series. Future installments of this will pair off Digimon against other series. Such as watch Inoue Miyako fight against Inoue Mayuko of Ushio and Tora!"

Chibi-Taichi jumped up. "Not to mention 'Kamiya Tai' verses Kamiya Kaoru of Rurouni Kenshin."

"You would enjoy beating up a girl." Chibi-Sora crossed her arms.

Taichi paused with his mouth open. "No I wouldn't."

"Anyway," chibi-Sora continued. "There will also be installments of characters of other series are fussed with Digimon. Such as the one that will occur after chapter two."

"Wahhhh!" Chibi-Parn ran past them with Greymon chasing after him.

"That means our time is up. Be seeing you!" Chibi Taichi waved goodbye along with chibi-Sora.


	2. You're In The Army Now

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 2 - You're In The Army Now**

_By: Lord Archive_

Chibi-Taichi jumps up. "This series is rated M for Mature for a reason. It will get extremely violent, very dark and will include sexual violence in later parts, so don't start reading this if you're under eighteen."

* * *

"I was going on a class trip to Tokyo Tower with my brother, Taichi. His class acted as sempai to mine. Then right out of Magic Knights Rayearth, I was summoned along with eight others to some other dimension," Hikari said excitedly.

"Anyway, we then had to run from something called Ogremon, and were defended by some creatures called digimon. The talking Gon-like dinosaur digimon, Agumon, somehow got really big and became Greymon while Taichi was being hurt. Unfortunately, Ogremon decided to break the cliff we were on and sent us falling to our fate."

* * *

Among the noise of the screaming teenagers and five digimon, a new voice screamed something about fish. They didn't splatter when the landed after there fifty-meter free-fall, but crashed into something the was somewhat soft and spongy, not to mention slimy.

The kids were quiet disgusted, but extremely relieved, to be saved by a large school of fish that had somehow been able to cushion their fall. They were now safely sitting on top of a mass of fish.

"Gomamon!" the giant bird chirped happily.

A white seal with purple stripes grinned. "Someone had to stay behind and save your hides. But you should also thank my friends." Gomamon waved a fin at the fish.

Daisuke picked a fish up and kissed it. "Thank you!"

Now Mimi really looked like she was about to throw up.

Takeru slapped his friend on the back. "Well, that's one way to get your first kiss."

"Hey." Daisuke swatted at Takeru, but missed as he slipped.

"Gomamon, is your partner here?" Agumon asked.

Gomamon looked over the teens and shook his head. "Nope."

Agumon sighed. "Well, let's head to base quickly while we have the chance."

The six digimon began to walk into the woods, and waved at the kids to follow. Uncertain what else to do, they followed. The walk wasn't easy, not to mention bizarre. The plants sort of looked like what you'd see on Earth, but there were some things that were wrong, like flowering pine trees. Not to mention the area which was filled street signs.

Mimi really hated walking and expressed that, often. To distract herself she started to eat some candy she brought with her and shared some with Palmon.

"Can you start explaining what's going on?" Taichi asked.

Agumon looked over at Taichi. The human was almost twice his current height. Taichi was also a bit thin. Inside the mass of wild brown hair the went in every direction possible was a pair of goggles. He wore a white shirt, like the rest of the boys, but only Yamato was also wearing the same color blue pants while the rest of the boys had green pants. "Where to start?"

"Try from the beginning?" Taichi prompted.

"That's kind of difficult since I don't know that myself."

"How about your names?" Daisuke suggested.

The bird seemed to blush through her feathers. "Oh, right. Knew I forgot something. I'm Piyomon."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sora." Sora had light reddish brown hair dipped just below her shoulders. She was wearing a white blouse and was the only girl in a blue dress that matched the same shade as Taichi and Yamato's pants.

The lizard wearing a fur coat extended his paw. "I'm Gabumon."

Yamato took his paw and shook it. "I'm Yamato." He had slick blond hair. He then pointed at Takeru. "He's my little brother, Takeru."

"Hi." Takeru waved. His blond hair was combed in a conservative style.

"I'm Daisuke." His dark brown hair was shorter than Taichi's, but no less messy.

The seal bowed. "I'm Gomamon."

"I'm Hikari." She bowed back. Her short light brown hair framed her face. She was wearing a green blouse and skirt like the other girls besides Sora.

"I'm Miyako." She had long lavender hair and wore coke bottle glasses.

The strange flower plant smiled. "I'm Palmon."

"I'm Mimi. Isn't there a taxi around here somewhere?" While a girl can't alter her school dress, some things can be done to her hair. Her light brown hair was growing out a dye job of what looked to have once been the entire rainbow of shades. She had several hair-clips in her hair that looked like shooting stars.

"Afraid not," the giant bug answered. "By the way, I'm Tentomon."

"Koushiro. Do you have any forms of communications, maybe an internet connection?" He had short reddish-brown spiky hair and walked with a severe limp. A computer was strapped to his back.

"Don't have that either," the dinosaur replied. "I'm Agumon."

"I'm Taichi. Now, how'd you become that big dinosaur?"

"You mean when I turned into Greymon? Well, that's because you needed me," Agumon replied.

"Because I needed you?" Taichi blinked. "Can't you just stay like that?"

Agumon shook his head. "Don't have enough energy to do that."

"Why are you helping us?" Koushiro asked.

Tentomon flew closer to him. "Because we are your digimon partners. You see, Koushiro, I'm your digimon, like Agumon is Taichi's, Piyomon is Sora's, Gabumon is Yamato's and Palmon is Mimi's. We evolve into stronger forms because of you."

"Because of us?" Sora questioned.

"You are the Chosen, the ones called to help us fight against the evil that threatens to destroy both our worlds," Piyomon answered.

Mimi waved her hands defensively. "Called? I don't remember anyone calling me about this."

Palmon folded her arms. "You were called when you were brought here."

"Why are we these 'called Chosen?'" Sora asked.

The digimon looked between each other.

Agumon scratched the back of his head. "Don't know. We just know that you are."

"How can you be certain?" Taichi demanded.

"Because you have those." Agumon pointed at the strange digital device on Taichi's belt, and then pointed at himself. "And because we feel some kind of connection to you."

"Can you explain what these are?" Koushiro examined his digital device, which looked like a gray plus sign with a screen in the middle.

"They're digivices and visible proof that you're the Chosen." Tentomon shrugged. "Beyond that, I don't know what they do."

"How comes some of ours are different?" Hikari questioned. Her digivice was white and pink and shaped like a coma with a screen towards the top.

The bug shrugged helplessly. "Don't know that either."

"Oh, you have a pink one? I'll trade!" Mimi offered.

"You can't!" Palmon shouted. "Those are bonded to you and can't be given away."

Mimi looked at her digivice like it was a snake. "Bonded? I don't like the sound of that."

"She simply means they are in tune with you to better help your digimon partner evolve," Tentomon assured her.

"How were we bonded in the first place?" Daisuke asked.

The digimon glanced between each other. Piyomon shrugged and answered. "We don't know that."

"A lot of help you guys are." Daisuke threw up his arms. "Why don't we all have digimon?"

"I'm sure all of you do, we'll just have to find them first," Piyomon assured them.

"And how long will that take?" Daisuke questioned.

"Don't know." The bird shrugged.

Daisuke screamed.

"What here have we?"

"Looks like Chosen."

The kids and digimon turned and saw what looked like a giant yellow turd with arms. Some kind of black gear embedded a pink mouse into it.

"Do shall we?" the yellow thing asked.

"Destroy them, of course," the mouse answered.

Palmon shuddered. "Oh, geez, Sukamon and Chuumon."

Mimi took a step back. "What are they?"

"They're annoying virus digimon that always work together," Palmon replied. "They're really disgusting. Especially after being possessed by that black gear."

"Black gear?" Taichi asked.

Agumon glanced toward his partner. "A device of Devimon. It controls almost all of the digimon on the entire island and feed him power."

Koushiro nodded. "I shall have to investigate that."

"Less talk and pay attention!" Tentomon warned.

Volleys of pink projectiles fell into the group.

The group dodged out of the way.

Daisuke stared at gunk that landed where they had been standing. "What is that stuff? Looks like shit."

"Well, it is," Gomamon replied flatly.

"Why don't you deal with him?" Taichi asked Agumon.

"Right. Baby Flame! Puff!" Agumon launched a cloud of black smoke. "Oops. Out of power."

"Can't you grow big or anything!" Taichi demanded, and then hopped out of the way of another attack.

Agumon dodged and then shook his head. "Haven't eaten anything in a while. Too weak to do anything."

"How about any of you guys?" Sora asked.

Piyomon sadly shook her head.

"Stand still so we can hit you!" Chuumon called out.

"You've been eating my candy, can't you do anything?" Mimi questioned Palmon.

"But then I'd have to touch him," Palmon whined while looking at her vine-like fingers. Her head rocked forward as she struck from behind. "Eww."

"Look out, you two!" Yamato warned.

"A little LATE!" Palmon shot back, but was then hit a few more times.

Mimi ran away from the attack, but shrieked as she was hit several times, a few times on the head. She tentatively reached her hair and scooped off some of the shit. She then sharply shook her hand sending the excrement to the ground. "That is extremely disgusting." She glared at Sukamon. "Do you know how much work it is to tend to my hair? Palmon deal with him."

Palmon nodded as a sensation filled her. "Palmon evolve!" A pillar of light formed briefly, and when it finished a two story cactus with boxing gloves stood there. "Togemon!" The gigantic cactus stepped toward them. "You're going down."

Togemon shook in fury as Sukamon and Chuumon unleashed another volley of shit. "I don't care if you die. Prickly Bang Bang!" Several volleys of cactus needles flew out of her body.

Sukamon and Chuumon screamed in pain as their bodies were riddled with needles. The black gear then exploded into dust and the two digimon collapsed.

Togemon shrank back into Palmon. "Whoa! That was neat." She made a fist. "Like the power."

Mimi scrapped off more of the shit. "Is there someplace where I can wash off?"

"Well there is a river over that way. But it'll add a half-hour to our trip." Gomamon pointed off to the side from where they headed.

"Well, then let's go." Mimi started to walk toward the river.

Taichi was about to object, then caught a whiff of Mimi. "Right. Hey Mimi, how about we scout out ahead and you stay behind." And downwind from him and the rest of the group.

Koushiro limped pass him. "That's a great idea, especially from you."

* * *

"Let's see if I got this straight." Koushiro rubbed his chin. "We were transported from our world to this Digital World to help you defeat some sort of great evil?"

Tentomon nodded. "At least that's what Gennai-san has informed us."

"And this Gennai-san is on a continent called Server, but we're currently on File Island."

"Correct."

Taichi scratched the back of his head. "So, not only will we have to defeat this local lord, Devimon, but we'll have to take on others like him?"

"Are you sure you have the right people for this?" Miyako asked.

"If you weren't the right ones, you wouldn't be here," Gomamon answered.

Hikari nodded. "He does have a point. If we were brought here, it must be because we're the only ones who can do this."

Taichi folded his arms. "Hikari, this isn't one of your anime shows. They're asking us to fight some kind of war. In which, if you hadn't noticed, we lost our first battle against just one of Devimon's minions."

Koushiro scowled. "It won't be easy for us, and there's a chance we could lose. But we might be the only chance either of our worlds have."

"Can we even fight these things?" Takeru asked.

"Of course," Agumon answered. "All of us should be able to evolve into more powerful forms. Once we have that mastered we can take Devimon down, no problem."

Taichi sighed and then stepped forward. "Well, if Gon's all for taking on this war, I might as well help."

Agumon blinked. "Gon? Who's Gon?"

A few of the kids laughed.

Hikari patted him on the head. "Just another chibi-Tyrannosaurus Rex."

Agumon looked more confused. "And what's this 'tyrantous wrecks?'"

The kids laughed again.

Taichi groaned. "Let's just say that it's a creature that you resemble."

"Oh." Agumon shrugged.

"Takeru, where's your friend?" Sora asked.

Takeru glanced toward the river. "Not sure, but I think Daisuke is about to get into a wee bit of trouble."

Taichi sighed. "Just wonderful. Knew I should've kept an eye on him."

Yamato chuckled. "Yeah, you are his sempai for the day."

* * *

Mimi scrubbed herself in the river. She would've loved to use some soap to wash off that disgusting digimon's crap, but she didn't see any way off finding some soon.

Palmon stretched out in the water. "This feels good after a hard battle."

"I wouldn't know about that." Mimi sighed. "But this does help remove tension."

"Oh, my goddess," Daisuke breathed before the branch he was perched on broke. "Whaaaa." He crashed into the ground painfully.

"Eek! A pervert!" Mimi submerged herself.

"Poison Ivy!" cried out Palmon.

"Oh, shit!" Daisuke yelled as Palmon's vines wrapped around him. With an impossibly strong tug, he was airborne and landed in the middle of the river.

Mimi ran out of the river grabbed her clothes and hid in the bushes.

Daisuke swam to shore after Palmon left. He could die a happy man at the moment since he got a good look at Mimi before he fell. He slogged toward the forest, stopping brief to shake the water out of his clothes. "Damn, now I'm all wet again."

* * *

Daisuke trudged back to the group and smiled sheepishly. Mimi arrived a moment later with Palmon, both glaring daggers at the boy.

"Well, now that everyone's ready, let's move out. We should get to this base before sun down." Taichi pointed of to the distance and began walking.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but the base is this way." Tentomon pointed off to Taichi's left.

Taichi forced a laugh. "I knew that."

The other kids didn't force their laughter.

"Come on, fearless leader," Hikari teased. "Daylight is burning."

Taichi smiled at her as they followed the digimon to the start of a war they had been drafted to fight in.

* * *

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

"I found out what all our crest are." Sohryu Asuka Langely shuddered uncontrollably. "We don't have a chance on succeeding if we have to make them shine."

"Come on, Asuka. We can't give up now," Ikari Shinji tried to reassure her.

Asuka scowled. "You've got the crest of courage."

Shinji blinked several times. "Me? Courage?"

Kensuke pushed up his glasses. "Now come on, Asuka. He is very brave when he needs to be."

Asuka laughed. "Well, at least your crest makes some sense, dork. It's knowledge."

Kensuke cheered, "Cool!"

Touji folded his arms. "There goes his ego."

Asuka glared. "Guess what, you're friendship."

"Him? Friendly?" Hikari questioned. "That's a good one."

"You're purity."

Touji shook his head. "I know she's not 'pure.'"

Hikari smacked on the back of the head while blushing. "I haven't gone THAT far."

"What about me?" Rei asked.

Everyone blinked because she talked.

"Light," Asuka answered simply.

"You're kidding," Rei replied emotionlessly.

"No, I'm not."

"But what about Kouru? Didn't he have a crest?" Shinji questioned.

"Oh, he did. His was faithfulness. Doesn't really matter, though. He turned traitor and you killed him."

Shinji sweated nervously. "What about you?"

Asuka sighed. "Love."

"Oh, SHIT!" Kensuke screamed. "We're all doomed, dead, might as well be buried. There's no way we can plausibly win now."

"I'll bury you right now." Asuka slammed a fist into Kensuke's head and kicked him into a tree.

A trap door popped open in the middle of the group. Most of the group stared in surprise as chibi-Taichi stuck his head out. Asuka was still beating on Kensuke.

"You know, using Neon Genesis Evangelion, which belongs to Gainax all rights reserved, actually makes the chapter darker." Chibi-Taichi shrugged. "Oh, well. Better luck next time. Be seeing you."


	3. Briefing on the War

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 3 - Briefing on the War**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co., Fox Kids, Saban Entertainment, Bandai, and so on... and is used without consent. I'm only borrowing them I'll return them as soon as they release uncut episodes with original Japanese language and subtitles.  
Daisuke: What? They'll never do that!  
Archive: It's not my fault they won't cater to their market.

WARNING, PLEASE READ: This series will get extremely violent, very dark and will include sexual violence in later parts, so I don't suggest that anyone under eighteen to start reading this.

* * *

"This is just great!" Mimi whined. "I'm sucked into a different world to fight in a war that I should have no part in. Worse of all, one of these annoying creatures, Sukamon, threw his shit at me. It got all in my hair and was beyond disgusting. Fortunately Palmon-san evolved and took care of it for me."

Mimi sighed. "At least we know the names of the six digimon that befriended us. We've been told the basics of what is going on, but not even our new friends know enough to satisfy the guy with the limp. I wonder what happened to him."

* * *

The nine children gazed upon a massive structure that looked a lot like a ruined temple with plants growing all over the outer walls.

"This is your hideout?" Taichi questioned.

Agumon nodded. "Yep. This is home."

"Couldn't you have found a nicer place to live?" Mimi asked.

"Sorry, about the accommodation, madam," Gomamon replied sarcastically. "But we are in a middle of a war. Having roof over our head is a luxury for us."

"It is?" Mimi blinked. "I can't image what that is like."

Palmon sighed and place a hand on Mimi's arm. "I'm afraid learning about that should be the least of your concerns."

Daisuke scratched the back of his head. "You know, I'd have thought you would've had some kind of underground base, that'd make it harder to find."

"We tried that, but we ended up buried." Tentomon sighed. "That was when we might have lost one of your partners."

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked.

Tentomon sagged. "There was another digimon, Patamon, that was like us. He was bonded to someone, but he died during that attack. Hopefully his Chosen partner wasn't brought here, since if it's one of you- you wouldn't have a digimon."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Daisuke demanded.

Takeru smacked Daisuke on the back of the head. "They did. You were too busy peeping on Mimi-san."

"Oh, right." Daisuke laughed sheepishly as Mimi and Palmon started to glare at him again.

"We better get inside before someone spots us." Piyomon walked into the temple.

"Yes." Sora nodded. "It wouldn't be much of a secret if they watch us entering this place."

* * *

The temple was one enormous maze. The Chosen were lead through it by the digimon to the back of corner where there were some makeshift beds and some computer equipment. The digimon went straight to the over sized refrigerator and got some things to eat and most of the children joined them.

"Did we have to go through that maze like that?" Miyako asked. "There has to be a quicker means."

"Oh, there is," Agumon answered between bites.

"Then why didn't we use it?"

"Because we lined those passage ways with traps."

Daisuke grinned. "Certainly will keep the salesmen away after you behead a few with some well placed traps."

"What are you doing?" Yamato asked.

Koushiro didn't even look up. "I'm trying to get my laptop to function, but there seems to be something wrong with it."

"Tried repair tactic one?" Yamato suggested.

Koushiro glared at Yamato. "You're a friend of Taichi's, aren't you?"

Yamato scratched his head. "So?"

"Only an idiot would consider hitting an expensive piece of hardware to be 'repairing' it. Being friends with Taichi only increases the level of stupidity," Koushiro almost snarled.

Before Yamato could reply, a voice interrupted them, "I resent that first part. Sometimes hitting a piece of machinery is the only way to get it working."

"Who said that?" Koushiro looked around.

"I did."

Koushiro eyes widen in shock as an image of an old man's face was displayed on his lap top screen. The same man whose image briefly appeared outside of Tokyo Tower.

"Sorry about hacking you computer, but this is the safest way I could contact you. I'm afraid I had to delete a few files to get this and a few other programs to work though," the old man informed.

"Which ones did you delete?" Koushiro's hand twitched, wanting to strangle him.

The man smirked. "Just all the hard-core hentai pictures in the hidden file."

Koushiro's lower lip quivered.

"Ouch. Sorry to hear that, man." Yamato patted Koushiro on the back.

Koushiro began to blush remembering he wasn't exactly alone. He then glared. "I don't appreciate having my computer hacked. Now who are you?"

"Gennai-san!" Tentomon flew over. "It's good to see you again."

Gennai chuckled. "It's good to see you, too. How's your corner of the war going? Have the Chosen been of any help yet?"

Tentomon laughed nervously. "Well, Unimon's group isn't back yet from their last battle. I'm getting a bit concerned."

"And the Chosen?" Gennai pressed.

Tentomon glanced sheepishly at Koushiro. "Well... Agumon and Palmon were able to evolve temporarily to a Greymon and a Togemon, but we haven't done much more than that."

Gennai nodded. "Well, that's quite all right. They'll need time to learn their powers like the first group did."

"First group?" Yamato and Koushiro questioned.

"Long before you, there were five children like you who were called to save the Digital World. But the threats that await your group far surpasses what they had dealt with," Gennai intoned.

"Swell. Just what do we do now?" Koushiro asked.

"Do now? You defeat Devimon, of course." Gennai nodded to himself.

"And just how do we do that?" Koushiro pressed.

"By first finding the digimentals for the Chosen without digimon," Gennai answered.

Koushiro's eye twitched. "And how do we do that?"

"By using the digimental digivices," Gennai stated as if it was obvious.

"Those would be the white ones, and not one of these." Yamato held up his digivice.

"Didn't you already know that?" Gennai asked.

"No!" Koushiro yelled. "How could we? We barely learned anything about this entire situation."

"Hey! What's going on?" Taichi walked over to Koushiro and stared at the screen with a puzzled look.

Gennai waved. "Relax, my boy. It's really quite simple. Unfortunately I don't have enough time on this connection to explain everything I know."

"Try," Koushiro demanded.

"So hungry for knowledge." Gennai laughed and pointed at an icon that was now flashing on the screen. "All I can say at this time is to use this program in the room with no floor and input the proper code and it will act as a portal to get your group to an area where a digimental would be located."

"And how do we learn what the proper code is?" Koushiro demanded.

"With this program." Gennai pointed at a different icon and it started to flash. "This will translate the old Digimon language into Japanese. You should be able to figure things out from there."

"So, this will get all of us digimon?" Taichi asked.

Gennai didn't appear to hear him as he looked off screen. "Damn it. Nanomon aga-" Gennai's image disappeared and the screen returned to normal except there were three new icons on it.

Tentomon shakes his head. "That always happens."

"What? Half-ass explanations and then being cut off before we get the information we need?" Koushiro asked sarcastically.

"Yep," Tentomon replied. "At least this time he was focused enough to give us this much. He's usually a lot more scatter brained."

Koushiro moaned with expectant pain.

"How soon do you think you'll be able to figure this out?" Taichi asked.

Koushiro snubbed him. "I'm not sure until I've gone through and learned how to use these programs. It could be a few minutes or a few days depending on how stupid the programmers were."

Koushiro stood up. "Tentomon-san, do you know where this 'room with no floor' is?"

Tentomon nodded. "Of course. But we thought it was just a built in trap."

"Good." Koushiro turned. "Miyako-kun, I'll need your help with a couple programs. We might be able to find you a digimon soon."

"Cool!" Miyako chirped. "Tell me what I have to do."

* * *

"There's only seven of them? Where's Tentomon?" a white unicorn with black wings and a red metal mask asked upon entering the room with four other digimon.

"Unimon!" Agumon saluted. "There are two more Chosen, sir. They're with Tentomon preparing a portal to get the digimon our group is missing."

"I was hoping for more." Unimon sighed. "This war isn't going good."

Taichi looked skeptically at the newly arrived digimon. "This is your army?"

Unimon nodded sadly. "What's left of it. Devimon and his men have either taken control or killed most of us."

Daisuke looked over at the 'army.' "Perhaps you could tell us about what you guys can do, not to mention who and what our opponents are so we can develop some kind of strategy."

"Where did you get the idea to ask that?" Taichi questioned.

Daisuke shrugged. "I like playing RPG's on the computer, particularly that new Gundam War game. If I don't get the basics of force placements, I tend to get my ass kicked."

Taichi sweated nervously. "This isn't a game."

"Of course it isn't. The concepts to victory are the same though," Daisuke replied.

Taichi nodded. "As long as you have that straight."

Unimon chuckled. "Perhaps, you can succeed after all. I am Unimon, the leader of the free digimon on this island. My Holy Shot can blast away evil."

"I am Piyomon." The black bird bowed. "My attack is Magical Fire."

"Um, isn't she Piyomon?" Sora asked.

"We're both Piyomon," the pink bird replied.

"That'll get confusing." Yamato scratched the back of his head. "Can we just call you Kuro for now?"

The black Piyomon blinked. "Why do you have a problem? It's not confusing at all."

"Well, it is for us, Kuro." Taichi folded his arms.

'Kuro' scowled.

A large gray crab snickered. "I'm Ganimon and my Scissors Execution is sure to cleave my opponent."

"I'm Yukiduramon, and while my freezing attacks may leave you cold, I'm really one hot party animal!" the walking snowman smiled.

"And I'm Mojamon," a meter and a half ball of grayish-brown fur said. "And my bone boomerang attack is sure to give someone a headache."

"Can we get relative power levels?" Taichi asked.

"Well, Kuro and Ganimon are both child digimon like us," Agumon answered. "While Mojamon, Yukiduramon and Unimon are adults, like Greymon and Togemon."

"Greymon and Togemon?" Unimon asked.

Agumon smiled. "Greymon is my adult form. I evolved into it briefly when Taichi needed me."

Unimon seemed to pause in thought. "Perhaps we should all get aquatinted and come up with some plan of action."

"Sounds good to me."

Yukiduramon frowned. "I think we should celebrate the arrival of the Chosen first, THEN talk about what we should do next."

* * *

Yukiduramon sulked in the back corner with a bag of chips as he was out-voted. At least Mimi and Palmon were keeping him company.

"So, we can free a digimon possessed by a black gear by attacking and destroying the gear?" Taichi asked.

"Yes." Unimon nodded. "At one time or another, all of us except Ganimon were under the influence of the black gears. Leomon was able to free most of us before Devimon corrupted him entirely."

"What do you mean, corrupted entirely?" Daisuke wondered.

"We do not believe he is under the control of a black gear, but by Devimon's direct manipulation," Unimon explained.

"Leomon's not the strongest good digimon, is he?" Sora asked with a hint of dread.

"Actually, no." Unimon shook his head. "The strongest potential ally we have would be Andromon. But freeing him of his black gear would be nearly impossible. He has turn Factorial Town into a fortress since Devimon has him guarding some item there."

Taichi crossed his arms. "We'll probably have to attack that base at some point to get that item, won't we?"

Yamato nodded. "It's a safe bet that if Devimon doesn't want us to have it, then it must be useful to us."

Daisuke tapped the table he was sitting at. "However, we should hold off any plans on attacking this Factorial Fortress place until we've improved our forces. If that guy with the limp can get the portal working, we should have four more digimon on our side."

Kuro-Piyomon shook his head. "An increase of our forces power by thirty percent is still not enough to defeat Andromon."

"But our power has increase by more than a mere thirty percent with the Chosen. It should be entirely possible to marshal a force of twelve adult digimon when we begin the attack," Unimon corrected.

"But there's no proof of that, sir," Kuro-Piyomon replied.

"I'm positive that we'll all be adults by that time," Agumon said firmly.

* * *

Koushiro traced his hand over a series of cuneiform lettering. "According to the translation program, this should lead us to the digimentals of Aijou and Chishiki."

"Love and knowledge? Those hardly go together," Miyako commented.

Koushiro shrugged. "True, but who am I to argue with this. We should be able to get two digimon from this one trip."

Tentomon nodded. "It sounds like a good plan at least."

"Yeah. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong with it," Koushiro stated.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sigh. I'd like this one to have been a little longer, but if I didn't cut it here it'd get way too long.

What's with Daisuke knowing basic strategy?  
Well, he is starting his adventure two years older than in the series and having him play war games on the computer is entirely possible. Besides, planning something and being able to carry it out himself are two different things.

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

Chibi-Taichi waved. "Hi. Now we can't do a series verses series competition and leave out the 'greatest' of all fighting anime series, Dragon Ball Z!"

Chibi-Sora crossed her arms. "More like Drag-on-and-on Ball Z."

"She's just upset that Bulma didn't end up with Yamcha."

Chibi-Sora glared.

Chibi-Taichi laughed nervously. "Without further ado... Goku verses the entire Digital World!"

"All right Badassfighter, this has gone too far! Kame! (Turtle!) Hame! (Destruction!) HA! (Wave!)" Goku shot his hands forward as a ray of annihilating death speed forth faster than the speed of light.

"That was pathetically slow," Badassfighter said from behind Goku.

"Damn..." Goku wondered what he should do.

Mean while on the Digital World...

Hikari was traveling with a few of her friends trying to defeat the latest threat to the world. She then paused and looked up to the sky.

"Something wrong, Hikari-chan?" Takeru asked and then felt a shudder through his spine as he looked to the sky as well.

Ken looked to the sky and saw without seeing, since the speeding beam of destruction was impossible for them to see by the naked eye. "Oh, shit."

Hikari grabbed Takeru's hand. "I... I love all of you."

Daisuke noticed. "Hey, what are you-"

Daisuke never completed his question as the beam of death shot through the core of the Digital World, destroying it entirely.

"Oh, my gawd! You killed Kenny! You bastard!" Chibi-Miyako began to sob.

Chibi-Sora ushered her off the stage.

Chibi-Taichi laughed while scratching the back of his head. "Well... I'd like to know when the omake will stop being darker than the series." He shrugged. "Oh, well. Be seeing you."


	4. First Sortie

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 4 - First Sortie**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co., Fox Kids, Saban Entertainment, Bandai, and so on... and is used without consent. I'm only borrowing them I'll return them as soon as they release uncut episodes with original Japanese language and subtitles.  
Daisuke: What? They'll never do that!  
Archive: It's not my fault they won't cater to their market.

WARNING, PLEASE READ: This series will get extremely violent, very dark and will include sexual violence in later parts, so I don't suggest that anyone under eighteen to start reading this.

* * *

Koushiro typed into his computer, "We finally made it to the Free Digimon base, a ruined temple. According to an old geezer named Gennai-san, we should be able to find more digimon to aid us using a portal located here. While Miyako-kun and I were busy making it work, Unimon's 'army' of five digimon returned and Taichi discussed the situations of this war we've been drafted for.

"Taichi had better not become our leader. His stupid recklessness is liable to kill someone."

* * *

Hikari sat up with a jolt, breathing heavily and clutching her chest. All she knew was that she had another nightmare. She shut her eyes briefly and saw a flash of crimson light.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora asked.

Hikari turned and looked at her with unfocused eyes. "I'm fine."

Miyako stifled a yawn. "Are you sure? You woke all of us up."

Hikari glanced around and saw all the girls of their group looking at her, since all the boys were in another room. "Sorry." She sighed and bowed her head. "It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

"Want to talk about it?" Miyako offered.

Hikari shook her head. "Nothing to talk about. I don't remember it."

Sora placed her hand on Hikari's shoulder. "Let's all try to get back to sleep. We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

"And I was hoping yesterday was a nightmare," Mimi whined.

"Please don't say that." Palmon's lower lip quivered. "You have no idea how long I waited for you to arrive."

"Sorry." Mimi patted her digimon partner on the head. "But meeting you was about the only good thing to happen to me."

Palmon scowled, since she didn't like to be patted on the head as if she was some pet. "Oh. I guess I can understand that."

Hikari stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey," Miyako called out. "You should try to get some sleep."

Hikari looked back. "I won't be able to get anymore sleep tonight." With that, she exited the room.

Sora sighed heavily. "Don't worry too much about it. She's been having nightmares for years now."

"She does that every night?" Piyomon asked.

Sora nodded. "Yes, but she's a tough kid and can probably handle this entire situation better than anyone else."

"If you say so." Miyako didn't sound convinced.

* * *

"What are you doing up?" Hikari asked.

"Just thinking," Taichi replied. "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah." Hikari sighed. "I knew I should've slept somewhere by myself. I woke everyone up."

Taichi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. You can't help it."

Hikari turned away. "I just wish I could remember the nightmares. Then maybe I could do something about them."

"Well, I hope you don't." Taichi looked at her with concern. "You look like you're in extreme pain during them."

"I know that, but how else am I supposed to make them stop?"

"I don't know." Taichi looked away.

"You're not going to be of much use to us tomorrow if you don't get any sleep, Niichan."

Taichi nodded. "I just can't stop thinking about what's going on and why we're here."

"Just remember to think things through before doing anything," Hikari advised.

Taichi laughed bitterly. "I learned that lesson the hard way."

"Maybe this will be a good thing, and Koushiro-san will forgive you." Hikari sighed again. "And you can forgive yourself."

"I doubt it." Taichi yawned. "Well, I'm going to try and get a little sleep. Good night."

"Good night," Hikari returned.

* * *

"You guys won't believe how we activate this portal." Koushiro grinned at the group of Chosen and their digimon. "It's as simple as web surfing, because it is surfing the web."

"You mean we're going to be transported to a web site?" Daisuke blinked in confusion.

Taichi shook his head. "Don't be stupid."

Koushiro glared. "Actually, he's correct. By inputting the proper HTML address, this room will transport us to the digimentals we seek."

"How does that work?" Yamato questioned.

Koushiro shrugged. "I haven't been able to figure that out yet. Just give me a little more time to find out."

"But for now, it's time to get two new digimon for our army!" Miyako cheered. "Let's go!"

"Inputting location now." Koushiro typed on his laptop. "Now we just have to enter that room and we'll be there." He led the way, followed quickly by Miyako and Tentomon.

"Wait! Won't the floor collapse... once... you step on it." Gabumon blinked seeing that floor had not broken apart as expected. "Maybe the trap is defective."

The rest of the kids exchanged confused looks, but followed with the digimon.

Tentomon crashed into the wall next to the door they just walked through. Miyako screamed as a black winged creature held Koushiro in one of its claws.

"Help me!" Koushiro cried out.

"I was hoping for this to be easy." Mimi sighed. "Palmon?"

Palmon grimaced, but then sat down. "I can't seem to evolve."

"What about you?" Taichi asked.

Agumon shook his head.

"We still outnumber him. Attack!" Daisuke called out.

The digimon nodded.

"Baby Flame." Agumon shot fire out of his mouth.  
"Petite Thunder." Tentomon tried to electrocute his opponent.  
"Petite Fire." Gabumon howling attack struck his opponent.  
"Magical Fire." Green fire spiraled away from Piyomon.  
"Marching Fishes." A stream of fishes came out of nowhere to strike Gomamon's target.  
"Poison Ivy." Palmon's vines wrapped around Koushiro, hoping to pull him free.

The large black creature howled at them. It then stomped out of the room, still holding Koushiro and dragging Palmon along with him.

"Help!" Koushiro and Palmon cried as they were carried away.

"Palmon, no!" Mimi started to chase after him, but stopped when the black creature took flight. "We've got to do something to save them!"

Miyako shook as she approached one of two pedestals that were in the room. "This must be one of those digimentals. Maybe I can help with this." She placed her hands on the silvery egg with a pink heart shaped symbol and what looked to be two blades on it. The digimental began to glow softly and lifted far easier than she would've expected it to.

A crimson light spiraled up from where the digimental had rested. Suddenly a meter tall hawk appeared and slowly opened his eyes. "Hello, my name is Hawkmon."

"I'm Miyako. I need your help. My friend was just captured by some big black creature," the girl told him desperately.

The rest of the Chosen and digimon stared at the two in surprise.

"Of course." Hawkmon nodded. "Just use your love to activate the digimental and I shall evolve for you."

"My love?" Miyako squeaked.

Hawkmon nodded and seemed to understand her reaction. "Your love for people or your family will suffice."

"I see." She held the digimental close to her heart. "Digimental up!"

"Hawkmon armor evolve!" The hawk was encased in a glowing ball, which somehow exploded without any force. A half-lion, half-hawk griffon stood before her wearing a large silver helmet similar in appearance as the digimental, which had disappeared. "Flapping with wings of love, Holsmon."

"Cool," Miyako breathed.

Holsmon squatted. "Climb on and we'll go search for your friend."

Miyako looked at the others. "You guys stay here. I'll go get Koushiro."

"Not a chance." Mimi ran over to them and hopped onto Holsmon's back. "Palmon needs me and I won't stay behind."

Tentomon flew over to them. "Neither will I."

Miyako scowled. "Fine, let's go."

They were gone before any else could say a word.

"We should go after them," Taichi said.

"And how will we do that?" Sora questioned. "We don't have a means of following them."

"Sure we do." Daisuke walked over to the other pedestal which had a stylized yellow egg with a purple symbol on it. He tried to lift it with all his strength. "Damn. Must be stuck."

"Maybe it's not yours." Takeru walked over. "Let me try."

Daisuke stepped out of the way. "Knock yourself out."

* * *

Miyako would've enjoyed flying like this more if she wasn't chasing after a nightmarish creature. "Can't you go any faster?"

"Not while I have someone riding me," Holsmon replied. "Hopefully he'll land soon."

"Do you know what he is?" Miyako asked.

"I do not," Holsmon answered.

Tentomon shrugged. "I don't have a clue either."

The black creature was a Devidramon, a vicious viral dragon whose claws can rip his opponent to shreds.

"We'll it doesn't matter. We have to get our friends back." Mimi clutched onto Holsmon tighter. "Please try to move faster."

"Look he's landing." Miyako pointed.

"Hold on. You're in for a bumpy ride." Holsmon dived into some trees to cover their approach.

* * *

"You don't want to eat me. I'm just skin and bone." Koushiro laughed nervously, but he wanted to cry.

"I'm sure you're a carnivore, right?" Palmon sweated. "You wouldn't want a plant like me."

"Gee, thanks." Koushiro scowled.

The Devidramon seemed to be distracted for a moment as he looked towards some trees.

"Mach Impulse!" A sudden gust of wind sprang out of the trees striking Devidramon in the head.

The beast staggered back and then growled.

Holsmon floated in the air before the black creature. "Red Sun!" Crimson beams of energy shot out of the digimon's eyes, blasting the creature back.

"Where did he come from?" Koushiro wondered.

"I hope they're not fighting over lunch," Palmon commented.

"Hey, guys! We're here to rescue you." Miyako ran up to them, quickly followed by Mimi and Tentomon.

"You came for me!" Palmon cried out happily and hugged Mimi.

Koushiro smiled in appreciation as Miyako helped him to his feet. "Where are the others?"

"Well, none of them could really follow, so they're still at the temple we ported to." Miyako noticed that his limp was more pronounced than it was before. "Are you all right?"

Koushiro grimaced. "I'm fine. The thing just bruised my leg."

Miyako tossed his arm over her shoulder to help him walk.

They turned and looked as Holsmon crashed into some nearby trees. They backed away as Devidramon landed and approached them hungrily.

Palmon knocked Mimi to the ground as Devidramon's claw was about to scope her up. "Are you all right?"

Mimi brushed her scraped knee and grimaced. "We've got to stop that thing."

"Right. Palmon evolve!" A pillar of light formed briefly, and when it finished a two story cactus with boxing gloves stood there. "Togemon!"

Mimi blinked. "How could you evolve now and not before?"

"We'll deal with that after I teach big, black and ugly some manners. Prickly Bang Bang!" Needles shot out of Togemon's body.

Devidramon roared at her in anger.

Holsmon walked weakly out of the nearby trees. "Let's combine attacks."

"Right." Togemon nodded.

"Red Sun!"  
"Prickly Bang Bang!"

Devidramon fell back from the hits crashing into the ground, unconscious.

Holsmon devolved to Hawkmon. A pink-ish red light streaking from him and into Miyako's pocket.

Miyako pulled out what looked to be a hand-held email terminal from that pocket. "Cool, free toy."

"I'd like to look at that later," Koushiro said.

Togemon devolved to Palmon. "I say we leave while sleeping beauty is getting his rest."

"Sounds good to me." Koushiro smiled and then looked over at the hawk digimon. "So, you're Miyako-kun's digimon?"

The bird nodded. "That's correct. I'm Hawkmon, and I'm pleased to meet you."

"I'm Koushiro and thanks for the rescue."

"No problem. It was the least I could do for Miyako-san after she released me from the Digimental of Aijou."

"You got the digimental of love?" Koushiro's eyes were wide.

"Yep." Miyako nodded. "You know how I love everyone."

Koushiro frowned. "Yeah. I do."

* * *

"Great, you made it!" Taichi cheered.

"No thanks to you." Koushiro glared.

"What's with them?" Mimi asked Miyako.

"Long story, but Taichi-san is kind of responsible for Koushiro-sempai's limp." Miyako replied.

"Oh." Mimi blinked. "That's not good."

Yamato stepped forward. "Well, none of us have been able to move that digimental thing. Perhaps one of you could."

Miyako looked at it questioningly. "Maybe they're both mine. I certainly do like learning about stuff."

Koushiro shrugged. "Can't hurt to try."

Miyako tried to lift it, but it didn't move. She applied more force, but nothing happened.

"I know I don't have a digimental digivice, but maybe it's mine." Koushiro walked up to it and gripped it firmly. His eyes widened as it began to glow.

Suddenly the digimental pulled free of his hand and lifted into the air. A yellow spiraling light rose from the pedestal, and then expanded. The light flashed, nearly blinding everyone. The Digimental of Chishiki was gone.

"What happened?" Taichi asked.

Koushiro looked dazed. "It went to its proper owner."

"Proper owner?" was questioned by a few of those present.

Koushiro nodded and then shook his head. "The digimental went to Earth since that digimental didn't belong to us."

"Are you sure?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah." Koushiro scratched the back of his head. "But I don't know why."

"Well, I believe that's what happened." Hikari stepped forward. "Now that we finished this mission, perhaps we should go back before anything else happens."

"Good idea." Taichi nodded. "Koushiro, get the portal ready."

"You don't have to tell me what to do." Koushiro glared angrily.

* * *

Author's notes:

Why have I been focusing on Mimi, Koushiro and Miyako? Because they are among the most under-developed characters in the original series and I'm not yet willing to work on the changes I've made to Taichi and the others but I will do so soon.

I've been trying to use proper Japanese honors when characters refer to each other, though I know I made a few mistakes by forgetting them in a couple spots which makes Koushiro's lack of using one for Taichi less pronounced than it should be. Koushiro usually uses san, and sometimes kun, when addressing someone, but he's intentionally being 'rude' by not using one for Taichi. However, Taichi rarely uses any at all, so he is hardly bothered by it.

In the Japanese version the Chosen and the digimon usually know nothing about their opponent. The Digital Analyzer screens have the narrator listing their name and abilities, not the characters.

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

"All right, Ni. This is one of the best places to get information," a man wearing a black suit and dark shades said.

The other man, also dressed in black, looked skeptical. "But, San, this is a convenience store. How can they possibly have any knowledge about this?"

"Well, for one thing, this store is located near the middle of a dimensional rift," San informed.

"Dimensional rift?" Ni blinked. "But, I thought we dealt with extraterrestrial life, not Cthlulu."

"That's our job," the girl at the cash register said.

Ni paled. "Oops. She over heard us. Are you going to flash her."

San shook his head.

Miyako laughed. "Wouldn't work anyway. I'm somehow immune to it." She pulled some papers from behind the counter. "Here's today's info. The story on page three of Tokyo Inquirer has already been dealt with."

Ni blinked. "She's one of us?"

"More like freelanced," San answered simply.

Ni then looked at the stack of papers. "How are you going to get any information out of the tabloids."

"Best researchers in the world... if they could keep straight to the facts and not try to explain anything," San explained.

The store's bell jingled and a girl entered with her cat.

"Hi, Hikari-chan!" Miyako waved. "How are things?"

"Great. Did they cover my story?" Hikari asked.

"Only one of them got it. They got a good picture of Angewomon too," Miyako held up the paper.

Tailmon glanced around noticing who was there and knew them to not be of any concern. She jumped up to the counter. "Let me see."

"She's an alien?" Ni asked.

"She's a digimon from that other dimension." San crossed his arms. "I thought we'd agreed for you to be more discreet after that last major incident."

Hikari scowled. "We try to be, but if I didn't do something we would've had more problems than just a picture of Angewomon in the papers."

"Is she human?" Ni asked.

Hikari reached into her pocket and pulled out a form of identification not usually given to humans.

Ni looked at it. "First creatures from other planets, then tabloid research, other dimensional beings, and now mutants. I thought I was living in an X-Files world, not X-Men."

Hikari took the ID back. "I'm not a mutant, I just have special powers."

"Same difference." Ni rubbed his head.

"What's with him?" Miyako asked.

San glanced over. "He's new to the MIB and his world view is getting shattered."

Miyako nodded. "Word of advice, don't bother making a new one- it'll be shattered too."

Ni nearly freaked when chibi-Taichi and chibi-Sora walked into the room.

"Finally, an omake that wasn't dark," chibi-Taichi commented.

"He might disagree." Chibi-Sora thumbed Ni.

Chibi-Taichi ignored her. "Anyway, this is one of the scenes Archive wanted to write if he did a MIB-Digimon crossover. Fortunately Wanderer D is writing a really good one, so Archive doesn't feel the need to write his."

"I just have one question." Chibi-Sora folded her arms. "Aren't we the stars of Digital War? My lines shouldn't double for being in the omake."

"I'm sure he's just waiting to do something grand for us," Chibi-Taichi assured her. "But until then. Be seeing you!"

Chibi-Taichi and chibi-Sora waved.

"I want out," Ni whined.

"You know, I like you a lot better this way, Niichan." Hikari giggled.

Chibi-Taichi huffed.


	5. Mission of Courage

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 5 - Mission of Courage**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co., Fox Kids, Saban Entertainment, Bandai, and so on... and is used without consent. I'm only borrowing them I'll return them as soon as they release uncut episodes with original Japanese language and subtitles.  
Daisuke: What? They'll never do that!  
Archive: It's not my fault they won't cater to their market.

WARNING, PLEASE READ: The reason why this series is rated M for Mature becomes more evident as this part is on the high end of PG-13. Later parts will get much worse.

* * *

"We began our first mission, which was to find the Digimentals of Aijou and Chishiki. I got the one for love," Miyako said happily. "However, the one for knowledge disappeared on us, and Koushiro-sempai said it went to Earth to be with its true owner."

"We had a problem during that mission, though. This black dragon like digimon wanted to eat Koushiro-sempai for breakfast. That was when I got the digimental and my digimon partner, Hawkmon. He armor evolved to Holsmon and we flew to his rescue with Mimi and Tentomon."

* * *

Taichi gazed out across a field. Since his group had gotten the first digimental before lunch, they had decided to go search for the next digimental, Yuuki, after they ate. However, the portal had dropped them off a good distance away from it. They decided to track it down anyway. When night fell, they still hadn't found the digimental, so they were forced to camp out with no camping gear to speak of.

Taichi had taken second watch. Yamato had taken first watch, and Miyako and Mimi got third and fourth watch respectively since they both had digimon who could evolve to a higher stage.

Taichi frowned as he glanced over to where Hikari slept. She had insisted on sleeping away from the group in fear of waking them if she had another nightmare.

"The stars sure are beautiful," Yamato commented.

Taichi glared. "You're supposed to be getting some sleep."

"I can't seem to get comfortable. This entire situation is just too bizarre. If they need people to fight in a war, why us? Why not soldiers, martial artists, or anyone else who knows how to fight?"

"Because there's something special about each of you," Gabumon answered. "You all have powers and are able to help us evolve. At least that's what it says in one of the chambers at the temple."

Taichi laughed. "What? We have abilities like, say opening dimensional portals or healing others with a touch?"

"Quite possibly." Gabumon nodded. "But it's my guess that not every person has the ability to make a digimon evolve."

Taichi shrugged. "I guess that makes sense."

Agumon yawned.

"Hang in there, bud. Our watch is almost done," Taichi encouraged him.

"I'm try-"

Agumon was interrupted as some started to yell.

"Please no! Don't do this! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I'll never do that again! Please NO!"

Taichi's legs wobbled as he fell to the ground, unable to take his eyes off the person who was in the grips of a nightmare.

Yamato stared, not sure what to do.

"What's going on?" Agumon asked.

The nightmare came to an end as Koushiro screamed out in absolute pain and grabbed his lame leg. He panted trying to catch his breath and tried to stop the tears in his eyes from flowing.

"Koushiro-sempai, are you all right?" Miyako questioned.

Hikari looked up from where she had been sleeping. "That's a first. Normally I'm the one who wakes people up."

"What happened?" Mimi asked.

Koushiro sagged, noticing everyone around him. "It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

"You were dreaming about when your leg was shattered, weren't you?" Miyako questioned.

Koushiro waved her off. "Doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?" Mimi called out in shock. "You were pleading for someone not to do something and then grabbed your leg in pain. I want to know what happened."

Miyako glanced around. Koushiro just sat there, unwilling to say anything. Taichi had curled up into a ball. Sora had turned away from the group. Hikari didn't look like she was going to answer this either. She turned to Koushiro. "Do you want me to answer that?"

Miyako sighed when she got no answer. She looked up at the confused looks of the group. "It all began with a prank. There was this ass hole that lived near Taichi-san. He did all sorts of mean things to people because he didn't care. Taichi-san decided to teach him a lesson with a prank, which Koushiro-sempai helped him with. The problem was, Koushiro-sempai was caught and found out the hard way the guy was Yakuza."

"Oh, my..." Mimi looked faint.

"Geez." Daisuke flinched.

"What's Yakuza?" Piyomon asked.

"Organized crime." Sora noticed that didn't exactly answer the question for Piyomon. "A bunch of bad people who work together."

"Oh, like Devimon and his minions." Piyomon nodded.

"Sort of," Sora replied.

"How could you let that happen? Why didn't you try to help him?" Yamato grabbed Taichi by the collar and pulled him to his feet. He blinked noticing that Taichi was crying.

Taichi turned his head away. "I was a coward, all right? I was afraid if I tried to save him, I'd get hurt or killed too."

"You jerk." Yamato punched Taichi, who fell to the ground from the blow.

Taichi just laid there, almost waiting to be kicked.

Yamato turned away in disgust.

Taichi pulled away as he felt a small hand touch him. "Leave me alone, Hikari."

Hikari shook her head. "Niichan, you did the right thing by not trying to help him then. You would've been hurt too."

Taichi curled back into a ball. "It was all my fault. It was my plan and I failed to make sure Koushiro got away."

Not sure what else to do, most of them tried to go back to sleep. Miyako comforted Koushiro, while Hikari tried to do the same for Taichi. Sora just watched them, wanting to do something but had no clue as to what she could do.

* * *

"That digimental is somewhere nearby." Daisuke looked up from his digivice.

"I'll bet it's in that cave." Gomamon pointed off to the distance.

"Why'd do you think that?" Taichi questioned.

Gomamon shrugged. "Oh, maybe it's the dozen Bakemon and that really evil looking Bakemon guarding it."

"A Lord Bakemon?" Piyomon flapped over to him.

"Nope." Gomamon shook his head. "But he's probably the next evolution of Bakemon."

"Wonderful. A dozen adult digimon and a perfection level," Tentomon moaned. "How are we supposed to get that digimental?"

"What are these Bakemon?" Daisuke asked.

"They're ghostly digimon of limited intelligence," Gomamon answered. "Alone, a Bakemon isn't much of a threat, even for a child digimon. In large numbers or with a leader, they are very dangerous."

The evil looking Bakemon was Phantomon, a ghostly digimon whose scythe is sure to render his opponents as dead as he is.

"Any ideas, Daisuke?" Yamato asked.

Daisuke blinked and pointed at himself. "When did I become leader?"

Koushiro limped toward him. "Better you than Taichi."

Taichi sagged but said nothing.

"I guess." Daisuke laughed nervously as he remembered what happened last night. "Let's see. Comparable number of troops, but they out class us in fire power. What we need to do is lure away most of their troops and then get the rest of us through and try to get the digimental."

Taichi nodded. "We'll need to decide who breaks up into which teams."

"Right." Daisuke nodded. "Those going into the cave will be those of us without digimon. We'll need two others to back us up in case we don't distract enough guards."

"I'll stay to help you guys get through," Taichi volunteered.

"So will I," Yamato added.

Gomamon raised his flipper. "I won't be much good as a decoy."

Koushiro sighed. "I'll have to stay behind as well."

"You can come with me, Koushiro-sempai. Holsmon should be able to carry both of us easily," Miyako suggested.

Hawkmon folded his wings. "I don't appreciate being a beast of burden, but I guess I don't get much of a choice."

Koushiro thought about it. "We can also use Holsmon as a secondary decoy to draw off more guards. If all of them chase after the first group, we can offer air support."

Daisuke nodded. "That's a good idea."

"Let's get to it," Taichi said.

"Can you evolve now?" Mimi asked Palmon.

Palmon seized up and then relaxed. "Nope. Seems I can only evolve when you need me to. And you don't need Togemon just yet."

Mimi nodded. "Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"Only when we need it, huh?" Sora looked over at Piyomon. "Guess you're our protectors then."

"Yes." Piyomon nodded. "Well, if we're going to do this, we should start now."

"Right." Sora glanced at Mimi. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Mimi sighed. "Let's go."

"Wish us luck." Sora ran off with Piyomon, Mimi and Palmon.

* * *

Guard duty was boring. Here he was protecting some item his lord couldn't use, or even move. Getting any intelligent conversation out of his men would be an exercise in frustration.

"Magical Flame!"  
"Poison Ivy!"

Phantomon snapped out of his thoughts as a Bakemon was attacked and slammed against the side of the hill. He blinked seeing two people standing behind the attacking digimon. "Chosen here? Get them!"

No sooner than he barked that order, the two Chosen and their digimon retreated into some dense trees.

"You four, stop!" Phantomon ordered.

Six of them turned around and looked at him, questioningly.

Phantomon sighed. "Remain here and guard the entrance."

"Red Sun!"  
"Petite Thunder!"

A Bakemon exploded into its component data.

Miyako blinked. "We... we killed it?"

"Snap out of it," Holsmon called out. "We're still in danger." He flew off, being chased by the remaining Bakemon.

Phantomon gazed hardened in one direction. "Don't think you'll get me to follow any more of your decoys."

"We didn't expect you to," Taichi replied smugly.

"Baby Flame!"  
"Petite Fire!"

Phantomon scowled as the two fiery attacks struck him. "Do you really think you can harm me with you're little attacks? Let's see how this chain suits you." The chain connected to the bottom of his scythe shot out.

Taichi dived away as it almost struck him.

"You asked for it. Agumon evolve!" A pillar of light surrounded the tiny dinosaur, and when it sub-sided a full sized and well fed looking Tyrannosaurus Rex stood there with a horned mask over his head. "Greymon! Mega Flame!"

Phantomon cleaved the fireball in two with his scythe. "You'll still have to do better than that, I'm afraid." He caught some motion out of the corner of his eye. "But I must say you are a clever bunch." His chain whipped out and wrapped around Takeru's neck.

"Takeru!" Yamato screamed in horror.

"Gabumon evolve!" A pillar of light encased the horned lizard with a fur coat. When it faded an enormous wolf that was two meters tall stood in his place. "Garurumon! Fox Fire!" A blue flame, aimed at the chain, shot out of the wolf's mouth.

"Mega Flame!" A large fireball shot out of Greymon's mouth and struck the chain as well.

Phantomon blinked as his chain broke from the combined attack.

Takeru pulled the chain free from his neck and gasped for breath. "You two go ahead," he wheezed out.

Yamato hovered over his little brother. "We'll take care of him. Go!"

Daisuke and Hikari glanced at each other, nodded, and then ran into the cave.

"This may be a challenge after all. Soul Chopper!" Phantomon swung his blade sending out black energies. He seemed to smile as Greymon fell to his knees. "Then again, maybe not."

* * *

"I can't run anymore," Mimi whined.

"But they're still behind us!" Sora retorted.

Mimi tripped and collapsed to the ground. "Go on. Forget about me."

Sora turned around and ran to help Mimi up. "Not a chance."

"Now we have you," the lead Bakemon said.

"Palmon evolve!" A pillar of light sprang up and a giant cactus sprang from it. "Togemon! Let me introduce you to my right fist!"

The Bakemon flew into a tree from the force of Togemon's punch. The rest of them swarmed around the large digimon.

Togemon smiled. "Prickly Bang Bang!" Needles shot out of her body, turning the ghostly digimon into pin cushions.

"That hurt," the Bakemon closest to the cactus said as he started to pull out the needles.

Two others tried to attack Togemon, put her fists were proving that to be a painful mistake.

Another one moved to what looked to be an easier target, but crashed into a tree as Piyomon blasted him with Magical Flame.

The last Bakemon hit by the needles and the one punched by Togemon approached the two girls. "We'll be rewarded if we kill you," one of them commented.

Sora got between the Bakemon and Mimi. "Piyomon help!"

"Sora!" Piyomon shouted, seeing her situation. "Piyomon evolve!" A pillar of light erupted where the pink bird stood. Suddenly a gigantic pair of fiery reddish-orange wings stretched forth, and the light subsided to reveal a couple stories tall bird that had a flat beak with crocked teeth growing out it. "Birdramon! Meteor Wing!" The giant bird flapped once and sent streaks of fire at the Bakemon that were about to attack Sora and Mimi.

"Oh, shit," one of the two Bakemon said before being incinerated with his partner.

"You killed them?" Mimi backed away from both Sora and Birdramon. "How could you kill them?"

"This is a war. It's either them or us," Sora tried to say firmly, but her voice shook.

The remaining Bakemon looked at the two adult digimon.

"Morale check?"  
"Failed."  
"Let's run!"  
"Sounds good to me."

The four Bakemon fled into the forest.

Sora sighed in relief, watching them retreat. "Come on, Mimi. We got to get back to Taichi and the others to see if they need our help."

"I'm not going with you." Mimi crossed her arms and didn't move from where she was sitting. "You had no reason to kill them."

Sora was about to say something when she heard an explosion. "I'm going back now. Are you coming or not?"

"No," Mimi replied firmly.

Togemon devolved. "Go on ahead. I'll keep her safe."

"Fine." Sora grabbed onto Birdramon's leg. "Let's go."

"Okay." Birdramon took flight, leaving the two behind.

* * *

"We lost them," Koushiro sighed in relief.

"It wasn't too difficult considering how slow they are," Holsmon replied. "Miyako-san, are you all right?"

"Why did you kill him?" Miyako asked emotionlessly.

"I either overestimated that Bakemon or underestimated my attack. I had not planned to delete him, just knock him out of action."

"Come on, we better go back to the others and see if they need our help," Koushiro suggested.

Miyako nodded slowly. "I guess."

* * *

"Oh, shit! It's protected," Daisuke moaned seeing that it was guarded.

The digimon sitting by the Digimental of Yuuki looked up. "If you want it, take it."

Daisuke looked at Hikari in confusion.

Hikari shrugged. "We're going to have to try. You go first."

"Gee, thanks," Daisuke shot back.

The digimon just sat there and didn't move as Daisuke cautiously approached. He looked at the guy as he clutched the egg with a curved blade coming out it. The digimental glowed and moved easily. A bluish light spiraled from the ground.

Daisuke blinked as a blue and white meter tall dragon like lizard appeared. It opened its eyes slowly and then glomped the boy. "Free at last. Hi. I'm V-mon, your friend for life."

An explosion rocked the cave.

The digimon 'guardian' stood up. "Your friends will need help to fight Phantomon."

"Great. A battle already." V-mon grinned.

"I'm suppose to use my courage, right?" Daisuke composed himself. "Here goes nothing. Digimental up!"

"V-mon armor evolve!" A sphere encased V-mon and shattered in a fiery explosion that caused no damage. The lizard now stood over two meters tall and had flaming red armor on his knees, arms and head. "Burning with courage, Fladramon!"

"Cool! Let's go help them." Daisuke ran down the tunnel followed by Fladramon.

Hikari turned and began to follow.

"Hikari, wait."

Hikari spun around. "How do you know my name?"

The digimon sort of looked something like a mage from those western stories, except he had patches on several spots of his clothes. "I am Wizarmon. I think we should talk."

* * *

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

"Hawkmon!" Miyako screeched in horror as a large orange and white fury tiger looking monster swallowed him whole

"Tora-chan, spit him out now!" A girl with light-brown shoulder length hair ordered.

Tora gave her a 'do I have to?' look.

The girl glared.

Tora spit out Hawkmon and the bird rolled to Miyako's feet.

"Ew. That was disgusting." Hawkmon tried to shake off the saliva that was coating him.

"But Mayuko, you said there would be a lot of food at your family reunion." Tora pouted.

"I am not on the menu, thank you very much." Hawkmon looked at his feathers in dismay. "Miyako-san, do you know where there are any baths or showers?"

Miyako shrugged. "You have as much clue as I do. Just use that fountain over there for now."

"If I must." Hawkmon sighed and went to the fountain.

Miyako glanced at the creature with Mayuko. "That's a Toramon?"

Mayuko blinked in confusion. "No, his name's just Tora."

Miyako scratched her head. "He's not a digimon?"

Mayuko shook her head. "I don't think so. He's an oni."

"An evil spirit?" Miyako stared at the creature. "Well, I guess that's possible."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mayuko asked, pointing at Hawkmon.

"What?" Miyako called out in shock. "How can you ask that? He's not even the same species I am."

Mayuko shrugged. "Love can be blind and it hardly recognizes species."

Tora sagged. "Tell me about it."

"Come on, Tora-chan, let's find you something you can eat." Mayuko left with the large oni.

Miyako sweat-dropped. "No way... Ew..."

"What's wrong?" Hawkmon asked as he tried to shake some water out of his feathers.

Miyako looked at him and thought about what the girl said and shuddered. "It's nothing."

Chibi-Sora turned off the monitor. "That was bizarre."

Chibi-Taichi nodded. "Sure was. But Inoue Mayuko and Tora are an official couple in the manga, Ushio & Tora. It makes you wonder even more about Inoue Miyako of our series, doesn't it? She has flirted with Shurimon."

Chibi-Sora smacked him. "Well, that's enough of that. Stay tuned for next time. Be seeing you."

"That's my line," Chibi-Taichi moaned from the ground.


	6. A Killing War

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 6 - A Killing War**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co., Akiyoshi Hongo, and Bandai and is used without consent.

WARNING, PLEASE READ: The reason why this series is rated M for Mature becomes more evident. This part is T for Teenager. Later parts will get much worse.

I'm using strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If I used an English name for a digimon or his attack and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell me so I can correct it.

* * *

"While searching for the Digimental of Yuuki, we learned that Taichi-sempai had made a mistake and pissed off a Yakuza member, which Koushiro paid for it by having his leg shattered," Daisuke recalled. "Because of that, I somehow got elected leader of our group over him. That doesn't bother me too much since I led the Odaiba Elementary Soccer Team to the national championship last year. Too bad our rivals, Tamachi Elementary, didn't put up much of a fight- but their star player disappeared shortly after he led his team to victory over mine back in fifth grade."

"The digimental was guarded by a bunch of ghost digimon. I had everyone with digimon act as decoys so that those of us who didn't have one could get to the cave where it was kept. Hikari and I made it inside and the digimental of courage was mine. My new partner, V-mon, quickly evolved to Fladramon to help fight Phantomon. For some reason Hikari remained in the cave with a strange looking wizard digimon."

* * *

Taichi hovered over Agumon. The little dinosaur had devolved shortly after being hit by this digimon's 'Soul Chopper' attack and was badly hurt. Yamato's digimon was now Garurumon, but there was no way he could hold out much longer.

"Man we could really use the cavalry right about now," Takeru commented, clutching his neck protectively since Phantomon had tried to strangle him.

"That would be a foolish hope. By now my men would have dealt with your decoys," Phantomon replied smugly.

"Mach Impulse!" A gust of wind came out of no where and slammed Phantomon into the side of the hill.

"Meteor Wing!" A rain of fire pelted the ghostly digimon.

"I could be wrong." Phantomon peeled himself of the hill and looked up to see Holsmon and Birdramon flying overhead. "That matters little though. Three adult digimon are hardly a challenge for me."

"Fire Knuckle!" A burning fist struck Phantomon hard in the back.

"How did you get past Wizarmon so quickly?" Phantomon wondered. "This may be a problem. Soul Chopper!" A dark energy blast left the ghost digimon's scythe aimed directly for Yamato and Takeru.

Garurumon howled in pain as he had jumped in front of the attack, which struck him in the shoulder. Howling in pain, he devolved to Gabumon.

"Gabumon! Are you all right?" Yamato ran to his aid.

"I just need a little nap," Gabumon answered weakly.

Phantomon surveyed the situation and realized only one of the attacking adult digimon could follow him into the cave. It would be easier to win if he defeated them one at a time. "Soul Chopper!" he called out, attacking Fladramon. The ghost digimon then rushed into the cave.

Fladramon dodged and scowled. "Your friend is still in there."

"Hikari!" Taichi ran into the cave along with Daisuke and Fladramon.

Phantomon stopped upon seeing Wizarmon talking to one of the Chosen. "What are you doing? You let them have that digimental? Traitor!"

Wizarmon turned around. "I guess I have to kill you now. Magic Game!" An energy blast shot out of the wizard digimon's staff, knocking Phantomon into the wall.

"Fire Rocket!" A stream of fire from Fladramon struck Phantomon.

"Vamdemon will hear of this," Phantomon warned as he disappeared.

Wizarmon's eyes widened in horror. "No!" He tried to calm himself and search out for Phantomon's mind, but he could not sense it. He collapsed to his knees. "I've failed her again."

Hikari placed her hand on his shoulder. "I promise that we'll rescue her."

"I know you will, otherwise all will be lost." Wizarmon tried to swallow a sob.

Fladramon devolved to V-mon and looked entirely confused.

"Hikari, we have enough problems without having to go on a rescue mission for a digimon we don't know," Taichi said.

"Niichan, the digimon we have to rescue is my partner," Hikari explained.

"How can we be sure he's not lying to you?" Taichi questioned.

"I just know he's telling the truth," Hikari answered.

"Hey, I'm all for increasing our army," Daisuke commented. "We need as much power we can to defeat Devimon."

Wizarmon laughed bitterly. "Devimon is but an adult digimon. Vamdemon is a perfection level with complete mastery of his powers. If you tried to get Tailmon now, you would all be killed." He stood up and straightened himself. "Go back and gain the powers needed to rescue her."

"What about you, Wizarmon?" Hikari questioned.

"I must stay behind and try to find where Vamdemon is holding Tailmon," Wizarmon explained. "Be careful, child of light, if you die- Tailmon will be lost and all hope shall be destroyed. When you've found all the other crests and tags, then it will be time to confront Vamdemon to get your crest."

"Crest and tags?" Daisuke questioned.

"They are something like the digimentals, but a lot more powerful," Wizarmon answered. "Beyond that I do not know anything about it. Vamdemon never trusted me."

"Why?" Taichi questioned.

"Because my loyalty has always been to Tailmon" Wizarmon stated firmly.

* * *

"Mimi-san, we have to get back to the others," Palmon pleaded.

"No." Mimi still hadn't budged from where she had sat down. "There was no reason for her to kill them."

"But, we're in a war. Digimon die all the time. It's something that can't be avoided."

"That doesn't make it right," Mimi insisted.

"If your life was in danger, I would kill to protect you. Does that make me wrong?" Palmon asked.

Mimi sagged a second then straightened. "There's no reason you have to kill. You could just knock them out like you did to that black dragon thing."

Palmon shook her head. "There will come a time where the choice becomes kill or be killed. I'll admit that the Bakemon didn't necessarily have to die, but they don't have much endurance and are killed easily. If the battle continued much longer, I'd have had to kill a few myself."

Mimi clenched her eyes shut. "I don't want to hear this. I want to be home. I don't want to fight in a war. I don't want to have to kill things. Why can't I be a normal girl?"

Palmon put her hand on Mimi's shoulder, but her partner pulled away. "Don't you want to protect those you care about? That's why I'm fighting to protect them and you. I'd rather be tending a nice meat farm, but with Devimon and other evil digimon around- I can't do that or my friends will be killed while I did nothing to help them."

Mimi wiped away a few tears. "Yes, I want to protect my friends too... so, I'll... I'll fight for them, but..." Mimi grabbed Palmon's hand. "...promise me you won't kill anyone. I don't know what I'd do if you did since I'd feel partly responsible for their death."

Palmon sweated nervously and then gulped. "I... I promise, Mimi. I'll try not to kill anyone."

"Don't try, Palmon-san. Just don't kill anyone," Mimi demanded.

Palmon reluctantly nodded.

* * *

"Who's he?" Sora questioned watching a defeated looking digimon trudge into the forest.

"He's Wizarmon, a friend of my digimon," Hikari answered. "The local lord is Vamdemon and he knows the importance of my digimon and has her locked up somewhere."

"We should rescue her then," Takeru said.

Hikari shook her head. "As much as I want to do that, doing so now would be suicidal. Vamdemon is more powerful than Devimon."

"Is that possible?" Piyomon wondered.

"Where's Mimi-chan?" Daisuke asked.

"She's still in the forest," Sora answered.

Daisuke blinked. "Why?"

Sora slouched. "Because when Piyomon evolved to Birdramon, she killed two of the Bakemon."

Miyako glanced over. "You too, huh?"

"A few less Bakemon is good for the world," Gomamon commented.

"Where were you in the fight?" Taichi questioned, while bandaging Agumon's wound with his school over-shirt.

"Watching from the side-lines," Gomamon replied. "I'm only a child digimon. If there was a Bakemon left to fight, I'd have taken him on. That big guy would've killed me. You have to know when and when not to fight to survive in a war."

Hikari nodded. "Gomamon is right. He shouldn't risk his life recklessly if there's nothing he can do to really help."

"But he could've helped to prevent Agumon and Gabumon from being hurt," Taichi retorted.

Hikari folded her arms. "I seriously doubt that, all it would do was put him in danger. He made the right decision, the same as you did when you didn't try to help Koushiro-san."

Taichi flinched as if punched. He turned back to what he was doing.

"Hikari is right," Agumon said. "Some times it takes courage not to fight. Without his partner, Gomamon doesn't have enough power to be much help in larger fights."

"Then why do we bring him along?" Taichi questioned.

"Back-up support," Gomamon answered. "I'm useful in other ways than fighting. Such as helping you guys catch fish like the ones you ate this morning."

Yamato slouched as he bandaged Gabumon, wondering if he had been too hard on Taichi.

"They're both cowards," Koushiro mumbled to himself.

"Someone should go find Mimi-chan," Daisuke commented.

"You don't have to. I'm back." Mimi walked into field with Palmon.

Daisuke smiled at her. "I think we should get moving before this Vamdemon guy sends any more troops after us."

"Or worse, Vamdemon himself." Hikari shuddered.

"Who?" Mimi questioned.

* * *

The Chosen and their digimon made the slow trek back to the portal. Several times they had to hide from various digimon that were searching for them. They finally found refuge in a cave.

"Good thing we got those armor digimon, huh?" Miyako questioned as she sat on first watch.

Sora, who was about to take over as second watch, nodded. "They have an easier time evolving than ours do to adult level."

"It also makes it easier for them to kill," Miyako said sadly.

Sora sighed. "We're fighting a war. Killing is unavoidable. I wish it could only be those responsible, and none of the innocents or even the digimon that just follow orders- but I doubt that would be feasible."

"When we fight, we risk death. But if we don't fight, we risk the destruction of everything," Piyomon said. "Until we've defeated all those evil digimon lords, we're going to have to kill." She then slouched. "Even if we never wanted to."

"You don't like killing?" Miyako questioned.

"Of course not!" Hawkmon replied indignantly. "What kind of barbaric monsters do you take us for? We fight to protect our friends, our world, countless innocent digimon, and you. If we have to kill something to protect others, so be it- but I take no pleasure in it."

Piyomon nodded. "Though some of us also want revenge for the ones who have been killed, like the other Piyomon."

"The black one, Kuro?" Sora questioned. "Why?"

"On File Island, there was a Pyocomon village. A Pyocomon is my second baby form, same as the other Piyomon. Devimon had the village destroyed and of over one hundred Pyocomon that lived there, there were only four survivors," Piyomon recalled sadly. "Two of them are still Devimon's slaves."

"Oh, gods..." Miyako covered her mouth. "That's horrible."

"How can someone be so evil?" Sora questioned.

"He didn't get the name, Devimon, for no reason," Piyomon answered.

"I shall endeavor to aid you in his defeat," Hawkmon pledged.

Piyomon nodded. "Thanks."

"Is there any special reason that Kuro is black?" Miyako questioned.

"The reason he's black is because he's viral," Piyomon replied.

"Viral?" Miyako asked.

"There are three types of digimon: vaccine, data and viral. I'm a vaccine type digimon," Piyomon answered.

"And I'm a data type digimon," Hawkmon added. "The three types show a inclination of alignment. Vaccine tend to be good, viral evil, and data somewhere in the middle. However, that doesn't have to be the case as there are evil vaccine and good viral digimon."

"Exactly," Piyomon agreed. "The other Piyomon may be viral, but he's really a nice guy. Just a bit psychotic in battle."

A large sweat drop formed on Miyako's head. "How reassuring."

* * *

Deep inside the cave, most of the Chosen had gone to sleep. A few of them were still awake though.

"Unimon should be happy to hear we got two armors and four adult digimon now," Taichi commented.

"Yeah, but he won't be happy to learn two of them are on the injured list," Yamato retorted.

"Hopefully they aren't lying when the said they heal fast," Daisuke added.

"We're made of stern stuff. We can take anything!" V-mon grinned.

"I hope so. We haven't done a great job so far," Yamato said.

Daisuke shook his head. "We're growing in power, we'll start having an effect soon enough. And we can get more. Which digimental do we go after next? Koushiro has translated the directions to Junshin, Seijitsu and Yuujou."

"Purity, sincere faithfulness or friendship?" Yamato questioned. "Hate to say it, but Takeru doesn't fit any of those."

"According to Wizarmon, Hikari has the Crest of Hikari. One of the locations Koushiro hasn't translated yet probably contains the Digimental of Hikari as well," Taichi theorized.

"Why would she have a digimental or crest of light?" Daisuke wondered. "She acts more dead than alive."

"It's the nightmares she has which have caused that," Taichi answered. "She's the kind of person who always thinks of others, and never herself. I don't want her sleeping by herself, but I understand why she wants to."

Yamato sighed. "I don't want to sound cold, but it's better if she does sleep by herself. If there's nothing we can do about her nightmares, then having her wake us up will only hurt the team."

"So guys, which digimental should be next?" Daisuke asked to change subjects.

"Seijitsu sounds like our best bet," Yamato answered.

Taichi shrugged. "Sure, but let's leave Koushiro and Gomamon behind this time. They're liabilities if we have another fight like we did today."

Yamato scowled. "What about Takeru and Hikari, they're liabilities too."

"As much as I want Hikari left behind..." Taichi sighed. "...We still need to get her digimental, and Takeru's as well. And if the Digimental of Chishiki is any indication, we can't get the digimental and bring it to them."

Daisuke nodded. "Taichi does have a point, sort of. It probably would be best to leave Koushiro behind. Then he could finish the translations and find us the rest of the digimentals we need. But I have one question: there are more digimentals than those of us with digimental digivices, do we get two or more each, do you guys also get one, or does the remaining ones belong to someone on Earth?"

"How are we supposed to know that?" Yamato questioned.

V-mon waved his hands. "Don't look at me. I was born yesterday."

Taichi shrugged. "Guess we'll find out when we get those digimentals."

* * *

Hikari slept alone in an alcove of the cave wearing only her panties and bra. Her body turned and writhed. She screamed out in pain over and over again. Her fear was so intense, she relieved herself of her bodily waste.

Finally Hikari awoke and curled up into a ball. She began to cry uncontrollably, unmindful of the piss and shit soaking her panties.

* * *

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

A glass door silhouettes two forms. Suddenly they jump on the door causing it too fall, but miraculously doesn't break.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Taichi!" called out chibi-Taichi.

"And I'm Sora!" added chibi-Sora.

"Not it's time for what you've all been waiting for, the second part!" they chorused.

A large sweat formed on Chibi-Taichi's head. "Well, the series is finally darker than the omake, but now I wish it wasn't."

"Careful what you wish for," chibi-Sora warned.

"Yes, yes. Sometimes it comes true." Chibi-Taichi straightened himself. "This part is 'Tai Kamiya' verses Kaoru Kamiya, or 'Kamiya Tai' against Kamiya Kaoru as we Japanese say our names."

"A warning first, though." Chibi-Sora waved her finger. "This is set AFTER the manga series, so this will have many spoilers in it."

"Let's watch the fun," chibi-Taichi cheered.

"I knew you'd have fun beating on a girl." Chibi-Sora glared.

* * *

"Kamiya dojo." Tai read the plaque on the outer wall of a home. "This must be the place." He entered the yard with Agumon and saw a boy of about two or three years of age playing with a spinning top.

The boy stopped and looked at them. "Who you?"

"We're here to find the strongest Kamiya. Do you know who that is?" Tai asked.

The boy nodded and bounced happily. "Kaasan! Kaasan is strong!" He giggled and pointed toward the dojo where two guys were being chased out of it by an irate woman.

"Do you two know how much it'll cost to repair the floor?" she demanded.

"But Kaoru, we were just practicing..." The red haired guy shrank away from her.

"Since when did you start teaching Yahiko those kind of moves." Kaoru glared.

"I wasn't showing anything from my school, just a move I picked up in my travels." He smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, ya old bag, we were just learning new techniques. Besides, I am a teacher now," Yahiko defended.

"Not if you keep that up!" She hurled a piece of the broken floor at him.

"Ahem. Excuse me?" Tai waved. "I'm here to challenge the strongest Kamiya. I didn't think you'd be a girl, but that's what I have to do."

"Oro!" cried out the guy with red hair.

"Challenge me?" Kaoru blinked. She then looked determined. "I accept." She pulled out a wooden bokken.

"Agumon," Tai said firmly.

The dinosaur nodded. "Pepper breath! Ha!" A burning ball of fire streaked toward her.

Kaoru's eyes widened in fright.

The red head pulled the sword strapped to Yahiko's back and in one fluid motion cut the fireball in half, dissipating it. He glared harshly, light gleaming threateningly off the sakabato sword. "In order to fight Kaoru-dono, you must first defeat me."

Yahiko poked the red head. "I think you're forgetting something, KAMIYA Kenshin. You're the one they've got to fight."

Kaoru waved her arms. "No. No. Not here. We don't have any more money to repair damages."

"A field would be fine with us," Tai commented.

Kenshin nodded once. "I'll lead the way."

"Wanna watch! Wanna watch Touchan lose!" The boy giggled.

Kenshin sagged. "Kenji, you're supposed to cheer for your 'Touchan.'"

"Kaasan strong. Beat Touchan!"

Kenshin sighed.

* * *

Chibi-Taichi grinned. "Even better! I get to fight Kenshin!"

"Go Kenshin!" chibi-Sora cheered. "He's so great. I just love him!"

Chibi-Taichi slouched. "You could try cheering for me."

Chibi-Sora glanced over. "Nah."

"Anyway." Chibi-Taichi straightened himself. "Tune in next episode for the next part of Kamiya verses Kamiya! Be seeing you!"


	7. Hunted

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 7 - Hunted**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent.

WARNING, PLEASE READ: This series is rated M for Mature for a reason. Violence, language, and eventually sex will play a part of this.

I'm using strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If I used an English name for a digimon or his attack and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell me so I can correct it.

* * *

Yamato sighed. "We set out on a mission to obtain the Digimental of Yuuki. We succeeded, and were able to get two of our original digimon friends to evolve to the adult stage. However, I'm not sure it was a victory.

"In the course of the battle, three Bakemon were killed by Sora and Miyako. Sora is putting up a brave front about it, but Miyako is a bit upset. Mimi acted more unsettled than Miyako about the killing. Also, their leader, Phantomon, got away and warned his master, Vamdemon.

"That was a bad thing for two reasons. First, it meant that Vamdemon's troops would be combing the woods for us. Second, Hikari's digimon, Tailmon, is a prisoner of Vamdemon- at least that's what Wizarmon told us. Our chances of rescuing her have probably gotten worse because he knows we're here."

* * *

The water flowed slowly down the stream, disturbed only by the presence of four girls and three female digimon.

"I really think we shouldn't be doing this," Piyomon said flatly.

"Relax, there are no troops around," Sora replied.

Piyomon turned her head away. "For the moment, but they're combing the area looking for us."

"We needed to clean ourselves, particular Hikari," Mimi answered while stretching out lazily in the water. "How could you have soiled yourself like that, anyway?"  
Hikari sank deeper in the water in a vain attempt to hide her embarrassed blush. "Sometimes my nightmares are really bad and I... relieve myself. I don't remember them so it's not much of a problem."

Sora shook her head. "I'd say that's a problem."

"I guess." Hikari shrugged weakly. "It just can't be helped though."

"Heeeello, Momma!" a gruff male voice called out.

Mimi submerged herself hearing the male voice. Hikari turned around to see who it was, but remained almost completely submerged. Miyako and Sora stood up and observed the digimon with vast amounts of suspicion.

"Who are you?" Piyomon demanded.

The bowling ball with a bearded, yet bald, man's face stretched over it and short stubby, but muscular, arms and legs attached picked his jaw off the ground. He tried to smile suavely, but gave them a leering gaze. "Why, pretty ladies, I'm Nanimon- Vamdemon's chief drill instructor for his castle guards."

"Vamdemon? Piyomon evolve!" A pillar of light surrounded the small pink bird and a large fiery orange one emerged. "Birdramon!"

"Wait a second! You're Chosen?" Nanimon called out in surprise. He turned tail and ran.

Birdramon blinked several times. "What a coward."

The girls turned their attention to a large commotion in some nearby trees. All of the boys of their group burst into the clearing next to the river.

"Are you all right?" Daisuke called out and then his mouth hit the ground.

Sora quickly dropped into the river.

Taichi turned around and found a tree rather interesting. Takeru dropped to the ground and covered his bleeding nose. Koushiro just stood there gaping at Miyako who was still standing in the shallow water.

Sora noticed Miyako's state and pulled her down into the river. "What are you trying to do, give them a free show?"

"What? You'd charge them?" Miyako questioned.

Sora was tempted to drown the girl.

Yamato scratched his head, noting Birdramon devolving. "What happened here?"

"A digimon that works for Vamdemon by the name of Nanimon showed up and Piyomon scared him off," Palmon answered.

Piyomon walked out of the river. "We should leave here before he returns with any friends."

"Should we stay here to guard you?" Hawkmon asked.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" the human girls shouted.

Gomamon swam between the girls. "I don't see why we can't."

Palmon flung him into the nearby trees with her vines.

"Taichi, why are you looking at that tree?" Agumon questioned.

"It's safer that way," Taichi replied.

"Damn, I was hoping to get a better look at Mimi. Miyako wasn't bad though," Daisuke said to himself, but a bit too loudly.

Two smooth river stones bounced off his skull.

"And why is that pervert our leader?" Mimi wondered.

Taichi shook his head. "See what I mean?"

Agumon nodded while a large sweat drop formed on his head. "Ah, yes. I guess."

* * *

The Chosen and their digimon had quickly left camp and continued their trek. Progress was hampered by constantly having to avoid Vamdemon minions. At the moment they watched from the trees as a group of Bakemon passed underneath them.

"I say we take them on," Daisuke said firmly after the ghost digimon were out of earshot range.

"That would give away our position," Piyomon retorted. "Let's just wait for them to leave."

"But they might not leave any time soon," V-mon commented.

"We wait for now. If we start fighting now, we might not make back to the portal," Yamato said.

"How far is it to the portal, Koushiro? I don't think I can take much more of this," Mimi whined.

Koushiro laughed nervously. "I'm... not sure. I think it's around here somewhere. Beside, I thought Miyako was keeping track of that."

"You think?" Mimi hissed.

"What gave you that idea?" Miyako questioned angrily. "I thought you were the one to memorize where it was."

Taichi slapped his forehead. "Does anyone have any idea where the portal is?"

The only sound came from the Bakemon surrounding the tree. "We found them. What should we do now?" one of the ghost digimon asked.

"Damn! This has gone all to hell." Taichi pulled at his hair.

V-mon pointed down at the Bakemon. "Stress relief?"

"All those who view a Chosen must die!" Hikari forced a cheer.

Taichi glared. "You watch too much anime."

Hikari looked over. "What? Gundam W is a classic."

"She has the right idea." Piyomon nodded. "Especially in this situation."

"What are they arguing about?" one Bakemon asked.

"I'm not sure?" The Bakemon moved in for a closer look.

"What are those lights?" another Bakemon wondered.

"Fire Rocket!"  
"Mega Flame!"  
"Meteor Wing!"

The area around the tree ignited in unholy fire, disintegrating the Bakemon. When the flames subsided, Fladramon, Greymon and Birdramon stood in their place.

"No hostile digimon sited," Birdramon remarked before devolving.

Greymon and Fladramon devolved.

"Do we have to kill them?" Mimi questioned.

"It's either kill them or have them come after us until we're dead," Taichi answered.

"But why do we have to do this?" Mimi insisted. "Can't someone else fight in our place? Soldiers who know how to kill?"

Sora sighed. "Listen, Mimi, we're caught in a war that none of us asked to be in. I don't want to have to help kill, but I haven't been given that choice. If you ever want to go home again, we have to win this. Because if we don't, we're all probably going to end up dead."

"I, for one, don't want to die a virgin." Daisuke jumped out of the now burnt tree. "Now does anyone have some clue?"

Sora shrugged and slipped off the branch she was sitting on. "If we hadn't been forced off the trail we used, I would've remember where it was. I think it might have been that way, but I'm really not sure."

"Miyako, why don't you go top side and see if you can spot anything with Holsmon?" Daisuke suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Piyomon yelled. "If we do that, we might as well post a sign saying we're all here. As it is we better get going now before the enemy investigates this area because of the noise we just made."

"Let's just go, we'll talk about what to do when we're somewhere safer," Taichi ordered.

"Is there a safe place in this entire world?" Mimi asked seriously.

"Not really," Gomamon answered.

"At least not while the Dark Masters rule the world," Piyomon said.

Miyako sweated nervously. "You guys can really be assuring."

* * *

"It's official, we're totally lost," Daisuke groaned while watching the sun set. "We don't even have a good shelter."

"Or food," Agumon whined.

Taichi sighed. "Ideas on what we should do?"

Koushiro looked up at the sky. "Well, trying to find out where we are using the stars is certainly out. We're not even on Earth. Do any of you digimon know anything about constellations?"

"Constel-what?" V-mon questioned.

"Well that group of stars looks like a cooked roast meat," Tentomon pointed in the sky. "But I don't know how that'll help us."

"No star that points North?" Koushiro asked.

"Maybe, don't know which one," Tentomon replied.

Koushiro sagged.

"Well, when lost you're suppose to find and follow a river until you reach civilization," Mimi offered.

"Except any civilization around here is probably controlled by Vamdemon, assuming there is any cities or towns around here," Piyomon said flatly. "We're better off lost in the woods than having to fight an entire town."

"I say we take the chance," Daisuke said firmly. "We need to get food and help. We might be able to find both at a town. If they're hostile, we'll just fight them and take their stuff."

"You can't!" Mimi cried out.

"We can't evolve if we're hungry," Agumon noted.

"Relax," Yamato said calmly. "If we do find a town, we'll just send in a few of you digimon in. You guys can get food and find out if they're allied with Vamdemon or some other evil overlord."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Taichi nodded.

Koushiro grumbled. "Well, I can't think of anything better."

"Okay, then first thing we do tomorrow is find a river," Daisuke said.

"First thing we should do is find food!" Agumon called out.

"Right!" V-mon agreed.

"A place to hide and sleep would be better," Hikari noted. "Vamdemon employs a lot of undead digimon, and I bet they're stronger at night than in the day."

"I wouldn't bet against that." Gomamon waved his fin. "Overdell is a nasty place at night, and this place is probably a LOT worse."

* * *

"Finally!" Gomamon cannonballed into the river. It took them all morning and avoiding a few of Vamdemon's minions to find it, but they finally did.

"Must you do that?" Piyomon called out angrily.

"Just let him have fun," Daisuke said.

"We've got to be more careful," Piyomon remarked defensively.

"Shouldn't he have come up for air by now?" Sora asked.

Agumon scratched his head. "Yes, but he likes playing jokes."

A ball of white fur bobbed up in the river, moving slightly due to the current.

"Gomamon?" Hikari called out.

Hawkmon flapped over to Gomamon and pulled him out of the river, flying him back to shore.

"Is he all right?" Hikari asked. She wasn't sure what to do with the comatose digimon.

Hawkmon looked him over. "I don't know. He doesn't look hurt."

"Ew! Look at all the dead fish," Mimi pointed at the river.

Palmon took a couple fearful steps away from shore. "The river has been poisoned."

"What are we going to do?" Hikari asked.

"Does anyone know of anything to cure him?" Taichi asked.

The digimon shook their heads.

"We'll have to carry him and hope there is a town nearby." Daisuke picked up Gomamon and began to walk.

Agumon sighed, glancing at the river. "So much for breakfast."

* * *

"A diner?" Koushiro called out in surprise. He looked around. "But there's no other structures around here."

"Beggars can't be choosers, and I'm STARVED." Miyako drooled in expectation.

Hikari pointed at a sign. "Look. They have a cure to the river poison."

"It looks like a trap," Taichi commented.

Daisuke looked down at Gomamon, who was shivering in his arms. Motomiya flatten his eyes. "Well, if it's a trap, we'll make them pay."

"How?" V-mon wondered but followed Daisuke to the diner anyway.

Daisuke blinked at a large vegetable with two large vines for arms that met him at the door.

"How many is your party, and how many need the cure to the river's poison?" The digimon grinned dementedly.

"Um, seventeen and we need one cure," Daisuke replied.

Daisuke thought it was odd to see dollar signs in the digimon's eyes.

The digimon waved his vine-arms. "Certainly, right this way. All of you."

"Do you know where that poison came from?" Daisuke asked.

The digimon shrugged. "Vamdemon has been searching for someone and poisoned the river to make it harder for him to escape. Fortunately we have the cure for it in generous supply and 'reasonably' priced."

The kids and their digimon were given an entire corner of the restaurant to sit at. He then hopped off and returned with a vial. He quickly grabbed Gomamon out of Daisuke's hands and poured the vial down the aquatic digimon's throat. Gomamon was then thrown back at Daisuke.

"Hey!" Daisuke called out.

"You can't treat him like that!" Hikari scowled angrily.

"Whoa... rocky seas," Gomamon groaned.

"You're all right?" Hikari questioned.

"Yeah... just need sleep..." Gomamon began to snore.

"He'll be perfectly fine in a few hours." The digimon pulled out a note pad and a pen. "I'm Vegimon, and I'll be your server today. What would you all like?"

Vegimon just stared as most of the digimon and Miyako called out orders at the same time. "One at a time please."

Vegimon diligently took down all of their orders, which none of them included fish, and left.

While waiting for the food, Piyomon walked over to Gomamon. She touched him lightly on the face. "I warned you about being careful," she said regretfully.

"Will he be okay now?" Hikari questioned again.

Gomamon rolled over and his fins moved like he was swimming.

Piyomon seemed to smile. "He'll be fine."

"You like watching after all of them, don't you?" Sora commented.

Piyomon shrugged. "Someone has too. Agumon and Gomamon tend to be too reckless for their own good. You guys don't help matters in that respect."

"Just remember to look after yourself too," Sora said.

Hikari yawned.

Taichi glanced at her. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

Hikari looked down. "I didn't..."

Taichi scowled. "You need your sleep."

Hikari sighed. "I couldn't risk having a nightmare. It would've alerted any of Vamdemon's minions in the area to where we were."

"You're going to sleep the first chance you get, and I don't care who it'll wake up if you have a nightmare," Taichi ordered.

"Sure..." Hikari looked away.

A moment later Vegimon and a digimon, which looked like a walking egg with lizard legs that broke out of the shell, came out with several trays of food. "Your meal is served," Vegimon called out.

"All right. Who's going to test to see if the food is..." Taichi trailed off seeing Agumon, V-mon, Daisuke and Miyako had already attacked their meals with religious frenzy.

"It doesn't appear to be poisonous," Hikari commented.

"Poisonous?" the egg digimon yelled. "Why I never? I would never tarnish my restaurant's name by poisoning anyone." He stomped away angrily.

Vegimon chuckled as he increased the amount to be paid on the bill.

"One hundred for the cure and one hundred ninety-three dollars and forty-two cents for the food. That will come to two hundred ninety-three dollars and forty-two cents " Vegimon held out a vine-arm.

"Ah, we don't dollars. We've got yen," Daisuke replied.

"Yen?" Vegimon called out in outrage. "That's worthless. American money is the only real currency."

"Let's see." Mimi rummaged around in her bag. "Um... I've got..." She flipped through a few bills. "A hundred dollars." She blinked as Vegimon pulled it out of her hand.

"You still owe one hundred ninety-three dollars and forty-two cents." Vegimon glared.

"I've got digi-bits." Piyomon pulled some odd shaped coins from the ring that was around her left ankle.

"Digi-bits?" Vegimon laughed. "That doesn't have any value outside of File Island." He then blinked. "How do you have money from File Island?"

Daisuke sweated nervously. "That's not really important, is it?"

"You're right. The bill is important, now pay up!" Vegimon roared.

"What's the problem?" the egg digimon walked into the room.

"They won't pay the bill," Vegimon replied.

"Sure we will, we have enough yen." Yamato added under his breath, "At least I hope we do."

"Yen is worthless! Only American dollars or work in the kitchen," the egg digimon ordered.

Koushiro pulled out his laptop. "Do you have a bank account? Maybe I can transfer the appropriate funds to cover... HEY!"

"This will cover your bill." Vegimon smirked evilly.

"Now all of you get out of here!" the egg digimon yelled before knocking each of them out the door.

Gomamon bounced off Takeru's head. "Morning already?" the aquatic digimon asked from where he landed.

"My... my computer..." Koushiro stared blankly at the door.

"So what now?" Daisuke asked.

"We get the computer back!" Miyako snapped.

"We did owe them for the bill," Mimi stated.

"That's not the point. That computer has the programs we need to open the portals. Without it, we're stuck here!" Miyako shouted.

"Calm down." Yamato leaned against a tree. "We don't even know where a portal is, so it's not very useful, is it?"

"Not useful?" Miyako screamed. "We're going to let those lousy digimon take Koushiro-sempai's computer because we can't use it at the moment? That computer is worth a lot more than two hundred bucks. To Koushiro it's priceless. He's put a lot of work into it. To have someone STEAL it, because they won't take our money. They don't have the right! And just what the hell are we going to do when we do find a portal. We need that computer."

Miyako stomped towards the diner. "I'm going to get that computer. Who's with me?" She stopped cold as the ground in front of her began to glow. An egg rose from the ground with leaves and a symbol resembling a tear drop on the egg, and it seemed to rest on what looked like a shuriken. She instinctively took hold of it. She blinked. "What the?"

"A digimental?" several of those present called out.

"A digimental?" Koushiro looked over at Miyako. "Let me see that." He hobbled over to her and his mouth hung open. "Junshin! That's the Digimental of Junshin!"

"Do you know where the portal would be then?" Taichi asked.

"Should be at the closest non-natural physical structure..." Koushiro looked at the diner and sagged. "I think it's in there."

"Well, let's see if we can break a egg." Miyako looked over at her partner. "Hawkmon. Digimental up!"

"Hawkmon armor evolve!" A light green sphere encased him, and exploded causing no damage to anything. In Hawkmon's place now stood a two meters tall, white robed ninja with shurikens for hands and feet. "Bursting with purity, Shurimon!"

Daisuke grinned. "I liked my eggs poached. V-mon, digimental up!"

"V-mon armor evolve!" A sphere encased V-mon and shattered in a fiery explosion that caused no damage. The lizard now stood over two meters tall and had flaming red armor on his knees, arms and head. "Burning with courage, Fladramon!"

"Let's go!" Miyako called out and ran into the diner.

Shurimon sprang after her, revealing his legs to be nothing more than coiled vines.

Mimi blinked. "Whoa. He should've been named Slinkymon."

"Huh?" Palmon questioned.

Daisuke and Fladramon chased after Miyako.

"Should we help?" Sora asked.

"If they need it," Taichi replied. "Our digimon are too big after they evolve to fight in that place."

"What are you doing back here?" Vegimon snarled.

"We're here to make a tossed salad." Miyako glared.

"Kusanagi!" Shurimon hurled a large shuriken toward the Vegimon.

The Vegimon screamed like a little girl, ducked under the attack and ran.

"Came back for more. Huh?" the egg digimon pulled in its legs and the broken section in front of his eyes sealed. He then bounced at his attackers, knocking them out of the diner.

"Just what is that guy?" Daisuke questioned, not minding how one of his hands ended up on Miyako's breasts.

"Who cares? He's going to be hard boiled soon enough." Fladramon stood up. "Fire knuckle." His burning and bladed fist didn't even scratch the egg shell.

The egg digimon was Digitamamon. A perfection level digimon who's nearly impossible to hurt through his thick shell and his Nightmare Syndrome attack can make you live through your worse dreams.

"You can't possibly hurt me with your puny attacks." Digitamamon smashed into Fladramon's forehead.

"Argh." Fladramon staggered back. "I'm supposed to head-butt you."

"They need our help. Piyomon." Sora stepped forward.

"Piyomon evolve!" A pillar of light erupted where the pink bird stood. Suddenly a gigantic pair of fiery reddish-orange wings stretched forth, and the light subsided to reveal a couple stories tall bird that had a flat beak with crocked teeth growing out it. "Birdramon!"

"Agumon evolve!" A pillar of light surrounded the tiny dinosaur, and when it sub-sided a full sized and well fed looking Tyrannosaurus Rex stood there with a horned mask over his head. "Greymon!" His wounded leg shook as he stepped forward.

Gabumon looked questioningly at Yamato. "Should I?"

"Not with your injuries," Yamato replied, glancing at Gabumon's wounded shoulder.

"Aren't you going to help, Mimi-san?" Hikari asked.

Mimi shook her head. "This fight isn't right."

Palmon looked down.

"Well, I'm going to help." Hikari moved closer to the battle.

"But you can't do anything," Mimi called out.

The various digimon pelted Digitamamon with their many attacks. But they amounted to nothing.

Digitamamon laughed. "You're all pathetic." He crashed into Greymon's wounded leg.

Greymon howled in pain and collapsed.

"You must be the ones Vamdemon is searching for. He'll pay me well if I destroy you." Digitamamon's legs broke free and the section in front of his eyes fell away. "I'll just have to kill your fighting spirit first. Nightmare Syndrome!" A ball of darkness shot out from between the digimon's eyes, headed straight toward two chosen and a digimon.

"Koushiro! Look out!" Miyako yelled.

"Hikari!" Taichi screamed.

"No!" Tentomon covered his head as the ball absorbed him, Koushiro and Hikari. The ball then dissipated leaving them exactly where they had been.

"Was that supposed to do anything?" Hikari questioned and then noticed Tentomon and Koushiro on the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

"My leg..." Koushiro held his lame and began crying.

Digitamamon stared. "How can you not be affected?"

Hikari shrugged cluelessly.

"Now!" Fladramon called out.

"Kusanagi!" Shurimon threw a large shuriken at the opening in the shell in front of Digitamamon's eyes.

Digitamamon staggered back. "You ass hole." He tried to pull the shuriken free.

"I've had enough of you." Fladramon shoved his arm into the opening in Digitamamon's shell. "Fire Rocket!"

Digitamamon screamed in horrendous pain. "MY EYE! MY EYE!"

Fladramon looked nervous. "You should be dying."

Digitamamon fell away, with one of his eyes scorched black and smoking.

"Is he all right?" Mimi asked.

Fladramon devolved to V-mon. "He's only unconscious, and will be blind in one eye." He scratched his head. "I don't see how he lived through that, but he did. I don't wanna fight him again."

"I think we can all agree to that one." Daisuke ran to the diner. "Now let's get the computer and find that portal."

"BLIND?" Mimi shrieked.

"Let's just get out of here," Sora said, pulling Mimi along.

"You okay?" Miyako asked.

Koushiro nodded. "Yeah. Just relived... that moment... again."

"Maybe it's a good thing I can't remember my nightmares," Hikari commented.

* * *

A flying bowling ball with bat wings flew into a someone's den.

"Pico Devimon, report," said the human-like figure at the desk.

"Lord Vamdemon, we have narrowed down where the Chosen are to somewhere near Digitamamon's diner. I'd like to request some money to get his help."

Vamdemon smiled, showing vampire fangs. "You've done well. But you are too late. Apparently there's a portal of some sort under Digitamamon's diner, and they used that to return to File Island."

"But Lord Vamdemon?" Pico Devimon crashed to the floor. "You knew where the Chosen were?"

Vamdemon laughed. "Of course I did. They can't make a move in my territory without my knowledge."

"Then why did you send my men out searching?" Pico Devimon questioned. "We could've just killed them in one attack."

"They pose no threat. And it amused me to see them struggle their way to 'safety.'" Vamdemon sighed. "Now they're Devimon's problem again. I do hope they succeed against him. I look forward to fighting them and claiming what is mine."

Pico Devimon sagged. "I'll call off my men."

"Do that." Vamdemon glanced over. "You can just 'happen' to send a healer to Digitamamon and then find out if he wants revenge on the Chosen. I'll gladly offer him a position in my Nightmare Soldiers."

Pico Devimon grinned. "Sure thing, boss."

* * *

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

Kamiya Tai followed this man known as Kamiya Kenshin. Tai didn't know much at all about his ancestry, but this man was apparently one of his ancestors. What he did know was that he had to defeat the greatest member of his family line, with Agumon's help, to gain his powers so he can save his friends and, more importantly, Kari.

Kenshin sweated nervously. "Why is everyone in town following me?"

"Well, it has been a couple years since you've had a public fight." Yahiko shrugged. "They just want to see the Hitokiri Battousai fight again."

"Hitokiri Battousai?" Tai shrieked. "He's THE Hitokiri Battousai?"

"What's the big deal about that?" Agumon questioned.

Yahiko blinked several times. "You're here to fight the 'strongest Kamiya' and you don't know that?"

Tai shook his head.

"Why do you want to fight me?" Kenshin asked.

Tai scratched the back of his head. "My friends have been captured by an evil entity and I have to defeat my greatest ancestor and gain his powers to defeat him and save my sister and my friends."

"Why now, though?" Yahiko asked. "Why not when he was at his peak ability?"

"Because I was sent to a point in time after he fathered my ancestor, in case he accidentally gets killed in the fight," Tai answered nervously.

"I see," Kenshin responded firmly. "You are doing this fight to help those you love."

Tai blushed. "Yeah."

"Tai, what's the deal about him being this Hitoki Batsou?" Agumon asked.

"The Hitokiri Battousai is one of the greatest fighters in Japanese history. He alone was credited to killing untold number of enemies and helped bring an end to an era," Tai answered.

"Ah, sort of like us." Agumon nodded to himself.

Yahiko sweat-dropped. "You've killed?"

"Only Digimon, creatures like him." Tai patted Agumon on the head. "But I've long since lost count on how many we've killed."

"We're here." Kenshin waved his hand at a vast field with trees about a hundred meters from a river and continued in both directions from the river for several kilometers.

Tai nodded. "This will be good place to fight."

* * *

Chibi-Taichi sat in a nearby tree, munching on pop-corn. "This should be great."

"Afraid not," chibi-Sora sighed. "Archive-san went over. This is all we get."

"What?" chibi-Taichi screamed.

Chibi-Sora smiled. "Stay tuned for Kamiya verses Kamiya. In the next part-"

"Watch Greymon kick Kenshin's ass!" Chibi-Taichi cheered.

"Nope! Kenshin will get to see a few friends." Chibi-Sora grinned evilly. "The actual battle begins at the end of episode nine... maybe."

"Noooooooooo!" Chibi-Taichi cried out.

Chibi-Sora laughed. "Be seeing you!"

"That's my line!" Chibi-Taichi glared.

"Not anymore." Chibi-Sora winked.


	8. Munitions Are Dusted

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 8 - Munitions Are Dusted**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent.

WARNING, PLEASE READ: This series is rated M for Mature for a reason. Violence, language, and eventually sex will play a part of this.

I'm using strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If I used an English name for a digimon or his attack and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell me so I can correct it.

* * *

"I have serious reservations about the leadership of our group." Takeru sighed. "After finding out that Taichi royally screwed up in the past, they put my friend, Daisuke, as the leader. He then got us hopelessly lost. Okay, it's not like it was really his fault, but after running from a horde of evil digimon on an alien planet and no clue as to where to go- you'll want to blame somebody for it, and he is the leader.

"Things sort of improved when we found a small piece of civilization. A diner in the middle of nowhere. We got some food and medicine for Gomamon, who had gotten poisoned. We then had a problem with the bill, considering they only took American money. They took Koushiro's computer as payment and punted us out of the diner."

Takeru smirked. "Miyako got pissed about all of it. She let loose a rant about getting Koushiro's computer back and somehow that activated the Digimental of Junshin. With that we knew the portal should be in the nearest non-natural structure, which was the diner. We fought with Digitamamon and blinded him in one eye, but we made it through and found our way back to File Island."

* * *

In the temple maze on File Island, three voices drifted from a room.

"Are you sure we should still leave Koushiro, Tentomon and Gomamon behind?" Yamato questioned.

"Gomamon is useless without his partner." Taichi folded his arms. "As for Koushiro, his leg is a liability. How much use was any of them on the last mission? Besides we need Koushiro to finish translating the writing on those walls."

"Taichi-sempai may be a bit crude about it, but he does have a point," Daisuke said. "It'll be easier for us to move without them. Removing them from the group doesn't weaken us all that much either."

Yamato folded his arms. "But we also run the risk of not having Tentomon learn how to evolve because of this."

"That's a risk we're going to have to take. We need those translations done," Daisuke argued.

"Who says we need them done now?" Yamato affirmed.

"We're at war." Daisuke pointed out. "Ending it quickly to lessen the casualties is very important. One less day of fighting may mean thousands of lives saved."

"But if we don't bring Tentomon and Gomamon along, we're shorting ourselves potential firepower." Yamato scowled.

"What firepower?" Taichi questioned. "Neither of them can evolve. Sure, Tentomon might be able to, but he's a liability until then."

"Don't worry about it." Koushiro hobbled into the room. "I'll stay behind. I'd rather work on translating these hieroglyphics than fight any day."

"And if you don't want me around, then I won't go either." Gomamon raised his nose as he stood near the door. "I won't go somewhere I'm not wanted." He then glared at them. "And next time, choose to argue in a room that doesn't carry sound to the rest of our rooms."

* * *

The Chosen gathered what gear they could as they prepared for their next mission. Unimon's troops were there, doing what they could to help.

Mimi sat down. "I'm not going."

Palmon sighed.

Daisuke stared at Mimi in shock. "What do you mean you're not going?"

Mimi sat on the floor in the temple maze. "I will NOT go with you murderers. There was no need to kill all those Bakemon. And it certainly wasn't right for you and V-mon to blind that poor digimon."

"But he was trying to kill us!" V-mon said defensively.

Koushiro raised an eyebrow. "That 'poor' digimon also made me relive the moment a Yakuza took a baseball bat to my leg. I certainly don't see anything wrong with maiming him."

Miyako shook her head. "Fladramon might have been a bit excessive, but I don't see how else we could've beaten him. He blocked the way to the portal."

"We could've tried talking to him. But did you try? NO! You tried to fight him instead." Mimi glared. "We could've gotten home without any trouble if you guys were more reasonable."

"Mimi-chan, that guy wasn't reasonable at all. We tried to talk to him, HE kicked us out. Remember?" Sora pleaded.

"You all needed to be nicer to him. That's all. It's not like he was even one of those evil lords. He's just making a living and we blinded him because we couldn't pay his bill. We were the ones being evil, not him." Mimi turned her head away from the group. "And we shouldn't go around killing the servants of those lords either. They're only following commands."

Daisuke's mouth hung open. "But, Mimi-chan..."

The black Piyomon, 'Kuro,' from Unimon's troops stepped forward. "I think it would be better if you go without her to get that Digimental of Seijitsu. There's something she should see."

"Piyomon, are you sure about that?" the pink Piyomon asked.

Kuro nodded. "She doesn't understand what war is, so I will show it to her."

"You're not going to take me somewhere to force me to kill something, are you?" Mimi questioned.

Kuro shook his head. "While that is an idea, it's not what I had in mind. There should be nothing to fight where I'll take you. If there is, we had best run- not fight."

"Will Mimi-chan be safe?" Sora questioned.

"I'll go with her," Unimon stated. "Along with Palmon, she should be safe enough."

"I guess she should go with you guys then." Miyako waved. "Good luck."

"Ah, sure." Mimi replied uncertainly. When did she agree to this?

* * *

"I don't like this. We're supposed to be some army force and we're short a third of our crew," Takeru complained, as he walked with most of the Chosen and digimon along the coast of an ocean.

"There's not much to do about it." Miyako sighed. "Koushiro-sempai has work to do, and Mimi-san has things she needs to work out."

"I know, but maybe we should wait until we have our forces at full strength," Takeru commented.

Hikari shook her finger. "That's what our missions are for, to gain strength. To fight Devimon, is to face an army- so we must be an army as well."

"How much farther is the digimental?" Taichi asked.

"Not much farther, niichan," Hikari replied.

"Hey, look a oil-rig!" Daisuke pointed out in the distance. "I bet that's where it is."

"If the portals are supposed to be in the nearest non-natural structure to a digimental, then why didn't we just port into the oil-rig?" Miyako wondered.

Hikari shrugged. "Maybe it's not set up right to have a portal. After all, the portal rooms have all been made out of stone and that place is all metal."

"I guess." Miyako scratched her head. "Now let's see who gets this one."

Daisuke grinned. "I bet it's mine."

"Fat chance of that." Takeru laughed. "Trustworthy and honest you aren't."

"Hey, you can trust me." Daisuke frowned. "When have I ever let someone down?"

The ground began to shake.

"What was that?" Taichi asked.

"An Earthquake?" Daisuke questioned.

"It's just a ground-quake... I hope," Piyomon said.

An enormous golden head on top of an impossibly long serpentine body rose from the ocean water. "What do we have here? Chosen or a small snack, not sure which."

"Holy shit!" Daisuke stepped back. "Who the hell is that?"

The gigantic serpent chuckled. "I'm Metal Seadramon, and I shall destroy all of you now. Then I won't have to bother with you later."

"M-m-me-me-metal Seadramon?" Piyomon, Agumon and Gabumon called out in shock.

"Um, so he's Metal Seadramon. What's the big deal?" Daisuke questioned.

"He's one of the Dark Masters! He's an Ultimate digimon. We've have NO way to beat him now!" Piyomon yelled. "We've got to escape now!"

"But what about the digimental?" Daisuke pointed toward the oil-rig. "Would that give us the power we need?"

"Not likely," Gabumon commented.

"A digimental? Let's just remove that from consideration. Ultimate Stream!" A beam of pure destructive power shot out of Metal Seadramon's nose.

The energy beam lanced through the oil-rig. A second later it exploded into a gigantic fireball, shaking the ground, flinging debris into the air, and covering the area in smoke.

Metal Seadramon coughed as the cloud rolled over him, obscuring his sight. A moment later it cleared. He blinked several times. "Where did they go? Ultimate Stream!" He fired at the nearby trees.

* * *

"So, what now fearless leader?" Taichi mocked. "Thanks to you, he destroyed a digimental and now he's blowing up landscape."

"About all we can do. We retreat." Daisuke looked through the trees and could still see the massive digimon. "We don't have the power to take on that. I don't know if we'll ever have that power."

Piyomon nodded. "We'll certainly need more than being adult level to beat him, but we will have to get that power somehow- or all will be lost."

"We better get going before he finds us," Gabumon pointed out.

"Yeah, let's go," Yamato agreed.

Metal Seadramon observed the damage and growled. "They've escaped. No matter. They're too weak and will die soon enough."

* * *

"What is this place?" Mimi questioned as she looked over barren land.

"This used to be a Pyocomon village," Kuro said simply. "There used to be over a hundred of stage two baby digimon here. But Devimon's troops came and attacked. The ones that lived evolved to fight back, everyone else died."

"There were only four survivors," Unimon stated. "Him, Sora's Piyomon, and two others that were put under Devimon's control through the Black Gears."

"Why did you bring me here?" Mimi asked not wanting to see this devastation.

"Because, despite all this damage, Devimon wasn't apart of that battle. It was only his minions. Sure, some of them were under his control through the Black Gears- but others, like Ogremon and the Bakemon, did this of their own freewill. They chose to fight for Devimon and kill defenseless digimon. They don't have the excuse to say they were controlled, they volunteered for it!" Kuro ranted.

"But they only followed their master's order," Mimi reasoned.

"From Ogremon, I can accept that. He didn't seem to like it much," Unimon recalled. "The Bakemon, however, enjoyed themselves."

"You were there?" Mimi wondered.

Unimon nodded. "Yes, but my forces were too small to help. We tried, but only served in strengthening Devimon more. While we tried to save the Pyocomon, Devimon had the time he needed to corrupt Leomon."

"Such a sad story," a growling voice commented. "Brings a tear to my eye and joy to my heart."

The group whirled around.

"Leomon?" Unimon questioned, but the digimon before him looked wrong.

The digimon stood well over three meters tall with gray fur, but otherwise looked like the humanoid lion that was once the leader to all the good digimon on the island.

"Wrong. I used to be Leomon, now I'm Panjamon." He drew out his sword. "It's time I put your rebellion to an end."

"Y-you've evolved?" Unimon questioned in fear.

Panjamon smirked. "Yes."

"Retreat," Unimon backed away. "Mimi-san, Palmon- get on my back."

"Think I'll let you get away that easily? Ice Beast Fist!" Panjamon punched the air sending a streak of super-frozen air that crashed next to Unimon's hooves.

"We're out of here." Palmon grabbed Mimi and used her vine-fingers to pull both of them to Unimon's back.

"Magical fire!" Spirally energy crashed harmlessly off Panjamon's shoulder.

"Pathetic bird," Panjamon snarled. "Fire is useless against me. Ice Beast Fist!"

Kuro cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon stretched out her vines and grabbed Kuro.

Unimon flew away as fast as his wings could carry them.

"That's Leomon? Your leader?" Mimi questioned while trying to do what she could to make Kuro warmer.

"He was," Unimon replied. "But he is no longer our leader. Even if Devimon dies, it might not free Leomon anymore. He is now an evil viral digimon, and might have to be destroyed."

"Wasn't he your friend?" Mimi asked, shocked.

"He was my best friend. But if he stands in our way to victory and keeping any more innocent digimon from suffering, he must die," Unimon said firmly. "I hope there is a way to bring him back, but it looks hopeless now."

"You can't give up hope! I'm sure you can find a way that won't kill him. You just have to try," Mimi pleaded.

"If I'm given a choice, I will try to save him- even at the cost of my life. I will not risk my men, you Chosen, or any innocent. I will kill him to protect others. I hate it, but it is what this damned war forces me to do." Unimon sighed. "I hope that you and the others can bring an end to this fighting soon. I never wanted to be in this position. I was happy to live on the side of Infinity Mountain, but until Devimon is destroyed- I can not live a free life for he would enslave or destroy me. I have less choice in this fighting than you do."

"I understand." Tears leaked from Mimi's face. "I don't like fighting, but I'll help."

Palmon sighed. Mimi hadn't said anything about actually fighting or killing. She would probably still be restricted in the coming battles.

Unimon gazed toward Infinity Mountain. "There is one thing I don't understand. How can an adult digimon, like Devimon, not only be able to control a higher level digimon, but make a digimon evolve to that higher level."

Mimi and Palmon shrugged cluelessly.

* * *

"Yes, how indeed?" questioned a red skeletal figure with bat wings coming out of his back that sat on the throne on top of Infinity Mountain. "How could I, as Devimon, possibly do that?" He laughed haughtily.

"Now show me the way to your base and the weakness within. I shall not fail to destroy you this time."

* * *

Author's notes:

Panjamon is a perfection level digimon and can evolve from Leomon. Considering he looks almost exactly like Leomon, the evolution is likely to be the normal one. However, the Digimon Battle Card with Panjamon is for a vaccine type with white fur. Saber Leomon is the ultimate form, which Leomon 'warped' to during the original series.

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

Chibi-Taichi tossed aside an empty cardboard bucket that used to have popcorn in it. "Kamiya vs. Kamiya round 3." He sighed. "Hopefully the fighting will start now."

"I doubt it," chibi-Sora chirped. "There are some spoilers for the Rurouni Kenshin manga series in this plus some fictional additions to it as well."

A large field that bordered on one side by a river and a grove of trees on the other. It stretched for a few kilometers in either direction. A large group of people took to sitting across the river and hopefully out of harms way.

"Looks like we're in time to see Kenshin fight."

"Certainly does look like that. But what is Ken-san fighting? It looks like a lizard."

Kaoru, hearing those voices, blinked and looked over. "Megumi? Sa...no...suke?" She blinked again. The woman was definitely Megumi, but the man next to her kind of looked like Sanosuke, but he had red hair and he wore western styled clothes.

"Hey, Sano, what's with the dye job?" Yahiko questioned. "Trying to lay low from the cops still?"

"I'm not this 'Sano' guy, I'm Sagara Himura," the red haired man said proudly.

"A pathetic attempt at hiding, Aho. Anyone searching for your whereabouts could easily discern you've shacked up with the fox-lady."

'Himura' whirled around and raised his fists. "Saitoh," he cursed.

Saitoh, dressed as a finely groomed policeman, crossed his arms. "Don't worry. If I wanted to arrest you, I would've done it when you returned to Japan four years ago."

Kaoru's hair stood on end. "You've been living WITH Megumi for the past four years?"

"He's only stayed with me for the past couple years," Megumi stated. "Though we didn't start sharing a room until a few months ago. I understand you couldn't wait for the wedding night either."

"More like lack of waiting forced it." Yahiko grinned before getting smacked on the back of the head.

Kaoru's face was crimson. "Don't talk about stuff like that!"

Saitoh chuckled. "Aho, if you're going to hide out until the statute of limitations is up in a couple years, then I suggest you chose a better name."

"Oh? And what would an ass hole like you suggest?" 'Himura' growled.

"Borrow a name from a dead friend, one without a criminal record," Saitoh answered tersely.

'Himura' scowled. "Problem. My friends were drug-addicts, gamblers, and such."

"Oh, Sano, you wound us!" a guy called out. "And where's the two yen ya owe me!"

'Himura' sweated nervously.

Saitoh gazed up slightly. "Right. Guess I should name you. Which of the Shin-Sen-Gumi could you use? Takato was enough of a runt to work..."

"Okita is free!" a woman chirped.

"Do you really want to soil that name?" Saitoh questioned.

Kenshin had been trying to get prepared for the match. He wasn't quite sure how to fight the lizard-like creature. He would have enough time to say hello to his friends afterwards. But the last comment came as a surprise.

Kenshin slowly looked over and saw the woman who offered the name. The sakabato sword slipped lifelessly from his fingers. "O-O-O-O-Okita?" He pointed at the woman with a shaky hand.

"Now, now Kenshin-san. My name is Tokio, not Okita." She smiled fiercely. "Right." That wasn't a question.

"Whoa, wait. Are you telling me SHE is Okita, a captain of the Shin-Sen-Gumi?" 'Himura' questioned in shock.

The woman scowled. "I'm Tokio, mother of these two fine boys."

"Tell me they're BOTH adopted," Kenshin pleaded.

"You know one of them is. The other is why Okita was a little sick at the end of the war," Saitoh smirked before his head jerked forward as if slapped.

"Secrets are supposed to be kept," Tokio stated angrily.

"What happened?" Tsubume, a young girl in a French Maid outfit, asked.

Yahiko blinked. "She slapped him."

"She didn't move," Tsubume replied.

"Yes she did. She hopped over, slapped him, and then hopped back." Yahiko scratched the back of his head. "No wonder she gave Kenshin a run for his money in Kyoto."

Kenshin began to cry. "He-he bred. Another generation of Saitoh."

Saitoh scowled. "The same could be said of your brat." His head rocked forward again.

"That's not a nice thing to say," Tokio scowled.

"I thought Kenshin had it bad with Kaoru. At least he lets her hit him," Yahiko observed.

"It would only be worse if Hiko had a kid," Kenshin continued to sob in horror, but stopped as he was knocked to the ground.

"That is hardly the way to talk about me, Baka Deshi." A towering man of two meters in height stood over Kenshin.

Kenshin turned white and bolted up from the ground. "H-Hiko?"

Hiko crossed his arms. "And I'll have you know I do have a daughter, but I wisely kept her away from you."

Kenshin looked over at the confused Tai Kamiya and Agumon. "Kill me now. Please. I can't take much more of this."

Tai scratched the back of his head. "I just want to defeat you, not kill you."

"Don't you dare die, Kenshin, or I'LL kill you!" Kaoru screamed.

"That's it?" chibi-Taichi yelled. "One freakin' line! That's not freakin' right."

"Tell that to the freakin' writer." Chibi-Sora patted chibi-Taichi on the back. "The next part will be the fight."

"Pwomise?" chibi-Taichi cooed.

Chibi-Sora rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever. Until then, be seeing you!" She waved.

Chibi-Archive walked up wearing massive armor and a cape that trailed behind him for a kilometer. "Kenshin spoilers: Kenshin and Kaoru have a son, Kenji. Sanosuke left Japan at the end of the Kenshin main series after having a bad run in with the law. Megumi moved away to start her own medical practice at the same time. According to the manga series Burai- Saitoh, the star of the series, first met Tokio as she tried to spy on the Shin-Sen-Gumi by infiltrating them as a man named Takamoto. I've only seen the first five volumes of the Burai, so I have no clue what happened to Tokio before Saitoh met Kenshin. Okita is not in those volumes of Burai either."

Chibi-Archive coughed. "The remaining comments of Saitoh having a kid, Hiko having a daughter, Sano staying with Megumi, as so on... are largely my creative additions."


	9. Call for Support

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 9 - Call for Support**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent.

WARNING, PLEASE READ: This series is rated M for Mature for a reason. Violence, language, and eventually sex will play a part of this.

I'm using strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If I used an English name for a digimon or his attack and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell me so I can correct it.

* * *

"I don't know how things can get worse." Daisuke sighed. "Abducted to another dimension to fight in a war sounds like some anime or video game. Actually I think there were anime series like this. But that's hardly the point."

"The point is we're running out of the gates with minimal forces against armies that are vastly superior to us in every way. And I'm supposed to lead us to victory. But unlike anime and video games, we already met one of the end bosses, Metal Seadramon. If I hadn't gotten him to blow up the oil rig to cover our escape, he would have vaporized us."

"Unfortunately that will cause us another problem. The oil rig contained the Digimental of Seijitsu. Which if it wasn't destroyed, is now deep in the ocean and out of our grasp."

"I don't want to be leader of this group. Everyone is starting to blame me for everything that's gone wrong. Takeru's jibs are losing their playfulness. Before, I knew it if he called me stupid, he was joking. Now I'm not sure. Taichi-sempai mocking me is the worst. I know he should be the leader, but he lost his confidence along with Koushiro's friendship from that fucking Yakuza bastard."

"I'll have to turn this team around and get us fighting as one. If I fail, we're not all going to come back alive."

* * *

In a darken roomed filled floating screens, a lone figure sits.

A new screen appeared showing a woman with white hair. "My lord, there's a problem."

The figure, a teenaged boy with eyes that should never be on one who looked so young, glanced over. "What now, Archnemon? Has Mummymon let out Chimeramon again? If he did, kill Mummymon and capture Chimeramon."

"No, sir." Archnemon smiled. "I wish that was the case now. However, we seem to have intruders."

He blinked. "Intruders? In Rail Town? How is that possible?"

"We are not sure." Archnemon bowed her head. "They just appeared and went straight to the Yuujou Cliffs."

"They're after that power source." He leaned back. "Have Mummymon attack them."

"We think they may be Chosen," Archnemon added.

He waved her off. "So give Mummymon some heavy fire power, but not Chimeramon."

Archnemon bowed. "Yes, sir. I'll release the Monochromon and Snimon and place them under his command."

"Make it so." He turned off the screen with Archnemon and activated a few more. "Let's see who is foolish enough to challenge the Digi-Kaiser."

* * *

"So this is the Digimental of Yuujou." Daisuke shrugged, looking at a nut shaped black and purple egg with a crooked blade sticking out of it.

"That yin-yang figure might mean Yuujou." Takeru pointed at the cliff face where the odd looking symbol was carved.

Miyako pushed up her glasses. "Actually, that's precisely what it means."

"Let's just get it and go," Taichi said harshly. "I don't trust this place."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"There's something wrong about those dark towers." Taichi motioned toward the hundreds of towers around them.

"They are evil," Hikari said simply.

"How can you be sure about that?" Yamato questioned.

Hikari shrugged. "That's what I feel when I look at them."

"Oh, I can assure you they are quite evil," called out a mummy standing on one of the towers, wearing leg braces and holding a bazooka of some kind. He hefted his gun up. "Time to say good-bye, kiddies. Necrophobia!"

The kids and digimon scattered as an energy beam shot out of the gun and ravaged the ground.

"Everyone, evolve!" Daisuke ordered. "Digimental up!"

"V-mon armor evolve!" A sphere encased V-mon and shattered in a fiery explosion that caused no damage. The lizard now stood over two meters tall and had flaming red armor on his knees, arms and head. "Burning with courage, Fladramon!"

"Digimental up!" Miyako called out.

"Hawkmon armor evolve!" A light green sphere encased him, and exploded causing no damage to anything. In Hawkmon's place now stood a two meters tall, white robed ninja with shurikens for hands and feet. "Bursting with purity, Shurimon!"

Mummymon fell off his tower from shock. "The Kaiser and Archnemon said that evolution is impossible near a tower."

"Agumon evolve!" cried out the dinosaur.

"Piyomon evolve!" shouted the pink bird.

"Palmon evolve!" the plant called out.

"Gabumon evolve!" the fur covered lizards added to the chorus.

Daisuke looked at them in confussion. "Why'd you guys flub?"

Piyomon seized up and then sagged. "Something is preventing us from evolving."

"That mummy guy just said something about that," Miyako pointed out.

"That's Mummymon, and don't you forget it. Still none of you are supposed to evolve." The mummy digimon hefted his large gun. "I'll just have to kill you first. Necrophobia!"

Fladramon and Shurimon jumped out of the way. They bounced off the dark towers as they approached their prey

"Fire Rocket!" Flames shot out of Fladramon's armored fist.

"Kusanagi!" Shurimon threw the large shuriken that was strapped to his back.

Both attacks struck Mummymon hard. He flew into a dark tower, shattering it.

"We did it!" Daisuke called out.

Mummymon stood up and pouted. "Archnemon will be so upset at me. I destroyed one of her towers." He glared at his opponents. "You'll have to pay. Monochromon attack!"

A dozen beams of fiery death streaked out, laying waste to everything in their path, which were mostly dark towers. The kids and digimon hugged the ground as the attacks passed over them.

The first attack ended and the dust settled revealing a dozen armor plated, horned, four legged dinosaurs. They opened their mouths to unleash another volley.

"Retreat!" Taichi called out.

"Fladramon, Shurimon, lay cover fire for us," Daisuke ordered.

The Chosen with their digimon save Miyako and Daisuke ran from their attackers.

"Daisuke, what are you doing! We've got to get out of here!" Miyako called out.

Daisuke ran to the digimental. "We've come too far to back out now. I won't fail my friends again." He grabbed the digimental and it moved easily.

A blue and green light spiraled from where the egg lay. Daisuke blinked as a large caterpillar with long ears or antennae formed in the light.

The digimon opened his eyes. "Hello, I'm Wormmon. I guess I'm your digimon now," he said sadly.

Daisuke nodded. "Sure. Um, I need your help to protect my friends."

Wormmon nodded.

"Digimental up!" Daisuke called out.

"Wormmon armor evolve!" A blue sphere encased the digimon. It shattered revealing a two meter long porcupine like digimon with black armor over his paws and head. He didn't have quills but what looked more like crystal shards. "Protector of friendship, Togemugomon!"

"Three armors aren't going to be much help," Miyako commented. "We need to get out of here."

"I know that. But we need to make sure everyone gets away first," Daisuke called out.

"Hail Gun!" Togemugomon called out and the crystal shards on his back shot forward.

"Flame Rocket!" Fladramon added to the attack.

Shurimon devolved. "Holsmon would be better."

"Right." Miyako nodded. "Digimental up!"

"Hawkmon armor evolve!" The hawk was encased in a glowing ball, which somehow exploded without any force. A half-lion, half-hawk griffon stood before her wearing a large winged silver helmet. "Flapping with wings of love, Holsmon." He glared. "Red sun!" Beams of energy shot out of his eyes.

The attacks collided from those of the Monochromon. One of Togemugomon's crystals struck a black ring on a Monochromon's leg, shattering the ring.

The Monochromon shook its head, and then head-butted the ring on another Monochromon breaking that one.

The four Monochromon around them turned and attacked the ring-less digimon. The remaining attackers continued their bombardment.

"Ah, a weak spot." Fladramon smirked. "Attack the rings."

"This is no good." Mummymon glared. "Necrophobia!" He fired his gun.

"Crystal Guard!" Togemugomon curled up into a ball just before the blast would hit him. It was deflected by his crystalline back, crashing harmlessly into the cliff.

"Shit. Snimon attack!" Mummymon ordered.

A dozen giant green praying mantis like digimon flew in overhead.

"Ah, I think it's time we retreat as well." Miyako stepped back.

"Yeah. Let's go." Daisuke devolved Fladramon and Togemugomon.

"Mach Impulse!" Holsmon spun in the air pulling up all the debris the fighting had created to hide their escape.

* * *

The Kaiser punched his chair. "That's not possible! That's not possible!"

"I don't understand how they evolved either, sir." Archnemon said over a view screen.

The Kaiser snarled angrily. "Track down those Chosen and kill them. Lead them personally. Use even Chimeramon. Just make sure they're all dead. Especially their leader and his new digimon partner."

Archnemon blinked. "But sir, you've yet to perfect Chimeramon."

The Kaiser glared. "That's only because of the shoddy materials you bring me. If I have to remake him, I've got my years of research on him saved. Perhaps I'll be able to control the next one better."

"As you wish, my lord." Archnemon bowed and the screen went blank.

* * *

Holsmon was once again burden with passengers as he tried to find where the other Chosen had run to.

"Well, this isn't fair," Miyako commented. "I've got two eggs and one digimon, but you got two digimon with your two eggs."

Daisuke shrugged. "Just lucky I guess."

"I don't think it's suppose to work that way." Holsmon commented. "Something has gone wrong."

"Someone broke his promise to me," Wormmon squeaked.

Daisuke blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. All I know was once someone made a promise to me, but he broke it." Wormmon sighed. "I don't even know how I got into that egg. Just that I lived before."

"Don't worry about it." V-mon patted the new digimon on the back. "We're brothers now. And I won't let you die anytime soon."

Wormmon seemed to smile. "Thanks, niichan."

"I see the others, going in for a landing," Holsmon stated.

Miyako gripped her large digimon tighter. "Aw, geez. I hate this part."

"Why?" Daisuke questioned then instinctively clutched onto Holsmon's feathers as they suddenly dropped altitude.

V-mon squealed in delight, while Wormmon hugged Holsmon rump in fear.

"Another mission down the toilet," Taichi groused as he approached them.

"It's not my fault we were attacked and we did get a new digimon too," Daisuke stated defensively.

"Arguing what went wrong isn't going to help." Sora placed her hand on her hip. "What we need to do now is figure out how to get to the portal."

"It's rather simple." Daisuke pointed toward the portal. "We rush straight for the portal with Koushiro holding it open until we're all through."

"Rush straight into a trap, you mean." Taichi folded his arms. "They probably know where the portal is by now and are waiting for us."

"Do you have a better idea?" Daisuke questioned. "We already are deep into their territory. We have no clue where another portal would be. We got LUCKY when we found the Digimental of Junshin and its portal. How else do you think we'll get back to File Island?"

"He does have point," Yamato said. "That is the only portal we know of and without Koushiro with us, it's the only one we can activate. Besides, the other portals may be thousands of kilometers away."

"If we try for the portal, we do it now," Takeru voiced his opinion. "We can't give them time to set up a proper trap."

Taichi sighed. "I can see I'm out voted. I still say this won't work."

"If you have a better idea, I'm all ears," Daisuke replied.

"Can you evolve?" Sora asked.

Piyomon tensed and then relaxed. She shook her head sadly.

Sora sighed. "Looks like we're down to your three digimon."

Takeru crossed his arms. "Hikari-kun and I don't even have one and you have two, that doesn't seem fair."

"I already said that to him." Miyako huffed. "Koushiro thinks he found another site with two eggs though, Kibou and Hikari. He should have the translation and location ready when we get back."

"The Digimental of Hikari should belong to Hikari," Taichi commented. "But who'd get the one for hope?"

Takeru shrugged. "Maybe I'll finally get one and a digimon."

"You can only hope." Daisuke grinned. "But for now, let's get moving. It's time to go home. Miyako send Koushiro an e-mail letting him know of the plan."

Miyako nodded. "Sure thing."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Mummymon questioned.

"The Digi-Kaiser wants them dead, and what the Digi-Kaiser wants, he gets," Archnemon replied coldly.

"But we have no way to control Chimeramon," Mummymon reminded.

"That is why he's a trump card." Archnemon smirked. "I do so hope they fall for my little trap."

"Little trap?" Mummymon sweat-dropped. "If this is a little trap, my precious, I'd hate to see what you'd consider a big one."

Archnemon grabbed him by the bandages under his chin. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? And I am not YOUR precious."

"Yes, dear," Mummymon sagged.

Archnemon growled and threw him into a wall.

* * *

Author's notes:

Togemugomon is the semi-official evolution of Wormmon with the Digimental of Yuujou (friendship). I'm not sure if I portrayed Hail Gun and Crystal Guard correctly, but all I have are the names for it.

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

"Finally! Finally!" Chibi-Taichi called out. "The last part of Kamiya verses Kamiya."

"Go Kenshin!" Chibi-Sora cheered.

"You're supposed to cheer for me." Chibi-Taichi pouted.

Chibi-Sora smirked. "Says you."

Tai stepped forward. It was finally time to fight his ancestor and gain the power he needed to defeat the evil digimon who held Kari and his friends captive. "Time to begin. Agumon go!"

"Agumon digivolve to..." A pillar of light surrounded the tiny dinosaur, and when it sub-sided a full sized and well fed looking Tyrannosaurus Rex stood there with a horned mask over his head. "Greymon!"

Kenshin nearly dropped his sword again. That lizard had gotten really big. But it made no difference. "I won't go easy on you."

"The better you fight us, the more power I'll gain," Tai stated. "Greymon, take him down."

"Sure thing." Greymon nodded. "Nova Blast!" The large dinosaur spat out a huge fireball.

Kenshin sliced through the fireball and continued on. He swung and struck the lizard's leg.

Greymon howled in pain. It took a lot to hurt him, and somehow this puny human had. He tried to claw the red-haired man, but he kept dodging.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me." Kenshin hit Greymon in the head for emphasis.

Tai gripped his digivice. "We've got to win. Greymon digivolve!"

Kenshin hopped back as light engulfed the lizard again.

"Greymon digivolve to..." The lizard had stood as tall as house, but now it was as tall as a six story temple, and about as big all-around. It also had a metal arm, chest and mask. Not to mention it now wore purple wings. "Metal Greymon!"

"Oro!" Kenshin stared in surprise.

Metal Greymon's chest opened up. "Giga Blaster!" Two cylinders shot out at Kenshin.

Kenshin dodged the missiles, which exploded far in the distance. Kenshin blinked. That thing was too dangerous.

"Mega Claw!" Metal Greymon's metal arm stretched out to attack.

Kenshin hopped on to the back of the claw and ran up it. When he got to the shoulder he leapt into the air. Tumbling in air, he repositioned himself. "Ryu Tsui Sen!" He brought the sakabato sword down on the metal mask.

Metal Greymon fell forward from the blow. Kenshin continued to strike, batting the humongous lizards head around.

Metal Greymon staggered back and devolved. Agumon held his held. "He's unbelievable."

Tai nodded. "But we have to win. Ready?"

Agumon nodded.

Kenshin gave a questioning look. "What now?"

"Agumon warp digivolve to..." The lizard glowed with golden light. When the light faded, a two story tall humanoid lizard wearing some kind of armor. "War Greymon!"

Kenshin blinked. The other forms were slow. Somehow he doubted that would be the case now.

War Greymon reached above his head and formed an enormous ball of red energy. "Terra Force!"

Kenshin's eyes dilated as the ball rushed toward him. It was far too large for him to dodge. He braced himself.

The ball of energy ripped up the ground and threw Kenshin many meters into the air. He landed hard and some kind of energy shot from his fallen form and into Tai.

Tai sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to kill you."

Kenshin moaned and sat up. "Guess I lost."

Tai stared disbelievingly. "How?"

"Kenshin! Are you all right?" Kaoru called out with concern.

Kenshin smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine."

An evil laughter echoed through the air. "The master sent me here to destroy your ancestor, digi-destined." A Skull Meramon held little Kenji in his large hand.

"Kaasan! Help!" Kenji cried.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Succession Technique Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki!" Two lights flashed across Skull Meramon's body. His body then exploded into black dust that floated up. Before Kenji could fall to the ground, someone caught him.

"Soujiro?" Kenshin called out in surprise.

Saitoh raised an eyebrow. "That boy can even mimic that move?"

Kaoru rushed over and took her son from Soujiro.

Soujiro smiled innocently. "Hello, Kenshin-san. I was just passing through. Interesting fight, but hardly informative." He then glanced at his sword. "No blood? Guess I didn't have to borrow the succession technique to keep the blood off your son."

A hand was placed on Soujiro's shoulder. "I'm Soujiro Hiko, boy. I think we have to have a little talk about who is the rightful master of my school, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

"Your school?" Soujiro asked.

Hiko nodded. "I was Kenshin's teacher. Now I shall have to teach you."

"Kenshin's teacher?" Soujiro nodded. "Perhaps you can teach me."

Kenshin blinked. "I feel sorry for him."

"Who? Soujiro or your teacher?" Sanosuke, er... 'Himura' asked.

Kenshin shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe both."

Tai scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm glad you're not dead."

Kenshin smiled. "So am I."

"I've got to be going. It was nice meeting you." Tai faded away with Agumon.

"I won! I won!" Chibi-Taichi celebrated.

Chibi-Sora folded her arms. "You had to cheat and send Agumon to 'mega' level to do it."

"Whatever works." Chibi-Taichi grinned.

WHAM

Chibi-Taichi fell to the ground while Chibi-Sora hefted a hammer over her shoulder which had come out of nowhere.

Chibi-Sora grinned. "Remember folks. The strongest man in any fighting series is the woman who puts the best male fighter in his place. Be seeing you."


	10. Break Through

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 10 - Break Through**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent.

WARNING, PLEASE READ: This series is rated M for Mature for a reason. Violence, language, and eventually sex will play a part of this.

I'm using strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If I used an English name for a digimon or his attack and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell me so I can correct it.

* * *

"We who are about to die." Hikari sighs. "Seems like a fitting quote.

"Our group went to obtain another digimental, the one for friendship. When we found it we were attacked by Mummymon and a group of Monochromon and Snimon. We were forced to retreat since all we had was armor evolution. Evil Towers prevented us from using natural evolution. While retreating, Daisuke wasn't willing to let down his friends again with another loss and not only gained the digimental but his second digimon, Wormmon.

"Now we're preparing to attack and make our way to the portal to File Island. I don't know how we'll do it. But somehow we have to break through and win."

* * *

The Chosen and their digimon carefully moved down a street lined with Evil Towers. They had altered the plan to first try to sneak in, and if that failed- pound their way through.

"How very foolish." A silver haired woman dressed in red stood before them. "Trying to sneak back into town to get to your portal is really suicidal. I had so much hoped for more from you Chosen children."

"A woman?" Daisuke called out in surprise.

"I am so much more than a mere woman." She raised her right hand to the air. "It's a pity that you're too weak to see the real me. But it's time to spring my trap."

Rows of Evil Towers lowered into the ground, revealing hordes of digimon coming out of now open trap doors.

Dark Tyrannomon are black scaled Tyrannosaur Rex looking digimon that have been corrupted and viral. Their Fire Blast can burn you alive.

Tuskmon, giant green digimon with gigantic black horns. Their Panzer Knuckle attack will drive you into the ground.

Kuwagamon, four plus meter tall red beetle like digimon with claws that can cut through anything

And not to mention even more Snimon than they had fought against in the last battle.

"We're dead." Yamato took a defensive step back.

"There's nowhere to run. Archnemon and I have you completely surrounded," Mummymon gloated flanked by a group of Dark Tyrannomon. Six Monochromon appeared behind them.

"Any last words?" Archnemon asked.

"Volcano strike!" chorused the Monochromon as they unleashed hellish fire on Mummymon's troop of Dark Tyrannomon.

"Idiot! Didn't you recapture them?" Archnemon hissed.

Mummymon shrugged. "Sorry, love. But you ordered me to help set up this trap."

"Now is our chance. Digimental up!" Miyako cried out.

"Hawkmon armor evolve!" The hawk was encased in a glowing ball, which somehow exploded without any force. A half-lion, half-hawk griffon stood before her wearing a large winged silver helmet. "Flapping with wings of love, Holsmon."

"Digimental up!" Daisuke ordered.

"V-mon armor evolve!" A sphere encased V-mon and shattered in a fiery explosion that caused no damage. The lizard now stood over two meters tall and had flaming red armor on his knees, arms and head. "Burning with courage, Fladramon!"

"Wormmon armor evolve!" An identical sphere surrounded Wormmon. It too exploded with fire. Besides having black scales and flaming butterfly wings, he appeared almost the same Fladramon. "Exploding with courage, Shadramon!"

"Cool, he can use the Digimental of Yuuki too." Daisuke grinned. "Go for the rings!"

"Scatter!" Taichi called out.

"Attack!" Archnemon ordered.

The Chosen and their digimon spread out as the area they had stood in was assaulted by numerous attacks.

Shadramon and Holsmon tried to cover the air battle as best they could while Fladramon battled along with the child digimon trying to break the evil rings.

Mummymon dodged as one of his Dark Tyrannomon fired upon him. "This isn't going along with the plan, is it?"

"Shut up!" Archnemon hissed. "Destroy those damn digimon." She transformed into half-woman half-spider digimon and joined the battle.

Yamato blinked. "Damn, she got ugly." He had to dodge as Archnemon spit poisonous acid at him.

The battle had quickly taken a huge domino effect. As they freed a digimon from an Evil Ring, that digimon would usually in turn try to free another digimon. The lines of friend and foe became muddled for Archnemon's forces.

The controlled digimon continued to attack the Chosen and their partners, but their targets kept on dodging the attacks. Their former allies were also attacking them, making their orders harder to complete.

Most of the now freed digimon continued to try to free the other digimon from being controlled, while some of them had decided to go after Mummymon and Archnemon. Then there were the ones that were starved because of the Kaiser's improper care, those attacked anything that looked edible.

"Taichi! What are you doing?" Sora cried out near the building with the portal.

"Baby Flame!" Agumon's fiery attack crashed against an Evil Ring, leaving no visible damage. The Tuskmon wearing that ring tried to punch Agumon into the ground.

Taichi waved toward the building. "Just go through the portal. I'm not going through until everyone else is safe."

"But Taichi, you can't do anything to help." Sora grabbed his arm. "We have to go."

Taichi pulled out of her grasp. "Not yet."

Fire rained down destroying the dark ring on Tuskmon. "Go!" Fladramon yelled. "YOU are more of a liability than a help now."

Taichi growled. "Come on, Agumon."

"Right behind you." Agumon followed Sora, Taichi and Piyomon into the portal building.

Hikari ducked behind a burning building. Her heart racing. She tried to figure out how to get to the portal building with all of this fighting. She turned around and stared directly at Mummymon's gun.

Hikari couldn't take her frightened eyes off the digimon. She waited for him to activate his gun and blow her head off, but his evil smirk gave way to a shocked expression. His gun fell lifelessly from his hand.

The sound of the gun hitting the ground brought Hikari out of her shock and she ran for her life. She expected the digimon to pick up his gun and shoot her in the back. But the roar of a Dark Tyrannomon who hadn't been fed in weeks brought her attention to another threat. She covered her head, waiting for the hungry digimon to bite down on her.

"No! Necrophobia!" Mummymon had lifted his gun and fired it, disintegrating the Dark Tyrannomon.

Hikari ran blindly to the portal now. She paid no heed as Mummymon destroyed a controlled Snimon that was about to attack her. All she could think of was to get away as fast as possible.

Daisuke watched as Mimi, Yamato and Takeru made it to the portal. "Miyako, let's get out of here!"

"I don't think so," boomed a voice. "You trespass on my lands, damage and steal my property, you must be punished. Chimeramon, attack!"

The ground exploded a hundred meters from the portal as a gigantic digimon made of mismatched parts soared into the air.

"What the hell is that?" Daisuke called out in shock.

Miyako gulped. "Looks like something from a bad monster movie."

The voice laughed. "With wings of a Devidramon and Airdramon, the head of a Kabuterimon, two arms from Ookuwamon, the other two from Devimon, body of a Greymon, legs of a Garurumon, and Monochromon's tail. Chimeramon is the perfect killer."

"He's pretty sure of himself," Daisuke commented flatly.

Archnemon glared. "Of course. He's the Digimon-Kaiser. Rightful ruler of the Digital World."

Mummymon hefted his gun at Daisuke. "I wouldn't say rightful ruler, dear. My Father has a claim too."

"Heat Viper!" called out Chimeramon as he razed a section of Rail Town, obliterating three digimon in the process.

Daisuke lowered his square goggles to protect his eyes from flying debris. "Lot's of power, little control."

"Who needs control when it still does the job?" Archnemon asked with a smirk.

Chimeramon's heat attack then blasted a hole through the nearby mountain, which resulted in an even larger explosion.

Archnemon lost her smirk.

"Ah, I think that was the Kaiser's lab," Mummymon commented.

"Shut up!" Archnemon yelled.

"That thing is a menace to everyone," Shadramon commented.

"Everyone get on my back. We're going to rush our way in." Holsmon swooped and landed near Daisuke and Miyako.

Shadramon flew closer. "I'll cover your rear."

"Not so fast. Necrophobia!" Mummymon blasted Fladramon out of his armor form.

V-mon flopped across the ground, moaning in pain and clutching a badly burnt shoulder.

Daisuke picked up V-mon and jumped on Holsmon.

"Predation Spider!" Archnemon spit poison at Shadramon, who dodged.

"Flare Buster!" Shadramon fired back, flames shooting forth from his armored hands.

"Argh!" Archnemon cried out in pain. "You scorched my hair."

Mummymon glared. "Snake Bandage!" The bandages on his arms flew out and encased Shadramon, who then devolved.

Miyako snatched Wormmon from the bandages, and hopped on Holsmon behind Daisuke, who was holding V-mon. She then ordered, "Let's get out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice. Hold on tight." Holsmon took off straight for the portal.

* * *

"Lay off him, Koushiro-san." Sora glared. "I practically had to drag him through the portal."

"I'm sure." Koushiro replied flatly. "He's just protecting you like always."

Hikari's eyes widen as the portal room flashed brightly. "Guys, something big is coming through."

The air shrieked as Holsmon bulleted pass them and tried to break before colliding with the wall. With a mighty crash, he failed. He then devolved and joined the pile of human and digimon that had rode on his back.

"We've really got to stop doing this. Ouch!" Miyako moaned.

"The only crotch I want to get that close to my mouth would belong to a girl," Daisuke complained.

Hawkmon hurried off him. "It's not like I planned where I fell."

"Another great mission, Daisuke. Maybe we should go with Taichi as leader," Yamato commented.

"I second that!" Mimi called out.

"There's no way I'd follow Taichi," Koushiro stated flatly as he closed the portal.

"Come on guys." Takeru stepped forward. "Daisuke hasn't done that bad of a job, and we did succeed in what we set out to do with no casualties."

V-mon held his burnt shoulder from where Mummymon had hit Fladramon. "No casualties? I can barely move my arm."

"Okay, minor casualties. And it's not like Daisuke is solely leading us. Taichi and Yamato are helping him out," Takeru pointed out.

"We need to work as a team, or we're going to lose. That means working together to accomplish our missions and doing what we need to do. Even if it means taking orders from someone you don't like," Hikari spoke out.

"From someone I don't like is one thing, from someone who's far too cowardly and reckless to be a good leader is entirely different," Koushiro groused.

"Just forget it," Taichi said bitterly. "I have no intention of being leader. So this entire argument is pointless." He walked off.

Yamato followed him. "Why do you let Koushiro get to you? I know it was your idea that got screw up and his leg smashed, but you shouldn't be so hard about this still."

"Because it's my fault. It was my plan, my idea, and my stupidity." Taichi sighed. "If I led people like that, we would've already been killed. Daisuke is a lot better of a leader than I'll ever be. Since he became leader we got three digimentals and two digimon, I doubt I could do as well."

"I'm sure you could've done better. We might even have the one he lost," Yamato assured him.

Taichi shook his head. "I was technically leader on the first mission and Koushiro almost became that dragon digimon's lunch. I didn't do anything to save him, Miyako did."

Yamato paused trying to think of a better argument.

"Daisuke is willing to die for us, but I'm too much of a coward to risk my life for someone. You need to be reckless like that to lead properly, otherwise you won't get any respect." Taichi walked off.

* * *

Mummymon dragged his right foot as he walked, since that leg was broken. His right arm was missing as well.

The Kaiser turned away from the statue he was looking at. "Have you subdued Chimeramon?"

"Yes, my lord. He's howling in rage in his cage as we speak." Mummymon would've saluted, but his missing arm made that impossible.

"Good. Now leave me." The Kaiser turned around.

"Um, sir, about why I saved that girl..." Mummymon trailed off.

The Kaiser glared angrily at him. "I don't care to hear that lame excuse again. There is no way for that to be true. If you hadn't harmed the leader's digimon, I would've had you killed instead of making you capture Chimeramon alone. Now be gone."

"Yes, sir." Mummymon bowed and left.

The Kaiser turned and looked at the statue of a young teenage boy. "Ah, Akiyama, looks like I finally have a new challenge to face that's worthy of me. Hopefully they won't die as easily as you did."

* * *

Author's notes:

Why Mummymon saved Hikari will get explained later. MUCH later.

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

A glass door silhouettes two forms. Suddenly they jump on the door causing it too fall, but miraculously doesn't break.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Taichi!" called out chibi-Taichi.

"And I'm Sora!" added chibi-Sora.

"Not it's time for what you've all been waiting for, the second part!" they chorused.

"In this special omake, we give you a hint of what's to come!" chibi-Taichi cheered.

Chibi-Sora nodded. "This is to let you know how bad things will get. We'll ask general questions like 'which Chosen losses/lost their virginity first?'"

"Now if you send in an answer of 'Taichi and Sora,' you won't get acknowledged as being correct, even if you are." Chibi-Taichi grinned.

"You wish." Chibi-Sora folds her arms. "However, if you write that Yamato and Jun had dated for a while before the series began and on one of their dates, they had a one night stand of unprotected sex in her bedroom. Then you might get a reply if you're correct. The more detailed your guess, the more likely that you'll get a reply."

"Archive's begging for reviews, isn't he?" chibi-Taichi asked.

"Yep." Chibi-Sora pulled out a piece of paper.

Chibi-Taichi scratches his head. "I don't know how he suspects anyone to be able to answer any of these questions. He's asking people to speculate on rather specific stuff, isn't he?"

"Well, yes. But there is the off chance that someone will guess correctly." Chibi-Sora shrugged. "Or the idea offered is actually better that what Archive has planned currently and he decides to use it."

Chibi-Taichi crossed his arms. "That sound cheap."

Chibi-Sora straightened herself. "Let's just list the questions. The first question is, of course, which Chosen losses/lost their virginity first?"

"The second question is, which Zero-One or Zero-Two Chosen will be the first to... DIE PERMENANTLY?" Chibi-Taichi blinked repeatedly. "I don't think I'm going to like this."

Chibi-Sora gulped. "I don't like the notion of FIRST either. That implies more than one of us will get killed."

"I had better live through this," Chibi-Taichi grumbled.

Chibi-Sora decided to go back to the questions. "Third question, how will Sylphimon first evolve before Hikari gets Tailmon?"

"Four, who will be the first to admit l-love for someone?" Chibi-Taichi blushed slightly.

Chibi-Sora smirked. "Fifth question, why did Mummymon protect Hikari?"

"Question six, who are the third and fourth digimon go to Ultimate level (Mega level in American dub), and how do they accomplish that?" Chibi-Taichi folded his arms. "We only need two for Zero-One and for Zero-Two. Why do we need more for this?"

"The fact not all of us will live is a good indication." Chibi-Sora sighed. "Seventh question, the second digimon to become Ultimate will do so in an evolution process that is not natural like Paildramon to Imperial Dramon nor warp like Agumon to War Greymon- how will this evolution be accomplished?"

"Eight, which two of the current main team Chosen, including Koushiro but not the Kaiser, will take sadistic pleasure in killing digimon?" Chibi-Taichi sweated nervously. "What's Archive smoking?"

Chibi-Sora ignored him. "Ninth question, which couples will become official before the series ends? Official as in have sex or admit love for each other."

"Finally, number ten, who will be alive after the final battle with the Dark Masters and how far can their digimon evolve then?" Chibi-Taichi grumbled, "Why do I get all the bad questions?"

"Just lucky, I guess." Chibi-Sora smiled. "If you want to try for the last question, list surviving Chosen and what level their digimon would likely be when they're about to get into a major battle. For example: Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Omegamon, and Garudamon."

Chibi-Taichi sweat-dropped. "There had BETTER be more of us alive."

Chibi-Sora scowled. "It was just an example. Please note that there are other Chosen besides the twelve from the Odaiba area, and a couple of them have already had an effect on the Digital World and might join in the final battle like Ken, Akiyama Ryo, Michael, Wallace (Willis), Maria, Chichos, and so on..."

Chibi-Taichi grinned. "Archive will give this hint, two digimon will have new higher level evolution that are created by Archive and at least one digimon won't follow the full evolutionary path set by Toei. For those digimon, assuming they live to get to this point of the series, you can be general in your comments on them."

Chibi-Sora held up a finger. "Remember to include your e-mail address if you submit any guesses so Archive can tell you if you're right or wrong. But until next time..."

"Be seeing you!" they chorused.


	11. Hope Soars

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 11 - Hope Soars**

_By: Lord Archive_

Digimon belongs to Toei Animation Co. and Akiyoshi Hongo and is used without consent nor intent of profit. All rights reserved.

WARNING, PLEASE READ: This series is rated M for Mature for a reason. Violence, language, and eventually sex will play a part of this.

I'm using strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If I used an English name for a digimon or his attack and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell me so I can correct it.

* * *

"Things just seem to keep on getting worse, instead of better." Miyako sighed. "Because of a mistake in Taichi-san's past, Daisuke-kun was selected to be our leader. However, with all the trouble we've faced, his leadership is being called into question. The problem with that is Taichi-san has no desire to lead us, so we're stuck with Daisuke-kun for now.

"Our last mission to get the Digimental of Yuujou only met with a passing success. Daisuke-kun had obtained the digimental and a new partner, but we had to force our way through a bunch of digimon to get back to File Island. That had been a rather screwed over fight. We freed a few of controlled digimon and they in turn attacked other controlled digimon. The battle was shear chaos, and our goal became just to survive that mess.

"But with the threats we've had, how much worse is it going to be when we go after the last two digimentals?"

* * *

All of the Chosen, their digimon, and Unimon's troops gathered at the entrance of the portal room. Koushiro stood before them, laptop in hand.

"I've discovered the locations of last three digimentals: Hikari, Kibou and Yasashii," Koushiro began.

"Light, hope and kindness?" Yamato questioned. "Which one is Takeru supposed to get? He doesn't quite fit any of those."

"Gee, thanks," Takeru muttered.

"Probably hope." Koushiro shrugged. "According to Wizarmon, Hikari is the one to obtain the Crest of Hikari, so the Digimental of Hikari is probably hers as well. As for the one for kindness, I was told yesterday by Gennai-san that one doesn't belong to any of us."

"Who does it belong to?" Daisuke questioned.

"Gennai-san didn't say. Just that currently the one who it does belong to can't use it either. There's no need for us to go after that digimental," Koushiro informed. "But telling you guys about the digimentals was not why I asked you all to be here. It's because of this."

Koushiro typed into the laptop and images of two planets appeared. Pointing at his right. "This is the world we're from. The lines are the main arteries of the internet." He then pointed to the one on his left. "And this is the Digital World, and the lines are power conduits to the nodes. At each node there appears to be a dark lord ruling that region.

"However the worlds are not as separate as they appear." Koushiro pressed a few keys and the worlds merged over his head. The lines combined and are now bright white. "The Digital World is a shadow world created off the internet. That is why when we use the portal, we enter a web address. We are transferring ourselves to another part of the internet."

"So this is all some freaky game on the internet we've been dragged into. That this is some kind of real life MUD we somehow jacked into," Miyako questioned.

"Not quite." Koushiro shakes his head. "I wish it was some type of Multi-User Dungeon, then I could be sure that even if we died here- we'd be fine. We'd just be reset as if nothing happened. However, I don't think we're that lucky. Our bodies are now composed of data. When we're cut, we bleed information. When we die, we're deleted."

"So dead is dead?" Daisuke asked.

"More so than in our world." Koushiro typed into his computer and an image of a person formed. "Since we're data, we won't age in this dimension. However, basic bodily functions like eating and drinking are still necessary to maintain our information."

"Is that why our clothes won't stain?" Hikari asked. "Because they're made out of data too."

Koushiro shrugged. "Quite possibly."

"What about... other body functions." Sora blushed fiercely. "Like the ones for... ah... reproduction."

Koushiro scratched his head. "I'm not sure. I suspect that'll still happen as well. I guess we'll find out if one of you girls has a period."

"Damn," Sora muttered.

"Regular cycle, huh?" Miyako questioned.

Sora nodded.

"Lucky," Miyako muttered.

"Ahem." Koushiro cleared his throat. "Getting back to what we were talking about originally." He brought back the image of the combined globe. "Where these nodes are represents centers of communication in our world. This one..." Koushiro pointed at a large node. "...has been identified as Vamdemon's territory. It also coincides with Tokyo."

"So where are we now?" Taichi questioned.

"Hawaii, or to be more precise, a short distance from Pearl Harbor." Koushiro used his computer to show a map of the island. "Infinity Mountain is located right on top of the American Military base."

Daisuke nodded. "Since locations are connected, then what we do here will have a direct effect on the real world."

"What? Are you saying our world isn't real?" V-mon questioned.

Daisuke shook his head. "Not at all. It's just a term people have used when dealing with other dimensions."

"I wish I could say the damage would only be done to our world's internet, but the connection between the two worlds are much deeper than that. We'll have to be very careful." Koushiro limped to the side. "If there aren't any questions, I'll open the portal to the region that holds the Digimentals of Kibou and Hikari. It'll take you guys some time to get there, but I've already downloaded a map of the area into Miyako's Digital Terminal, so you shouldn't get lost."

Daisuke stood up. "Well, let's finish this so we can take down Devimon." He led the way into the portal.

Koushiro remained behind again with Tentomon and Gomamon.

Unimon approached Koushiro. "I'm not sure I followed everything you said. Are you saying our world was made from yours?"

Koushiro scratched the back of his neck. "It appears that way. I'm not sure if that is the case, but it is the only theory I could come up with. It doesn't make this dimension any less real even if my theory is right. It just means this world is much younger in comparison to mine."

"I see." Unimon turned around and joined his troops. "Hold the fort. We'll be gathering supplies to celebrate the return of your friends and the beginning of the next stage of this war."

* * *

The children trudged toward their goal. They did not talk as they prepared themselves for what awaited them. Each of the digimentals had been guarded. With these being the last two Digimentals to be obtained, the Chosen were sure that the fight would be very bad.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Miyako stopped and pointed at a cave. "The map says the digimentals are in there."

Takeru looked at his digivice. "Certainly seems like it. But who's guarding this one?"

Daisuke scratched his head. "Doesn't look like anyone. And I was expecting a Dark Master's troops to be here."

"We don't have the digimentals yet. So don't start celebrating." Taichi walked into the cave with everyone else following.

The cave winded a fair distance into the ground. They children were tense, expecting a threat to appear. At the end of the cave sat the two digimentals.

Daisuke blinked. "Wow, there really isn't anyone guarding this place."

"There still might be a trap." Hikari swallowed. "I guess I'll have to go first." She looked at the two egg-shaped objects. One was tan in color with two wing like protrusions and had a white sun like symbol on it with a crown over it. The other was white with little pink toed feet at the bottom and a grayish star-burst pattern on the middle of the egg. Gray and white seemed more fitting for her. She walked over and picked it up easily. The Digimental then became a streak of light and Hikari had her own Digital Terminal in her pocket.

"Your turn." Miyako pushed Takeru forward.

"Right." Takeru walked over and looked at the digimental. This was the one for hope, and he had no clue why it would be his. He had no aspirations for the future. He had stopped looking toward the future when his parents got divorced. Now he had no idea about what to do about anything. All he knew was that he had to help the others, since he was completely useless without a digimon or any digimental. Takeru swallowed hard and was surprised that he lifted the digimental.

A golden light spiraled up from where the Digimental of Kibou had rested. A tan sort of pig shaped digimon with bat-wing like ears appeared.

"Patamon!" chorused the digimon from File Island.

Patamon opened his eyes. "Hi, guys. What's up?" He blinked and looked at Takeru. "You're my partner? How long have I been out since that rock hit me?"

Piyomon glomped Patamon. "You're alive! Oh, thank the four gods, you're alive!" She cried.

Patamon blushed. "Huh? What's going on?"

Agumon stepped forward. "You were crushed in that cave in. We all thought you were dead. How did you end up in the Digimental of Kibou?"

Patamon blinked. "What do you mean?"

Piyomon let go of Patamon. "Don't worry about it. All that matters is that you're alive and well!"

"Hi. Guess I'm your partner." Takeru held out his hand.

Patamon shook it with his paw and smiled. "Nice to meet you finally. Hope we make a great team."

Takeru nodded. "Same here."

* * *

The walk back was joyful. Filled with chatter as the File Island Digimon were ecstatic to have their friend back literally from the dead.

Taichi looked at Agumon and then toward the sky. "You know, this all reminds me of a dream I had when I was a kid."

"If you're talking about Koromon and that 'terrorist' bombing, that wasn't a dream," Hikari commented.

"Huh?" Yamato questioned.

Agumon blinked. "What do you mean, 'Koromon?' Koromon is my second stage baby form."

Hikari shrugged. "That's just the name I called him. He was like this pink ball with long ears and bounced around a lot."

"Not to mention overly affectionate." Taichi shuddered. "That thing was my first kiss. Damn, I wish that had been a dream. It was too weird to be real."

Piyomon rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. Agumon was just like that."

Daisuke scratched the back of his head. "Are you saying you met each other before all of this?"

Agumon shook his head. "I've never been outside of the Digital World."

"Maybe that Koromon was your last incarnation who died," Wormmon suggested.

"I guess that's possible." Taichi shrugged.

"Hey, I remember something when I was little. Two large monsters fighting in front of the apartment my parents had," Takeru added. "I'm sure one of them was Greymon, the other was some parrot like creature."

Mimi blinked. "I thought that was a dream too."

Hikari nodded. "Yes, that fight did happen. Koromon evolved twice and took on that big bird."

"Who remembers seeing that fight at Hikarigaoka?" Taichi raised his hand.

Yamato, Sora, Hikari, Takeru and Mimi raised their hands as well.

Miyako shook her head. "That's a couple blocks from where I lived. I do remember seeing the debris afterwards though."

"Well, I didn't live there either, but part of my apartment building got hit by one of the bombs," Daisuke replied.

"Those weren't bombs. It was Koromon shooting out balls of fire when he looked like Agumon or Greymon," Hikari insisted.

"Maybe there is some kind of connection between us because of that event," Taichi surmised.

"Maybe." Mimi sighed. "Ow. My feet hurt. Can't we take a break?"

"It is getting late. Maybe we should camp out here?" Miyako suggested. "According to the map there's a small lake nearby. And if I read this right, there should be a cliff with a waterfall too!"

"Really?" Mimi asked. "That sounds heavenly!"

"I'd love to take a bath," Hikari sighed.

Daisuke shrugged at first and then brightened. "Right. Let's go!"

* * *

Sora floated on her back, while Mimi was doing the back stroke. Hikari, Palmon, Piyomon, and Miyako were splashing water at each other.

Daisuke peered over the cliff edge. He could tell that they were naked, but could not see much detail from his distance.  
"Ah, Daisuke, why's your hand in your pants?" V-mon asked.

"Wah?" Daisuke called out in surprise and spun around. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I asked first," V-mon insisted.

"We're your partners. Of course we'd follow you," Wormmon answered.

Daisuke sighed. "Fine. Just keep quite."

"But what were you doing?" V-mon questioned.

Daisuke blushed slightly. "It's hard to explain... Can't you guys wander off for a little bit?"

"If you want us to," Wormmon replied.

"Yeah, I do. This is a private thing like going the bathroom," Daisuke muttered.

"I don't understand what's so private about that. If you have to go, just go. Why do you have to be alone while doing that?" V-mon asked.

"We just do," Daisuke growled.

"It's some kind of modesty thing Chosen have. They don't like others seeing them without clothes for some reason," Wormmon explained and then turned to Daisuke. "But if you don't like having others looking at you, why are you trying to spy on the girls without their clothes?"

"It's a guy thing. We don't get to see girls naked, so we've got to take any chance we can to see them. Now can you PLEASE go?" Daisuke snarled. "I'll explain it better later."

"I can take a hint. Let's go, little brother." V-mon turned around and began to walk off.

Daisuke sighed and went back to the edge of the cliff. He leaned down when he saw that Mimi was drying herself on the grassy field right below him.

The edge began to crumble. "Oh, shit!" Daisuke screamed as he fell off the cliff.

"No!" Wormmon cried out and jumped off the cliff after him.

"Wormmon?" Daisuke called out, dreading he didn't only just kill himself with his own stupidity, but one of his partners. His digivice began to glow.

"Wormmon evolve!" A pillar of white light glowed around Wormmon. Then a three plus meter tall humanoid, green and black digimon with insect like armor burst from the light. "Stingmon!" He swooped down using huge dragon fly wings and caught Daisuke in his large clawed hands. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Sure thing." Daisuke was hyperventilating. "Thanks for the rescue."

"Daisuke-san?" Mimi called out in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, now wearing her school blouse.

"I was just scouting around and slipped off the cliff by accident." Daisuke forced a grin.

Mimi glared. "I'm sure."

* * *

Hikari sighed looking at her Digital Terminal with the Digimental of Hikari on the screen. She should be getting ready to fall asleep, but she dreaded what her dreams would be.

"Hey, are you okay?" Takeru asked.

Hikari glanced up. "Yeah. I guess."

"What's wrong?" Takeru questioned.

Hikari slouched. "I was just kind of wishing that Vamdemon had killed Tailmon. Then she'd be with us now, and not his prisoner."

"If it works the same way it did for Patamon," Takeru commented.

"I know..." Hikari stood up. "I should be getting some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She walked off into the woods alone.

Hikari found a small clearing that wasn't too far away from the others. She gathered a few leaves and wrapped her blouse around them to create a makeshift pillow. She then used her skirt as a blanket.

Hikari fell asleep clutching the terminal to her chest. Soon, her nightmares revisited her and woke up startled. Flashes of crimson light and a pale evil looking face echoed in her mind. She stumbled her way to the nearby stream to splash some water into her face.

Hikari blinked as she noticed blood in the water. She then studied the back of her hands, where blood gushed from fresh wounds. "What the hell?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

The omake this time is a bit different. Imagine, if you will, if this series had the same sort of treatment Saban Entertainment gave to the original Digimon animated series:

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

Digimon: Digital War Episode 11 - Fool's Company

Digimon belongs to Fox Kids and Saban Entertainment. Concept by Toei Animation Co. and Akiyoshi Hongo are used without consent. All rights reserved.

Use of the Japanese language is prohibited since they can be rude in other languages, fail to pass Fox Legal, or don't sound right.

WARNING, PLEASE READ: Please disregard all previous episode's dark and perverted moments as these will be edited out. This series will maintain a much lower rating so everyone can read it.

* * *

"April first, the day of fools and practical jokes, is such a cruel day," Mimi whined. "This whole trip into this world has been nothing but a pain. Some kind of cosmic practical joke played on us.

"I haven't seen so much fighting since that last big sale at Macy's. I wasn't even able to get that sweater I liked." Mimi sobbed.

"We got into a big fight with the dark Digi-destined, Ken. The battle got very messed up when we destroyed many of the control rings. We had to run for our lives. And I hate running. We escaped and no one was hurt. I really hope we get to go home soon."

* * *

All of the Digi-destined, their digimon, and Unimon's troops gathered at the entrance of the portal room. Izzy stood before them, laptop in hand.

"There are three more digi-eggs, which are light, hope and kindness," Izzy began. "But, I've done a bit more than find out about that."

"Well, Davis won't get any of those," Matt commented. "Unfortunately, T.K. doesn't quite work well for those either."

"Gee, thanks," T.K. mutters.

"He should get hope." Izzy shrugged. "Wizardmon told us that Kari is the child of light, and so will probably get the digi-egg of light. However, Gennai had lunch with me yesterday and he told me that the digi-egg of kindness doesn't belong to us. Which there by means that T.K. will receive hope."

"Why bother with kindness?" Davis questioned.

"It might be useful later, but Gennai didn't tell me who it belonged to. But for now the true reason why I brought you here. I've learned a lot about how this world works," Izzy informed. "I'll try to simplify it enough so that even Tai and Davis can understand it."

Izzy typed into the laptop and images of two planets appeared. Pointing at his right. "This is our world. These lines represent the information super-highway." He then pointed to the one on his left. "That's the Digital World. The white dots are where a dark digimon lord has a stronghold with the lines being a type of road connecting them.

"However if you combine the two worlds, this is what happens." Izzy pressed a few keys and the worlds merged over his head. The lines combined and are now bright white. "This world isn't entirely real. It was created from the internet. Take the excess amounts of information scattered across the world on the net and put them together and you get this dimension."

"So we're all in some whacked out computer game that we all somehow got downloaded into? That if we die, we can just be rebooted?" Yolie questioned.

"Not quite." Izzy shakes his head. "This is more than any game I've ever played. It blows away the Virtual Reality Simulators. Unfortunately I can't be sure what happens if we die here. My guess is that we'd probably get deleted. So crazy heroics are even stupider here than in the Real World."

"We go bye-bye?" Davis chirped.

"Wish you would go 'bye-bye.'" Izzy typed into his computer and an image of a person formed. "There is some benefit to being in this world, like Peter Pan, we won't age. However, we'll still have to eat and drink to stay alive. And use the little boy's room as well.

"Not all of us are boys. Isn't there a little girl's room we can use?" Kari asked.

Izzy shrugged. "There should be one."

"Don't you know?" Sora paused. "I've really got to go." Sora blushed fiercely. "If not, I'll use... the... little boys room."

Izzy scratched his head. "Just hold on your horses, okay? This won't take much longer. I've only got a half dozen more points to go through."

"Crap," Sora muttered under her breath.

"Really got to go, huh?" Yolie questioned.

Sora nodded.

"Don't fart," Yolie muttered.

"Ahem." Izzy cleared his throat. "Let's get back to what we were talking about before that question." He brought back the image of the combined globe. "Where these dark lord strongholds are correspond to locations in our world. Like this one..." Izzy points at a large white dot. "...is Myotismon's territory. However, that spot in the Real World is in reality, Tokyo."

"So where are we now?" Tai questioned.

"We're a short distance from Pearl Harbor. So, welcome to Hawaii," Izzy said happily.

"I've always wanted to go to Hawaii!" Mimi chirps while Izzy used his computer to show a map of the island.

"The American Military base coincides with Devimon's Infinity Mountain," Izzy informs.

Davis nodded. "If we're really in Hawaii, why don't we just download ourselves back to Earth and have some fun?"

"What? Are you suggesting to go AWOL?" Veemon questioned.

Davis shook his head. "Nope. We'll just head over to the beach, meet some cute girls relax and have lots of fun!"

"We don't have any time to fool around. Our worlds are connected. Things that occur in this world can have a direct effect on our world. I know this'll be hard for Tai and Davis..." Izzy limped to the side. "...but we need to be careful. Unless there's any intelligent questions, I'll open the portal and you guys can get the last two digi-eggs. I gave Yolie a map of the region you'll be going to, so you shouldn't get lost unless Davis tries to lead you guys again. Despite Tai, I wish you luck."

Davis stood up. "Hey, I knew where we were going. Now guys, follow me." He led the way into the portal.

Izzy remained behind again with Tentomon and Gomamon.

Unimon approached Izzy. "I must disagree with you. This world might be made from yours, but that doesn't mean it's not real."

Izzy scratched the back of his neck. "Well, it is just a theory. But, this world does appear to be a product of my world's internet. Which means that it isn't 'real' as far as my world is concerned. I should be able to change reality anyway I want if I was in the real world."

"I see." Unimon turned around and joined his troops. "Ah well, don't alter our reality while we're gone. Tonight, we will celebrate the beginning of the war against Devimon."

* * *

The children trudged toward their goal.

"How much farther?" Mimi whined.

"Not much farther," Davis replied.

"How much farther?" Mimi whined.

"Not much farther," Davis replied.

"How much farther?" Mimi whined.

"Not much farther," Davis replied.

"How much farther?" Mimi whined.

"It's a very long distance away!" Davis yelled.

"It was just a question," Mimi said tearfully.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Yolie stopped and pointed at a cave. "According to this, the digi-eggs are there."

T.K. looked at his digivice. "That's where it is, but is anyone guarding this place?"

Davis scratched his head. "Hey, cool. No one is here. This'll be as easy as taking candy from a baby."

"And how many times have you gotten in trouble for doing that?" Tai walked into the cave with everyone else following.

"Just twice!" Davis retorted to Tai's back.

The cave winded a fair distance into the ground. The children were tense, expecting a threat to appear. At the end of the cave sat the two digi-eggs.

Davis blinked. "Taking candy from a baby is harder than this."

"Well, it still could be trapped." Kari swallowed. "Guess it's my turn to get an egg." She looked at the two egg-shaped objects. One was tan in color with two wing like protrusions and had a white sun like symbol on it with a crown over it. The other was white with little pink toed feet at the bottom and a grayish star-burst pattern on the middle of the egg. Gray and white seemed more fitting for her. She walked over and picked it up easily. The Digi-egg then became a streak of light and Kari had her own D-Terminal in her pocket.

"You're next." Yolie pushed T.K. forward.

"Yeah." Takeru walked over and looked at the digi-egg. This was the one for hope, and he had no clue why it would be his. He had no aspirations for the future. He had stopped looking toward the future when his parents got divorced. Now he had no idea about what to do about anything. All he knew was that he had to help the others, since he was completely useless without a digimon or any digi-egg. T.K. swallowed hard and was surprised that he lifted the digi-egg.

A golden light spiraled up from where the Digi-egg of Hope had rested. A tan sort of pig shaped digimon with bat-wing like ears appeared.

"He did it!" cheered the digimon from File Island.

The digimon opened his eyes. "Hi, I'm Patamon." He blinked and looked at T.K. "Nice to finally meet you T.K.. I hope we'll make a great team."

Biyomon glomped Patamon. "Oh, he's CUTE! I'm Biyomon. Have a girlfriend?" She cried.

Patamon blushed. "How? I was just born."

Agumon stepped forward. "Biyomon, now isn't the time for this. We're in a war, remember? You can do guy hunting after we win."

Patamon blinked. "We're in a war?"

Biyomon let go of Patamon. "Yeah, but don't be too concerned. We'll be able to win it with your help."

"Worry about girls later." T.K. held out his hand.

Patamon shook it with his paw and smiled. "Right, now it's time to fight a war. You can count on me."

T.K. nodded. "Same here."

* * *

Chibi-Taichi sighed. "The sad thing is that this isn't far from what Saban had done to the original series. They didn't even get to the truly adult moments in Digital War that wouldn't appear in the anime."

"The entire bathroom discussion was out of place, removing the fact that Patamon died before and then having Piyomon chasing boys? Everything is just wrong," chibi-Sora commented.

"Can't forget that Mimi has been to Hawaii so her off screen comment made no sense. Not to mention making her ALWAYS act like a spoiled brat." Chibi-Taichi growled. "I'm still trying to figure why Saban made some of the changes in the original Digimon Adventures. I understand that some were necessary for cultural reasons, other changes just seemed pointless."

"Well, we won't have to worry about this interpretation of Digital War anymore," chibi-Sora informed. "That's it for this episode, until next time, be seeing you!" She waved.


	12. Security Breach

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 12 - Security Breach**

_By: Lord Archive_

Chibi-Koushiro walks up. "Hi," he waves. "This series is NOT FOR LITTLE KIDS. It is rated M for Mature for a reason. It was not arbitrarily assigned. If you are under 18 years old, and your parents won't let you see a rated R movie- then you shouldn't be reading this either."

Chibi-Koushiro coughed. "Anyway. The characters are properties of Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without consent. Archive is only borrowing them for an indefinite amount of time.

"Strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If an English name for a digimon or his attack is used and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell Archive so it can be corrected."

* * *

"Miyako-kun and the others have successfully gained the last two digimentals we need," Koushiro began. "According to the e-mail she sent, Takeru did obtain the digimental of hope and his partner digimon, Patamon. The same Patamon that died on File Island during an attack before we got here. Hikari also obtained her digimental, but as expected, she didn't get her digimon."

"Meanwhile I've been translating the script on the walls of our temple base. I've learned how to read their base alphabet which translates remarkably over to Katakana script considering the translated words are either Japanese or English."

* * *

Koushiro examined the walls of the entrance way.

"Find anything new?" Tentomon asked.

"Just the story of the first five Chosen," Koushiro replied.

"Do you need anything?" Tentomon questioned.

"Something to eat," Koushiro answered without looking away from the wall.

Tentomon nodded. "Right. Be right back."

Koushiro re-read a passage talking about evolution to the stage pass adult level. He frowned at the description of how two of the five synchronized and allowed their digimon to merge to a higher level. That would not be a very productive way of handling evolution, since it decreased your number. It would be better if each of them could evolve to that stage without this Jogress evolution.

"Anyone home?" someone called out.

Koushiro turned around and blinked. "Who are you?"

"Akiyama Ryo, at your service." The black haired thirteen year-old boy smirked. "Heard this is where us Chosen have been meeting."

Koushiro blinked. "Well, yes. Do you have a digimon?"

Ryo nodded. "Of course." He waved for someone to come in. "This is Meramon."

Koushiro's eyes widened at the two meter tall flaming humanoid figure.

"Hello," Meramon greeted gruffly.

"That's no child digimon," Koushiro commented.

Ryo chuckled. "Nope, he's an adult. I've been at this game for some time and came here to help."

"How did you get here?" Koushiro questioned.

"Caught a ride from a friend of mine, Parrotmon," Ryo replied. "Are we done with twenty questions? I'd really like to get something to eat."

"Sure, I was about to get lunch myself." Koushiro hobbled toward one of the passage ways. "The other Chosen should be here in an hour or two. They just got the last two Digimentals we needed."

"Oh, that's good," Ryo said.

Meramon's eyes flashed red.

"Whoa! Hey, Koushiro, who's your friend?" Gomamon asked.

"Ryo's my name, and digimon taming is my game." Ryo smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Gomamon, digimon without a partner. Nice to see some more help. Hope you survive the stay," the seal like digimon replied.

Ryo smirked. "I hope so too. Right, Meramon?"

Meramon nodded.

"I just hope he's nothing like the ass hole Meramon that Devimon has under his control," Gomamon added.

Meramon growled slightly.

"He doesn't like Devimon much," Ryo commented.

"Who does?" Gomamon returned.

"So this is your base?" Ryo asked.

"Yes," Koushiro answered.

"Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home," Gomamon chirped.

"Where did the other Chosen go to get those digimentals?" Ryo asked.

"Through a portal that's a few rooms over that way," Koushiro pointed toward one of the side passages.

"Thanks for the info." Meramon lobbed a fireball toward Koushiro.

Koushiro landed on his ass and the fireball crashed against the far wall.

"Fool. He hasn't shown us where it is yet. We could still fall into a trap now." Ryo glared. He then shifted into a Bakemon. "The Kaiser didn't lone me to your lord just so you could screw up."

"INTRUDERS!" Gomamon yelled. "Marching Fishes!" A school of fish flew from nowhere, pelting the ghostly digimon.

Tentomon dropped a plate of food at another entrance way. "Oh, shit. What can we do?"

"Evolve!" Koushiro and Gomamon yelled at him.

Meramon scowled at the new comer. "Burning Fist."

"Tentomon evolve!" A pillar of light erupted around the lady-bug like digimon, when it subsided a three meter tall, six limbed, blue insect digimon with a gray bone like horned helmet stood in his place. "Kabuterimon!" He blocked the fireball with his four arms. "Is that the best you got? Mega Blaster!" Electricity arced toward Meramon, who dodged it.

"Kabuterimon, modified escape plan B!" Gomamon called out.

"Huh?" Kabuterimon questioned and then nodded. "Riiight. Plan B... back door."

Kabuterimon went to the floor on all six limbs. "Beetle horn!" He charged, tackling Meramon and sending both of them through the wall and outside the temple. Kabuterimon chuckled as he flew into the air. "Had enough?"

Meramon staggered to his feet. "Not yet."

Bakemon looked at Koushiro. "Now to deal with you so this mission won't be a total failure."

"Koushiro, run. I'll hold off this pathetic adult digimon," Gomamon ordered.

Koushiro scrambled as Gomamon sent another wave of digital fish at Bakemon.

"Pathetic, am I?" Bakemon scowled angrily. "I am not a normal Bakemon."

Gomamon chuckled. "Yeah. You seem to actually have half a brain."

"Hell Zombie!" Bakemon's claw scratched across the ground where Gomamon had been a second before.

* * *

Miyako sighed as she stared at the bird flying over head. Before all she had to worry about was it shitting on her. Now, that bird could be the size of a jumbo jet and could want her for lunch. Not a pleasant thought to have while fertilizing a tree in the middle of nowhere.

Miyako's Digital Terminal began to beep. She shrugged and reached over to pick it up. There wasn't much else to do while the group was taking bathroom breaks and she finished her own little duty.

Miyako covered her mouth when she read the message. She quickly pulled up her skirt and ran to where the group was waiting.

Daisuke blinked when he saw Miyako running toward the group with her panties around her right ankle.

"We've got a BIG problem! Our base is under attack! Koushiro-sempai needs us there NOW!" Miyako called out.

"Shit," Daisuke cursed. "Everyone who can evolve to a flying form, do so!"

"Wormmon evolve!" A pillar of white light glowed around Wormmon. Then a three plus meter tall humanoid, green and black digimon with insect like armor burst from the light. "Stingmon!"

Sora nodded at Piyomon.

"Piyomon evolve!" A pillar of light erupted where the pink bird stood. Suddenly a gigantic pair of fiery reddish-orange wings stretched forth, and the light subsided to reveal a couple stories tall bird that had a flat beak with crocked teeth growing out it. "Birdramon!"

"Digimental UP!" Miyako cried out.

"Hawkmon armor evolve!" The hawk was encased in a glowing ball, which somehow exploded without any force. A half-lion, half-hawk griffon stood before her wearing a large winged silver helmet. "Flapping with wings of love, Holsmon."

"Let's see what happens." Takeru held out his digivice. "Digimental up!"

"Patamon armor evolve!" A golden light encased Patamon into a sphere. It exploded revealing a golden masked, tan, winged horse. "The hope the gallops across the heavens, Pegasmon!"

Stingmon picked up Daisuke and V-mon. Sora and Hikari grabbed onto one leg of Birdramon while Taichi and Agumon grabbed onto the other leg. Takeru climbed onto Pegasmon with his brother and Gabumon. Miyako did the same with Holsmon with Mimi and Palmon as additional passengers.

"Let's go!" Miyako ordered and Holsmon shot into the air.

"Wait for us," Sora called out.

* * *

"You can't win," Meramon sneered as he wrestled with the large insect digimon.

"Won't know until I try. Mega Blaster!" Kabuterimon fired off another blast at point blank from his two free arms.

The black gear exploded out of Meramon's back and disintegrated.

"You okay?" Kabuterimon ventured carefully.

Meramon staggered back and shook his head to clear it. "What happened? How'd I get here?"

Kabuterimon devolved. "You were possessed by a black gear for a long time. I just freed you of it."

Meramon sat down. "I don't remember anything after something hit me at the mountain."

"Do you know of Devimon?" Tentomon asked.

Meramon shook his head.

"He's taken over the entire island. You were one of the first possessed," Tentomon informed him.

"How can I be assured you're telling me the truth?" Meramon questioned.

"Because he's one of those doopy good guys. Don't worry, we'll have you back to being your old ass hole self in no time." Ogremon grinned.

Panjamon back handed Ogremon's face. "One more mistake from you and you can kiss your freedom good-bye. Remember that."

Ogremon glared. "Whatever, boss," he spat.

Meramon got up and took a few steps away from the digimon. "Do you have a means to escape."

"I hope so. Follow me." Tentomon flew toward the hole in the temple outer wall.

"Burning fist!" Meramon fired off several fireballs to create a cloud of dust to cover their retreat.

"Pointless," Panjamon said flatly.

* * *

"Koushiro, do you have the portal ready?" Gomamon asked as he ran into the room.

"Yes. I've got it open for the others to come through. They should be here soon. Did you get Bakemon?" Koushiro asked.

Gomamon shook his head. "I tossed a bed sheet over him and ran off. He's definitely not a normal Bakemon. He's too damn intelligent."

"Maybe he's about to evolve?" Koushiro surmised.

Gomamon shrugged. "Don't know."

"Actually I suspect that may be the case." Bakemon floated into sight. "Thank you for leading me to the portal. Now all I have to do is destroy it and you." The ghost digimon reached toward them.

"Marching fishes!" Gomamon called out, but the Bakemon ignored the attack.

Koushiro about wet his pants. He knew from reading the room with digivice inscribed in it that these devices contained a lot of power. If he didn't do something now, this Bakemon would kill them.

Koushiro ducked under the Bakemon's claw swipe and rolled toward the seal digimon. "Gomamon evolve!" He slammed his digivice into the digimon's back.

Gomamon cried out in pain from Koushiro hitting him and from the sudden infusion of power. "Gomamon evolve!" A pillar flared around the white seal digimon and when it subsided a white woolly walrus like digimon stood in his place. "Ikkakumon!"

Bakemon glared. "You weren't supposed to know that."

"Well tough," Ikkakumon sneered. "Too bad you won't live long enough to evolve. Harpoon Vulcan!" The horn on Ikkakumon's forehead fired off like a missile. Just before it would hit the Bakemon it broke into several smaller bombs.

The Bakemon was blown through the far wall.

"YES!" Koushiro cheered. "We did it!"

Ikkakumon devolved. "We certainly did."

Tentomon flew toward them with Meramon chasing after him.

"Aw shit." Koushiro groaned.

"That portal better be open. Devimon's army is outside!" Tentomon yelled.

"We've got to hurry!" Meramon called out.

"Huh?" Koushiro asked.

"Don't worry. I freed him," Tentomon stated almost smugly.

"What a time to be freed," Gomamon remarked.

"Death is preferable to being an ass hole," Meramon replied.

Gomamon sweated nervously. "Right. Let's go."

Koushiro sighed. "Why does everything seem to get worse?"

* * *

Holsmon landed in front of the Koushiro and the three digimon.

"Koushiro, you're all right?" Miyako cried out.

"Yeah, unfortunately the base has been compromised," Koushiro commented. "We picked up one of Devimon's ex-minions as an ally though."

"Allies are good, but we have to go back now," Birdramon said as she landed with Pegasmon and Stingmon following closely behind.

"What good can we be if we walk into a trap?" Taichi questioned.

"We can't just leave Unimon and his men there to die," Mimi retorted.

"File Island is our home, we can't abandon it," Agumon added.

"It'll be tough, but we have to get through and team up with Unimon's troops." Daisuke clenched his fist. "Devimon took the battle to our base, now it's time to go after him."

* * *

Panjamon strode toward the portal and noticed the hole in the wall. He raised an eyebrow. "You survived?"

"Barely," Bakemon coughed out. His arm twitched in an unusual manner.

Panjamon chuckled. "I see. Ogremon have Sabirdramon take him to Infinity Mountain so he can heal."

"Whatever you say, boss," Ogremon said as if he cursed.

Panjamon walked off. "Good help is so hard to find."

* * *

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

A glass door silhouettes two forms. Suddenly they jump on the door causing it too fall, but miraculously doesn't break.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Taichi!" called out chibi-Taichi.

"And I'm Sora!" added chibi-Sora.

"Not it's time for what you've all been waiting for, the second part!" they chorused.

"Archive has been asked if he'd ever do a Ranma/Digimon cross-over," chibi-Taichi said.

"And well, he wouldn't do a cross-over, however he might do a fusion using a similar idea as one writer where there is no Digital World but Jusenkyo has been altered in some way," chibi-Sora continued.

* * *

Vamdemon, once prince Herb of the Musk Kingdom, laughed as he floated over Nerima. "Your digimon are pathetic!"

"He's going to destroy everything," Soun cried. "You've got to stop him."

"If only we had a little more power," Angewomon commented.

"But, Shampoo we've thrown even thing we've had at him," Zudomon remarked.

"Stupid fish boy," Angewomon rolled her eyes.

"We must have Faith in our abilities," Kuno said assuredly.

"We've got to take him down now," Akane yelled. "You've got to succeed, Ranma."

"Ain't no way I'm losin' to this jerk," Metal Greymon growled.

"Take that jack ass down, Konatsu," Ukyou ordered.

"I shall try," Sylphimon replied.

"Oh, my. This looks bad. Kodachi, do try your best," Kasumi gripped her crest of sincere purity nervously.

"Don't I always?" Lillymon began to laugh.

"That laugh is weapon enough." Nabiki shook her head. "You better not screw this up, Gosunkugi."

"I like Altur Kabuterimon better," replied the gigantic mauve horned beetle.

"Genma, you have to win this," Nodoka called out.

[Of course,] read the sign Shakkoumon held up. He could never figure out why he couldn't speak when he was a digimon or where these signs came from that matter.

"Your words of courage are meaningless against my great powers," Vamdemon gloated. "Without the child of light, you are all nothing. I shall destroy this town and everyone in it."

"NO!" Akari called out. She didn't know why she was here, but she felt it somewhere in her being that she was needed. A light emanated from a device attached to her belt.

Patamon's eyes widen. "Patamon evolve!" A pillar surrounded the tan pig-like digimon and when it faded was hard to tell as a six winged angel stood in his place holding a staff. "Angemon!" He moved into a combat position. "Heaven's Knuckle!" He punched the air sending a golden light which ripped Vamdemon in half. "If we pool our powers, we can finish him. Angewomon will be the focus."

"Affirmative." Angewomon raised her arms and opened a rift to the sky. All the digimon fired their attacks into the rift. Angewomon then brought her arms down and formed a bow and arrow. "Your reign of terror ends now. Holy Arrow!"

"No!" Vamdemon cried out as the arrow pierced his chest. He exploded into data.

"We won!" Everyone cheered.

Angemon devolved into Patamon.

"Wow, Ryoga, you finally evolved." Akane looked over at the girl staring at them with a dazed expression. "And she must be your partner."

Patamon flew over and nervously greeted her. "Hi, I'm um, Ryoga, but you can also call me Patamon when I'm in this form."

Akari's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "WOW! A flying pig!"

Patamon scowled. "I'm not a pig."

"I'm afraid the battle may not be over yet," Cologne said as her holographic image appeared in front of them. "There's a prophecy concerning Vamdemon you'll need to hear."

* * *

Akane - Crest of Courage - Ranma - Agumon  
Akari - Crest of Light - Ryoga - Patamon  
Soun - Crest of Hope - Shampoo - Tailmon  
Kuno - Crest of Faith/Reliability - Mousse - Gomamon  
Ukyou - Crest of Friendship - Konatsu - Hawkmon  
Kasumi - Crest of Sincere Purity - Kodachi - Palmon  
Nodoka - Crest of Love - Genma - Armadimon  
Nabiki - Crest of Knowledge - Gosunkugi - Tentomon  
And Cologne replaces Gennai.

Villians:  
Herb - Vamdemon  
Taro - Chimeramon

"That was wrong," chibi-Taichi commented.

"Kodachi as Palmon? What is Archive smoking?" chibi-Sora asked.

"Well there isn't much else to work from. There are only so many characters I can use from in series," boomed Archive's voice. "Besides, Rosemon is PERFECT for Kodachi's Ultimate form."

Chibi-Sora shook her head. "That's all for this episode. Until next time..."

"Be seeing you!" Chibi-Taichi and Chibi-Sora chorus.


	13. The Battle For Survival

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 13 - The Battle For Survival**

_By: Lord Archive_

Chibi-Koushiro walks up. "Hi," he waves. "This series is NOT FOR KIDS. It is rated M for Mature for a reason. It was not arbitrarily assigned. If you are under 18 years old, and your parents won't let you see a rated R movie- then you should NOT be reading this either."

Chibi-Koushiro coughed. "Anyway. The characters are properties of Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hong. They are used without consent. All rights reservd. Archive is only borrowing them for an indefinite amount of time.

"Strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If an English name for a digimon or his attack is used and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell Archive so it can be corrected."

* * *

"While Koushiro-sempai was studying the Digital Code language at the temple and Unimon's troops were out getting supplies to begin the next stage of the war, a boy appeared saying he was a Chosen with Meramon as his partner," Miyako said sadly.

"However, that was just a plot to find the safe entrance into our base. The boy was really a Bakemon and the Meramon was being controlled. They nearly killed Koushiro-sempai but he was able to get both Tentomon and Gomamon to evolve for him and was able to defeat the two digimon. However, now we have to fight our way through our base to meet up with Unimon and take down Devimon once and for all."

* * *

Ogremon waited in the hallway in front of the portal room. With two Monochromon, there wasn't much room to move. However, the first to come through the portal would be blasted to bits. However, he could expect to be killed if he wasn't careful.

Ogremon prepared to fight as the room flashed. His jaw dropped as a giant crystal spiked ball rolled from the portal and right over him.

The Monochromon opened fire at the portal but were countered by fireballs thrown by Fladramon and Meramon.

"Go for the Black Gears!" Daisuke ordered as he ran through the portal.

Shurimon bounced in after him and attacked one of the Monochromon. His shuriken bounced off the armored back. "Easier said than done," he commented.

"Fox Fire!" Flames shot out of Garurumon's mouth.

"Shooting Star!" Pegasmon flapped his wings sending dozens of small points of light.

Both attacks struck the closer of the two Monochromon, breaking the Black Gear on his back.

Togemugomon devolved.

"Digimental up!" Daisuke called out.

"Wormmon armor evolve!" An orange sphere surrounded Wormmon. It exploded with fire. A black scaled dragon like digimon with flaming butterfly wings and a helmet that looked like an insect's head. "Exploding with courage, Shadramon!"

"Fire Rocket!"  
"Flare Buster!"

The armor digimon of courage cried out in unison, their flaming attacks striking and freeing the other Monochromon.

"Ogremon, you have failed for the last time!" boomed through the air.

"NO! I was only surprised. Please don't do this, Boss!" Ogremon cried out in fear.

Suddenly several Black Gear zoomed down the hall toward them. Two embedding themselves into the freed Monochromon, the remaining dozen struck Ogremon.

Ogremon screamed in pain as his body began to shift. His head took a bull like appearance, a metal device replaced his left forearm, and he was covered in brown fur.

"What the hell?" chorused many of the Chosen and their digimon.

"I evolved into a much more appropriate form," he snarled. "Face death in the form of Minotarumon." He slammed his metal forearm into the ground. "Darkside Quake!"

The entire temple began to shake.

"Everyone retreat!" Taichi ordered.

"Go through the Monochromon!" Daisuke shouted.

Shurimon, Shadramon and Fladramon attacked the re-imprisoned Monochromon, freeing them again.

Both Monochromon collapsed to the ground, unable to deal with being freed twice from the Black Gears.

Most of the Chosen and their digimon ran over or around the slumbering digimon.

Minotarumon snarled. "Why didn't you run away?"

Koushiro stood at the far entrance to the portal room. "I can't run very good."

"Why don't I put you out of your misery then?" Minotarumon questioned.

"Because I just shut off all power to the portal room, which means the floor..."

Minotarumon looked down at cracking floor which collapsed sending him into a black abyss.

"...is false." Koushiro closed his laptop. "That handles him."

Tentomon looked over the edge. "Where did he go?"

"A random point in the Digital World. He could be anywhere." Koushiro sighed. "Too bad this world is three-quarters water, he probably drowned... if he didn't end up embedded in solid rock."

"That's evil," Tentomon remarked.

"War is evil, I'm just a soldier," Koushiro retorted. "Now, if you'll evolve, you can fly me to the other side."

"This'll be tricky. I'm kind of too big as Kabuterimon," Tentomon remarked.

* * *

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire," Yamato groaned seeing Panjamon and six Bakemon waiting for them.

"Try a more frigid comparison. Ice Beast Fist!" Panjamon punched the air sending out an icy wave at Fladramon.

"Fire Rocket! Fire beats ice," Fladramon lost his smirk as the frosty attack struck him. He fell to his knees and devolved.

"You'll have to be a lot hotter than that," Panjamon retorted.

"Then let's all warm your pants! Burning Fist!" Meramon fired off his attack.

"Flare Buster!"  
"Fox Fire!"  
"Baby Flame!"  
"Magical Fire!"  
"Star Shower!"

The digimon added their attacks, igniting the air around Panjamon. The Bakemon exploded, while the giant lion digimon only flinched.

"What's this guy made off?" Mimi asked in fear.

"Pure evil." Panjamon smirked as he pulled out his sword. "Anyone care to put up a fight?"

"Kusanagi!" Shurimon threw his large shuriken, which Panjamon deflected.

"Everyone outside!" Daisuke ordered as he picked up V-mon.

"Going somewhere?" Kentarumon, a half-human half-horse digimon, questioned a short distance outside of the new 'backdoor' to the temple. Above him hovered two Kuwagamon, giant red insect digimon.

"This just gets better," Takeru moaned.

"Don't lose hope yet," Pegasmon took to the air.

Then the ground began to shake violently with many of the Chosen and their digimon falling into the ground.

* * *

"Oh, shit," Kabuterimon commented seeing Panjamon waiting for them.

Koushiro relieved himself of bodily waste when Panjamon's sword nearly beheaded him... if he hadn't fallen off Kabuterimon at that moment.

Panjamon raised his sword for the kill, but Kabuterimon plowed him into a wall.

"Join the others," Kabuterimon said. "I'll hold him off."

Panjamon punched the giant blue insect in the head. "You wish. That boy might be the smallest, so he must die."

"What does being short have to do with anything?" Koushiro wondered.

"Koushiro, run!" Kabuterimon yelled.

Panjamon kneed Kabuterimon, then head-butted him, punched him, and then called out, "Ice Beast Fist!"

Koushiro's digimon partner was Tentomon when he struck the wall from the last hit.

Koushiro moved as fast as he could as he picked up Tentomon's unconscious form and struggled through the hole with his lame leg.

Panjamon chuckled as he walked casually after him.

* * *

Yamato stared at the gapping hole in the ground. "What happened?"

Taichi growled and gripped his digivice. "We've got other things to be concerned about."

"Agumon evolve!" A pillar of light surrounded the tiny dinosaur, and when it sub-sided a full sized and well fed looking Tyrannosaurus Rex stood there with a horned mask over his head. "Greymon!"

"Piyomon evolve!" A pillar of light erupted where the pink bird stood. Suddenly a gigantic pair of fiery reddish-orange wings stretched forth, and the light subsided to reveal a couple stories tall bird that had a flat beak with crocked teeth growing out it. "Birdramon!"

"We'll see to our friends, here. You check on the others," Garurumon suggested.

Kentarumon raised his right arm, which look like his forearm had been replaced by a ray gun. "Hunting Cannon!"

Garurumon howled as his wounded shoulder was struck again, he devolved.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon fired off his attack.

Kentarumon dodged to the side. "Jet Gallop!" He charged at a blinding speed as his back thrusters shot him forward as he shoulder checked Greymon's wounded leg.

Greymon's leg wobbled badly as he grabbed Kentarumon and then placed his gapping maul over him. "Mega Flame!"

Kentarumon cried out in pain as he was engulfed in flames. The Black Gear exploded as he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Greymon devolved as he could no longer support that form. Agumon looked to the sky and saw the dog-fight that was occurring between Birdramon and Pegasmon against the two Kuwagamon.

"What the fuck?" Koushiro questioned as he limped through the opening in the temple wall.

* * *

"Just great! Now what?" Daisuke asked angrily.

"Controlled Drimogemon," Palmon almost whined seeing three large purple fur covered mole like digimon with drills for noses.

"Let's just make that uncontrolled." Shadramon took aim at the Black Gear. "Flare Buster."

"Drill Spin!" The Drimogemon attacked the ground, raising a shield of dirt to block the flaming attack.

Shurimon hummed to himself. "Autumn Wind."

Miyako blinked as her digimon disappeared, the closest Drimogemon didn't seemed bothered as he advanced toward her.

"I wouldn't do that," Shurimon said standing on the Drimogemon's back. He then punched the Black Gear, freeing the mole like digimon.

Meramon stared down the last Drimogemon. Neither would attack knowing that it would only be countered.

"Flare Buster!" Shadramon called out, blasting the Black Gear from the flank.

Meramon looked over and saw that Shadramon hadn't taken out his opponent. "Burning Fist!"

"Drill Spin!" The Drimogemon countered.

"Bone Crusher!" The Drimogemon Shurimon freed punched and destroyed the Black Gear. "You okay, brother?"

The newly freed Drimogemon blinked. "Yeah... I think so."

"You guys okay down there?" Sora called out.

"We're fine," Takeru called out as he eyed a cave opening. "And I think we've found a way to retreat. Get everyone down here."

One of the Drimogemon looked at the tunnel. "Um, don't know where it goes, but we'll find a way out for you."

Sora looked up at Birdramon fighting against a Kuwagamon and Koushiro staring at them with Panjamon walking up behind him. "Koushiro look out!"

Koushiro turned around in time to dodge the lion digimon's large sword.

"Shooting Star!" Pegasmon attacked Panjamon, who grimaced in pain.

"Retreat into the hole!" Taichi ordered.

Birdramon swooped down and picked up Koushiro and Tentomon and flew into the gapping hole. Devolving once she set the two on the ground.

Pegasmon flew in after her.

Taichi helped Agumon and Yamato grabbed Gabumon as they all jumped in with Sora just before the Kuwagamon would've attacked them.

Panjamon strolled over to the edge of the hole in time to see the Drimogemon seal that end of the cave.

* * *

"You let them get away!" boomed in the air.

"And how do you propose I stop them with the way my troops are?" Panjamon questioned. "A single hit can render your control obsolete. If I'm going to fight them effectively I'm going to need soldiers who are not weak like the Overdell Bakemon, nor easily defeated by removing your Black Gear."

The air seemed to growl. "If you weren't so useful, I'd have you killed."

"There is no room for the weak," Panjamon replied. "What happened to Ogremon?"

"Dead effectively. He fell into the portal room and can be anywhere on the planet, and that was after I evolved him."

Panjamon snarled. "Damn. He would've been a good rival again."

"Find the Chosen and make sure the smallest dies!"

"I'll just kill all of them," Panjamon said.

* * *

"There you guys are!" Piyomon called out as she found Unimon's troops.

Unimon looked up with concern. "Is something wrong?"

Piyomon nodded as she landed. "The base's location has been compromised. We were attacked before we returned. We all made it, but we have a few injuries. We also gained Meramon and three Drimogemon."

"Take us to where your group is. It's time to deal with Devimon," Unimon said angrily.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And the first story-arc, The Digimental Quest, is over. Now begins the war against Devimon.

Episode 14 - Battle Plans  
The Chosen, their digimon, and Unimon's army decide on how to continue this war.

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

A glass door silhouettes two forms. Suddenly they jump on the door causing it too fall, but miraculously doesn't break.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Taichi!" called out chibi-Taichi.

"And I'm Sora!" added chibi-Sora.

"Not it's time for what you've all been waiting for, the second part!" they chorused.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Taichi blinked staring at a metallic Tyrannosaurus Rex that was a bit taller than Greymon would be.

"What you?" The metallic dinosaur sniffed Agumon.

"I'm Agumon. A digimon," Agumon replied.

The dinosaur scratched his chin. "Di...gi...mon? What that?"

"That's short for Digital Monster," Agumon answered.

"Monster? Grimlock kills monsters." His form then changed into a giant robotic human and pointed a large gun at Agumon.

"I can do that too. Agumon warp evolve!" A brilliant orange light flashed and when it subsided an armored reptilian humanoid figure stood in his place. "War Greymon!"

"How do that?" Grimlock asked.

"I don't know. I just evolve," War Greymon replied. "How do you change form?"

"I just transform," Grimlock answered simply. "You good guy or bad guy?"

War Greymon nodded. "Good guy."

"Oh. Grimlock shouldn't kill you then." Grimlock put away his gun.

"That's a relief," War Greymon commented.

"Let's go get some energon cubes and talk over drink," Grimlock put his arm on War Greymon's back.

"Man, this dimensional hopping is getting bad. When will I figure out a way to go home?" Taichi sighed as he followed his digimon and the dinobot.

* * *

"That was cute," chibi-Sora commented.

"Agumon should have kicked his ass." Chibi-Taichi crossed his arms.

Chibi-Sora giggled. "Can't have battles every time. Until next time..."

"Be seeing you!" Chibi-Taichi and Chibi-Sora chorus.


	14. Battle Plans

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 14 - Battle Plans**

_By: Lord Archive_

Chibi-Koushiro walks up. "Hi," he waves. "This series is NOT FOR KIDS. It is rated M for Mature for a reason. It was not arbitrarily assigned. If you are under 18 years old, and your parents won't let you see a rated R movie- then you should NOT be reading this either."

Chibi-Koushiro coughed. "Anyway. The characters are properties of Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo. All rights reserved. They are used without consent. Archive is only borrowing them for an indefinite amount of time.

"Strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If an English name for a digimon or his attack is used and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell Archive so it can be corrected."

* * *

"After having our base overrun by Panjamon's forces, we were force to fight our way through the base in order to regroup with Unimon and his troops," Koushiro explained. "Daisuke somehow got his plan to work and we acquire three Drimogemon to our ranks in the process."

"Though the battle wasn't easy," Koushiro sounded a little upset. "I came close to being a head shorter twice during the battle and I'm the first of the Chosen to personally kill a digimon, and not be responsible through the actions of their digimon partner. I dropped a controlled digimon into a portal knowing that in all probability that I had sent him to his death. But it was either that or let him kill me. I prefer to live and will do all I can to make sure I come out of this in one piece."

* * *

In a large cave that literally had not been there yesterday sat those that would resist against Devimon and all his enslaved army.

"Why can't we just go after Devimon and take him out?" Daisuke questioned.

"Devimon's citadel is not the only concentration of his army, but it is the center most one," Unimon replied. "To attack the citadel now, we'd have to fight not just the digimon there, but the ones from Toy Town and Overdell as well. In addition, there is still a question of what Andromon guards at Factorial Fortress. No matter how far we've gotten before, Andromon was never pulled from guarding the item despite his power."

"So to best defeat Devimon, we must first take out his reinforcements," Taichi surmised. "However, won't Devimon send reinforcements to Factorial Fortress if we attack it."

Unimon paused. "We're not sure. We've only attacked the place once and met overwhelming defeat just trying to get past the outer defenses."

"So we can assume Devimon will at least send Monzaemon and the Numemon from Toy Town if we invade Factorial Fortress first since they are located closely together," Meramon concluded.

"A quick strike wouldn't give them time to send those reinforcements," Daisuke said firmly. "If we rush Devimon and kill him, then the rest of the digimon will be freed, right?"

"We don't know if killing Devimon would free anyone from the Black Gears, but we do know that in order to fight Devimon we have to get through numerous digimon that'll slow us down too much and give the reinforcements time to gather and attack," Unimon stated.

"Coward." Daisuke huffed.

"Well, if his death would free the digimon, coming out to fight us would weaken his ability to win," Yamato pointed out.

"It should also be pointed out that when Devimon did act, he demonstrated power that rivaled Andromon and Monzaemon. He may just be an adult, but he's a lot more powerful than any of us," 'Kuro' added. "We may need the items from Factorial Fortress to defeat him."

"So the first place we should hit to weaken Devimon is Toy Town, right?" Sora asked. "Then they won't be able to reinforce either Factorial Fortress or the citadel."

"But then Devimon would know we'd plan to strike Factorial Fortress next and set up a trap for us there. We'd probably have to fight Panjamon as well," Piyomon concluded.

"Then lets go after Factorial Fortress first," Daisuke suggested. "Sure it might be reinforced by Numemon and Monzaemon, but would they have much of an advantage trying to help a fortress?"

"They'd use the sewers to get in," a Drimogemon said.

"Sewer?" Daisuke chirped. "You mean there's a way to sneak in?"

"Actually I expect a fair number of Numemon are in the sewer as guards, so we can't sneak in there," Gomamon replied.

"We just don't use the sewer. We can make our own entrance," another Drimogemon added.

Daisuke grinned. "That's right. With you three Drimogemon we can send a group inside the base to defeat Andromon and get the item."

"But we'll still need to deal with defenses, particularly the air ones so you guys can escape that way if need be," Piyomon explained.

"Not to mention deal with the reinforcements that come above ground," Kuro added.

"Good idea." Daisuke nodded. "The other team would also act as a decoy to split Andromon's attention. Who should be the decoys?"

"Those of us that aren't capable of stealth," Taichi replied. "Agumon is a good fighter as Greymon, but that's all he's really good at. He's not fast nor capable of flying. He'd work better to take out the fortress's defenses."

"All of our adult forms are like that," Tentomon returned. "There isn't much we can do to hide ourselves."

"You still have speed and flight as an adult, which will be assets in the battle," Taichi stated.

Koushiro glared. "True, but with my leg, I can hardly sneak around anywhere."

Daisuke tapped his chin. "Okay, we need stealth, but also a lot of firepower with minimal numbers. Takeru, Miyako, and myself will make up the infiltration team. We each have speed, ease of evolution, and flyers."

"Do you think only four armors will be enough to deal with a Perfection level digimon?" Unimon questioned. "His power is the highest on the island save for Devimon. It would not be an easy battle."

"What? All we have to do is find the Black Gear and break it. Then we'll have Andromon as an ally, right?" Daisuke asked.

"It's easier said than done since the Black Gear on Andromon is not visible," Unimon returned.

"We'll also be the back up. With all of us, the defenses should be easily handled. We can go through it and help deal with Andromon if they failed," Taichi said confidently.

"But if they failed, then they would be dead," Unimon noted.

"Don't worry." Daisuke waved his hand as if the brush off the comment. "We'll have this taken care of easily." He glanced around the room. "Well, if no one has any comments, then let's prepare to take down Factorial Fortress!"

"Who'll lead the other group if you're part of the infiltration team?" Koushiro asked.

"Taichi, of course," Daisuke answered.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Taichi questioned.

"I'm not going to follow him," Koushiro stated flatly.

Daisuke sighed. "You want a leader, and he's capable to lead you. Forget your past and work together, otherwise someone might get killed."

"If we followed his recklessness, we WILL get killed," Koushiro retorted.

"I accept Taichi as my leader," Hikari called out.

"So do I," Sora added.

"He can do it," Yamato commented.

"Well, I prefer Taichi being leader than Daisuke," Mimi chirped in.

Daisuke smirked. "Looks like you're out voted."

Koushiro growled impotently. "Fine, you can listen to him. Just don't expect me to follow his orders if I don't agree with them."

"Whatever." Taichi looked away.

Koushiro shook his head. "There's a couple thing you should know. It is possible to use your digivice to evolve other digimon."

"Yeah, though I don't suggest it as it's painful," Gomamon added. "Maybe if you hadn't punched me in the back first..."

"I'm not really sure how I got Gomamon to evolve. I needed him to and pressed my digivice to him," Koushiro explained.

"So I might be able to evolve digimon before I meet up with Tailmon?" Hikari asked.

Koushiro nodded. "There's something else. In the temple there's a story written detailing the events of the first five. I didn't get to read all of it, however, I did find out how they achieved evolution to Perfection level. It's called Jogress Evolution and allows two Chosen to merge their digimon together and obtain a higher level when their hearts beat as one."

"How does that happen?" Sora asked.

"I think it means that when two of us are so set to a common goal and have nearly the same thoughts, then we can merge our digimon," Koushiro theorized.

"What about me?" Daisuke asked. "I've got two digimon, so shouldn't it be easy for them to merge?"

Koushiro shrugged. "I don't know if you can do it like that. The first five only had one digimon each."

"Well, if I can get them to merge, then this will be even easier!" Daisuke said confidently. "Now let's get going. We've got a fortress to take out."

* * *

"Isn't this job supposed to be done by volunteers?" Miyako grumbled as she pushed some rocks out of the way.

"Since when did any of us volunteer for anything in this war?" Takeru replied.

"Point." Miyako sighed. "But how much longer? Taichi's group should be in position to attack soon."

"Not much longer," a Drimogemon answered. "We just got to the metal plated floor of the fortress. Now we just have to get through it."

Daisuke's hand twitched in anticipation. He had to remind himself they wanted to wait until Taichi's diversion had started so they could sneak in better. It'd be so easy to evolve V-mon and Wormmon and blow up the plate, but that would give Andromon a clear indication of where they were.

Suddenly an explosion shook the tunnel they were in.

"Sounds like they've begun," Miyako noted.

"All right, hurry and get that plate off, then go and cave in the sewer tunnels," Daisuke ordered the three Drimogemon.

"Yes, sir!" the three cried out in unison.

* * *

A two meter tall cyborg digimon frowned at his monitors. His outer defenses were under attack by a large force. Even with his defenses set on high, it appeared only a matter of time for them to breach the wall.

That was not the worse of it. He believed in efficiency, but he could not handle this alone. He relayed a message to Toy Town for reinforcements. Hopefully they would arrive before the wall collapses.

Andromon turned around to deal with a more pressing matter. "Intruders," he growled somewhat emotionlessly.

* * *

Hikari had Gomamon, Ganimon and 'Kuro' around her as she watched the battle commence.

Meramon and Greymon fired volleys of fireballs at the fortress defenses like mortars, with flaming destruction arcing down on Andromon's instruments of death.

Yamato was holding Gabumon at bay waiting for Greymon to clear out many of fortress's canons first before sending his partner in as Garurumon.

Yukiduramon likewise stayed with Yamato and Gabumon as he was mostly ineffective at ranged attacks.

It was questionable if Mimi and Palmon would join in the battle.

Unimon, Birdramon and Kabuterimon were doing their best to deal with Andromon's anti-air weapons.

Sora chewed on her lower lip as Birdramon kept trying to line up an attack, but every time she saw an opening the giant bird digimon would have to dodge.

Hikari gripped her digivice wishing there was some way she could help. She looked at the digimon with her. Her head whipped back to the sky as a loud shrieked echoed and Sora cried out for her digimon.

"Evolve me!" 'Kuro' yelled at Hikari. "Let me help them."

"I..." Hikari glanced at the black Piyomon then at Sora's Piyomon who crashed into the ground.

"They need me," 'Kuro' pleaded.

Hikari nodded with a determined look on her face and held out her digivice, not really sure what else to do.

'Kuro' nearly reached out to touch the digivice, but was already feeling power surge into him. He cried out, "Piyomon evolve!" There was no pillar of light, rather the black Piyomon shimmered in a glowing light and grew to the size of Birdramon. However, his feather remained the same jet black color. "Sabirdramon!"

With a gust of wind from the giant black birds wings, he took to the air. He glared at the defenses lining the inner walls. "Mach Shadow!" he called out angrily. Then with a burst of speed that defied logic, the Sabirdramon streaked past those defenses, shattering them with a sonic bomb from traveling briefly at the speed of sound.

"Ah, Hikari?" Ganimon asked. "Can you evolve me too?"

Hikari leaned against a nearby rock. "I don't think so. It's hard giving Sabirdramon my power."

"Then we've got a problem," Gomamon said nervously.

Hikari swallowed seeing numerous green slugs lead by a giant yellow teddy-bear approach the fortress. "That'd be Monzaemon with his Numemon, right?"

"Give the girl a prize." Gomamon looked around. "Any ideas what to do."

"Time for a few executions," Ganimon replied. "Those Numemon aren't very tough, disgusting- yes, but easily killed."

"Fox Fire!" Garurumon belched flames at the oncoming attackers, destroying all the Numemon it hit. "Oops. Over did it," the giant wolf said sheepishly.

"Possibly too easy." Hikari sighed. "Just try to go for the black gears." She then glanced at the fortress. Andromon had not shown himself during all of this. That could mean only one thing, the digimon knew about the infiltration group. "Please be okay, Daisuke," she prayed.

* * *

"This would be easier if we knew where to go," Daisuke commented.

"Well, sorry," Miyako sniped. "We couldn't find a map of this place, so how can we possibly know where the item is."

"It'd help if we knew what it was," Takeru added.

"Get down!" V-mon called out and jumped on top of Daisuke.

A second later everyone else hit the floor as a barrage of laser fire scorched the air above them.

"Wormmon, digimental up!" Daisuke called out.

The green worm digimon hopped in front of the group. "Wormmon armor evolve!" A blue sphere encased the digimon. It shattered revealing a two meter long porcupine like digimon with black armor over his paws and head. He didn't have quills but what looked more like crystal shards. "Protector of friendship, Togemugomon!"

"Crystal Guard!" The armor digimon curled into a ball and reflected the laser blasts back down the hall destroying the all but one of the blasters. He unrolled and glared at the remaining weapon. "Hail Gun!" He launched several crystal shards, destroying the remaining laser.

"I'd say we're on the right path," Daisuke commented.

V-mon nodded, while trying hard not to massage his shoulder that first Mummymon and then Panjamon had hit.

They heard metallic sounding foot steps before them. The light glinted gloomily off Andromon silvery plates as he strode forward. "You shall go no farther."

"Damn, this hallway is too small for Pegasmon," Takeru cursed.

"What will we do?" Patamon asked.

"Evolve me and I'll take that tin plated bozo." V-mon punched the air with his good arm.

"Not with your wounded shoulder," Daisuke replied. "Togemugomon, take him down!"

"Shurimon will be a great asset now," Hawkmon said.

Miyako nodded. "Digimental up!"

"Hawkmon armor evolve!" A light green sphere encased him, and exploded causing no damage to anything. In Hawkmon's place now stood a two meters tall, white robed ninja with shurikens for hands and feet. "Bursting with purity, Shurimon!"

"Hail Gun!" Togemugomon fired his crystal shards.  
"Kusanagi!" Shurimon added his throwing stars.

Andromon didn't seem phased as the attacks bounced off him. "Waste of energy," he analyzed coldly. His chest plate opened and called out, "Gatling Missile."

"Oh, shit." Daisuke paled as the attack streaked straight toward him.

* * *

"OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE!" shouts the entire chibi-Chosen as they prance around File Island.

Chibi-Daisuke tries to sneak a skirt peak of what's under chibi-Mimi's school dress. A tail whips out from her skirt, wraps around his neck, and draws him in. Chibi-Mimi makes a strange face and chibi-Daisuke is suddenly thrown out of her skirt by the tail. He looks like he had been beaten into a bloody pulp.

The remaining chibi-Chosen continue the mantra until they start climbing up Infinity Mountain. Chibi-Hikari falls off and her skirt lifts up showing a picture of Guilmon's face on her white panties.

"Now for a little Digimon Tamers extra," chibi-Hikari moans.

Chibi-Koushiro pops up. "More like things you will NOT see in Tamers."

* * *

Ruki sings, "I'm too sexy for my digimon. Too sexy for my digimon. Too sexy for my digimon. So sexy it hurts!"

* * *

Lee ran around holding scissors by the handle.

Terriermon folded his arms. "You hold scissors by the blades. You might hurt someone if you're not careful. You're so immature."

* * *

Takato gazed lovingly with hearts in his eyes. "Ruki-sama!"

Ruki bashes him over the head. "I thought 'chan' was bad."

* * *

Takato gazed lovingly with hearts in his eyes. "Juri-sama!"

Juri blinks several time and then ran away in horror.

* * *

Takato gazed lovingly with hearts in his eyes. "Lee-sama!"

Lee's face softened. "I didn't know you felt the same way."

Takato blinked several times and runs away.

Lee pranced after. "Come back my stud muffin of love."

* * *

Lee looked away shyly. "Ruki... I love you."

Several men in black suits grabbed Lee and drag him off before Ruki has a chance to say anything.

"Hypnos?" Lee asks.

"No. We're from Toei. There will be no romance in Digimon," one of them answered.

"What about Sora and Yamato in Adventures?" Lee questioned.

"Did you SEE any of the romance?" the man retorted.

"Well, there was the cookie scene, Yamato saving Sora at the concert, his arm around her during the Demon Corps incident, their KIDS," Lee stated indignantly.

"That's all your imagination. They were just friends during the series, and having kids does not indicate romance for the epilogue," was the flat denial.

Lee blinked repeatedly. "Who're you trying to kid?"

* * *

Takato barged into Ruki's home. "Ruki, you've got to make up with... Re...na...mon?"

"It's just a lovers spat," Ruki stated angrily.

"GO AWAY!" Renamon yelled.

Takato mechanically shut the door. "Wow." He then knelt down and peaked through an 'accidental' crack in the door. "WOW!"

The door then exploded sending Takato off into the distance.

"Now where were we, Rena-chan?"

"I believe right here, Ruki-chan."

* * *

"I am Duncan McCloud of the clan McCloud." The Scotsman held out his sword.

Renamon materialized with a strange look on her face. "I'm Renamon."

Duncan blinked repeatedly. "This isn't part of the game!"

"Oh, but it is a game," Ruki stated coldly. "Let mortal combat begin! FIGHT!"

* * *

Chibi-Taichi scratches his head. "You know, some of the readers haven't seen any of the Tamers episodes and won't get some of the jokes."

"Oh, be quiet," chibi-Sora replies curtly. "Until next time, be seeing you!"

(Highlander the series belongs to Davis-Panzer Productions, Rysher Entertainment, Gaumont Television, and CBS Television Distribution. It is used without consent. All rights reserved.)


	15. Assualt on Factorial Fortress

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 15 - Assault on Factorial Fortress**

_By Lord Archive_

Chibi-Koushiro walks up. "Hi," he waves. "This series is NOT FOR KIDS. It is rated M for Mature for a reason. It was not arbitrarily assigned. If you are under 18 years old, and your parents won't let you see a rated R movie- then you should NOT be reading this either."

Chibi-Koushiro coughed. "Anyway. The characters are properties of Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo. They are used without consent. All rights reserved. Archive is only borrowing them for an indefinite amount of time.

"Strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If an English name for a digimon or his attack is used and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell Archive so it can be corrected."

* * *

"We finally completed our mission to obtain all the digimentals that we could use," V-mon explained. "Now we could begin the next part of the war, which was to take down Devimon."

"We got together and figured out what to do. We would attack Factorial Fortress with the armor digimon being on the infiltration team while everyone else attacked the outer defenses.

"Things weren't going great outside. Birdramon was shot down, and Hikari was able to evolve Kuro into Sabirdramon. However, Monzaemon arrived with an army of Numemon."

V-mon's voice started to sound more desperate. "Meanwhile, us armor digimon made our way deep into the fortress. Togemugomon dealt with some of the defenses, but then came Andromon and he just shot an attack at Daisuke!"

* * *

V-mon stared as Andromon's chest opened and the metal digimon called out, "Gatling Missile!" The small blue digimon knew he had to act now, and punched the back of his partner's knee to cause him to fall.

The missiles streaked down the hall, barely missing Motomiya's head as the boy fell. Daisuke was thankful to V-mon for the save, but wished the lizard had found a less painful way of doing it.

V-mon's clenched his fists tightly. "You're going down! V-mon evolve!" A pillar surrounded the small blue digimon, and with a mighty shout of "XV-mon!" out sprang a giant blue humanoid dragon with white wings, and a silver 'V' with two slashes under it making it look like an emblazoned 'X' on his white chest.

Andromon stood his ground as he tried to analyze his new foe, but wasn't given a chance as XV-mon tackled him. The giant digimon's momentum carried them down the hall and through a pair of metal doors.

Daisuke ran down the hall and ordered, "After them!"

Shurimon used his coiled legs to spring his way to XV-mon's aid quickly. He arrived in time to see the adult digimon punch Andromon's face, but with seemingly little effect.

Miyako was winded as she entered the room and called out, "Try to find the black gear."

"You try and figure it out!" XV-mon yelled back with obvious strain to his voice as he tried to wrestle with the much smaller, and yet stronger, perfection digimon.

Andromon showed only a small amount of strain as he fought to free himself of XV-mon's grip. "Reset defenses. Setting high."

"Look out!" Shurimon yelled as lasers seemed to shoot out from every direction.

Miyako screamed as she fell backwards into the hall, barely missing having her breasts pierced by one of the destructive beams of light. She was caught by Daisuke since she was about to fall on him.

XV-mon howled in pain as a blast struck him in the back.

Andromon pulled free and moved away as the lasers continued to fire. He flinched in pain as his right leg was hit and a metal plate broke free from his thigh.

Daisuke blinked noticing something black there. "Go for his leg!"

XV-mon grunted and wobbled slightly as he called out, "X Laser!"

Andromon dodged as the room continued to shower laser blasts.

XV-mon was struck again, and he was force to devolve.

"It is futile to resist. Intruders will be destroyed," Andromon droned.

The laser barrage suddenly stopped.

Andromon whirled to where the control panel was.

Shurimon chuckled while pulling a throwing star from the now broken controls. "Now it'll be just you verses all of us."

"You're going down, Andromon!" Daisuke shook a fist at the metal digimon, with Togemugomon walking into the room.

"And if I'm not mistaken, I bet those are the tags!" Takeru pointed at a pedestal at the far side of the room which had seven golden necklaces on it. He turned to his partner. "Now you've got the room. Digimental up!"

"Right." Patamon nodded. "Patamon armor evolve!" A golden light encased Patamon into a sphere. It exploded revealing a golden masked, tan, winged horse. "The hope the gallops across the heavens, Pegasmon!"

"Spiral Sword!" Andromon's hand whirled and somehow fired vacuum blades at Pegasmon. The wing horse attempted to dodge, but was still left with a nasty cut on his neck.

Daisuke's fist clenched. Pegasmon, Togemugomon, and Shurimon against one digimon. He was afraid the odds were still against him, but he wouldn't give up. "Attack!" he cried out and the three armor digimon charged.

* * *

Palmon sighed seeing Mimi's angry glare, knowing it wasn't at Monzaemon, but at Garurumon for just having killed several controlled digimon. She had to do something about this. "I can probably remove the gears easily as Togemon," the plant digimon suggested.

Mimi looked at her and nodded. "Be sure not to kill anyone."

Palmon didn't reply, but walked forward and called out, "Palmon evolve!" A pillar of light formed briefly, and when it finished a two story cactus with boxing gloves stood there. "Togemon!"

Togemon frowned as red beams of energy shot out of Monzaemon's eyes at Yamato. The golden haired boy was blasted against a rock and slid to the ground limply.

"Yamato!" Garurumon yelled before losing energy and devolving back to Gabumon.

"Time to even up the odds." Togemon rushed into the mass of Numemon. "Everyone get back!" she ordered. The giant digimon then twisted herself. "Prickly Bang Bang!"

Needles showered the Numemon around Togemon causing pain to many of them and freeing half of them from the black gears.

"That's hardly sporting. Try this, with love. Hearts Attack!" Monzaemon called out. Several red-ish heart-shaped bubbles came from the giant yellow teddy bear's stomach, much like an over-sized Care Bear.

The bubbles popped against the cactus digimon's needles, apparently doing no damage.

Mimi tried to get out of the way of the attack, but found herself inside one of the bubbles. She suddenly felt very light-headed. "Whoa. I want toys to play with me, but not the way I wanted the last time I felt like this."

Togemon felt her energy leave her and devolved. "This isn't good."

Sora raised an eyebrow at Mimi's comment, while holding Piyomon's unconscious form protectively. Their forces consisted of Greymon, Meramon, Kabuterimon, Unimon and Sabirdramon, who couldn't be pulled away from attacking the fortress defenses. Gabumon, Gomamon, and Ganimon were only child digimon and could only help in fighting the Numemon. That only left Yukiduramon against Monzaemon, and Sora didn't have much hope for him to win that battle.

"There's Andromon!" Kabuterimon called out in warning.

Monzaemon smiled brightly. "It's not nice to have me do your dirty work and show up at the finale. Where were you?"

"Taking care of business," Andromon answered simply before announcing his attack, "Gatling Missile!"

Monzaemon's face turned off-white as he paled noticing where the attack was going. He back peddled away and barely dodged as the missiles exploded at his feet. "What are you doing?!"

"Following my own programming," Andromon replied.

The laser batteries fell silent a moment before Daisuke's shout could be heard, "Attack!"

Stingmon, Pegasmon, and Holsmon sprung into the air within moments the Numemon were all freed of the black gears.

Monzaemon stared at all of his opponents. "This is hardly a fair game!"

Andromon jumped off the fortress wall, grimacing as his wounded leg shot pain through his system. "It is Devimon who upset the balance. It shall be put right."

Monzaemon glared. "The game isn't over yet. Hearts Attack!"

"Star Shower!" Pegasmon called out, a multitude of energy sparks flew from his wings, causing the bubbles to break.

"Red Sun!" Holsmon cried out. Red beams of light shot out of his eyes, blasting the teddy bear digimon in the chest.

Monzaemon clutched his chest in pain. "This isn't fair. You're cheating."

"Spiking Finish!" Stingmon stabbed the perfection digimon in the back. He pulled out the energy blade and looked at the black gear he had skewered in surprise. The gear exploded.

Monzaemon collapsed to the ground.

Andromon walked up to Monzaemon and asked, "Are you functional?"

Monzaemon blinked. "Ah. I think so. What am I doing here?"

Meramon stepped forward. "You were controlled by Devimon's black gears. You'll be fine after a little rest."

Monzaemon nodded with a blank expression. "Um, okay."

"Guess we won," Yamato commented weakly as Gabumon helped him sit up.

"Are you all right?" Gabumon asked with concern.

"Yeah. Just peachy. My back's gonna be purple, though," Yamato joked.

"Purple? You can change colors?" Gabumon questioned.

Hikari giggled. "You could say that, but it's not a good thing when that happens."

"Ah. I see." Gabumon nodded. "It's a warning you've done something wrong."

"Something like that," Yamato confirmed.

Sora smiled seeing that Yamato was okay and that Piyomon had also awaken. Neither of them looked like they had any serious injuries.

Mimi shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I hate when I feel like that."

"What did you mean about toys?" Palmon asked innocently.

Mimi laughed nervously. "Monzaemon's attack made me want to act like a toy for toys."

"Oh." Palmon nodded. "You mentioned about another time you wanted toys to play with you. What did you mean by that?"

"I'd like to know that too," Sora added.

Mimi blushed. "I can't."

"Want me to bring it up after Daisuke gets here?" Sora questioned.

Mimi shook her head frantically. "It wasn't really anything. Someone slipped me a drug at a party and I got horny. Nothing happened because Michael figured out what happened and stupidly took me home."

"Stupidly?" Sora questioned.

"Well... I wanted him to do stuff to me, but he wouldn't. I broke up with him since he wouldn't even make love to me when I wanted sex so badly it hurt," Mimi explained. "Please don't tell anyone about that."

"Your secret is safe with me," Sora assured her.

"I can't break your trust," Palmon answered.

* * *

The acquired tags were passed to each of the five Chosen that did not have a digimental digivice. The sixth was given to Hikari as Wizarmon had told them Vamdemon had a crest meant for her. That left them with one extra.

"Who gets this tag?" Daisuke questioned.

"The leader should hold onto it," Taichi answered.

"I disagree," Koushiro called out.

A few of those gathered wondered if he was disagreeing just to disagree with Yagami. "Look at what we have of those with digimentals. Daisuke and Miyako have two digimentals and Hikari and Takeru only have one. And since Hikari has a crest and tag, it's only logical that Takeru has one as well."

"What about the Digimental of Seijitsu?" Yamato questioned. "Maybe Hikari or Takeru was supposed to get it."

"Possibly, but for some reason I doubt it," Koushiro commented.

"Hey, it's no sweat," Daisuke said before he threw the tag at Takeru, who had to strain to catch it.

"Be careful!" Piyomon called out. "Those may be the keys we need to save the world. They won't work if you break them."

"Sorry." Daisuke shrugged. "Anyway, if we come across a crest that's not Takeru's or any of yours, then Miyako and I will try it with the extra tag."

"Well, now that we have that settled, what's next on the agenda?" Yamato questioned.

"In the defeat of Factorial Fortress and of Monzaemon's forces, the remaining stronghold of troops outside of Infinity Mountain is Overdell Mansion," Andromon analyzed.

"Yeah, and if we go after them, it'll be to the death as none of the Bakemon are controlled by black gears," Unimon informed. "Are you willing to do that?"

"I certainly want to deal with those Bakemon once and for all," Piyomon said angrily.

"They will pay for killing our brothers and sisters," 'Kuro' added.

"These digimon aren't controlled. They're evil. I'm willing to do what it takes to kill them," Sora pledged.

"I want to help as well," Hawkmon voiced.

"I guess... I will too," Miyako added weakly.

"Are we all agreed that Overdell needs to be leveled?" Daisuke questioned.

Mimi sat quietly. While she to wanted to vote against this, she had seen what these Bakemon had done to the Pyocomon village. They needed to be punished for what they did, but why did she have to assist in being judge, jury and executioner?

Daisuke nodded. "Good, we'll move out as soon as all the injuries have been attended to."

* * *

A shadow loomed over four wounded Numemon. Not that they would notice in the dark confines of the collapsed sewer tunnel they were in.

Five Numemon had been trapped down here since shortly after the battle began. It had been hours since they had eaten anything and after the first of them fell asleep, the rest of the group decided he would make a good food source. Three Numemon held him in place as the forth reached into the now struggling digimon's mouth and pulled out the digi-core to feed upon.

The shadow chuckled evilly at what the Numemon had done to their brother just to survive. These four would work well for his plans.

The shadow then passed over the Numemon and they were gone.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Thanks to my pre-readers, especially Ajere and Jeremy Mullin.

Coming Soon:  
Entry 16 - Fall  
The Bakemon are not controlled, but willing servants of Devimon. The Chosen decide to remove Overdell from the map.

"OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE!" shouts the entire chibi-Chosen as they prance around File Island.

Chibi-Daisuke tries to sneak a skirt peak of what's under chibi-Mimi's school dress. A tail whips out from her skirt, wraps around his neck, and draws him in. Chibi-Mimi makes a strange face and chibi-Daisuke is suddenly thrown out of her skirt by the tail. He looks like he had been beaten into a bloody pulp.

The remaining chibi-Chosen continue the mantra until they start climbing up Infinity Mountain. Chibi-Hikari falls off and her skirt lifts up showing a picture of a broken heart on her white panties.

"Now for a little romance extra," chibi-Hikari moans.

Chibi-Koushiro pops up. "More like screwed-up romance."

* * *

"Time to call the Upset At Toei's Romance Pairings meeting," Daisuke called out. "I'll start off.

"I'm Motomiya Daisuke, and during my series I was clearly shown to be in love with Yagami Hikari. And yet at the end of the series I was perfectly happy married to someone I don't even know! What's up with that?!"

"Yeah, but Hikari had shown very little interest in you," Takeru commented. "I've got episodes worth of evidence and I didn't get her either."

Daisuke looked over. "Why isn't Hikari here, anyway?"

Taichi shrugged. "She didn't mind not marrying either of you as long as everyone is happy. She doesn't seem to understand that we aren't happy about this. Sora's been chasing after me since before I hit puberty, and by the time I realize 'Hey, Sora's kind of hot,' she's running off with Yamato. That's not fair."

A man in an orange martial arts clothes, long messy black hair that reached the middle of his back, and had a cross scar on his cheek, or Yamcha to Dragon Ball Z fans, folded his powerful arms and said, "You want not fair. Try spending seasons trying to get over being shy about girls, only to have the girl you wanted ending up with Super-man's evil twin brother because of how good he's in bed."

"I am not his brother," Vegita snipped, a short lanky man whose hair defied gravity more than Taichi's did. "And I don't appreciate having been saddled with... that woman."

"If you want to insult her, go ahead," Daisuke encouraged.

"I can't. Bulma would get upset if I called her names," Vegita whimpered. "Or if I ruin this business suit." He tugged at the gray suit he was wearing.

"Pussy whipped," Makoto, a.k.a. Sailor Jupiter, commented.

"I know. How could the prince of a once great planet end up broken by a woman merely because of what she has between her legs," Vegita questioned.

"You know, you don't remind me of any of my ex-boyfriends," Makoto said.

"I don't?" Vegita raised an eyebrow.

"You remind of a few generals I had to help kill though." Makoto smiled.

"Why are you here?" Daisuke asked.

"Do you see me with any guys?" Makoto asked. "I've only tried to date anyone with three lower appendages and I'm still single. You'd think I'd have found someone to be with, but no- I'm just the token slut who won't get married."

"Actually, Miyako was sort of the token slut in Digimon, and she got married to Ken," Daisuke pointed out.

"Though not nearly as bad as you were," Taichi commented.

"But much more open minded. She did have the hots for Mimi and you sister," Daisuke returned.

Taichi paled. "Ew."

A young child of ten sporting familiar goggles peeked into the room. "I'll be awfully upset if I have to join this club." Takato pouted.

A girl in a green dress and reddish-brown hair looked at him strangely. "Is there someone you like?" Juri asked.

Takato began to laugh nervously and couldn't stop.

Chibi-Sora walked up. "That's enough of this. Be seeing you." She waved.

Takato and Juri joined in.


	16. Fall

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 16 - Fall**

_By Lord Archive_

Chibi-Koushiro walks up. "Hi," he waves. "This series is NOT FOR KIDS. It is rated M for Mature for a reason. It was not arbitrarily assigned. If you are under 18 years old, and your parents won't let you see a rated R movie- then you should NOT be reading this either.

"Additionally, this chapter is very dark and contains graphic violence. If you don't like gore, descriptive deaths, and scenes like this, you don't want to read this chapter... or most of the series to come for that matter."

Chibi-Koushiro coughed. "Anyway. The characters are properties of Toei Animation Inc., Saban Entertainment and others. They are used without consent. Archive is only borrowing them for an indefinite amount of time.

"Strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If an English name for a digimon or his attack is used and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell Archive so it can be corrected."

* * *

"Factorial Fortress has fallen and we have gained the items kept inside, the crest tags. Andromon, Monzaemon and several Numemon have been freed of Devimon's control and were added to our ranks. Now comes the next part of the war, Overdell," Koushiro stated.

"Overdell is the home of the Bakemon. Loyal servants of Devimon that willing work for him. They are not controlled by a black gear. As such they would remain a threat even if we kill their master.

"The plans have been laid. The battle starts soon. However I have to ask if what we are about to do is justice or evil? I guess it'll depend on who the final victor is."

* * *

"A sneak attack at dusk?" Ogremon questioned.

"Yes," replied Devimon, a tall black humanoid digimon with large black leathery wings. "Though don't really hide your presence. Just make sure none of the Pyocomon leave before the battle."

"Why, boss?" Ogremon scratched his head. "And why call it a battle? I could slaughter them all by myself."

Devimon laughed. "I owe you no explanation. Just follow my commands. You are to lead the Bakemon and a few controlled digimon to the Pyocomon village and destroy it. Take your time and kill any that don't evolve as slowly and as publicly as possible."

"Evolve?" Ogremon asked.

Devimon slapped Ogremon across the room and snarled. "For the last time, do not question me or I will remove your freewill." The dark digimon turned and left.

Ogremon sighed as he stood up. "No point in disobeying. Either way, I'll be forced to attack them."

* * *

"A sneak attack at dusk?" Mimi questioned.

"Yeah," Daisuke replied. "We got to be careful to not be seen. We don't want any reinforcements getting there."

"Or any of them to run away," Kuro added.

"Why a sneak attack?" Mimi asked.

"Because our goal is to deplete Devimon's troops with minimal loses to our own. If we just go and challenge them, some of us could get hurt or die," Daisuke explained.

"He has a point," Sora commented. "We've been lucky so far that none of our injuries have been anything serious. We shouldn't take any unnecessary chances."

"Even if we're going to butcher them before they knew what hit them?" Mimi demanded. "It would make us no better than them!"

"If we just kill them, then we are still a thousand times better than them," Kuro retorted bitterly.

"Sorry, Mimi, but this is the best way for us to do this." Daisuke sighed. "If you want to stay behind and not get involved, we'll understand. We won't make you fight with us."

Mimi replied by bowing her head.

* * *

The sky lit up with explosions and someone shouted, "We're under attack!"

Kentarumon and two Monochromon fired their attacks into the Pyocomon village as Ogremon led the Bakemon into the 'battle.' The explosions highlighted the black bits of information deleting into the air.

"Remember make their deaths as slow and as painful as possible," one Bakemon ordered.

The Pyocomon ran in terror as the Bakemon grabbed many of the stage two baby digimon. The ghost digimon's claws sinking into the babies tender flesh and ripping off the skin.

* * *

The sky lit up with explosions and someone shouted, "We're under attack!"

The last thing several Bakemon saw were numerous fireballs, some missiles, falling stars, beams of energy and shards of crystals. The explosions highlighted the black bits of information deleting into the air.

Andromon fired another pair of missiles while Birdramon, Fladramon, Greymon and Meramon continued to launched volleys of fireballs at the mansion like structure at Overdell. Unimon, Togemugomon, Holsmon, and Pegasmon added their attacks as well.

Kuro was upset that Hikari had opted to evolve Gomamon to Ikkakumon to add the walrus digimon's attack into the initial battle. The black bird went into the forest to hunt for stray targets.

The mansion fell to the onslaught, exploding into data particles.

"Did we get them all?" Daisuke questioned.

"Next we have to strike the tomb," replied Unimon.

The air was pierced by the screams of a young woman.

"Mimi!" was chorused.

* * *

Power, she wanted power to deal with these vile monsters. Her friends were being hurt, while she was a Pyocomon like them, she wasn't truly one of them. She had come from somewhere else, but they had treated her like family. Tears streamed down her face as she saw a claw go through another of her friends.

A Bakemon looked at her. "Why don't you try to run away? It won't help, but it'll make this more fun for me."

The Pyocomon glared at him. "I won't let you get away with this!"

"Are you going to try and stop us?" the Bakemon laughed.

"Yes! I won't let you hurt anyone else!" the Pyocomon cried. An image of a strange creature with red hair flashed through her mind and energy filled her. The baby digimon that looked like a flower that was about to bloom glowed and shifted. When the light faded a pink bird known as Piyomon stood in her place. She leapt into the air. "Magical Fire!" Green flames spiraled down at the Bakemon, burning his arms as he blocked the attack.

"You'll pay for that," the Bakemon commented, and then smirked evilly.

A black gear flew in from behind Piyomon, striking her in the back. She screamed out in pain as it tried to force it's way into her, but then the gear exploded and Piyomon crashed to the ground.

"What happened?" Bakemon questioned, approaching her.

"Leave her alone!" Koromon, a bouncing pink head with long ears, yelled. "Bubble blow!"

Five more baby digimon of different types followed Koromon's example.

"What are you trying to do? Tickle me?" Bakemon sneered. "Hell Zombie!"

Koromon dodged the claw attack and then bit down on one of the ghost digimon's burnt arms.

The Bakemon howled in pain. "You die now!" He raised his other arm to strike.

Koromon responded by biting down harder. He had to stop the Bakemon from hurting others. A strange image of someone the baby digimon knew but did not know flashed through his head before his form shimmered in light and grew to that of a small orange-ish dinosaur named Agumon. The larger size allowed him to rip off the arm.

Bakemon backed away, clutching his stump of an arm defensively. "You'll die for this."

"You keep saying that like it'll happen. Baby flame!" Agumon spewed forth a fireball that killed the ghost digimon.

"Watch out!" warned Tsunomon, another baby digimon that looked like a head, but with a horn and no visible ears. He jumped and knocked over Agumon, but was rewarded with having a black gear strike him. Tsunomon screamed in pain as the gear tried to force it's way into his body. An image formed into Tsonomon's mind and the black gear exploded with a flash of light. When it subsided Gabumon laid on the ground unconscious.

"You all right?" Agumon asked, shaking Gabumon.

"How did you evolve?" asked Motimon, a pink somewhat ghost shaped baby digimon asked.

"Not sure," Agumon replied and went to check on Piyomon. "I saw something strange, but familiar somehow, and I evolved."

"We better all evolve, because I don't think we'll survive this battle otherwise," commented Tanemon, a small plant-like baby digimon.

* * *

Power, he wanted power to deal with these vile monsters. His friends were being hurt, while he could do nothing but flee. He grinned when he came upon one of those Chosen Children alone with a Palmon and some Numemon. The slug digimon were too busy annoying the girl to notice his approach.

"Watch out!" Mimi cried out seeing the Bakemon.

It was too late for one Numemon as a claw went straight through his body. He looked down with a stunned expression before deleting.

"You won't get away with this! Poop Throw!" cried out one of the Numemon.

The pink sludge slide down the side of the Bakemon. "And just how can you hurt me?" he asked. "I'm already dead and can't get sick from your shit." The ghost digimon punctuated his words by clawing a half-meter gash down the slime digimon's body.

"Dog pile him!" yelled one of the remaining five Numemon.

Mimi watched in horror as the Numemon jumped onto the Bakemon, trying to bring him down. The sounds of large farts and wet shitting added to the noise of the struggling digimon. The air became rank as the Numemon fought on.

The Bakemon didn't pull his attackers off, but clawed them to death instead. The sight of the data deleting around the Bakemon with pink goo sliding down his body in a way that looked like blood was too much for Tachikawa. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The plant digimon could feel the energy flow through her. "Palmon evolve!" A pillar of light erupted and then faded to reveal a huge cactus with red boxing gloves. "Togemon!"

The Bakemon laughed hollowly. Bruises could be seen as the shit slowly slid off him. "I won't live through tonight, but you're going with me!"

Togemon took a step back and prepared to defend herself as the Bakemon charged blindly at her.

Mimi couldn't look away as tears streamed down her face. She realized what the Bakemon was going to do. He was going to kill himself on Togemon's sharp cactus needles and try to get her digimon partner sick from the Numemon's shit in the process. There wasn't anything she could do to stop him.

The Bakemon's shrilled laughter filled the air. His destruction would count for something by taking one of his master's enemies with him. The last thing he remembered was the terrified look of the Togemon and an extreme burning sensation in his back.

Togemon blinked as the Bakemon first seemed to ignite in fire and then delete less than a meter from where she stood. When all trace of the Bakemon disappeared, she saw Fladramon standing with one of his armored claws pointing toward her.

"You all right?" Fladramon asked.

"Ah, yeah," Togemon replied shakily and then turned toward her partner. "Mimi?"

Mimi shambled as she stood up and walked over to Togemon, giving her partner a hug as best she could. She was unable to do anything but sob uncontrollably.

Soon all of the Chosen and Free Digimon were there except Kuro, Yamato and Gabumon.

Agumon covered his nose trying to block the foul stench in the air. "At least the Numemon went out fighting, but I think I'm going to be sick."

"Yeah, guess we can write the Numemon off the ranks," Daisuke remarked bitterly, clenching his fist. "Where's the tomb? We need to end this now."

* * *

"You're sick, you know that?" a Bakemon said with annoyed expression.

Another Bakemon looked at him strangely. "What? The younger, the tighter."

"At least you could've killed her," the first Bakemon retorted, motioning toward the crying and victimized baby digimon.

The second Bakemon grinned. "Devimon did say to make it slow and painful."

"Where does rape factor into that?" the first asked.

"How much more painful can you get?" the second returned.

"Let's just get back to murdering them," the first Bakemon growled, lashing out a claw to put the Pyocomon out of her misery.

"You're no fun," the second Bakemon huffed. "Besides, I want to have more fun." He motioned toward a crying Pyocomon in the corner.

The first Bakemon raised an eye. "That's a boy."

"So?" the second Bakemon asked.

The little Pyocomon could only cry as he watched his tribe sister get raped by the Bakemon, and then murdered by another. Why couldn't they leave their village alone? Why did they have to hurt his people? They did nothing to them, so why were they attacked? They had no right to do this! If anyone should be killed, it should be them! And he would be the one to do it!

The two Bakemon turned in surprise as the Pyocomon glowed brightly to become a black Piyomon. With an anguished cry of "Magical Fire!" the rapist digimon exploded into data.

Before the other Bakemon could react, a Black Gear slammed into the black Piyomon. The bird's eyes glazed over and then turned from being psychotic to calculating evil. "Time to torture some babies," Kuro laughed haughtily.

* * *

"You're sick, you know that?" Yamato commented with a disgusted look.

Kuro looked over angrily. "What?!"

"At least you could've just killed him." Yamato motioned at the stray Bakemon that Kuro had found. Ishida was following everyone else, but he had heard something and decided to check on it. He wished he hadn't. Kuro had shoved a large rock into the Bakemon's mouth and ripped out the ghost digimon's eyes.

Gabumon simple turned away, unwilling to say anything.

Kuro scowled, crushing a black orb that used to be one of the Bakemon's eyes in his claw. The black Piyomon hissed angrily, "That's exactly what the Bakemon that killed my sister said!"

Yamato stepped back. "Sorry. But we need to get back to the others."

"Then we can kill more Bakemon," Gabumon added.

"Fine." Kuro huffed. "Magical Fire!" the black Piyomon called out, firing his attack at point blank range. He got mild satisfaction as the Bakemon's data deleted around him.

"Why were you torturing him?" Yamato asked.

"Because when I was possessed with a Black Gear, I was forced to torture my brothers and sisters to death," Kuro snapped.

"Ugh." Yamato paled slightly. "Sorry I asked."

* * *

Rage gripped him like it never had before. The fires illuminated the sky to reveal an endless stream of digimon data escaping into the air. The Bakemon gleefully going through killing yet more Pyocomon. "Attack!" Unimon cried out.

That was all the Kuwagamon hovering above the unicorn digimon needed to hear. He swooped down into the village and got himself a mouthful of Bakemon.

"Lay cover fire," ordered Kentarumon. "Hunting Cannon!"

The two Monochromon followed his order.

The three attacks slammed into the Kuwagamon, who barely managed to shriek before his large body began to delete.

"Damn it! You're going to pay for that!" Yuki Duramon charged toward Kentarumon only to be stopped as something struck him in the face.

Ogremon grinned seeing the dent in the snow bear's face caused by his kick. He chuckled. "Finally someone worth fighting."

"Eat this!" Yuki Duramon punched the ogre digimon in the gut, freezing most of his opponent's body.

"I'll get you next time," Ogremon snarled angrily.

Yuki Duramon paid him no heed as he continued toward Kentarumon, but missed a step when thought he heard Ogremon whisper, 'thanks' but discounted that. He didn't make it to his target.

In the village, two strange glowing areas appeared and several Black Gears came into view and zoomed toward the lights. When the gears struck the light, it flashed brilliantly through the air. When it subsided a Saberdramon and a Birdramon towered over what remained of the village. The giant birds took flight and the Bakemon fled the village.

Unimon could only stare in horror as the Birdramon called out, "Meteor Shower!"

"No!" Piyomon cried out, seeing her tribe brother release his fiery attack.

Gomamon had evolved from Pukamon, a smaller seal-like baby digimon that could fly. "Marching Fishes!" he yelled. From the village's well shot out several fish that intercepted some of the fire sparks falling from the sky in a vain attempt to lessen the damage of the final attack.

Agumon tried to protect the recently evolved Palmon from the oncoming shower of flames.

Motimon stared at the burning sky, surmising that only evolution could save him. With an imagine flashing through his mind of a strange creature that seemed to be attached to some mechanical device, he evolved into Tentomon. The insect shell on his body protected him from the stray fire sparks.

A pig looking baby digimon, Tokomon, cowered under Gabumon. He clenched his eyes shut and his sharp teeth chattered in fear as his friend howled in pain. He hoped his friend was all right and that this horrible battle had finally ended. He saw a strange creature that looked happy and yet seemed sad go through his thoughts.

Gabumon stood up as he gripped his burnt shoulder. He could only stare at the digimon he had protected. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Patamon nodded.

As the remnants of the village burned and Unimon tried to give chase, sending off several volleys of his Holy Shot attack. It was too late. The Bakemon were fleeing into the nearby forest along with the Kentarumon and the Monochromon. The Saberdramon had picked up Ogremon and was flying away with Birdramon at a faster speed than the winged unicorn could muster.

"Why did they do this?" a Drimogemon questioned as Unimon returned.

Unimon snorted in anger. "To distract us from saving Leomon. I doubt Devimon was ever here."

"He wasn't," Agumon informed.

Unimon looked over. "Who are you?"

"Agumon," replied the dinosaur digimon. "I used to be Koromon. Like the rest of my friends used to be baby digimon." He pointed at the six other child digimon behind him.

"Can we help now?" Piyomon questioned. "We want to pay Devimon back for what he did here."

Unimon sighed and nodded. "Yes. Find those devices you own. We can't leave them here, or Devimon might find them." He looked on sadly as the Chosen Digimon went to the task of going through what remained of their old home to get the digivices that Kentarumon had told him about before Devimon came to power. He knew of these child digimon's importance and had left them here believing they would be safe. How wrong he had been. How terribly wrong.

* * *

Rage gripped him like it never had before. The fires illuminated the sky to reveal an endless stream of digimon data escaping into the air. These were his troops. The only ones he could truly rely on in battle and they were being butchered.

Panjamon smirked at that thought. These Chosen Children were being butchers. So much for them being the 'good guys.' He would make them pay for what they did to the mansion. He crashed through the trees and grinned seeing that the Overdell Tomb was intact.

"Bakemon come forth!" Panjamon howled his order.

Eight Bakemon crept out of hiding.

"What is going one, Panjamon?" one Bakemon asked.

Panjamon growled. "The Chosen have destroyed the mansion and are on the way here. We need to set up-"

The Perfection lion digimon was interrupted as the tomb exploded.

"Damn it, there here already," Panjamon snarled. "Merge for the kill."

Following that order, the eight Bakemon flew into an inward spiral and melded into one as they all met.

"Shit, they've become Lord Bakamon," Gomamon warned, intentionally mispronouncing the digimon's name.

"I'd be more concerned about Panjamon," Birdramon warned before attacking the lion digimon with, "Meteor Shower!"

"Ice Beast Fist!" Panjamon called out, punching the air several times in rapid succession.

"Watch out!" Taichi cried out as the area around them froze.

Yukidarumon was struck in the face and fell on his ass.

Meramon was hit twice. His flames extinguished before crumbling into data.

Andromon's wounded leg was hit by a glancing blow, but it was enough to freeze it solid.

Greymon was hit in the chest, and devolved.

"Gang bang Lord Bakemon," Daisuke ordered.

Lord Bakemon blinked as numerous attacks streaked toward him. He batted aside some of the attacks, but there were too many coming at him to stop. His body burned in the flames of Birdramon and Fladramon, his skin pierced by the stars of Pegasmon. The damage was too much and the giant Bakemon broke apart.

Panjamon shook in anger. "I'll kill all of you now!"

"That is enough!" boomed in the air.

"Devimon?!" chorused several of the digimon.

"What?!" Panjamon howled.

"Retreat. We shall deal with them soon enough," Devimon ordered.

Panjamon clenched his fists. "This isn't over yet. Count on that. Ice Beast Fist." He sent out another wave of freezing punches to cover his escape. He paid no heed to anything they tried as he ran into Overdell's dead forest. The night sky would make it difficult to spot his dark gray fur from the air, and the only digimon that had any chance of following him on the ground would be easily killed.

Panjamon changed the course of his run as he spotted something. He grinned seeing that one of his Bakemon had survived. "You're coming with me," he ordered.

The Bakemon nodded and followed the lion digimon.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming Next: Episode 17 - Beginnings and Endings  
Panjamon's attacks has left many of the digimon injured. They believe they have found a place that is safe from Devimon so they can heal, only to learn they have led the serpent into paradise.

How can a child digimon take out a Bakemon by himself, yet a group of Numemon failed to bring down one? Simple, Numemon are one of the weakest adult digimon and they fight with filth attacks. To a nature digimon like Togemon, those attacks would weaken her and can be poisonous, especially if not cleaned off quickly. The Bakemon may be weak for an adult, but they are an undead digimon, as such poisonous attacks like Floramon's pollen, Dokugumon's venom, and the Numemon's shit would not affect the Bakemon.

If the Numemon's shit is potentially poisonous, why aren't Mimi and Palmon sick from Sukamon's shit attacks? First, being a Chosen Child and a Chosen Digimon, they have a higher resistance to diseases- especially in the Digital World (Mimi has touched the shit of a Perfection filth digimon, Garbamon, and did not get sick). Second, they did get themselves clean as soon as they could.

For those who don't know, baka is the Japanese would for idiot, jerk, or moron.

"OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE!" shouts the entire chibi-Chosen as they prance around File Island.

Chibi-Daisuke tries to sneak a skirt peak of what's under chibi-Mimi's school dress. A tail whips out from her skirt, wraps around his neck, and draws him in. Chibi-Mimi makes a strange face and chibi-Daisuke is suddenly thrown out of her skirt by the tail. He looks like he had been beaten into a bloody pulp.

The remaining chibi-Chosen continue the mantra until they start climbing up Infinity Mountain. Chibi-Hikari falls off and her skirt lifts up showing a picture of a broken heart on her white panties.

"Now for a little extra," chibi-Hikari moans.

* * *

An elderly Japanese man leapt on top of a pedestal. "I'm Referee, I and fully declare this to be a comedic 'Who Line is it Anyway?!' match. The contenders are Tentomon for Adventures Zero-One, Armadimon from Adventures Zero-Two, Hirokazu from Tamers, and special guest star for Lord Archive's Diaries series, Bobby of the Oklahoma team."

"Why am I here?" Bobby, a blond America boy of fourteen who was dressed in torn jeans and a new plain blue T-shirt.

"Shameless plug," Tentomon replied.

"But I'm only a bit characters in a couple chapters," Bobby retorted.

"In this match, the victor will choose a game that losers have to play. Prepare for first round, World's Worst," Referee called out dramatically.

The four contestants move to the sides of the stage.

"The subject is... 'Worst things to say to your girlfriend. Come forth when you have something to say. I will buzz when your turn is up. Let the match begin!"

Hirokazu stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Juri... Ack! SORRY! I meant Ruki!"

BUZZ

"Talk about living dangerously," Tentomon commented before moving up.

The insect digimon scratched the back of his head. "I missed our anniversary? Sorry. Um, could you show me how a calendar works again?"

BUZZ

Bobby looked skeptical. "You're my girlfriend?"

BUZZ

"Let me sing for you!" Armadimon held a paw to his chest, and started singing like nails on a chalk board.

BUZZ

"Will not do line dance." Referee scratched off that round from his list.

Tentomon posed seductively. "I'm really a digi-girl."

BUZZ

"Let me tell you this joke." Hirokazu grinned. "There once was a girl from Nantucket, who really knew how to fu-"

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Bobby bowed apologetically. "Sorry, I'm late. Got hit by a bus."

BUZZ

Armadimon tried to make himself look fatter. "You'll get fat if you eat that. Let me take care of it." He then made the motioned of taking food and eating it.

BUZZ

Hirokazu shuffled some cards. "Wanna play strip Digi-Battle?"

BUZZ

Bobby drooled. "Is that girl HOT or what?"

BUZZ

"I'd like you to meet my lover," Tentomon said while holding Armadimon's hand.

Armadimon blushed demurely.

BUZZ

Hirokazu leered. "Let's just skip the date and go straight to the sex."

BUZZ

"You know you want me, baby, because..." Tentomon spread his arms wide. "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

BUZZ

"That shall end this round," Referee announced. "We will resume the match after the next Neo Digimon: Digital Wars episode."


	17. Beginnings and Endings

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 17 - Beginnings and Endings.**

_By: Lord Archive_

Chibi-Koushiro walks up. "Hi," he waves. "This series is NOT FOR KIDS. It is rated M for Mature for a reason. It was not arbitrarily assigned. If you are under 18 years old, and your parents won't let you see a rated R movie- then you should NOT be reading this either."

Chibi-Koushiro coughed. "Anyway. The characters are properties of Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo. All rights reserved. They are used without consent. Archive is only borrowing them for an indefinite amount of time.

"Strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If an English name for a digimon or his attack is used and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell Archive so it can be corrected."

* * *

"The war against Devimon is raging," Sora stated. "Our digimon forces briefly numbered over three dozen, but our last battle ended with eight fatalities on our side, Meramon and seven Numemon. The idea of the battle was to sneak attack the Bakemon to reduce our casualties. Obviously, that wasn't the case."

"Now we must recover and heal from the injuries suffered in battle against Panjamon before we can take on his master. But if we were almost defeated by Panjamon, how can we hope to defeat Devimon?"

* * *

"What's our status?" Unimon asked, glancing over the various digimon and humans in a barren field that was once home to many Bakemon.

"Meramon has been deleted, while Andromon, Monzaemon, Agumon, Wormmon and one of the Drimogemon were injured by Panjamon's attacks. Fortunately none of the Chosen were hit," Kuro answered.

Unimon sighed. "This isn't good."

"You're telling me?" Daisuke commented. "V-mon and Gabumon still aren't all that great from their previous injuries. I don't like this, but we're going to have to lay low for a while to heal."

"Where do you suggest we do that?" Unimon questioned. "We have no base and Devimon has near complete control of this island."

"You tell me. You know this island better than I do. There has to be someplace we can hide for at least a few days," Daisuke retorted.

"We've used them up already. Devimon would be sure to know if we returned to a previous base," Unimon replied.

"I know of a place," Andromon stated as he hobbled over.

"Hey, right! Factorial Fortress would be defensible enough," Daisuke said happily.

Andromon shook his head. "No. Somewhere safer. A place Devimon might not know even exists on File Island."

Unimon raised an eyebrow at that comment. "What place is that?"

"Village of Beginnings," Andromon replied simply.

Unimon's and Kuro's mouth dropped. "Village of Beginnings?!"

Daisuke scratched his head. "What's this Village of Beginnings?"

"The place we were all born," Andromon replied simply.

"If you were all born there, how would Devimon not know it exists?" Daisuke questioned.

"Village of Beginnings is where ALL digimon are born. It's not even technically on this plane of existence," Unimon explain. He then turned to Andromon and asked, "Are you sure there is a portal to Village of Beginnings on File Island?"

"Positive." Andromon nodded. "We should be able to reach there by dawn in our current condition."

Daisuke nodded. "Good. Then that's what we'll do." He hopped on top of a rock and called out, "Everyone, get ready to move out! We're going someplace where we can heal our wounds!"

Taichi, without his shirt, smiled hearing that. "We'll be able to help you soon."

Agumon shivered while wearing his partner's shirt. "I hope so."

"Maybe we can get those cuts on your hands looked at too, Hikari," Taichi added.

Hikari nervously tugged at the bandages around her hand. She still had no idea where she got them a few nights ago. She could only guess that she had accidentally cut them on a rock during one of her nightmares.

* * *

Dawn's early light broke over the horizon as the beleaguered digimon and humans came upon a clearing in the forest. In the center of the grassy field before them were a pair of railroad crossing signs, but no train tracks nor paved road was visible.

"That is it," Andromon stated flatly.

"That's the portal to this Village of Beginnings place?" Daisuke questioned.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sora asked looking at the sky, afraid of what might be looking down at them.

Daisuke shrugged. "Well, we came this far. Might as well try it."

With that, the entire group marched into the clearing, some ready for an attack as this area looked good for an ambush.

"So we just walk through between the railroad signs?" Daisuke asked.

Andromon raised his arm to block Daisuke.

"What?" Daisuke asked and then heard an odd sound, that of a train coming.

The crossing guards lowered and the mighty sounds of a train rushing by could be heard. The wind from a large fast moving object could be felt. However, none of them saw a train.

"Just when you though you've seen everything," Koushiro commented.

"You actually saw something?" Yamato questioned.

The crossing guards raised into the air.

"Now we can enter," Andromon stated before stepping forward and disappearing.

Daisuke shrugged and followed in after him.

Everyone else just stared.

Daisuke's head reappeared and seemed to be floating in the air. "Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?"

The entire group entered through the portal, with Kuro trailing behind. He paused just before entering certain he had just heard something laugh evilly. He looked around and saw nothing.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!" Elecmon cried out seeing the large number of digimon in his village. "What are you doing here?!"

"We seek aid and shelter from Devimon," Andromon said, bowing slightly.

"Like I care what Devimon has been doing. At least he hasn't been killing digimon wholesale!" Elecmon shot back. "You can't stay here!"

"But we need someplace to stay to heal our injured," Hikari replied.

"I can't look after you and all the babies," Elecmon retorted.

"Perhaps we can offer our help in exchange of letting us stay here. We will help you care for the babies while our injured tend to their wounds," Unimon offered.

"I don't know. How can I trust you?" Elecmon questioned skeptically.

"Aren't these just the cutest little things?" Mimi cooed tending to one baby.

"They certainly are," Miyako replied, caring for another.

Elecmon looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Mimi pouted. "The baby was crying, and I had to see if I could help. Poor little thing soiled his crib." She edged away from the crib while gently holding a red baby. "Why don't they wear diapers?"

Miyako looked at the furry baby in her hands. "And just how would you put a diaper on them?" She giggled as the baby began to suck on her finger. "This little guy is hungry. Do you have any food?"

"Of course the girls would go gaga over the babies." Yamato shook his head.

"Hey, Patamon, remember what your baby form looked like?" Takeru asked as he played with a black furred Botamon.

"How would I? I was a baby!" Patamon returned.

Takeru shrugged and scratched what would be the baby's chin. "Bet you grow up big and strong, yes I do!"

"Is there something about your brother that I should know about?" Taichi asked jokingly.

A large sweat drop formed on Yamato's head.

Piyomon grabbed Sora's hand and said, "Come on, let's help them."

Sora seemed reluctant, but let herself get dragged off.

Elecmon whimpered seeing his babies being cared for by strangers.

"Please trust us. We wouldn't want to hurt any of those babies," Hikari tried to assure the nervous digimon. "Um, do you have any medical supplies we can use?"

Elecmon nodded slowly. "Yeah. I always have some prepared for the babies in case something were to happen."

* * *

"Why did you have me retreat?" Panjamon howled as he stood in Devimon's vast throne room, with a Bakemon cowering behind him.

An evil laughter filled the air. "You would have died had you stayed. True, you might have been able to kill a few of them in the process. However, I doubt the Chosen or their digimon would've been in your list of kills. However, Panjamon, I thought I'd introduce you to two new digimon for you to lead."

"Bah!" Panjamon swiped the air with his massive hand. "I have no use for any digimon controlled by a black gear. One hit and they become my enemy."

"True. Quite true, but these digimon aren't controlled by a single black gear." A large skeletal red hand appeared from the darkness. "But first I suppose I should make that Bakemon suitable for your new troops first."

The Bakemon backed away in fear. "No! Lord Devimon, please no! I've always been a loyal servant!"

"Now you'll be a better one."

Ten black gears came at the Bakemon from all directions. The ghost digimon screamed in pain as he grew a little larger, his body turned gray with a red hood cover what would be his head, and a giant sickle appeared in his right hand.

"Interesting. Now what do I have here?"

"I, Phantomon, will serve you well, my lord," the giant gray ghost digimon bowed.

Panjamon nodded his approval. "I assume the other two are like him?"

The laughter echoed again. "Actually, I suspect this one is the weakest of the three." A large snapping sound came from the shadows and two figures step forward. "Meet your other digimon."

The gigantic beaten looking gray teddy-bear brandished metal claws. "The Chosen shall meet an untimely end."

A human looking figure smiled with a devilish toothy grin, showing his fangs. "I have a score to settle, as well."

"Good," Panjamon said simply. "Now where are the Chosen so I can finish them off once and for all?!"

"Village of Beginnings."

"What?!" Panjamon cried out.

"You heard me. Apparently Andromon knew how to get there all along... If only I had ordered him to tell me." A sharp laugh filled the air. "No matter. I know where it is now. Go to Railroad Field, stand before the railroad signs, but not between them, and wait for the sound of something large to pass. Then go between the signs and you shall be in the Village of Beginnings!"

Panjamon grinned. "I shall go there immediately, my lord. The Chosen shall not live to see the sun set."

"Excuse me, Panjamon." The human looking digimon bowed just enough to be polite, but no more. "Might I suggest we wait until nightfall? At that time, Phantomon and I will be at our strongest, and them at their weakest. It would not do us good to give them any advantage."

Panjamon paused and then nodded. "Perhaps we should wait. Phantomon, practice your new skills. We attack at midnight."

Evil laughter once again filled the air from the dark lord on the throne.

* * *

Elecmon sighed as he looked over his babies. All of them were enraptured with a whimsical story that Mimi was telling them. Though Elecmon had a hard time trying to follow it.

Night had fallen on the village and most of the Chosen and digimon had gone to sleep. However, they were taking turns not only to act as a night watch for Devimon's troops, but to also have someone watch the babies.

Elecmon couldn't remember the last time he had a moment of peace to himself. He was always busy taking care of the babies. That was his job and he never wavered from it, no matter how grueling the task was.

Elecmon's ears perked up as he heard something odd. He looked around for the source of it and happened upon Hikari in one of the houses. She was laying on the floor half-naked rolling about as if someone was whipping her. His eyes widen as her arms moved to cover her face and the bandages cover her hands exploded. Blood splattered against the wall as new wounds opened.

"What's going on...?" Elecmon breathed.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Yamato yelled from where he had stood watch.

"WHAT?!" Elecmon rushed out of the building.

Hikari's eyes opened as tears spilled out. She wobbled as she stood up. She noticed the condition of her bandages and her hands. She quickly pulled off the ruined pieces of cloth and then got dressed. She frowned noticing the blood on her school uniform, but knew it wouldn't matter. It would wash off.

Hikari steadied herself before rushing out to join the others but stopped cold as a figure loomed before her.

"My, my... What do I have here?" questioned the floating digimon.

"V-Vamdemon..." Hikari breathed.

"How would you..." Vamdemon paused and then smiled. He floated down to her and caressed her cheek. "Oh, it's YOU."

Hikari pissed her panties.

* * *

"Oh, great. Not this ugly ghost again." Yamato stood behind Garurumon, waiting for help to arrive.

The gray ghost glared. "That's Phantomon to you. Soul Chopper!" He slashed with his sickle causing a black energy to streak from it.

Yamato and Garurumon dodged as the energy tore up the ground.

"We need help," Garurumon commented.

"You got it!" Taichi called out.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon shot out a large fireball.  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon showered the area in fire.  
"Fox Fire!" Garurumon added his flame attack into the mix.

Phantomon twirled his sickle and blocked the attacks. "You'll have to do better than that."

* * *

"So many happy little digimon... Makes me want to throw up. Heart Break Attack!" From the large battered gray teddy-bear standing on a nearby building came several blackened heart-shaped bubbles sent directly at Mimi and the baby digimon.

Mimi shrieked as she proceeded to cover several of the babies with her own body.

"Palmon evolve!" A pillar of light formed briefly, and when it finished a two story cactus with boxing gloves stood there. "Togemon!" She spread her arms to protect everyone.

"Hearts Attack!" Monzaemon countered with his own pink heart bubble attack. He smiled seeing his attack effectively canceling out the dark hearts. "I know what you are. You're Waru Monzaemon."

Light gleamed off Waru Monzaemon's metal claws. "And I know what you truly are as well. Let's fight to see who is truly the better Monzaemon!"

Monzaemon seemed to make a fist. "You're on."

* * *

"Hello, old friend."

Unimon glared at the giant humanoid lion digimon with a psychotic grin on his face. The unicorn digimon replied harshly, "You are not my old friend. Leomon would never do what you have done."

Panjamon smirked. "You're absolutely right. Shall we fight, then?" He drew out his sword which gleamed evilly from the light coming from the village.

Unimon nodded. "We shall. Holy Shot!" He shot forth a ball of holy energy at Panjamon.

The giant humanoid lion dodged the attack as he charged past Unimon. The flying unicorn was perfectly still as Panjamon stood straight up and sheathed his sword. "I thought you would be more of a challenge," the lion commented.

Unimon's head fell away from his body before deleting.

Panjamon grinned. "Who's next?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Welcome to cliff hanger time. Until the end of this story arc, all chapters will end up being cliff hangers.

Coming Next:  
Chapter 18 - Verses the Dark Lieutenant, Panjamon  
Can the Chosen possibly hope to defeat Panjamon and his three Perfection level digimon?

"OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE!" shouts the entire chibi-Chosen as they prance around File Island.

Chibi-Daisuke tries to sneak a skirt peak of what's under chibi-Mimi's school dress. A tail whips out from her skirt, wraps around his neck, and draws him in. Chibi-Mimi makes a strange face and chibi-Daisuke is suddenly thrown out of her skirt by the tail. He looks like he had been beaten into a bloody pulp.

The remaining chibi-Chosen continue the mantra until they start climbing up Infinity Mountain. Chibi-Hikari falls off and her skirt lifts up showing a picture of a broken heart on her white panties.

"Now for a little extra," chibi-Hikari moans.

* * *

"Welcome back to 'Whose Line is it Anyway' - Digimon style," Referee announced. "To recap our guests, we have Bobby from Lord Archive's Diaries series."

"CoughShamelessplugCough," faked Bobby, a blond America boy of fourteen who was dressed in torn jeans and a new plain blue T-shirt.

"Hirokazu, or 'Kazu' to you North American viewer, to represent the Digimon Tamers," Referee continued. "Also we have Armadimon for Adventures Zero-Two, and Tentomon for Adventures Zero-One."

"Do I look like Tentomon to you?" Gomamon asked from the contestant chair Tentomon was supposed to be in.

"Gomamon?" Referee questioned. "What happened to Tentomon?"

Gomamon shrugged. "He got tied up with something."

* * *

Tentomon shook as he tried to free himself from the ropes tied around him, while hanging from the ceiling of a supply closest. Yelling wouldn't help since he had been gagged as well.

* * *

"I see. I guess you will have to take his place," Referee stated. "Now for this round's game, party host. I guess Gomamon will have to be the host of the party as the others come in acting in accordance to a card they have been given. I will ring a bell for when they are to enter and buzz when Gomamon guesses correctly. The round shall begin... NOW!"

Gomamon hopped forward and seemed to going over something. "Hmmm... chips, dips, and punch. Wait, need something more." He made the motion of getting a bottle and pouring it. "Spiked punch is so much better for a party." He grinned.

Ding-Dong

"Wonder who that could be?" Gomamon went over to the 'door' and acted as if he let Armadimon in. "Hiya. How's things been?"

Armadimon just snubbed him as he walked pass.

"Something I can get you?" Gomamon questioned.

"There's nothing I'd want from a worm like you," Armadimon hissed.

"Whoa, no need to go 'Digimon Kaiser' on me," Gomamon commented. He then looked surprised at Referee when he didn't here the buzzer go off.

Ding-Dong

Gomamon shook his head. "This one has to be a happier camper."

"Just what are you doing here?" Hirokazu asked harshly.

"Having a party, what else?" Gomamon returned.

"A party?!" Hirokazu sounded horrified. "How can you have a party?!"

"Best thing he's done since I met the creep," Armadimon commented.

"And who are you?" Hirokazu asked with a superior tone.

Armadimon sniffed. "I can tell you what I'm not."

"Ugh. I don't need an ex-lover here," Gomamon moaned.

BUZZ

Armadimon waved daintily before leaving the stage.

"Lover?! Why that's so wrong!" Hirokazu cried out.

Ding-Dong

Gomamon prayed this one was better. "Hello?"

"Good evening." Bobby clasped his hands together and walked forward.

"At least he isn't pissed off," Gomamon commented.

"Such language," both Hirokazu and Bobby replied with mutual horrified looks.

"Is there anything I can do to please you, or is everything I'm going to do upset you?" Gomamon asked.

BUZZ

"Huh?" Gomamon questioned.

"You're right about the second part," Hirokazu huffed and stomped off the staged.

"Now what's with you?" Gomamon asked.

"Oh, I feel it is not my problems that needs to be address, but yours. What seems to be troubling you? Perhaps I can help guide you," Bobby said serenely.

"I don't need a quack psychologist," Gomamon retorted.

"Of course you don't. You just need to understand what is the right path. Perhaps we should pray on this." Bobby bowed his head.

"Or a priest for that matter," Gomamon returned.

BUZZ

"Well, that ends this round. Does it matter who the winner is?" Referee asked. "I don't think so. Stay tuned for the next round after the next part of War Diaries."


	18. Verses the Dark Lieutenant, Panjamon

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 18 - Verses the Dark Lieutenant, Panjamon**

_By: Lord Archive_

Chibi-Koushiro walks up. "Hi," he waves. "This series is NOT FOR KIDS. It is rated M for Mature for a reason. It was not arbitrarily assigned. If you are under 18 years old, and your parents won't let you see a rated R movie- then you should NOT be reading this either."

Chibi-Koushiro coughed. "Anyway. The characters are properties of Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo. All rights reserved. They are used without consent. Archive is only borrowing them for an indefinite amount of time.

"Strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If an English name for a digimon or his attack is used and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell Archive so it can be corrected."

* * *

"Try to run from danger, and it finds you," Hikari said nervously. "We went to Village of Beginnings, hoping to recover our injuries before having to face Devimon. However, we led the serpent straight into Eden. Devimon's second-in-command, Panjamon, and a few high level digimon followed us right into the village after us. Now I face a terror that is probably in my nightmares, a digimon with the face of Vamdemon."

* * *

"V-Vamdemon..." Hikari breathed, staring in horror at the digimon hovering before her.

"How would you..." Vamdemon paused and then smiled. He floated down to her and caressed her cheek. "Oh, it's YOU."

Hikari literally pissed her panties in fright. She backed away from the vampire digimon, crying out at the top of her lungs, "STAY AWAY!"

Vamdemon merely laughed, but was cut off as XV-mon and Stingmon rushed forward and punched the vampire into a building.

"It's not nice to pick on a girl," Stingmon commented.

Vamdemon floated out of the wrecked building, seemingly unharmed. "And how would you stop me?"

"Any way we can," Daisuke retorted, moving to protect Hikari. "Take him down!"

"No!" Hikari cried out. "That's Vamdemon!"

Daisuke blinked. "He is?"

"X Laser!" XV-mon cried out, sending forth his attack.

Vamdemon dodged and twisted in time to see Stingmon attempt to use 'Spiking Finish,' however the vampire digimon grabbed the insectoid's arm and threw him at XV-mon. Before he could do anything else, electricity ripped through his being. Vamdemon whipped around and glared daggers at Kabuterimon. "You!" he said as if he cursed.

"Huh?" Kabuterimon questioned before Vamdemon gripped him by his face and then forced the him head first into the ground.

Vamdemon looked around. "Where is your stupid partner..." His toothy grin spread as he saw his target. "You shall die for what you did to me!"

Koushiro stumbled back as the Vamdemon rushed toward him.

"No so fast!" XV-mon punched Vamdemon, knocking the evil digimon away.

Vamdemon rubbed his chin. "You shall pay for that." He made a fist and called out, "Bloody Stream!" A red whip formed from his fist and cracked against XV-mon's face, sending the draconian digimon tumbling to the ground.

Stingmon rushed forward to attack, but he fell too Vamdemon's crimson whip.

"First I'll kill Koushiro, then I'll take Hikari to where she belongs," Vamdemon said, standing up.

"How do you know about us?" Daisuke questioned.

"That is not your business!" Vamdemon retorted before lashing out at his whip toward Daisuke and Hikari.

Daisuke could only dodge the attack.

Hikari screamed, her hands moving to protect her face. "Please no!" she pleaded as the attack missed her.

"Leave her alone!" Takeru yelled, Patamon flying next to him.

"And what will you do?" Vamdemon cracked his whip again, this time striking Takeru in the chest. The young boy tumbled to the ground.

Hikari curled up into a ball, sobbing.

"You bastard!" Daisuke howled.

Stingmon tried to stab Vamdemon again, but the vampire grabbed him and used him to block XV-mon's attack and then kicked the green insect at the blue draconian. He turned and wrapped his whip around Kabuterimon's neck before the blue insect could add his attack.

Patamon sighed with relief as Takeru shakily got to his feet. He then turned and glared in hatred at Vamdemon. He knew he had to stop this demon, and could feel Takeru was in agreement. He called out, "Patamon evolve!" A pillar of light encased the flying brown mammal. The pillar faded with a shower of pristine white feathers and floating in the air was an angel dress in white, blue and gold with six wings and holding a large golden staff. "Angemon!"

"WHAT?!" Vamdemon cried out in shock.

The others stared in awe of the angel digimon.

"Evil must be purged," Angemon condemned. "Heaven's Knuckle!" The angel punched the air, sending forth a golden ray that washed over Vamdemon.

Vamdemon screamed in horrendous pain as his body began to delete. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Kabuterimon looked at Angemon and then at the towering XV-mon and Stingmon. "I feel inadequate."

"Was that really Vamdemon?" Daisuke questioned.

Koushiro hobbled over. "I don't think so. I think he was the Bakemon that disguised himself as Ryo. Otherwise, he'd have no reason to come after me."

Explosions echoed through the village.

"Doesn't matter right now," Daisuke replied. "We've got to help the others now. Come on!" Daisuke rushed off, followed by XV-mon and Stingmon.

Takeru clutched his chest as he walked over to Hikari. "He's gone, Hikari."

"It wasn't him, but he looked the same. Looked the same..." Hikari mumbled through her sobs.

"You okay?" Koushiro asked.

"I'm fine," Takeru replied. "Don't know about Hikari."

"We can't leave her alone," Angemon stated. "Evil is all around us."

* * *

Mojamon launched himself into the air, only to get frozen solid and his body shattering upon crashing to the ground. A Drimogemon charged forward, only to be gutted like a fish. His brother managed to scratch his opponent, but that was it before a sword was plunged between his eyes.

Panjamon snorted. "Isn't there anyone who's worthy to fight me?" The digital information of his fallen opponents floating into the air around him.

"I doubt I'm worthy," Yuki Duramon replied.

"You've got that right," Panjamon agreed. "Just give up now."

"I don't think so." Yuki Duramon smirked. "Your ice attacks can't hurt me."

"But my sword can," Panjamon sneered.

"True, but you have to touch me first," Yuki Duramon mocked as he raised his fists to the air and then slammed them down with all his might. A wall of ice erupted from the ground.

"And what's that supposed to do?" Panjamon questioned.

"To buy the others time, of course." Yuki Duramon smiled.

"What a joke." Panjamon punched the wall and it cracked.

Yuki Duramon took a couple steps back and punched the ground again to create another wall. "I can do this all night."

Panjamon glared. He leapt into the air, briefly landing on top of the ice wall before jumping towards the snow bear digimon, sword ready to kill.

Yuki Duramon encased himself in a protective ice dome, but there was too much momentum. Panjamon's sword pierced through the dome, breaking it as the lion digimon crashed though the ice and fell on top of the bear.

Panjamon grinned as he brought his fist down on Yuki Duramon's head with enough force to make it shatter like a fallen snowball. The evil lion chuckled as he stood up. "Best fight I had in a long time. Hope the Chosen are better."

* * *

Taichi leveled his gaze as he watched Garurumon, Birdramon and Greymon wore down Phantomon's defenses, making the digimon tired, angry and careless. He had doubted this was the same Phantomon from the cave that held the Digimental of Courage, now he was sure of it. This ghost digimon didn't have a clue how to use the chain on his scythe while the other one they had fought used it as his primary attack.

The Phantomon blocked another attack from Greymon and tried to counter, but then had to block attacks from Birdramon and Garurumon.

"We've got to speed this up," Yamato commented. "He's not alone."

An explosion echoed from behind them.

Taichi nodded. "Try to get Garurumon to attack from the right." He pointed to indicate which right to use. "Sora get Birdramon to attack straight down. I'll have Greymon go to the left. He won't be able to stop all of our attacks."

Yamato and Sora nodded.

Taichi and Yamato acted first, running to opposite flanks of Phantomon and calling their digimon to do the same.

"From above," Sora cried out to Birdramon.

Birdramon first looked up, but then realized what Sora meant.

"Attack now!" Taichi screamed when all three digimon were in position.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon spewed forth his fire.  
"Fox Fire!" Garurumon scorched the air with his burning breath.  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon rained down destruction.

Phantomon tried to block Greymon's giant fireball, but failed to block all of it as the other two attacks hit him as well. He fell backwards using his scythe to support himself. His ghost body burnt in several places.

"Finish him!" Taichi ordered.

Once again the three digimon let loss their attacks, and Phantomon was too weak to offer any defense. He exploded into data.

"Got him! Sora cheered.

"That was too easy," Taichi muttered to himself, before calling out, "Come on guys, we aren't done yet!"

* * *

"Whoa. Mirror match," Mimi observed as whatever attack Monzaemon attempt, Waru Monzaemon would counter with the exact opposite attack, and vice versa. The fight had gone on for a few minutes, and neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Togemon questioned, again.

"Stay out of this!" both Monzaemon hissed at her.

"Right, I'll just protect the babies," Togemon mumbled to herself.

Elecmon whimpered next to her. He wanted some means to stop them. While stronger than most of his kind, he still had little chance to stand up to a Perfection digimon. He then noticed something occurring in the nearby field. "Someone already died in battle," he observed seeing a new digi-tama form.

"Would that be the first one tonight?"

"Well, yes," Elecmon replied before realize he didn't know who asked that. He turned and saw Panjamon walk over to the freshly formed egg. His eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing?"

Panjamon picked up the egg and tossed it a few times. "Simple, I making sure Unimon never bothers me again." He then crushed the egg in his mighty hand.

"He'll never be reborn!" Elecmon cried in horror.

"That was the idea," Panjamon sneered.

Mimi had heard every word. She seethed in anger. "Togemon!"

"He's dead meat," Togemon vowed. She rushed forward, trying to punch him in the face with all her might. However, he dodged and twisted as she continued to try to punch him silly.

"Not bad," Panjamon taunted. "But you really need to work your legs." He dropped his upper body to the ground while kicking up on of his feet, hitting Togemon right in the face.

Togemon sprawled to the ground, very pissed off.

"Gattling Missile!"

Panjamon jumped out of the way of the attack, and remarked, "Thanks for the warning." He spotted Andromon supporting himself against one of the buildings, and sent a freezing punch in his direction.

Andromon sprawled to the ground as the icy attack froze the building next to him.

"Stay down," Panjamon ordered as he tried to freeze Andromon again, however Miyako riding Holsmon swooped down to pulled him out of the way.

Panjamon then felt a sharp pain as Togemon punched him in the jaw, however he didn't fall down like she expected. Instead he used his freezing punch at point blank range, right into her face.

Togemon bounced once off the ground before devolving into Palmon. Mimi ran to carefully cradle her partner, but her enemy loomed above her.

"Red Sun!" Holsmon attacked, trying to drive Panjamon away from Mimi.

Panjamon scowled darkly, knowing he would have to get Holsmon to move in closer if he wanted to score a solid hit. He bent down to grab Mimi to be his lure and to be a shield against the flying digimon since he wouldn't attack with the risk of hitting her. However, when his hand touched Mimi's digivice, it burned him and he stumbled away while growling, "What trickery?"

Mimi noticed that her digivice was glowing, and guessed that had been what hurt Panjamon. Being upset over what Panjamon had done, she took her digivice and slammed it down on his foot as hard as she could.

Panjamon yelped in pain and hopped several meters away from her. "I won't be defeated by a toy," he hissed. He reared back to freeze Mimi where she stood. The attack from Holsmon wasn't enough to stop him, but being tackled by Stingmon and XV-mon sent the humanoid lion flying.

"What's with bad digimon picking on girls," Stingmon commented.

"Probably upset that they can't get any," Daisuke quipped.

Panjamon growled in angry fury. He rushed toward Stingmon, shoving his sword into the insectoid digimon's shoulder and pinning him to a building. Then he whipped around kicking XV-mon in the stomach. He continued to unleash a series of furious combination of punches and kicks that left XV-mon flat on the ground. He prepared to finish off the draconian with his ice punch when flames erupted around him.

"Thanks for the save," Daisuke called out.

"No prob.," Taichi returned. He could see the battle between Monzaemon and Waru Monzaemon going on in the background, but that fight seemed to be well in hand. Panjamon, however, apparently had taken out Stingmon, XV-mon, and Togemon.

Panjamon rose from his fire bath despite his pain. He dashed toward Greymon who was far too slow to dodge the onslaught of punches and kicks inflicted on him. However, that left his back open as Garurumon pounced, biting hard into the lion's shoulder. Panjamon grabbed the wolf digimon, flipping and slamming him into Greymon.

This gave Birdramon and Holsmon the room they needed, and launched their airborne attacks. However, Panjamon grabbed Greymon and hoisted him in the air to block all the damage.

Daisuke clenched his fists. "He's beating us senseless. The Vamdemon we just fought wasn't this tough."

"Vamdemon?!" Taichi questioned.

"Yeah. He freaked out your sister and hurt Takeru, but he died easily enough," Daisuke replied. "Koushiro thinks that Vamdemon was the Bakemon he fought, evolved."

Taichi gritted his teeth. "There's got to be a way to stop him." He then flinched as Panjamon threw Greymon into a building and tossed Garurumon at Birdramon, knocking her out of the air.

Holsmon tried to attack, but had to dodge as Panjamon attacked with freezing punches.

Sora blinked as she saw Mimi stomp towards Panjamon, and then screamed, "Mimi, get away from him!"

Panjamon turned to look at her, but was too late as she punched his shin with her digivice.

Everyone stared in surprised as Panjamon cried out in pain and backed away from Mimi, who continued to advance on him as if she was the hunter.

"Her digivice is able to hurt him," Elecmon answered their unspoken question.

Taichi grabbed his digivice and looked at Yamato and Daisuke. "Care to give it a try?"

"This is crazy," Yamato commented, but pulled out his digivice anyway.

"Count me in," Sora added.

Panjamon tried to attack Mimi, to stop her from using her digivice on him. However each time he moved to hit her, another digimon would attack him and gave the girl the opportunity to hurt him. He had unwittingly backed himself against a building, staring down five children each holding out their digivices. He made one more attempt to kill them, but the now recovered XV-mon hit the lion digimon with his laser attack, slamming Panjamon against the building.

The five children didn't know how their digivices hurt Panjamon as they touched him with them, and quite frankly didn't care. Their digivices glowed brilliantly as the lion howled in pain. His eyes looked up in horror as he saw Angemon fly toward him and used Heaven's Knuckle, aimed straight for his head.

A blinding light flashed from Panjamon's body, and everyone instinctively protected their eyes. When it faded, the gray furred humanoid lion gave way to a much smaller yellowish-orange furred version, who fell bonelessly to the ground.

"What happened to him?" Mimi questioned.

Greymon stared at the fallen digimon in shock. "That's Leomon! You freed him."

"He is?" Daisuke questioned.

Taichi turned to see if he could find Hikari, but saw no sign of her, Takeru, Koushiro, Kuro, Tentomon or Patamon. Unless the angel digimon was one of them. He then looked over and saw the end of the Monzaemon battle.

Waru Monzaemon had been looking in Panjamon's direction when he devolved, momentarily blinding him. Monzaemon wasted no time in exploiting that, slamming the tattered bear to the ground and holding him there. The big yellow teddy-bear then fired his Hearts Attack, right into Waru Monzaemon's back.

Waru Monzaemon couldn't help but feel happy from Monzaemon's hearts. Those good feelings somehow destroyed the black gears inside him, causing him to devolve into a Numemon.

"You mean the Monzaemon evolve from those icky Numemon?!" Mimi called out in surprise. "Ew."

"There's nothing wrong about Numemon," Monzaemon huffed.

"Is that all of them?" Daisuke questioned.

"It appears that way," Angemon replied. "I still sense evil around us, but it's not in the village."

"So we've got a moment to recoup." Taichi sighed, his adrenaline rush from battle subsiding. "Has anyone seen Hikari and the others?"

"They should be coming from that way," Angemon answered, pointing with his staff.

Taichi gave another sigh, but this one was in relief as he saw Kuro guiding Hikari towards them with Kabuterimon carrying Takeru and Koushiro.

"W-wha-what have I done?" came a mumbled growl.

The Chosen and most of the digimon turned nervously toward Leomon.

The lion digimon was staring at his hands, and was crying. "How could I have done those things? I-I-I killed so many digimon... Why? Why did I do that?!"

Before any of them could think of something to say, a stream of energy spikes streaked from the sky, piercing Leomon's body and killing him.

Everyone immediate tensed up, trying to spot who had killed him when they heard a mocking voice call from the air, "His usefulness was at an end. With Village of Beginnings, I can create an army of loyal troops that will only obey me."

"Over my dead body!" Elecmon yelled back.

"Granted. Nail Bone." More energy spikes rained from the sky, removing Elecmon from existence.

"Devimon," Kuro said as if he cursed.

"Close." The night sky seemed to darken as giant form with black wings attached to red and black skeleton holding an evil looking staff. He gloated haughtily, "I WAS Devimon, but I have evolved! You can't stand against the perfected might of Skull Satamon!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Next: Episode 19 - Battle for File Island  
Devimon finally reveals himself as Skull Satamon, but can the Chosen defeat him when he sets the battle to his own rules?

Tahnks to Icer 757 for pointing out a couple grammar errors.

Yes, the Vamdemon was the Ryo-Bakemon evolved. How he knows what he does will get explained in full later. You didn't honestly think I'd make the Odaiba-Vamdemon that easily killed.

The more experience a digimon is with their body and powers, the stronger they are. Ryo-Bakemon/Vamdemon had only been evolved for days, while Panjamon had been around for at least a year Digital World time. The Odaiba-Vamdemon has held his form for several years, and fully knows the powers of his form.

"OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE!" shouts the entire chibi-Chosen as they prance around File Island.

Chibi-Daisuke tries to sneak a skirt peak of what's under chibi-Mimi's school dress. A tail whips out from her skirt, wraps around his neck, and draws him in. Chibi-Mimi makes a strange face and chibi-Daisuke is suddenly thrown out of her skirt by the tail. He looks like he had been beaten into a bloody pulp.

The remaining chibi-Chosen continue the mantra until they start climbing up Infinity Mountain. Chibi-Hikari falls off and her skirt lifts up showing a picture of a broken heart on her white panties.

"Now for a little extra," chibi-Hikari moans.

* * *

"Welcome back to 'Whose Line is it Anyway' - Digimon style," Referee announced. "To recap our guests, we have Bobby from Lord Archive's Diaries series."

Bobby waved, a blond America boy of fourteen who was dressed in torn jeans and a new T-shirt with 'Shameless Plug: Read War Diaries Entry 13' written on it.

"Hirokazu, or 'Kazu' to you North American viewer, to represent the Digimon Tamers," Referee continued. "Also we have Armadimon for Adventures Zero-Two, and..." Referee looked over to make sure who was there. "And Gomamon representing Adventures Zero-One."

"Now for movie scenes," Referee stated. "This will be for Hirokazu and Bobby first. They'll come up and act out a scene using film various film genres. As we don't have a live audience, I'll have to come up with them as we go. The scene will be acting IS: Bobby is here to fix Hirokazu's computer. The round begins NOW!"

Bobby hiked up his pants to the point of nearly giving himself a wedgy. In a nasally voice he asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"It doesn't do anything!" Hirokazu replied frantically.

Bobby sat down and started pressing the same button over and over again. "It looks dead."

Hirokazu peered over and slapped his forehead. "I forgot to plug it in."

BUZZ

"Tragedy," Referee announced.

"I'll just plug it in," Hirokazu stated and inserted the plug.

Bobby moved ever so slowly. "Nooooo Dooooon't"

Hirokazu mimed plugging the computer and then spasmed as if he was being electrocuted.

Bobby kneeled down next to him. "Oh, dear God he's dead! And he was the greatest chemist to live. Now the virus will run rampant and destroy humanity.

BUZZ

"I said tragedy, not B-movies. Now Romance," Referee intoned.

Bobby stroked Hirokazu's face and spoke dearly, "Oh, my beloved. If only you had recognized that was the air-condition plug you were trying to plug the computer into."

Bobby stood up, with a hand to his forehead. "How shall I go on without your cheerful smile. Your sardonic wit. How can I stand having lonely nights without you forceful touch from behind!"

BUZZ

"Horror," Referee called out.

Bobby acted as if he was sobbing.

Hirokazu shambled to his feet.

Bobby noticed and jumped back. "Beloved, you're alive!"

Hirokazu grinned sickly. "Meat. Flesh. Yummy."

"I wouldn't think you'd be so horny after dying," Bobby edged away.

Hirokazu jumped forward and latched onto Bobby's arm, slobbering all over it as he 'bit' into it.

"You're not my beloved 'Kazu!" Bobby jerked his arm away, holding his 'wounded' arm defensively.

"Food!" Hirokazu lurched forward menacingly.

Bobby screamed like a little girl and ran around the stage.

BUZZ

"That's all for you two," Referee stated. "Bobby has lost points from straying off genres, while Hirokazu gets extra points for being a convincing stiff. Now stay tuned for the next Digital War episode, where it'll be Tento... er, I mean Gomamon and Armadimon's turn at theater styles."


	19. Battle For File Island

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 19 - Battle For File Island**

_By: Lord Archive_

Chibi-Koushiro walks up. "Hi," he waves. "This series is NOT FOR KIDS. It is rated M for Mature for a reason. It was not arbitrarily assigned. If you are under 18 years old, and your parents won't let you see a rated R movie- then you should NOT be reading this either."

Chibi-Koushiro coughed. "Anyway. The characters are properties of Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo. All rights reserved. They are used without consent. Archive is only borrowing them for an indefinite amount of time.

"Strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If an English name for a digimon or his attack is used and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell Archive so it can be corrected."

* * *

"Panjamon led a small group of Perfection level digimon into Village of Beginnings. While Monzaemon fought Waru Monzaemon, the Chosen and their digimon battled against a new Vamdemon and Phantomon, the uninjured adult digimon from Unimon's troops tried to fight Panjamon and were all killed. In the end, only the Chosen and their digimon were able to defeat Panjamon and return him to being Leomon," Kuro explained in an angry tone.

"Now the one behind the killing on innocence has appeared, the dark lord Devimon evolved, Skull Satamon!"

* * *

The night sky seemed to darken as giant form with black wings attached to red and black skeleton holding an evil looking staff. He gloated haughtily, "I WAS Devimon, but I have evolved! You can't stand against the perfected might of Skull Satamon!"

"DIE!" Kuro screamed as he shot up into the air.

"Don't!" Hikari cried out, unwittingly sending out energy to him.

"Piyomon evolve!" There was no pillar of light, rather the black Piyomon shimmered in a glowing light and grew to the size of Birdramon. However, his feather remained the same jet black color. "Sabirdramon! Mach Shadow!"

Skull Satamon saw the bird begin his super-sonic speed attack quickly stretched out his hand and backed off a little. Sabirdramon was moving too fast to change direction, he flew straight into the bony clawed fingers. The giant skeleton's arm was yanked hard as the black bird gutted himself on the claws.

The Chosen and their digimon could only stare as Sabirdramon deleted after only one attack.

Skull Satamon peered down at his enemy. "Now, I'll give you two options. One, you all follow me to Railroad Field where you entered this village and fight, or two, I'll just kill you all here and now."

"You don't want to damage Village of Beginnings any more than we do," Koushiro surmised.

"Correct. If I ruin this place, I don't get my army. However, none of the innocent digimon that are being killed will be reborn either," Skull Satamon said haughtily.

"We've got no choice. We agree," Daisuke called out.

* * *

The Chosen and the Chosen digimon, including Gomamon who was now with Hikari, went to Railroad Field as Skull Satamon instructed.

"How nice of you to walk into your deaths," Skull Satamon said with disdain. "This was too easy." He reared back with his staff and threw it into the ground.

The Chosen and the digimon were caught in what felt like an Earthquake as the ground began to buckle and collapse. All the children fell into a large underground cavern filled with untold number of Black Gears. While some of the digimon were able to avoid falling by flying, they had to fly down to catch their partners and the other Chosen. However, the pillars of Black Gears in the underground cave served to separate everyone.

Skull Satamon swooped down and grabbed his staff which remained at the starting point of the large hole. After he flew inside, the ground resealed itself. "Let the game begin."

* * *

Stingmon saw that XV-mon already had caught Daisuke, but noticed Hikari and Gomamon weren't as fortunate. He streaked down and grabbed them several meters above the ground, but skidded as his feet touched the ground while trying to keep from crashing.

"Whoa. Wild ride," Gomamon commented a little dizzily.

Stingmon looked around and only could see walls of Black Gears around him. "Where are we?"

"Inside File Island, I guess," Hikari replied uncertainly. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem," Stingmon replied.

"Any idea where Daisuke is?" Gomamon asked.

"I think he's this way," Stingmon answered, and began to walk in that direction still holding Hikari and Gomamon.

They turned a corner in the underground maze and Stingmon had to back off as XV-mon took a swipe at him.

"Oops! Sorry, thought you were Skull Satamon," XV-mon said sheepishly. "He followed us in."

"You all right, Hikari?" Daisuke called out.

"I'm fine, Daisuke-kun," Hikari replied. "You?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Daisuke answered. "Any idea where the others are?"

They all shook their heads.

Daisuke shrugged. "Guess there isn't anything more we can do but search for them."

* * *

Greymon bounced off the ground as he landed from the fall. He shambled back to his feet and shook his head. "That hurt."

"I'd certainly think so!" Miyako shot. "I'm surprised you're not dead."

"You say that like it's a bad thing he lived," Taichi clipped, now riding Holsmon with her.

"That's not what I meant!" Miyako retorted.

"Now isn't the time," Holsmon intoned. "We've got to find the others."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Miyako huffed. "It's so dark down here, I can barely see your shining helmet, let alone anything else.

Greymon sniffed the air. "This way." He pointed.

"Why that way?" Taichi asked.

"I smell Palmon's pollen," Greymon replied.

Miyako shrugged. "Good enough. Let's go."

* * *

Yamato clutched desperately to Garurumon's back as the wolf digimon hopped down, bouncing between pillars before finally landing safely on the cavern's floor.

"Thanks, buddy," Yamato said while breathing hard.

"Anytime," Garurumon replied.

Yamato looked around, unable to see anyone. "Which direction should we go?"

Garurumon sniffed the air, and listened intently to see if he could hear anything. "Hmmm... Palmon's pollen and Mimi's perfume is coming from the right. However I smell Sora and Birdramon to the left."

Yamato paused for a second. "Let's go see if Sora's all right first. Then go back for Mimi."

"If you say so. But I think Mimi would be in worse trouble," Garurumon commented.

Sora's scream echoed through the cavern.

"Then again..." Garurumon trailed off as he started to run in Sora's direction.

"Sora!" Yamato cried out seeing the girl face down in the sandy ground with sever small craters near her.

Birdramon wearily stood up, with one of her wings ripped open by a claw. "Sora?"

Yamato hopped off Garurumon but Sora was already moving to sit up before he reached her. "Are you all right?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Sora replied, her voicing shaking a little. "Skull Satamon just attacked us."

"Is he toying with us?" Yamato questioned, knowing Skull Satamon could've easily killed both Sora and Birdramon.

"I don't think so," Birdramon replied. "Satamon mentioned something about 'not the smallest, nor the angel' before flying off."

Yamato shivered as if someone stepped on his grave. "He's after Takeru!" He turned toward Garurumon. "Where's Takeru?"

Garurumon sniffed around and listened intently. He then sagged. "I don't know. I can't smell or hear either him or Patamon."

Yamato clenched his fist. "We've got to find him!"

"Let's go back and get Mimi," Garurumon suggested. "She might've noticed which direction he went."

"Fine!" Yamato jumped on Garurumon's back. "Let's go!"

Sora just stared as the two left her and Birdramon behind.

Birdramon devolved to Piyomon, before carefully walking over to Sora. "Guess we should try to follow them."

Sora nodded. "How's your wing?"

"It's seen better days," Piyomon replied simply.

* * *

"Any ideals?" Takeru asked while being carried by Angemon.

"Sorry." Angemon frowned. "If it weren't for all these black gears I could at least sense where Skull Satamon was."

"What about the others?" Takeru questioned.

Angemon shook his head. "I can detect absolute good or absolute evil, your friends aren't exactly 'absolute.' Skull Satamon is a different matter, but we're surrounded by evil here."

"That's swell," Takeru sighed. "Are we just going to wander around aimlessly then? Aren't you suppose to stay in one place when you're lost?"

"We're all lost down here," Angemon replied. "If we all stayed in one place, we'd never be able to find each other."

Takeru shrugged. "I guess you have a point."

* * *

"Mimi?" Greymon called out looking around.

"We're up here!" Mimi cried out hanging with Palmon from one of the pillars.

"We'll get you in a moment," Holsmon replied, landing so Miyako and Taichi could get off him.

"Hurry up!" Mimi yelled.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on," Palmon added, urgency in her voice.

"I'm coming," Holsmon told them, taking flight again.

Suddenly the area illuminated with light, however they wish it hadn't. Skull Satamon hovered toward them holding his glowing staff. He glanced at each of them. "Bah. None of you are the smallest either. Nail Bone!" He whirled the staff sending out a spray of explosive energy spikes.

Mimi and Palmon cried out as one spike exploded near them, causing them to fall. Holsmon streaked toward them and Palmon immediately wrapped her vines around his body, while he grabbed Mimi by the back of her skirt and panties.

Mimi's eyes went wide as her panties gave her a serious wedgie. She was quite thankful that Holsmon set her down on the ground quickly so she could adjust her panties correctly.

Fortunately for Mimi, Taichi's attention had been on Skull Satamon. He now pointed off into the darkness and ordered, "We've got to go after Satamon!"

"How?" Miyako questioned. "We barely know which direction he went. He could be a hundred feet away, waiting to ambush us."

Taichi growled and punched a pillar. "You heard him. He's after the smallest. That has to be Hikari."

"Wrong!" Yamato yelled as he came into view riding Garurumon. "He's after the one with the angel, and that's Takeru."

"Either way, we still have to find them," Mimi pointed out. "Anyone have an idea which direction they might be?"

Garurumon sniffed the air. "All I smell is Sora coming towards us."

"What about Skull Satamon?" Taichi questioned. "He was just here."

"His scent is all around us," Garurumon replied.

"Any ideals how we should look for them?" Miyako questioned.

Taichi though for a moment. "Greymon, lob a few fireballs into the air, away from us."

Greymon shrugged, aimed away from everyone, including Sora, and hawked a fireball into a high arc. It worked to cast enough light let them see deeper into the cavern. However, it served to fill them with more dread as the falling fireball made numerous eerie shadows that were soon engulfed in absolute darkness again.

Sora was thankful for the light, since she would've walked right pass their group and not know it as she wouldn't have seen them thanks to the oppressive darkness.

"Now what?" Greymon asked.

"Just keep firing ahead of us while we walk," Taichi replied. "Even if we can't see them, they'll probably see your fireball."

"So would Skull Satamon," Mimi pointed out nervously.

"He already found us once," Taichi retorted.

"Try twice," Piyomon corrected, nursing her injured wing.

"Okay, twice. He can find us again. We need to find the others quickly," Taichi pointed out.

"Especially since anyone of them might be the smallest that Skull Satamon is looking for," Sora added.

"Let's just find Takeru, now," Yamato said impatiently.

* * *

"Do you see that light?" Kabuterimon asked.

"Yes," Koushiro replied. "Do you think it's the others?"

"Either them or Skull Satamon," Kabuterimon answered.

Koushiro frowned. "We might as well find out."

Kabuterimon nodded before carefully flying toward the light.

The surround gloom of darkness gave way to a horrifying sight.

Skull Satamon laughed. "You might not have the angel, but you certainly seem small enough."

"What's this about the smallest?" Koushiro questioned in fear.

"It was prophesied that I would die by the smallest Chosen. I will make sure that never comes to pass," Skull Satamon replied. He then pointed his staff and called out, "Nail Bone!"

Kabuterimon tried to dodge, but caught a couple energy spikes in his back. He screamed in pain before crashing to the ground.

Koushiro tumbled across the ground, his lame leg throbbing in pain again along with soon to form bruises. He blearily looked up only to see Skull Satamon point his evil staff directly at him.

"Scratch one Chosen. Nail Bone!" Skull Satamon fired his attack.

Koushiro couldn't possible dodge. He could only curl up into a ball, praying that the attack would somehow miss him.

A cry of pain echoed throughout the cavern and a heavy weight crashed on top of Koushiro. At first he thought it was his own injured body refusing to move, but when he opened his eyes he found that Taichi's limp body was covering him. Koushiro could only stare at the burns on Taichi's back and lower right leg, unsure if Yagami was even breathing.

The screams of "Taichi!" echoed through the air while Skull Satamon merely laughed haughtily and wasted no words as he prepared to attack again.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This probably ended worse since I just saw episode 34 of Tamers before writing half of this chapter. An episode that surpasses the Zero-One battle against Vamdemon in Odaiba for darkness level.

Coming Soon:  
Episode 20 - Hollow Victory  
The battle against Skull Satamon concludes, but what is the cost of this final battle to the victor?

"OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE!" shouts the entire chibi-Chosen as they prance around File Island.

Chibi-Daisuke tries to sneak a skirt peak of what's under chibi-Mimi's school dress. A tail whips out from her skirt, wraps around his neck, and draws him in. Chibi-Mimi makes a strange face and chibi-Daisuke is suddenly thrown out of her skirt by the tail. He looks like he had been beaten into a bloody pulp.

The remaining chibi-Chosen continue the mantra until they start climbing up Infinity Mountain. Chibi-Hikari falls off and her skirt lifts up showing a picture of a broken heart on her white panties.

"Now for a little extra," chibi-Hikari moans.

* * *

"Welcome back to 'Whose Line is it Anyway' - Digimon style," Referee announced. "To recap our guests, we have Bobby from Lord Archive's Diaries series."

Bobby waved, a blond America boy of fourteen who was dressed in torn jeans and a new T-shirt with 'Shameless Plug: Read War Diaries Entry 13' written on it.

"Hirokazu, or 'Kazu' to you North American viewer, to represent the Digimon Tamers," Referee continued. "Also we have Armadimon for Adventures Zero-Two, and..." Referee glanced to make sure who was in the forth seat. He then coughed. "Along with Gomamon representing Zero-One.

"Now for the second part of theater styles," Referee stated. "This will be for Armadimon and Gomamon. They'll come up and act out a scene using various film or television genres. As we don't have a live audience, I'll have to come up with them as we go. The scene they will be acting IS: two geeks talking about the same girl who they both secretly like."

Gomamon and Armadimon moved forward and gazed deeply into the audience.

"You know, she's a really sweat girl," Gomamon said fondly.

"Certainly is, and pretty cute too. Think she's seeing anyone?" Armadimon asked.

"Don't know." Gomamon glanced over. "But I doubt she'd be interested in you."

Armadimon shot him a look. "She's out of your league."

BUZZ

"Sport's movie," Referee announced.

Armadimon continued, "You have as much chance of getting her as you do beating me in bowling!"

"Bah, you wouldn't have a chance against me!" Gomamon retorted.

"You want to bet?" Armadimon challenged.

"Hell, yes. Winner gets to ask her out," Gomamon called out.

Armadimon's eyes widened. "You mean I'd have to TALK with her."

Gomamon flinched. "Right, we would have to talk with her..."

BUZZ

"Soap opera," Referee called out.

"Did you hear how about her last boyfriend?" Gomamon questioned.

Armadimon shook his head. "No. I haven't."

"He died," Gomamon stated firmly.

"How?" Armadimon asked.

"He was murdered," Gomamon informed him.

"Really?" Armadimon asked.

"Yeah. How else do you explain someone drowning in her bedroom?" Gomamon returned.

Tentomon jumped down in front of Gomamon. "I will have my revenge!"

Gomamon screamed like a little girl. "Her boyfriend?! But I killed you!"

BUZZ

Referee was staring at Tentomon. "Okay. Let's go with B-movies now!"

"You did kill. I come back from dead to have revenge!" Tentomon said poorly.

Gomamon seemed to scamper around quickly but didn't go anywhere, while Tentomon followed slowly and was catching up.

"Kill!" Tentomon called out.

Gomamon attempted to move in slow motion as he slapped Tentomon in the face, who then teetered backward and fell to the ground.

BUZZ

"Finish with Hospital Drama," Referee intoned.

Gomamon and Armadimon moved to either side of Tentomon.

"Scalpel," Gomamon asked for.

Armadimon pretended to hand him one. "Did you know this guy is dating Nurse Joy?"

"He is?" Gomamon question, his flipper with the scalpel 'accidentally' slipping over Tentomon.

Tentomon cried out in pain.

"Doctor, you must be more careful," Armadimon reminded. Then looked away. "Still, you can imagine my surprise when I found the two of them making love."

Gomamon seemed to pale as his flipper slipped again.

Tentomon seized up before falling limp.

"Oh, dear, Doctor! You just killed the patient!" Armadimon cried out in horror. "Just because you loved Nurse Joy is no reason to kill him!"

Hirokazu and Bobby walked down and picked up Gomamon.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Tentomon," Hirokazu informed him.

"I didn't mean to do it! It's just malpractice!" Gomamon cried out as he was carried away.

Armadimon then laughed evilly. "Now that those two are out of my way, Nurse Joy will be all mine!"

BUZZ

"Don't know if that's Hospital Drama or a Hospital Soap Opera." Referee shrugged. "What does it matter anyway? This isn't Medabots and I'm not getting paid to care. Stay tuned for the next installment of Who's Line is it Anyway - Digimon style after the next chapter of Neo Digimon - Digital War!"


	20. Hollow Victory

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 20 - Hollow Victory**

_By: Lord Archive_

Chibi-Koushiro walks up. "Hi," he waves. "This series is NOT FOR KIDS. It is rated M for Mature for a reason. It was not arbitrarily assigned. If you are under 18 years old, and your parents won't let you see a rated R movie- then you should NOT be reading this either."

Chibi-Koushiro coughed. "Anyway. The characters are properties of Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo. All rights reserved. They are used without consent. Archive is only borrowing them for an indefinite amount of time.

"Strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If an English name for a digimon or his attack is used and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell Archive so it can be corrected."

* * *

"Skull Satamon led us into a trap," Yamato stated, but his voice wavered slightly. "He used his staff to cause the ground to open up and swallow us whole. Now stuck underground and separated in the oppressive darkness, we desperately try to regroup.

"Skull Satamon is after the smallest Chosen, and didn't bother to waste time dealing with the older Chosen. However, when he came across Koushiro, Skull Satamon attacked."

* * *

"There's a light up ahead," Taichi pointed out.

"It's probably Skull Satamon," Yamato commented.

"Should we go after him now?" Miyako questioned.

Explosions echoed through the air.

"That answers that question," Holsmon replied.

They all rushed toward the light and saw Skull Satamon looming over Koushiro. The evil digimon's staff pointed right at the scared boy who was curled up into a ball.

Taichi took off running.

"Scratch one Chosen," Skull Satamon gloated. "Nail Bone!" Lethal energy spikes shot out from the top of the staff.

Sora's eyes widened in fright as she realized just what Taichi was going to do. She couldn't even scream as he leapt between Koushiro and the oncoming attack. Time seemed to freeze as she watched in horror as two spikes sank into his flesh before exploding. His scream of pain echoed everywhere. Then, as he fell to the ground, she too fell to her knees. Only then did she find her voice, as she yelled, "TAICHI!"

Hikari had arrived just as her brother fell to the ground. She also cried out her brothers name in horror.

Yamato yelled out his friend's name as well. He wanted Skull Satamon to pay for this.

Skull Satamon merely laughed haughtily, aiming his staff to attack Koushiro and Taichi again.

"MEGA FLAME!" Greymon howled in rage, unleashing a gigantic fireball from his mouth.

Skull Satamon stopped the attack by cutting the fireball in half with his staff.

Daisuke clenched his D-3 tightly, seething in anger. "Kill him!"

Stingmon and XV-mon nodded at the same time. Their foe had to die, and it was there job to do it.

Daisuke's D-3 flared.

"XV-mon!" yelled the draconian digimon.

"Stingmon!" added the insectoid.

"Jogress evolve!" They chorused. They flew upward into a spiral and seemed to collide in a massive explosion of energy. Everyone turned to look, even Skull Satamon, as a giant half-dragon, half-insect hovered in the air. He flashed his metallic claws threateningly and called out with two voices, "Paildramon!"

Sora looked at Piyomon, who nodded back to her.

"Piyomon evolve!" A pillar of light erupted where the pink bird stood. Suddenly a gigantic pair of fiery reddish-orange wings stretched forth, and the light subsided to reveal a couple stories tall bird that had a flat beak with crocked teeth growing out it. "Birdramon!" The large bird grimaced in pain as she flapped her wings.

"Palmon evolve!" A pillar of light formed briefly, and when it finished a two story cactus with boxing gloves stood there. "Togemon!"

Skull Satamon didn't seem very concerned about his new opponents. "This is a joke," he spat.

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon cried out as two cannons on appeared on his hips and fired streams of energy.

Skull Satamon almost seemed to disappear as he not only dodged the attack, but moved behind Paildramon. "Much too slow," he mocked before slamming his staff into the back of the jogress fighter.

Mimi stepped back toward the darkness as she watched Skull Satamon zoom from digimon to digimon, hurting each one before they even had a chance to react. The worst was seeing how easy it was for that devil digimon to send Greymon flying into a Black Gear pillar, causing it to collapse. When the debris and deleting data cleared, they couldn't see Greymon anywhere.

Hikari had run to her brother to see if he was all right. Tears leaked out of her eyes as he wouldn't wake up.

"He'll be all right," Koushiro tried to assure her. "I'm sure of it."

If Hikari heard him, she didn't show any sign of it. Instead she glared angrily at Skull Satamon and her D-3 glowed.

"Gomamon evolve!" A pillar flared around the white seal digimon and when it subsided a white woolly walrus like digimon stood in his place. "Ikkakumon! Harpoon Thunder!"

Skull Satamon turned to late and was hit by the missile in his shoulder. "How dare you?!" he howled, before flying in to attack.

"Now!" Daisuke called out.

"Cable Captor!" Paildramon's claws launched from his hands, each connected by strong metal wires.

"WHAT?!" Skull Satamon cried out, bound by the attack.

"Everyone, fire everything you've got!" Daisuke ordered.

"Meteor Wing!" Showers of flame launched from Birdramon.  
"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon added his energy attack.  
"Fox Fire!" Garurumon sent out his fiery breath.  
"Harpoon Thunder!" Ikkakumon fired off a volley of missiles.  
"Prickly Bang Bang!" Togemon sent a shower of cactus needles.  
"Red Sun!" Holsmon's angry glare unleashed his energy attack.  
"Mega Blaster!" Kabuterimon electrified his target.  
"Baby Flame!" Agumon weakly sent out a small fireball from where he had ended up.  
"Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon arrived just in time to add his attack to the mix.

Skull Satamon screamed in pain. He struggled as his body tried to break apart. "I won't be defeated! I won't!" Then all at once he broke apart, his body disappearing as he deleted.

Silence hung over them as the darkness engulfed them once more with Skull Satamon's staff no longer providing light.

"How's Taichi?" Yamato questioned.

"I... I don't know," Koushiro replied.

"We've got to get him help," Hikari pleaded almost hysterically.

"How do we get out of here?" Miyako questioned.

Paildramon nodded to himself. "I'll handle that." He flew up into the air and called out, "Desperado Blaster!" He fired his attack at the ceiling of the enormous cavern, causing part of it to collapse.

The Chosen were rather happy to see the ray of light from the morning sun cast some light into the gloomy cave.

Paildramon flew back down. "Let's get out of this hole."

* * *

Daisuke watched as Leafmon and Chikomon, Wormmon and V-mon's respective baby forms, played with a bunch of other baby digimon at Village of Beginnings. Apparently his digimon partners used up so much energy as Paildramon, they reverted to their youngest forms when they devolved.

Miyako cleared her voice as she approached him.

"Report," Daisuke remarked sarcastically.

Miyako gave a sad smirk as she played along and stood stiffly as she told him, "Of Unimon's troops, only Monzaemon and Ganimon are uninjured. Andromon and one Drimogemon are still injured from the battle at Overdell."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "None of the other's survived?"

Miyako nodded her head slowly. "I'm afraid so."

"What about our troops?" Daisuke questioned.

"Piyomon and Agumon are seriously hurt. Neither should go into battle for several days at least. Tentomon and Takeru are also injured, but not nearly as bad," Miyako replied.

"What about Taichi?" Daisuke pressed.

"He still hasn't woken up," Miyako answered.

Daisuke sagged. "Now what about the baby digimon? Who will take care of them with Elecmon dead?"

"Monzaemon, Drimogemon and Ganimon volunteered for that already," Miyako replied. "I'm sure the babies will be in good hands with them."

"I guess." Daisuke sighed.

"Come on. Let's get some lunch. You haven't eaten since dinner last night," Miyako commented.

"I'm not hungry," Daisuke replied shortly before going back to looking at his digimon partners being carefree and having fun.

Miyako looked at the babies with a tinge of jealousy. She should be out having fun with her friends, or at least griping about being at work in her parent's store. It was hard for her to believe that only twelve days ago she was perfectly carefree and without any real worries. Now she had met and lost friends to war and she had killed. In the eleven days she had been in this dimension, she was already someone completely different than the girl she had been. She didn't know if she liked who she was now.

* * *

"Mimi?" Palmon called out, searching for her partner. It wasn't until she left the village and entered Railroad Field she found her. "Mimi, what are you doing out here? I was looking everywhere for you."

"Why?" Mimi questioned simply, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest several meters away from the hole that Paildramon had made for their escape earlier that morning.

"Lunch is ready. Don't you want to eat?" Palmon questioned.

"No... I don't," Mimi replied.

Palmon blinked. "Why not? You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Mimi said shortly.

Palmon folded her leafy arms. "Are you humans ill?"

Mimi looked at Palmon with a confused expression. "Why do you say that?"

"Because Hikari and Daisuke also haven't eaten anything today." Palmon huffed. "If you don't keep your strength up, we can't keep ours up either."

"Why should we help you get strong? So we can help you kill again?" Mimi questioned harshly.

"MIMI?!" Palmon cried out. "What are you talking about?"

"We all helped kill Skull Satamon, didn't we?" Mimi snapped. "If you didn't add your attack to the group's, he'd still be alive."

"If he lived, ALL of us would be dead!" Palmon yelled back. "Hundreds of digimon that used to live on this island are all dead because of him. Can't forget that Taichi might die." She waved her arm toward the village. "You can't tell me Skull Satamon didn't deserve to die. I lost count on the number of friends he took from me, and you know he did all of that. He wasn't a soldier. He wasn't forced to do a damn thing. He chose to do all those evil things. If you want to regret helping to kill that bastard, go right ahead. You can just sit out the rest of this fucking war and forget thousands of innocent digimon are dying because you won't do a damn thing to kill the digimon that's doing it."

Mimi could only stare at her partner blankly.

Palmon tried to stop her tears from flowing. "Mimi, you have to understand sometimes you have to take a life in order to save lives!" She then ran back into the village.

Mimi gazed in the direction Palmon had gone for several moments, before turning back and looking at the hole. "I'm no use to anyone here. So why am I here? I don't want to fight. I don't want to kill. I can't heal anyone. I can't even help my own partner. Why am I here?" Tachikawa broke down and began to sob.

* * *

Koushiro typed into his computer, trying to track down Gennai. The old goat had hacked into his computer, he should be able to find a trace route back. However, despite his skill as a hacker, he could see no means of how Gennai had gotten total access to his computer.

Koushiro groaned in frustration and stretched his tired muscles. He had been focused on this task all day. He didn't want to know what condition Taichi was in, but last he heard Yagami was still asleep. Hikari had kept constant vigil over her brother since Skull Satamon's demise early in the morning. Sora and Yamato were taking turns looking over both of the Yagami siblings. If it wasn't for Andromon, they wouldn't even be sure that Taichi was alive. The android was now with Taichi monitoring his health through his sensors.

Koushiro blinked as something popped up on his computer.

-  
_From: Gennai_  
_To: Koushiro_

_Message:_  
_Please gather all Chosen and their digimon. Inform me when you've done that so I can speak to all of you.  
-_

Koushiro frowned and immediately sent one back that Taichi was in a coma.

-  
_From: Gennai_  
_To: Koushiro_

_Message:_  
_That is not good. Even if Taichi has not awakened by tomorrow, have everyone meet tomorrow at high noon. You can inform Taichi of what I have to tell you all when he wakes up.  
-_

Koushiro nodded to himself as he read the email. He got up and went to tell Daisuke. He paused briefly as he passed the building that housed Taichi.

Why did that coward do that? Came unbidden to Koushiro's mind. What did Taichi hope to accomplish by doing something so recklessly stupid? Getting himself killed wouldn't change anything. Because of Yagami, Izumi would never walk normally ever again. Taichi was probably still being a coward, and would rather be dead than live with the guilt of what he had done.

* * *

"How's your wound?" Yamato questioned.

Takeru forced a smile. His hand reflexively rubbed his bandaged chest. "Fine. It hardly hurts."

"Oh, really," Patamon replied sarcastically and poked Takeru in the chest, causing him to seize up in pain.

Yamato shook his head. "I should be thankful you're still alive. I'd have thought an attack like that would kill us."

Takeru frowned, looking in the direction of Taichi's hut. "I got lucky."

Yamato nodded. "I guess so."

Patamon sighed. "I hope Taichi has some luck, too."

"Is he going to be all right?" Takeru questioned.

"Probably. He's made it this far, so he should pull through," Yamato answered.

"Good," Takeru and Patamon replied.

"Be sure to get some rest, and be careful with your chest," Yamato ordered. "You probably have a few broken ribs."

Takeru nodded. He didn't need the warning. He already feared falling down and having a broken rib pierce his lungs or heart. He might already be living on borrowed time if a bone fragment lodged itself in the right place. However, he wasn't about to tell Yamato that. It'd worry his brother too much.

"Have you seen Gabumon?" Yamato questioned.

"Last I saw him, he was being buried under baby digimon," Patamon replied.

Yamato gave a short laugh. "Thanks." He then left to find his partner.

Takeru sighed as he watched Yamato go. He then glanced over at Patamon. "Do you think you have any ability to heal injuries as Angemon or Pegasmon?"

Patamon shook his head. "I don't think so. But I'm relatively new at evolving to those levels. I'd need more practice before I'd know for certain." He then looked closely at his partner. "Why? Are your ribs hurting?"

Takeru shook his head. "No. I was hoping you could heal Taichi. It'd be awful if he died."

"For all of us or Hikari?" Patamon insinuated.

Takeru scratched the back of his head. "Well, both."

* * *

Sora sighed with a heavy heart as she watched the sun set through the window. She then turned and looked at Taichi resting on his stomach on the makeshift bed that had been made for him. He looked so different like this. He was so lifeless it hurt to look at him. She remembered Taichi to be overactive, always getting into things.

Hikari sat next to Taichi, never wavering from that spot. Sora couldn't remember if Hikari had gone the bathroom since they had placed her brother here. It had been a fight just to get Hikari to eat something that day, claiming she wasn't hungry.

Agumon lay curled up at the foot of Taichi's bed, snoring softly.

Andromon had propped himself against the wall next to Taichi. He had placed some wires onto the boy to keep reading's on Yagami's life signs. While the robot had dozed off, he had assured everyone earlier that an alarm would sound if Taichi began to die.

Sora wrapped a blanket around herself as she continued to gaze across the room.

Some time later, sudden movement jerked Sora awake. She barely caught sight of Hikari running out of the room. She then cast a questioning glance at Agumon and Andromon, both looked cluelessly back at her.

"There has been no change in Taichi," Andromon informed her.

Sora got up and quickly tried to track down where Hikari had run off to. She only went a few meters before she heard the sounds of someone retching violently. Takenouchi looked around the corner of the building and saw Hikari hunched over and vomiting.

"Oh, God..." Hikari moaned weakly. "I think I was better off not remembering."

"Hikari-chan?" Sora questioned. "What's wrong?"

Hikari looked at Sora with frightened eyes. "It's nothing. Really!"

Sora folded her arms. "You remember your last nightmare." It wasn't a question.

"Don't be silly. I've never been able to remember them," Hikari tried to brush it off.

"You also never threw up either," Sora retorted.

"Forget about it, Sora-san. There's nothing for me to tell you," Hikari said harshly before walking off.

"Hikari-chan," Sora called out, following the younger Yagami back to where Taichi was resting. She then grabbed the girl's arm. "Hikari-chan!"

Hikari glared. "Right now we should be worried about Taichi, not me." She pulled her arm free and went back to where she had spent the entire day, at her brother's side.

Sora let out a frustrated cry. "Fine, but you WILL tell me about this later."

"Fine. Later," Hikari clipped.

* * *

"Any change?" Daisuke asked as he entered Taichi's room.

"Negative," Andromon replied.

Yamato nodded sadly.

Agumon was asleep, stretched out and laying to Taichi's right.

Daisuke blinked as he looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Hikari's out taking a dump," Yamato replied. "And Sora made some bitchy comment about needing to find something absorbent soon. Think it's her time of the month."

"A little more than I wanted to know," Daisuke replied.

"You asked," Yamato replied.

"Whatever." Daisuke shook his head. "There's a meeting at noon. Gennai wants to talk to all of us."

"What if Taichi doesn't wake up before then?" Yamato questioned.

"We'll tell Taichi the important stuff when he wakes up," Daisuke replied. "I just wished he'd wake up. I really need his help with everything."

A moment of silence passed before a faint moan of "Did we win?" echoed in the room.

"Taichi?!" Daisuke and Yamato called out, immediately rushing to his sides.

Taichi glanced at the two boys. "Not exactly who I'd want to wake up to."

Yamato gave a short laugh. "Damn, you had us all worried there, Taichi."

"Who's Taichi?" the brown-haired boy questioned.

"WHAT?!" Daisuke called out in shock.

Taichi laughed weakly. "Fooled you, Daisuke."

Daisuke growled. "Don't do that!"

"So, did we win?" Taichi asked again.

"Sure did," Yamato replied. "After Daisuke jogressed his partners to the Perfection form of Paildramon, we all combined our attacks into one and killed him."

Daisuke smirked. "So much for his so called prophecy of getting killed by the smallest. It was a great group effort to kill him."

A cry of, "Taichi!" was all the warning the wounded boy had before finding himself fiercely hugged by his sobbing sister.

"Ouch. You're... hurting me," Taichi wheezed out.

Hikari looked abashed as she pulled away quickly. "Sorry. It's just you've been asleep since yesterday. You had us all worried!"

"Yeah!" Agumon cried out, finally awake as well. "I haven't left your side at all!"

Taichi smiled weakly. "How is everyone else?"

Daisuke forced his smile. "Well, we have a few injuries. But nothing for you to worry about."

Taichi scowled slightly. "What aren't you telling me?"

Hikari frowned. "We'll tell you later. Now just focus on getting better. Okay?"

"Fine." Taichi let out a yawn before falling back asleep.

Hikari looked nervous.

"He's just asleep," Andromon answered her unvoiced question. "His consciousness is not as low as it was before he woke up."

"He'll be tired for several days while his injuries heal. This is normal," Yamato assured her.

Hikari nodded, hoping what they said was true.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming Next:  
Chapter 21 - New Mission  
Gennai contacts the Chosen and informs them of what they need to do next, but do they want to follow him after nearly losing one of their members already?

"OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE!" shouts the entire chibi-Chosen as they prance around File Island.

Chibi-Daisuke tries to sneak a skirt peak of what's under chibi-Mimi's school dress. A tail whips out from her skirt, wraps around his neck, and draws him in. Chibi-Mimi makes a strange face and chibi-Daisuke is suddenly thrown out of her skirt by the tail. He looks like he had been beaten into a bloody pulp.

The remaining chibi-Chosen continue the mantra until they start climbing up Infinity Mountain. Chibi-Hikari falls off and her skirt lifts up showing a picture of a broken heart on her white panties.

"Now for a little extra," chibi-Hikari moans.

* * *

"Welcome back to 'Whose Line is it Anyway' - Digimon style," Referee announced. "To recap our guests, we have Bobby from Lord Archive's Diaries series."

Bobby waved, a blond America boy of fourteen who was dressed in torn jeans and a new T-shirt with 'Shameless Plug: Read War Diaries Entry 14' written on it.

"Hirokazu, or 'Kazu' to you North American viewer, to represent the Digimon Tamers," Referee continued. "Also we have Armadimon for Adventures Zero-Two, and..." Referee frown at the two digimon fighting over the forth seat. "Along with Gomamon AND Tentomon jointly representing Zero-One.

Gomamon and Tentomon stopped fighting and looked rather sheepish.

"Now for the final game, which is for all contestants. Armadimon will be interviewing the others as potential dates, per the old game show, 'The Dating Game.' However, each of the other contestants have each been given a personality quirk which they are reading now," Referee informed in monotone fashion.

Gomamon and Tentomon compared cards they were given and then looked at each other strangely.

Armadimon was now sitting on one edge of the stage, while the others were lined up toward the other side. Gomamon and Tentomon pushed their chairs together before moving on top of them, and Bobby kept bouncing on his seat.

Armadimon fluttered his eyebrows. "Bachelor number one, what would you consider a romantic date?"

Hirokazu scratched the back of his head. "Um, well, I wouldn't really know. I'd protect you from anything that might attack you during the date, like cows or exploding food. That's romantic, right?" He then looked at Referee. "If I win, I get that all-you-can-eat dinner package, right? Pops ate all the food again."

Armadimon eyed Hirokazu warily before moving along. "Ahem, bachelor number two..." He stared as Bobby was bouncing on his chair.

"Yes?" Bobby questioned.

"Erm... I so love swimming. Do you know of any good places you could take me swimming?" Armadimon questioned.

"Oh, si. I know of good place. Nice sandy beaches," Bobby replied with a fake accent.

Armadimon blinked. "Okay. Bachelor number three-"

"Yes?" Gomamon and Tentomon replied simultaneously and then glared at each other.

"You're bachelor four," Tentomon said angrily.

"How can we be separate bachelors?" Gomamon returned tersely.

Tentomon mimed holding something. "I can fix that."

"Oh, yeah. And you'd kill us," Gomamon retorted. "Is that what you want? Both of us dead."

"Only one of us has to go," Tentomon replied evilly.

Armadimon coughed loudly. "BACHELOR number one, if I was a sundae, what toppings would you cover me with?"

Hirokazu imitated up-ending a bucket over his head. He then fluttered his eyes and said in a feminine voice, "Well, lot's chocolate, sprinkles, and whip cream. Best to act cute when the guy is adding the toppings so he doesn't pay any attention to how much he puts on it."

Armadimon compared his own 'looks' to Hirokazu's. He then huffed before looking over at Bobby, who was still bouncing. "Bachelor number two, I love going on romantic walks. What are your favorite foods?"

"Oh, tacos and burritos are good." Bobby nodded.

"Bachelor-" Armadimon was interrupted again.

"Keep your mouth shut or we'll both lose," Tentomon shot at Gomamon.

"Me? You're the one with the psychotic attitude!" Gomamon returned.

BUZZ "Name your guesses," Referee told Armadimon.

"Well, bachelor number one is a not for me. Sex changing with water is one thing, his suitors are another!" Armadimon huffed. "Ranma, you can go back to Akane."

"Of all the uncute things you could say," Hirokazu pouted.

"Bachelor three and four would be too much trouble of being joined twins who can't agree," Armadimon said with mock regretfulness.

"Oh, we can agree," Gomamon said.

"We just hate each other's guts," Tentomon replied.

"We share the same guts, moron," Gomamon snapped.

"Ahem," Armadimon cleared his throat, but then pouted. "I'll have to chose bachelor two if I must. Though I don't know how a poor Mexican full of jumping beans could afford me."

"Good enough," Referee commented. He then threw his cue cards away.


	21. New Mission

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 21 - New Mission**

_By: Lord Archive_

Chibi-Koushiro walks up. "Hi," he waves. "This series is NOT FOR KIDS. It is rated M for Mature for a reason. It was not arbitrarily assigned. If you are under 18 years old, and your parents won't let you see a rated R movie- then you should NOT be reading this either."

Chibi-Koushiro coughed. "Anyway. The characters are properties of Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo. All rights reserved. They are used without consent. Archive is only borrowing them for an indefinite amount of time.

"Strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If an English name for a digimon or his attack is used and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell Archive so it can be corrected."

* * *

"One dark lord down, not a clue as to how many are left." Daisuke sighed. "Despite Skull Satamon spouting something about that only the smallest could destroy him, we defeated him with one massive group attack. But that was only after Taichi-sempai was severely wounded. The toll of the final fight to free File Island was too great. Out of all the island's inhabitants, only a hand full of Digimon are still alive. And Unimon will never see his home free as he had been killed permanently at the hands of someone he had once called friend."

* * *

Koushiro wasn't exactly pleased that Daisuke had him set up his laptop in Taichi's room to receive Gennai's message, but did as he was told. He double-checked everything to make sure it was working on his end. "It's almost time," he announced.

The children waited, but noon passed without a word from Gennai. They began to wonder if he would contact them when a full-sized holographic image of an old man wearing strange looking robes emerged from the view screen of the laptop. "Good afternoon, Chosen." He smiled at Taichi. "It's good to see you've awakened."

"Nothing can keep me down, old man," Taichi said with a sense of false bravado.

Gennai laughed. "I dearly hope so. Now that you've defeated Devimon, you now need to find the crests and tags. I don't know where..." He trailed off and started to blink as he saw some of the children holding up tags. "Guess you already found the tags."

"Do you know if this tag is supposed to be mine?" Takeru questioned. "We know Hikari is supposed to get the Crest of Hikari, and since I only have one digimental that was found where hers was, we assumed I have a crest as well."

Gennai stared. "You know about the crests already?"

"Yeah, Wizarmon told me about them, and that Vamdemon has my digimon held captive, and he knows she's my partner," Hikari informed.

"So that's where I dropped it," Gennai muttered to himself.

"Dropped it?!" Hikari cried out.

Gennai gave a forced laugh. "Well, I was being chased by Piemon's minions at the time. I managed to get all the other Crest Digimon to File Island, but I lost one. I'm really sorry."

"So the tag is mine," Takeru stated.

Gennai took the chance to change topics. "You have the Digimental of Hope and Patamon, correct?"

"Yes," Takeru replied with a nod.

"Then you have the Crest of Hope as well," Gennai replied.

"Quick question," Miyako spoke up. "If they can reach Perfection with their crests, and Daisuke can jogress his two digimon to get that level, what am I supposed to do? I don't have a second digimon nor a crest."

"'His two digimon?'" Gennai went back into shock as he turned to look at Daisuke, and saw that he was flanked by V-mon and Wormmon. "I see. You've got HIS digimon."

"Whose digimon?" Wormmon questioned.

Gennai coughed. "Ahem. I don't have much time. I'll give you the location to where I've hidden the crests. I'm afraid you're going to have to find them, but you should be drawn to them."

Koushiro noticed a website address being written onto his laptop screen. "Um, I don't know if we can use the Digital Gate. I shut down the room and caused a digimon to fall through it."

Gennai flinched. "That might've killed him in any one of hundreds of nasty ways."

"Better him than me," Koushiro retorted.

Mimi edged away from him.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Gabumon replied. "The floor reforms a week after it breaks apart. At least that's how long it took after Unimon almost fell through it."

"Which is good for us," Piyomon voiced. "It'll give us all a few more days to recover before continuing on."

"When you go through the portal, you'll be on the Eastern coast of Server. You must be careful for the lo-" Gennai was abruptly cut off, his image gone.

Koushiro immediately moved to save and personally memorize the web address.

"Well, that was 'helpful,'" Daisuke commented sarcastically. "At least we know where we're going, but we didn't really learn anything new."

"Actually, I thought that was a rather good session with him," Tentomon retorted.

"He didn't answer my question," Wormmon whined.

"I don't think he wanted to answer it," Gomamon observed.

"I'm going to the temple to translate more about the first five and make sure we can get the portal to work," Koushiro informed.

Daisuke nodded. "Miyako and a few others should go with you, just in case there's any trouble."

* * *

Yamato would've preferred to have stayed in Village of Beginnings, since when they had left Gabumon had not been entirely at full health and that Taichi still couldn't get out of bed without a lot of help. However, the surviving members of Unimon's troops could not vouch for anyone's safety as the digimon possessed by the Black Gears might still be evil and following Skull Satamon's last commands, whatever they may have been. So, Daisuke had pretty much elected Takeru and him to be Koushiro and Miyako's bodyguards as those two worked. It was rather boring. They had been there for a couple days, and all he had to do was collect some food to eat. Right now he was watching the sunset with his brother and Patamon for lack of anything better to do. At least tomorrow Taichi and the others would be coming here, but that would be to use the portal and hurl themselves back into a war that he didn't want to have any part in.

Takeru let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Patamon questioned.

"It's nothing," Takeru replied.

"It's Hikari, isn't it?" Patamon guessed.

Yamato blinked. "What about Hikari?"

"He likes her," Patamon replied.

Takeru blushed deep red. "I do not."

"Riiiiiight," Patamon returned in a disbelieving tone.

"It's just that I'm worried about her. That's all. You know, with all those nightmares she's been having and trying to deal with her problems all by herself." Takeru fidgeted.

Yamato rubbed his knuckles into his brother's head. "You're too young to be falling for a girl. Especially Taichi's sister. Hurt her, and he'll kill you."

"Why would I ever hurt her?" Takeru questioned.

"Sometimes you hurt those you love," Yamato spoke as if from experience.

"I suppose you've hurt a girl before," Takeru returned.

"Yes," Yamato replied. "But sometimes it's the girl who hurts the guy."

* * *

Hikari looked up in surprise as Daisuke approached her. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you that," Daisuke returned. "I'm just out for a walk."

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Hikari questioned, looking at the stars in the night sky.

Daisuke scratched the back of his head. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. After all the battles we fought already, we still have to go out and fight many more. But I can't let my fears stop me. We're the only hope of two worlds, and I'm not going to stop until the Dark Masters are defeated!"

"That's what I love about you," Hikari said fondly, before realizing what she had blurted out. She covered her mouth and blushed madly.

Daisuke stared at her, blinking. "You love me?"

Hikari fidgeted. "Um, yes... I do love you."

"Ah, geez." Daisuke closed his eyes for a second. "But Hikari, you do know that I don't feel that way about you."

"But you like Mimi and Miyako. Why not me?" Hikari questioned, tears leaking from her eyes.

Daisuke turned away from her, not wanting to see her cry. "Well, it's just that, um, I find them more attractive, I guess."

"Because you've seen them naked?" Hikari pressed.

"Maybe. I didn't like Miyako until I saw what she had to offer." Daisuke nervously laughed. "That doesn't really help, does it? I don't know how to explain it. I mean, I like you as a friend, but I can't be your boyfriend if I'm trying to get Mimi to be my girlfriend."

"Mimi doesn't like you," Hikari retorted with a sob.

"Well, I guess she doesn't like me NOW, but things can change," Daisuke replied.

"Your feelings for me could change too," Hikari said with a sense of determination in her voice.

"Maybe. But for now..." Daisuke turned around to look at her, but his mouth crashed to the ground as Hikari was removing the last piece of her clothing.

"Do you like me more now?" Hikari desperately asked as she walked toward him wearing only her shoes and socks, as she didn't bother to take the time to remove them. Not getting a reply from the stunned boy, she leaned forward and kissed him.

Daisuke knew he should push her away. He didn't love her. But her body and the kiss... he wouldn't be a man if he refused her now. He had never been so aroused before. Considering tomorrow he might die in battle, he couldn't pass up the chance to have sex.

Hikari smiled as Daisuke laid her down on the ground and began to remove his clothes. She believed that after tonight, he would finally realized that he loved her. After all, he had come to her rescue when that imitation Vamdemon appeared. It was only fitting that the hero would get the girl he loved.

* * *

Hikari gave a contented yawn when she woke up, but frowned when she looked around and saw that her lover wasn't there. They had made love twice last night and it had been great. Especially the second time after she had woken up after her nightmare. She gathered her clothes and put them on and began to search for Daisuke. She smiled fondly as she found him a short distance away sitting next to a stream. She paused for a moment just to look at him.

Daisuke pitched a stone into the stream. He knew he shouldn't have fucked Hikari the first time, and she certainly hadn't given him any option the second time after her nightmare as she had latched onto him like a boa constrictor. Yesterday, he would've laughed at the notion of Hikari being a slut, but he believed differently now. He doubted that last night had been her first time. He had been told a girl's first time was painful, and she had never shown any sort of discomfort. While she had professed love to him, he hadn't felt it.

"Good morning," Hikari finally greeted him with a warm smile while walking toward him. "Last night was wonderful." She leaned down to kiss him but was surprised when he pushed her away. "What's wrong?"

"Listen, Hikari... last night shouldn't have happened," Daisuke told her.

Hikari blinked. "Why not? Don't you love me?"

Daisuke sighed. "No, I don't. I told you that last night, and I still don't love you."

"But we made love last night," Hikari protested.

"No, you fucked me," Daisuke retorted. "There is a difference. I did you because I'm a guy and you offered. Love had nothing to do with it for me."

Hikari began to cry. "But, Daisuke-"

"I know you love me," Daisuke interrupted. "But I don't want to continue this. When I get into a serious relationship, I want to love the girl I'm with. Right now that's not you."

"But you could love me," Hikari said with a sob.

"Months or years from now, maybe. But, it won't be any time soon." Daisuke stood up and began to walk off. "I'm not going to tell anyone about what happened," he promised before disappearing through the trees.

Hikari fell to her knees. What had gone wrong? He had made love to her, hadn't he? She was the weak one that needed to be protected by the one that loved her, and Daisuke had done that for her, hadn't he? He was the courageous leader like her brother should've been, and the leader always gets the girl, right? So, why hadn't that been the case this time? She had given him her love, and even after proving it he still said he didn't love her. It didn't make sense to her.

* * *

Sora eyed Hikari carefully while the group made there way to the temple. She believed that Hikari's depression this morning had something to do with the girl starting to remember her nightmares. While she wanted to help Hikari, she wasn't about to bring it up with her brother present.

Hikari's depression hadn't escaped Taichi's notice, but he knew that getting her to open up took a lot of effort and he was still too weak to try.

Daisuke felt like shit for hurting Hikari, but he couldn't just keep fucking her and call it a relationship. It had no meaning to him.

Mimi hadn't noticed anything wrong with the group, but that was mostly because of her own issues. She wished she could stay with the baby digimon, but knew that she was needed. Unimon may have said that she had more choice than he did, but in truth neither of them did. She didn't want another digimon to end up like Unimon, permanently dead. She had no clue as to what she could do to stop these Dark Masters and their minions without killing them, and she had no plans to do that.

The digimon were still inexperienced with humans and only knew they weren't happy. They weren't exactly overjoyed to be leaving the only home they've ever known. Sure, there had been a lot of bad memories here, but there were also many good ones as well.

"Hey, guys, why all the long faces?" Yamato called out as the group approached.

"Why shouldn't we be down? We're about to go back into war," Mimi retorted.

The others left it at that.

Yamato shrugged. "The floor reformed early this morning. We should be able to activate the portal," he informed them.

"That's good," Daisuke replied. "Where are we going?"

"The Digital World's equivalent of Korea," Yamato answered. "Koushiro suspects he knows where the regional lord is. Apparently there's a university over there that has computer hacking as one of its majors. According to the map he showed me, we'll have to go through the Kaiser's section of China before reaching Vamdemon's territory in Japan."

"I hope you can understand all that, it's all English to me," Gabumon whined.

"Might as well get going," Agumon voiced.

"Are you okay now, Taichi?" Yamato questioned.

"Never better," Yagami lied.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming Next:  
Chapter 22 - Occupied Territory  
The Chosen arrive near a village of Gazimon, but can they deal with these trouble making digimon when their king arrives?

Before I get comments about Hikari being 'Out Of Character,' here are a few things to note:

One, this is an alternate timeline fict where this Hikari has had very different life experiences than the Hikari in the Adventures timeline.

Two, while Adventures timeline Hikari is shown to be an active girl who rarely spends time at home watching television, Digital War Hikari is a certified otaku, an obsessed fan of all things anime. Her romantic notions were spawned from anime cliched romances of damsels in distress and the 'main character/hero' always getting the girl.

Three, Digital War Taichi lost his confidence along with Koushiro's friendship from the prank they pulled on the yakuza thug. Daisuke still has his confidence and other aspects to his personality that Taichi had lost, which Hikari respects and looks for in a guy.

Note on Daisuke sleeping with Hikari: Per the Japanese perspective with the situation he was in, it would've highly rude to have NOT slept with her. He had no real reason to deny her sex, so it would've been wrong for him to do so. Hikari was the one being rude in not giving him much of a choice about it.

Was Hikari a virgin? Maybe, maybe not. That was Daisuke's first time and his inexperience could've lead to a false assumption. Not to mention Hikari's hymen could've been broken in other means besides sex and the lack of it helped her to not feel any pain. This will be answered eventually.

"OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE!" shouts the entire chibi-Chosen as they prance around File Island.

Chibi-Daisuke tries to sneak a skirt peak of what's under chibi-Mimi's school dress. A tail whips out from her skirt, wraps around his neck, and draws him in. Chibi-Mimi makes a strange face and chibi-Daisuke is suddenly thrown out of her skirt by the tail. He looks like he had been beaten into a bloody pulp.

The remaining chibi-Chosen continue the mantra until they start climbing up Infinity Mountain. Chibi-Hikari falls off and her skirt lifts up showing a picture of a broken heart on her white panties.

"Now for a little extra," chibi-Hikari moans.

* * *

"Welcome back to 'Whose Line is it Anyway' - Digimon style," Gomamon grinned. "I'm the big winner for this game."

"We both won," Tentomon corrected.

"Well, the most votes listed both of us, but I had a couple votes as well and you didn't," Gomamon retorted with a grin.

Tentomon huffed. "As the winners, we get to determine the punishment, ahem, I mean game the losers get to play. I've chosen Super-heroes."

"I've selected which super-hero they will be playing, and they can defeat the others by saying their super-hero name," Gomamon added. "The players should act as if they're in pain if someone says part of their name."

"The crisis?" Tentomon called out. "The anime cat girl is in heat, and they all want to score with her."

Gomamon laughed. "Oh, this can be fun. The round begins now!"

"There's something different about Tailmon today," Armadimon commented while drooling slightly.

"There is something about her," Hirokazu agreed.

"Why am I even in this game?" Mr. Referee asked.

"I never felt this way before. But for her, I shall be manly," Bobby vowed.

Armadimon tried to punch Bobby below the belt. "Quiet gay-boy."

Bobby cried out as if in pain. "You dare oppose my manly might!" he called out in anger while flexing his muscles like a weightlifter.

"You're just a macho gay guy who should leave the chicks to us," Hirokazu glared.

"Ack! You got me!" Bobby fell to the floor.

"What shall become the super-heroes if they kill each other?" Mr. Referee asked.

"One down," Armadimon commented, before trying to punch Hirokazu in the balls.

"Don't do that. You don't want to make me angry!" Hirokazu threatened.

"Oh, really. Feel my deadly attack!" Armadimon tried to strike below the belt again.

Hirokazu slapped himself in the face. "Rage building!"

"Oh, what will the future hold for our FURIOUS youth?" Mr. Referee questioned.

Armadimon tried to attack Mr. Referee. "What's with your pointless questions?"

Mr. Referee cringed in pain. "Is there anything better than eating cracked nuts while watching TV?"

Armadimon cried out in agony.

Hirokazu lurched forward. "Hirokazu mad. Hirokazu punch!"

Armadimon staggered back. "I shall still win you cheap Hulk!"

Hirokazu howled in pain. "Hirokazu destroy nut puncher!"

"Tailmon was mine," Armadimon whined as he fell down.

"Is imitation Hulk better than the real thing?" Mr. Referee questioned.

"Hirokazu lose!" Hirokazu bonelessly collapsed to the ground.

"Will I ever stop asking 'rhetorical questions, man?'" Mr. Referee asked. "Never!" He then faked dying, as he said his own super-hero name.

"That's it for 'Who's Line is it Anyway?' Digimon style. I'm Gomamon," the seal waved.

"And I'm Tentomon," the insect added.

"And we're out of here!" the two digimon chorused.


	22. Occupied Territory

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 22 - Occupied Territory**

_By: Lord Archive_

Chibi-Koushiro walks up. "Hi," he waves. "This series is NOT FOR KIDS. It is rated M for Mature for a reason. It was not arbitrarily assigned. If you are under 18 years old, and your parents won't let you see a rated R movie- then you should NOT be reading this either."

Chibi-Koushiro coughed. "Anyway. The characters are properties of Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo. All rights reserved. They are used without consent. Archive is only borrowing them for an indefinite amount of time.

"Strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If an English name for a digimon or his attack is used and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell Archive so it can be corrected."

* * *

"After the defeat of Devimon's evolved form, Skull Satamon, we needed time to rest as my brother, Taichi, was gravely wounded during the battle. Not to mention give others the time they needed to heal as well," Hikari sadly noted.

"While we rested, I finally told Daisuke something I wanted to before we even came to the Digital World, that I love him. Yet even though we made love, Daisuke rejected my feelings the following morning.

"Now the time to heal is over and we have to return to the war we were drafted to fight."

* * *

A small pink ball with floppy ears cowered in his cage. He had been praying for salvation for years, but none had ever come. He could only sit and watch in horror as unspeakable acts were committed against his village. When a light flashed from deep within the cave he was held captive in, he merely shuddered and awaited his death.

"A Koromon?" questioned a strange creature with wild hair who stood on two legs that approached him from where that light had shown despite that there was no entrance to the cave in that direction.

The Koromon eyes widened in fright at the sight of the Agumon behind the creature. "Get out of here! If the Gazimon find you, they'll eat you!"

"Eat us?" Agumon questioned.

"That doesn't sound very good," the creature said.

"What's a Gazimon?" questioned the same type of creature, though he was probably a different type being a little smaller and a different color.

Koromon could only shudder as other strange creatures appeared, only barely recognizing a couple of the digimon. None of them seem to know about his horrid captors.

"How did he escape?" questioned a voice at the mouth of the cave.

"Where did he come from? Or those other digimon as well?" another returned.

"Who cares? Let's stun them so the King can feast on their code tonight!" responded a third voice.

"The hell you will!" Agumon screamed launching himself at the Gazimon, followed by a blue lizard and a few other digimon.

"Paralyze Breath!" chorused the Gazimon, stopping the attacking digimon in their tracks.

The second creature clenched his fist. "Wormmon, Digimental up!"

"Wormmon armor evolve!" A sphere surrounded Wormmon, which then exploded with fire revealing a black scaled, humanoid dragon with flaming butterfly wings. "Exploding with courage, Shadramon!" He then pointed his arms at the Gazimon. "Flare Buster!"

The Koromon's eyes widened in shock as flames burst from Shadramon's arms and engulfed the Gazimon in the blaze, who then exploded into data. Had salvation finally come for him?

The first strange creature went to the Agumon and carefully held him. He then turned toward the Koromon. "What's going on here?"

"Years ago, the Pabumon took over my village. At first they starved us, but after a few of them evolved to Gazimon, they decided to feed us to help make us evolve so they could feed on our code and make themselves even stronger," Koromon answered.

"It's high time to turn the table on them." Shadramon broke the lock on the cage.

"We're going to wipe them out, aren't we?" yet another strange creature questioned with a frown.

"Of course," intoned the first two creatures.

* * *

Hawkmon flew down to the group after taking an aerial survey of the village below. "There are numerous Pabumon and Gazimon, along with a black furred Garurumon," he informed.

Daisuke rubbed his chin. "So, we've got the advantage of fire power, but they have numbers and home terrain."

"What do you suggest?" Yamato questioned.

"Shock and awe sounds appropriate," Daisuke returned. "It worked for the US against Iraq, it should work for us too."

"Wouldn't that destroy the village?" Hikari questioned.

"I don't see how we can save it," Daisuke returned.

"Torch it," Koromon voiced. "It stopped being my village a long time ago."

"Let's do this," Taichi called out firmly, holding his digivice out.

Koromon's eyes widened as many of the digimon engulfed in the light of evolution. Greymon, Birdramon, Holsmon, Angemon, Garurumon, XV-mon and Stingmon. Then even more surprising to the little digimon was that XV-mon and Stingmon merged and became Paildramon.

Koushiro and Tentomon were not present as they were still in the cave reading the Digital writing on the walls to determine where the crest resided.

"Do you want to evolve and help?" Hikari questioned.

"Can I?" Koromon questioned in disbelief.

Hikari nodded, pointing her D-3 at him.

"Koromon evolve to..." he called out as he felt the power flowing into him. He could finally have his revenge against the Gazimon for taking his home, raping the girls, and feeding upon them. He would see them all pay! "Agumon!" He was now a black skinned small dinosaur. Yet he felt more power available, and greedily took that as well. "Agumon evolve to... Dark Tyranomon!"

Hikari collapsed to the ground while the monstrous black Tyrannosaurus Rex unleashed a bestial howl. He lobbed balls of flame at the village as he rushed in to attack it.

"Hikari, are you all right?" Taichi questioned.

"I'm fine," she replied tiredly.

"Give him fire support," Daisuke ordered.

As one, the digimon unleashed their attacks, sending the village into a fiery inferno.

The sudden attack caught the village unaware. Before they knew it, dozens of Gazimon and Pabumon had been killed.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded a black furred Garurumon, seeing the home he had conquered years ago go up in flames around him.

"This is revenge," the Dark Tyranomon growled evilly. "Fire Blast!"

Garurumon dodged the attack and returned with his own blazing attack of, "Fox Fire!"

The smaller wolf ran circles around the lumbering dinosaur, staying one step ahead of the vicious attacks aimed at him. "Why would you want revenge? You're no Koromon."

"I was until I got a little help," Dark Tyranomon retorted, frustrated at his inability to destroy his hated foe.

"Paralyze Breath!" a pack of Gazimon called out, striking the back of the dinosaur.

Birdramon swooped pass a moment later, giving the Gazimon death by fire.

The black Garurumon chuckled, stalking closer to the frozen Dark Tyranomon. "You're out of luck. I'll enjoy feasting on your core." He opened his mouth to attack, but found himself engulfed in blue flames.

"That's disgusting," Yamato's purple Garurumon spat.

"Bet you taste good too," black Garurumon returned before leaping at his lighter mirror image.

Black Garurumon never made it there finding himself ensnared by impossibly strong cables.

"Be a good little puppy and play dead," Paildramon intoned. "Desperado Blaster!"

Black Garurumon howled in pain before exploding into data.

Garurumon let out a short laugh. "I don't think he's playing dead now."

"We killed the leader. Isn't that enough?" Mimi questioned with a hint of desperation.

"After they cannibalized other digimon? No, they all need to die," Greymon retorted bitterly.

Any further discussion came to a halt as Hikari screamed, staring at where Dark Tyranomon used to be.

"This is not the suitable welcome for the King," grumbled an angry-looking ape wearing golden armor. His arm was outstretched, pointing at the mass of deleting particles that had been the dinosaur.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Paildramon questioned with growl.

"Who am _I_?! The whole Digital World knows and fears me! I am the greatest power and singer to ever evolve! The master of all he surveys! I am King Etemon!" announced the ape in an overly grand fashion. "For killing my loyal fans, you will pay dearly!"

"Here's a royal feast for you," Paildramon shot back. "Desperado Blaster!"

"Oh, that tickles the royal taste buds," King Etemon laughed as the energy bullets from the dragon's attack bounced off his armor. "Here's a hunk of burning love in appreciation. Monkey Play!" The golden monkey snapped his fingers and lightning struck Paildramon from the cloudless sky. The jogressed dragon cried out in anguish before collapsing and devolving into a pair of baby digimon.

Taichi stared in shock as their strongest digimon was defeated so easily. "Guess we found the local lord already."

"Attack!" Daisuke ordered in anger.

The digimon unleashed their attacks, obscuring King Etemon in the rain of fiery destruction. But when the smoke clear, the ape merely looked perturbed at his smudged armor.

"Have you no respect for the greatest King of digimon?" King Etemon demanded. "Jail house blues is too good for the likes of you! Monkey Play!"

Lightning cascaded over the Chosen and most of their digimon as Holsmon managed to avoid the attack. All of the digimon struck reverted to child level.

Miyako groaned as she shakily stood up. "We've got to retreat."

"But to where?" Yamato questioned.

"To the cave," Daisuke answered. "We can't leave Koushiro behind and if he knows where the crest is, we might be able to use it against him."

"Not to mention use the teleporter to port somewhere else," Takeru added.

Holsmon snatched up Daisuke's digimon and Gabumon, and then flew after the kids and the digimon.

King Etemon followed them at his own leisurely pace.

* * *

"Each of us has a crest, and from what I understand each crest has an associated digimental," Koushiro said aloud.

"And?" Tentomon prompted.

"Well, I can sort of figure out what crest some of us will get. But I don't know who will get this one," Koushiro replied, point at the sun-shaped image on the wall.

The pair turned around to see why footsteps were thundering toward them.

"Tell me you figured out where the crest is," Daisuke said in a serious tone.

Koushiro pointed at the wall. "It's right here. But it's the Crest of Yuuki, and I'm not sure which of us represents courage."

"There's nothing to do but try and activate it," Yamato said firmly, holding out his tag. Nothing happened.

Sora likewise held out her tag, but met similar results.

"Come on, kiddies. It's time to rock the house!" boomed from the cave's entrance.

"Koushiro, we're going to have to teleport somewhere else!" Miyako told him desperately. "This digimon is too strong for us."

Koushiro typed into his computer and the room lit up briefly, but nothing happened. "Huh?! Something is blocking the transfer. We can't teleport!"

"That's it." Taichi clenched his fist. "We're just going to have to fight him."

"With what?" Miyako demanded. "We only have two adult digimon and an armor."

"There's no other exit. Our only choice is to fight or let him kill us. I prefer to go down fighting!" Taichi retorted.

The wall began to glow and shrink. It turned into a small yellow paper thin card with the same sun-shaped image on it. The crest flew out toward Taichi and inserted itself into his tag.

"How the fuck did that coward get the crest for courage?" Koushiro questioned.

"Debate that later. We have another exit now," Sora pointed to where sunlight was pouring in from the crest's former resting place.

Daisuke frowned. "We'll retreat for now."

The others nodded and ran out of the cave.

King Etemon arrived moments later, unable to see the children through the forest before him. "They think they've escaped me?! The King will have his due!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming Soon: Entry 23 - The Sea of Sand  
On the run from King Etemon, the children find themselves lost in a desert.

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

A glass door silhouettes three forms. Suddenly they jump on the door causing it too fall, but miraculously doesn't break.

"Hi, I'm Koushiro!" called out a diminutive rust haired figure.

"I'm Hikari!" added the deformed image of the Yagami girl.

"And I'm Daisuke!" finished the tiny goggled-headed boy.

"Welcome to the part you've been waiting for: Chibi-Izumi Asks!" they chorused.

"Who's bright idea was this?" chibi-Koushiro wondered.

"Ayashi from Diaries thought you'd look cute this way," chibi-Hikari answered.

"Figures it was a girl," chibi-Daisuke noted.

A long-haired girl with a big chest for a super-deformed character walked up and smashed chibi-Daisuke with a mallet. "That was fun!" Chibi-Ayashi grinned. "Too bad I never got to do that in Archive's Ranma 1/2 series, 'Life of Chaos.'"

"Anyway, on a question that has arisen," chibi-Koushiro began with a sweat-drop. "How can Ken become the Kaiser if he was originally infected with a Dark Seed by Millenniumon, the jogress of the remains of the Dark Master Mugen Dramon and Ryo's true partner, Chimeramon, when Mugen Dramon is still around?"

"Simple, Dark Seeds were not something Mille created, but something that already existed in the Digital World," chibi-Daisuke replied. "Ken was infected by someone else in Neo Digimon. Who and how will get explained later."

"In case you're wondering: No, the Kaiser's current Chimeramon is not the same one that was Ryo's partner," chibi-Koushiro added.

"As for the Mega Dramon in 'The Shuffle' being Mugen Dramon reborn, that might get explained in that fict," chibi-Hikari informed.

"Some of you may be confused it this chapter of references of eating a digimon's code or core," Koushiro mentioned.

"A digimon's core is kind of like the heart or brain of digimon. Their base essence is there," chibi-Hikari explained.

"Yeah, and a digimon's code is more like blood or DNA as it makes up the digimon's body and defines his shape," chibi-Daisuke added.

"Some of you may be wondering about KING Etemon as well," chibi-Koushiro noted.

"He's just a different possible Ultimate (Mega) form for Etemon," chibi-Daisuke replied.

"In the original series, Metal Etemon was hardly a natural evolution from Etemon, so he could have evolved differently had he done so normally," chibi-Hikari informed.

"If you have any other questions, feel free to ask them," chibi-Koushiro stated. "As long as the question doesn't reveal any major plot points, it'll be answered."


	23. The Sea of Sand

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 23 - The Sea of Sand**

_By: Lord Archive_

Chibi-Koushiro walks up. "Hi," he waves. "This series is NOT FOR KIDS. It is rated M for Mature for a reason. It was not arbitrarily assigned. If you are under 18 years old, and your parents won't let you see a rated R movie- then you should NOT be reading this either."

Chibi-Koushiro coughed. "Anyway. The characters are properties of Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo. All rights reserved. They are used without consent. Archive is only borrowing them for an indefinite amount of time.

"Strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If an English name for a digimon or his attack is used and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell Archive so it can be corrected."

* * *

"Upon reaching the continent of Server, we discovered a village that used to belong to Koromon, but it had be taken over by Gazimon who cannibalized the Koromon for food," Koushiro informed. "As the Gazimon committed genocide on the baby digimon, we wiped them from existence as well.

"After the village had been utterly destroyed, the local lord of the area appeared, King Etemon. His power was greater than even that of Skull Satamon as he effortlessly defeated all of our digimon, even Paildramon."

* * *

Sweat beaded over the Chosen and their digimon as they continued to march over scorching sands.

"Whose bright idea was it to go over the desert to escape monkey boy?" Daisuke questioned.

"Yours!" retorted most of the group.

"Right." Daisuke sighed. "Sorry."

"Well, the Crest of Purity is somewhere in this desert," Koushiro noted.

"I need water," Mimi moaned.

"No shit. We all do," Yamato snapped at her.

They all began to blink at the strange mirage that was coming towards them. There was no way a cruise liner could sail in a desert.

"Ah, guys, either I'm seeing things or there's a cruise ship about to run us over," Miyako stated in disbelief.

"Good, then I'm not only one hallucinating," V-mon commented.

"Run!" Wormmon cried out.

As if to aid them the cruise ship began to brake and turned away from where they were running. Though when the Chosen looked upon the deck of the ship, the idea of gaining help disappeared. On the ship was a group of vile-looking digimon.

"Why don't we aid these... fine folks?" drawled a humanoid digimon in a red pirate's coat with a gun and hook for hands.

"Aye!" cheered the crew of deformed looking skeletons which had oversized heads.

Daisuke and the others backed away. "Prepare to fight."

V-mon tensed up, but then sagged. "We're too hungry and tired to fight," he whined.

"What should we do?" Mimi questioned desperately.

"Why missy, the boys will swab the deck and do the work. You lovely lasses, though..." He licked his lips. "...shall service us fine digimon males in every way you can."

The gangplank crashed to the ground and the skeleton digimon began rushing towards them.

"Girls, run! We'll slow them down!" Taichi ordered.

Sora and Piyomon hesitated for a moment but then ran after Mimi and the other girls. There was more at stake for them than the boys, but Sora hated having to be protected. Her delay cost her though as the boys failed to put up much of a fight and a pack of skeletons tackled her to the ground.

Piyomon tried to rescue her partner, but her struggle ended with a rusty sword hilt slammed hard against the back of her head.

Miyako paused since Hawkmon remained with the guys, and her delay also cost her.

Hikari wasn't the healthiest of girls, nor very physically active. The digimon quickly over took her.

Mimi and Palmon managed to escape merely by virtue that the skeletons had their hands full with everyone else.

Hookmon grinned as the Chosen and their digimon were dragged aboard. "Very good, my dear Skelamon."

"Thank you, Captain Hookmon!" chorused the skeleton's despite having no fleshy mouth from which to speak.

Hookmon eyed today's catch. He then strutted over to Hikari and raised her chin with his hook. "Send the others to their accommodations. Put this one in my room."

"What?!" Taichi cried out struggling against his captors, only to be knocked out cold.

Most of the Chosen and their digimon that were still conscious also had to be forced into slumber to subdue them.

Hikari, however, didn't put up a fight at all until Taichi had been hurt. "Don't hurt them! Please!"

"Hurt them, my dear?" Hookmon questioned in surprise. "Do you know what I plan to do to you?"

Hikari nodded. "I won't fight you if you don't hurt them."

"What about a girl's fabled virtue? Don't you want to protect that?" Hookmon questioned.

Hikari glanced at Daisuke. "Already gone."

Hookmon laughed coldly and struck the side of her head, sending her to join her companions in unconsciousness. "Having the girl struggle is half the fun. But you may yet entertain me."

* * *

Mimi couldn't run anymore and collapsed in the shade of a giant cactus. She looked off into the distance and saw the cruise ship on the horizon and began to sob. She had abandoned her friends. Now she was alone where everyone else was being tortured or worse.

"Mimi, there's nothing we could've done," Palmon told her partner sympathetically. "At least with us free we can find a means of helping them escape."

"But how? We don't even have food or water," Mimi bemoaned.

Palmon extended her vine fingers and slashed the cactus. "Actually, we have both."

Mimi greedily took a fallen piece of cactus and sucked on it, drawing it's sweet water into her mouth. She then blinked and bit into it. "Tastes like watermelon."

Palmon shrugged and began to eat from the plant as well. "I wonder if this makes me a cannibal?" she tried to joke, but no humor became of it.

After finishing her meal, Mimi once again sagged against the plant.

"I should be able to evolve now," Palmon informed.

"And how well would you do against all of those digimon?"

Palmon frowned. "Not very well... Especially if I'm restricted from killing them."

From what the captain had said about what he planned for the girls, she might condone killing him. That was something you just don't do to a girl. Other than that, no. She couldn't allow any deaths, especially on their own hands. She had to save the others though. SHE HAD TO! She couldn't be called their friend if she let them suffer.

Palmon tugged on Mimi's sleeve and pointed up.

Above them a lime green light filled the air and a large image of a crest with a teardrop appeared above the cactus. It then began to shrink and flew down to Mimi, inserting itself into her tag.

Palmon grinned. "You got the Crest of Purity!"

Mimi nodded, feeling even more energized with the crest. She had to do something, and she was now sure it would work. She then frowned as the cruise ship was moving again, straight towards her.

* * *

"Avast, maties!" Hookmon called out. "That light may be the one that got away. I want that bonnie lass in my bedchambers tonight! The one who brings her to me will get to play with the experienced lady."

"Aye, aye!" chorused the Skelamon with glee.

As the ship drew closer to the cactus, the Skelamon surveyed the area watching for Mimi and Palmon. But all they could see was a freshly cut portion of the giant plant. They came to a full halt and a couple Skelamon disembarked and looked around.

"They were here recently, Captain Hookmon!" announced one of the Skelamon. "They must've been REAL hungry with how much they ate of it. No sign of them at the moment. They may have run off."

"Find where they went!" Hookmon ordered.

As the Skelamon searched the ground, Mimi held onto a chuck of the cactus as she clutched onto Palmon while the plant digimon lowered both of them onto the top of the bridge of the ship from the giant needled plant.

"Where to now? We don't know where the others are being kept," Palmon stated.

"I think I know," Mimi replied. "I've been on a few ships like this before."

Palmon nodded and followed her partner.

Mimi smiled as she came across a ship map in the main hall. "They were probably taken to the cells. Harder for the digimon to break." She traced her finger over the map. "Here it is. Let's go!"

Mimi and Palmon were surprised to note they ran into no digimon until she reached the cells. Two Skelamon stood before the door into the room.

Palmon dealt with them with a cry of, "Poison Ivy!" Her vine whips lashed out, wrapped around the skeletons' oversized heads and smashed them together, causing the Skelamon collapsed to the ground.

Mimi quickly took the key and opened the door and was dismayed to see five overly crowded cells and the girls in a sixth.

"Mimi!" chorused everyone that knew her.

"I'm here to free you!" Mimi first went to free the girls, but paused as she noticed Hikari was missing.

"She was taken by Hookmon," Taichi answered her unvoiced question. "Get us out of here, so I can kill that shit-ass pirate."

Mimi nodded with a harsh look. She didn't stop after freeing her friends, but also numerous Numemon and an enormous hooded and chained bird. She also handed out pieces of the cactus for the Chosen digimon to eat.

"Get this off me!" pleaded the bird.

Mimi unlocked the chains and the collar that held the mask in place.

The bird let out an ear-piercing squawk. "That two-bit pirate won't get away with stealing my boat! Get him, guys!"

The bird rushed out of the cells, followed by most of the Numemon.

Taichi clenched his fist and took off after them. "Hookmon is mine!"

The rest of the Chosen and digimon followed him. It was only when they reached the main deck that they found the battle. The Numemon were being hacked down by the Skelamon.

"Good-bye, Cockatrimon." Hookmon pointed his gun arm and it fired, blowing off the bird's head.

Agumon glared viciously and evolved into Greymon. "Your turn!"

"Wah?!" Captain Hookmon emitted as he stared up at the giant tyrannosaur as it bent over and bit down on him. Then the dinosaur's mouth exploded with flames. When Greymon stood up, Hookmon was nothing more than scattering black particles.

The rest of the Chosen digimon evolved to adult or armor form and the Skelamon literally jumped shipped in fear for their data.

"Where's the Captain's room?" Taichi demanded.

"I know where," Mimi replied, leading Taichi to the room.

Taichi immediately tried to open the door, but it was locked. He started kicking it, but to no avail.

Agumon had followed his partner after devolving and spat a fireball at the door, blowing it away.

"Taichi!" Hikari cried out, fully clothed. She quickly found herself in a hug from her big brother.

"Thank gods you're all right," Taichi said in relief, tightly clutching the girl, who said nothing in return.

Mimi decided to leave the siblings alone and returned to deck.

Daisuke grinned at her. "We're going in style now. First stop the Crest of Purity!"

Mimi smirked. "Need to decide the next stop after that then, because I already have it." She held up her tag, displaying the crest inside it.

* * *

"Great, they found a boat!" cheered Pico Devimon, a demonic bowling ball with bat wings. "Now all I have to do is sneak aboard and get out of this damn heat!"

"Oh, I can put you out of your misery over this heat."

Pico Devimon turned around and stared at another Pico Devimon.

"What do you want?" the original one asked.

"You."

And the sky was filled with cries of pain.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Skelamon is a digimon I made for the lack of any existing undead child digimon.

Skelamon Type: Undead Digimon Level: Child Attribute: Virus Family: Nightmare Soldier Attacks:  
Rusty Sword (180)  
Relentless Charge (240)  
Defense: (160)  
Comments: Skelamon look like chibi-skeletons, with an over-sized skull for a head.

Coming next:  
Episode 24 - Arena of Death  
King Etemon and Daisuke enter the arena, but only one shall leave it.

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

A lone figure sat upon a throne. Massive armor completely covered every inch of him save the black void that would be his face. "Hello, I'm Lord Archive. This special installment begins a series of Neo Digimon Omake that has the Digimon casts looking at the fanfiction series their show has generated.

"Let's start with Adventures..."

Taichi scratched his head. "Can you get back to us later? We haven't gone through half the stories yet."

"My eyes! My eyes are bleeding!" cried out Daisuke.

"Ahem. Right." Lord Archive coughed.

"We're ready," Kouji commented.

"Already?" Lord Archive questioned.

"Wasn't a whole lot to go through," Takuya grumbled.

"Do they know we were even on?" little Tomoki questioned. "If you have watched the American version, I'm 'Tommy.'"

"I'd like to know if they even WATCHED the series!" Izumi added bitterly. "I'm not some girly damsel in distress that wants Kouji, Kouichi, or Takuya coming to save me. I can save myself! And if you can't guess by me being the only girl, I'm 'Zoe.'"

"And why is it I don't do the saving!" Junpei protested. "I've only had a crush on her the WHOLE series. And for you dubbies, I'm 'JP.'"

Izumi slapped the back of his head. "Don't encourage them. I can be strong."

The boys looked at her skeptically.

"I'M STRONG!"

The boys instantly agreed.

"Someone explain to me why I seem to have taken up poetry? And what's with this gay crap?! Especially with my own brother!" Kouji pointed at Kouichi who was still reading ficts.

"Huh?" Kouichi blinked. "Is there something wrong with these? I think this one is rather sweet. You were so gentle."

Kouji's eyes crossed and his mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out.

"I just want to know one thing," Takuya growled. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THE ACTION FICTS?! Frontiers is an ACTION series. Fighting, drama, battles that hold sway over the fate of the world. Why the hell does every fict have to pair somebody off. Especially when they don't make sense. Tomoki and Ranamon?! Come on, what were you people smoking when you came up with that one? The series is not about who gets into whose pants!"

Lord Archive coughed. "Well, they've said their piece..." He looked over at the Adventures crew.

"Another fict where I married Mimi?!" Yamato questioned in outrage. "I don't even talk to her!"

Lord Archive chuckled nervously looking at the next stack which could be labeled 'MEmato.' "Next Omake will feature the Tamers. Adventures won't be done for a long while."


	24. Arena of Death

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 24 - Arena of Death**

_By: Lord Archive_

Chibi-Koushiro walks up. "Hi," he waves. "This series is NOT FOR KIDS. It is rated M for Mature for a reason. It was not arbitrarily assigned. If you are under 18 years old, and your parents won't let you see a rated R movie- then you should NOT be reading this either."

Chibi-Koushiro coughed. "Anyway. The characters are properties of Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo. All rights reserved. They are used without consent. Archive is only borrowing them for an indefinite amount of time.

"Strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If an English name for a digimon or his attack is used and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell Archive so it can be corrected."

* * *

"In an attempt to flee from King Etemon, we went in a direction he was unlikely to follow us, straight into a desert. Course, the reason he wouldn't go into it was because it was suicide to go there unprepared." Daisuke forced a laugh. "We damned near killed ourselves and saved the monkey the trouble of having to do it himself.

"Lucky for us we happened upon a cruise liner that sailed on the desert sands. Sure, it was run by pirates, but we kicked them off the ship and set course for the third crest since Mimi found the second one, Purity. Thankfully, Gennai left a few hints where to find the other crests in the cave where Taichi got the Crest of Courage."

* * *

Gomamon had his eyes closed as he sat on the cruise ship's prow, enjoying the breeze ruffling his fur. He would be swimming in the ship's pool, had it not been for the fact that the Skelamon had used it and it reeked of foul death.

Daisuke stretched on a lounge chair. "This is the life." He grinned eyeing the bikini-clad appearance of the girls, particularly Mimi and Miyako. Why the ship was stocked with various swim wear, Motomiya didn't know and certainly didn't care. He frowned a little as Hikari caught him looking at the other girls.

"Should we really be relaxing now?" Wormmon wondered.

"Hey, best to get it while we can. Who knows when the next time will be," V-mon retorted, adjusting the sunglasses he currently wore.

"Yeah, just relax and be glad we don't have to walk," Daisuke added.

Wormmon nodded. Not having to walk any great distance was something he was rather happy about.

A Numemon appeared on the deck. "Got fresh Ice Tea! Who wants some?" He then frowned as everyone replied they wanted some.

* * *

Koushiro frowned as Taichi stood near him on the ship's bridge. Daisuke was the team leader and should be here as they plotted their course, not 'Spineless Yagami.'

"The King Etemon's Coliseum is the only arena I know of," explained the Numemon who had been Cockatrimon's first mate. "We can reach there by midday tomorrow."

Taichi nodded. "Good. What about the other locations?"

"'Maze of Stones' could mean this area here, the Rocky Sea," the Numemon replied, pointing at the map. "We don't travel there for the stones travel out a fair distance just under the sands and isn't safe for the ship to sail. The 'Well of Wisdom' is unknown to me. And I've heard talk of a giant Sphinxmon statue that may be the 'Statue of Riddles,' but that is farther north and right next to one of King Etemon's bases."

"I guess our best course would be to investigate the Coliseum first and then the Rocky Sea," Koushiro surmised.

Taichi nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I want to take care of King Etemon quickly and then punch through the Kaiser's area."

The Numemon stared at him. "Are you mad?! King Etemon and the Kaiser are among the STRONGEST lords known, but beyond the Kaiser lies the Lord of Death, Vamdemon. His power and cunning is beyond imagine. Only surpassed by the Dark Masters."

Taichi frowned deeply as he stared down at his sister, who was laying out on the deck, but he did not give a reply to Numemon's statement.

* * *

Hikari's eyes shot open. Her dilated pupils jumped around, scanning every inch of the room making sure it was empty. She slowly sat up as she began to relax from her nightmare. She had dreamt that Hookmon had come into her room and took... liberties with her body while she slept.

Hikari shook her head. It was rather unlikely Hookmon had done anything considering she had been his prisoner for only a couple hours before Mimi came to the rescue. Though in a strange way, Hookmon raping her while she slept wasn't as disturbing as the other dreams she remembered. The images she got from those were too horrific for her to utter. She didn't want to believe what she saw in her restless sleep was real, yet she was sure it was.

Hikari slowly lowered herself into bed, sleep heavy in her eyes. She let out a hollow laugh. "Being raped by a would-be pirate is a tame dream."

* * *

King Etemon tapped the armrest of his metallic throne impatiently. "Are the preparations completed?"

A Gazimon appeared on the main monitor. "Yes, my King. All we need now are the 'guests of honor.'"

King Etemon grinned. "Excellent. A little birdie told me that the 'guests' will arrive midday tomorrow. Give them a rockin' good time."

"We shall," the Gazimon replied before the monitor went blank.

A side monitor displayed the image of Pico Devimon who didn't look entirely pleased. "'Birdie,' indeed. You shall be awarded if you succeed."

King Etemon scowled as that monitor also shut off. Since when did Vamdemon's little lackey dare talk to HIM with such a haughty voice? Perhaps he could get Vamdemon to sweeten their little agreement of splitting the Kaiser's territory between them with a Pico flambe.

* * *

"Doesn't that look inviting," Patamon commented with a shudder as a giant stone arena loomed into view.

Takeru nodded. It certainly didn't seem to be a friendly place. He then looked at his inactive tag. "Anyone's tag reacting?"

The others glanced at their tags and shook their heads.

Daisuke shrugged. "This'll suck if it's here and it's meant for Gomamon's partner."

Miyako slapped the back of Motomiya's head lightly. "Best not to jinx us, 'fearless leader.' Now let's go find the thing."

* * *

The Chosen cautiously entered the arena's main floor. They had yet to spot anything resembling a crest. They paused seeing a lone Gazimon standing in the middle of the open ground, with a devilish smile on his face. They then looked at the arena seats with dismay as hundreds of Gazimon, Gizamon, Skelamon, Numemon, and various other digimon they could and could not name, even a Greymon.

"Welcome Chosen!" The Gazimon greeted, his voice amplified through a microphone. "Welcome to your death!"

"It's a trap!" V-mon cried out.

"Brilliant deduction, 'Narutaki,'" Hikari quipped bitterly.

"The great King Etemon has assembled these fine opponents for you." The gray-furred mammal pointed. "Gate number one, we have Triceramon."

The gate was ripped apart by two large hands as a half-human, half-triceratops emerged onto the field.

Gazimon continued. "Gate number two is Vermillimon."

A giant red lizard-like rhino plowed through his gate and flung the metal bars from his horn into the crowded seats. A deafening explosion thundered as another gate became clouded with dust and debris.

Gazimon laughed. "From gate three is the rather impatient Metal Greymon!"

From the cloud came a fearsome sight of an enormous Greymon with metal covering his skull helmet, chest and right arm.

Agumon took a step back. "Guess that's my Perfection form."

"Hope we live to see it," Taichi replied in fear and awe.

"But that's not all folks!" Gazimon pointed straight up. "There is also the master of the air, Parrotmon!"

Daisuke smirked. "And for the good guys we have..."

"Paildramon!" cried out the half-dragon, half-insect jogress form of Wormmon and V-mon.

"Greymon!" added Taichi's Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Birdramon!" "Togemon!" "Kabuterimon!" "Ikkakumon!" "Angemon!" "Holsmon!" "Garurumon!" the others followed in suit.

The Chosen digimon tried to work in pairs against the opposing digimon, but King Etemon's minions didn't seem to fight by any rule of combat. While Paildramon managed to hold his own in a wrestling match against Triceramon, the other Chosen digimon seemed to be no more than annoying flies to the other Perfection digimon they faced.

"Watch out!" Mimi screamed, not to the Chosen nor their digimon, but the spectators as Metal Greymon had fire missiles from his chest which had missed their mark and continued on into the seats.

The digimon viewing the battle suddenly became very worried for their lives and most of them bid a hasty retreat out the nearest exits.

"They're toying with us," Taichi commented angrily. He clutched his crest. "There has to be some way I can evolve Greymon."

"Just think courageous thoughts," Sora told him.

"I'm trying, but I'd rather find an exit and get out of here," Taichi admitted.

"At this point I'd say a tactical retreat would be a GOOD idea," Yamato added.

Hikari held the tag she had tightly. Though she felt weak from evolving Ikkakumon, she wanted to do more. To give him more power. Her brother and her friends needed help, and all she could do was watch. Her eyes widened and her face paled. That couldn't have just happened. It couldn't have!

The arena was pierced with an ear-splitting scream of pain.

Miyako whipped her head around. She could see Koushiro's face etched in unimaginable red-faced pain as his tortured screams wailed into the air. There was no need to ask what happened. Bile rose up into her throat as Triceramon was standing on what would be Izumi's lower legs.

Triceramon looked rather pleased with himself, knocking down their little dragon-man and crippling one of the alien creatures. He would be greatly rewarded. He then blinked as the purple insect dive-bombed him.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Kabuterimon yelled in unrestrained anger.

Triceramon laughed and tried to punch the insect, but he moved too fast. He was startled as Kabuterimon practically fed himself into the dinosaur's mouth, but then the beetle used all his might to push down with his legs on the lower jaw of Triceramon's mouth and pressed up with his four arms. The three-horned giant stumbled backwards, struggling to pull the insect free.

Metal Greymon knocked Kabuterimon out with his metallic trident arm. The insect tried to stand after crashing into the arena wall, but fell forward and devolved into his second stage baby form of Motimon.

Triceramon massaged his jaw. "Thanks."

"I don't fancy losing an ally while facing all of them pissed off," Metal Greymon replied coldly.

Miyako and Hikari were the first to reach Koushiro to see what they could do for him. His lower legs were beyond crushed. They didn't even exist.

Daisuke was grimly thankful that Koushiro had passed out from the pain. They had to do something, and he looked over at everyone as the battle took a brief lull. He blinked as his eyes passed over Hikari. "When did you get the Crest of Sincere Faith?"

"What?" Hikari looked at him confused.

Daisuke pointed at her chest. "How'd you get the crest?" He then shook his head as King Etemon's minions stepped forward once more. "Never mind. We need to settle this." He looked over at the elder Yagami, whose glazed expression was fixed on the fallen Chosen. "Taichi, as soon as you got the chance, get everyone away from here."

Taichi nodded dumbly.

Hikari glanced down at the tag she carried and wondered when she got the crest. Last she knew she had seen Koushiro get hurt and had to run to help him. She then looked up and frowned. "Daisuke, no," she whispered, somehow guessing his plan.

"HEY, MONKEY BUTT! I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING US!" Daisuke yelled.

The giant view screens around the arena that had showed close-ups of the battle changed to the image of King Etemon glaring at Daisuke. "You DARE speak to the King of All Digimon like that!"

"Sure I do," Daisuke retorted. "How about we make this a little more sporting... IF you're not afraid, that is?"

"Why should _I_ be afraid? I'm the one in control, here," King Etemon retorted.

"Ah, but we can make things more interesting. A one-on-one duel," Daisuke announced. "We'll each select one fighter. The winner gets to make any demand he wants of the loser. Our demand is to let us go free."

"Heh. Fine, and WHEN the King wins, all you little kiddies will be sold into slave labor," King Etemon returned. "Better prepare to sing some jailhouse blues."

"Agreed. I choose Paildramon to represent us!" Daisuke pointed at his fused digimon partner.

Trumpets began to blare and an ornate gate on the farthest wall opened. Out of it rolled a red carpet. And upon it strode King Etemon. "The King is in the house!"

"Shit," Daisuke muttered under his breath.

While Triceramon, Metal Greymon and Vermillimon moved off the arena floor and Parrotmon perched on the arena's wall, Taichi and Yamato carried Koushiro and led everyone back to the ship.

"Let's dance," Paildramon spat as he charged forward.

"You'll need to learn how to shake your hips more, like this." King Etemon jumped and axe-kicked the side of the dragon's head, sending him flying into the arena's wall.

Daisuke gripped his D-3 tightly. He gritted his teeth in impotent fury as his joined partner was being beaten into a pulp. The monkey wasn't even using any special attacks as he rained blow after blow on the draconian-insect. Retreat was not an option. His friends needed time to escape. But there was more to this. If he could beat King Etemon now, they would have an easy time of getting the crests and be a step closer to winning this war. He had to win!

"Ready to submit to the King, baby?" King Etemon gloated.

Paildramon coughed up digital blood. "You're not my type."

King Etemon glared at the gay comment and kneed the dragon-man in the stomach.

"My King! My King!" the Gazimon announcer cried out over the arena's speakers. "The other Chosen are escaping on the ship!"

"What?!" King Etemon backhanded Paildramon, who fell to the ground and struggled to remain conscious.

"You tricked me!" King Etemon bellowed.

"Like you would've held to the agreement if we won," Daisuke retorted.

"No one insults the King like this and gets away with it," King Etemon growled. His hand shot out and grabbed the boy by the neck and lifted him into the air.

Daisuke struggled to breath as the monkey king squeezed his throat with unbearable force. "I won't let you win!"

"Like you can stop me," King Etemon snarled. "Huh?!"

Daisuke's body began to glow as his limbs went slack. A beam shot from him and struck Paildramon. Then, from his D-Terminal, an orange and a blue light leapt into the air and streak off into the distance.

* * *

Miyako, Mimi, their digimon and one of the ship's Numemon had taken the task of watching Koushiro and the currently comatose Motimon. The rest of the Chosen and their digimon stood at the back of the ship, watching as the Coliseum grew increasingly smaller.

"Shouldn't we wait for Daisuke?" Hikari questioned.

"He'll catch up with us on Paildramon," Taichi replied, hoping he wasn't lying to his sister.

"What's that?" Takeru pointed.

They watched in wonderment as the blue streak of light went straight into Takeru's D-Terminal, while the orange light struck Hikari's.

Hikari's hands shook as she drew out the device and looked at the image her terminal now displayed, the Digimental of Courage. "No," she whispered. She looked up and her heart further sank into despair as an enormous white pillar erupted over the arena. From the pillar emerged a gigantic blue dragon that let loose a bellow of loss that sank all who heard the horrible cry into depression.

* * *

"DAISUKE?!" Tears streamed down the mighty dragon's face. "Die, you fucking evil digimon! DIE!" The cannon on the dragon's back fired, letting loose massive destructive power but missed the intended target.

"Now you're swingin' them hips," King Etemon commented with a frown.

Imperial Dramon was the name of this evolution, but that didn't matter to him. He spared a glance at the body of his fallen partner. His rage built up another decimating blast of the positron laser cannon, which obliterated half the arena, taking Triceramon and Metal Greymon with it.

"Monkey Play!" King Etemon sent a volley of black lightning at the dragon, but whether the beast howled in pain from it, or was still mad with anger, the monkey couldn't tell. He tried to figure out how to deal with the imperial opponent as he had to run away from another laser attack which further sent his once grand arena into ruin.

Imperial Dramon got fed up with the damn monkey's jumping around and dove straight for him.

King Etemon couldn't dodge in time and found himself struggling to hold the dragon's mouth open. He then screamed in pain as the dragon spat out death from his maw. The agony continued as the dragon began to chew on him and then swallowed.

Imperial Dramon started to jerk and then black lightning coursed over his body. The dragon began to gag, but his throat burst open, spilling out King Etemon.

The monkey king shambled to his feet and called forth his dark lightning attack one last time.

"You... won't... win," Imperial Dramon's voice gurgled out before his body exploded into data.

* * *

Author's notes:

Coming Next: Episode 25 - Safe Ground  
With their leader gone and Koushiro injured, can any place be safe for the Chosen to regroup and deal with their lose?

An omake for this entry would be in poor taste, so there isn't one.

Narutaki is the infamous detective of Steam Detectives.


	25. Adrift

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 25 - Adrift**

_By: Lord Archive_

Chibi-Koushiro walks up. "Hi," he waves. "This series is NOT FOR KIDS. It is rated M for Mature for a reason. It was not arbitrarily assigned. If you are under 18 years old, and your parents won't let you see a rated R movie- then you should NOT be reading this either."

Chibi-Koushiro coughed. "Anyway. The characters are properties of Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo. All rights reserved. They are used without consent. Archive is only borrowing them for an indefinite amount of time.

"Strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If an English name for a digimon or his attack is used and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell Archive so it can be corrected."

* * *

"A few short months ago, nine kids on a school trip to Tokyo Tower got sucked into another dimension like we were all part of some whacked out anime. The elder half of us were immediately greeted by strange creatures called digimon, who said they were our partners and that they would gain strength from us. And get stronger they did by evolving into much stronger and bigger, but also temporary, forms," Taichi recalled.

"With some guidance from a strange old man named Gennai, we went in search of digimentals. With the exception of my sister, Hikari, these egg-shaped items gave the younger members of our rag tag group their digimon and an alternate adult evolution called an armor form. Daisuke not only managed to get two digimon during the search, but was chosen to be our leader.

"Once we had obtained all the digimentals and digimon we could, we turned our focus to fighting the evil ruler of File Island, Devimon. We battled against his dark minions and even managed to beat his Perfection level general, Panjyamon. That victory was short lived as Devimon appeared in his more powerful and evolved form of Skull Satamon.

"I was seriously wounded in that final battle against Skull Satamon. In retaliation, Daisuke managed to join his two digimon together in jogress evolution to Paildramon and combined his attacks with the rest of the team and defeated the evil fucker once and for all.

"We didn't get much chance to recuperate from our injuries before Gennai contacted us again to let us know about our next mission: to acquire the eight crests. We quickly found the Crest of Courage and an even more powerful dark lord, King Etemon.

"Trying to escape from the mockery of the monkey king, we fled into the desert. There we found another crest and a lot more trouble. But that trouble netted us a ship that could cruise on the desert sands. We began to feel that no matter what the threat was, that even if we failed, we would survive it.

"In our attempt to grab the third crest, we walked right into a trap. We found ourselves inside an arena and we were the main event. Four evil Perfection digimon against us, and we were losing... badly. After Koushiro lost his lower legs, Daisuke called out a challenge to King Etemon to fight an honor duel, one-on-one. King Etemon personally accepted it. While Daisuke and Paildramon fought that bastard, the rest of us escaped." Taichi's voice quivered. "It must have been a spectacular battle. An enormous dragon appeared that had to be the evolved form of Paildramon... but... that digimon's wail. A sound of such horrid loss that confirmed what we suspected when Daisuke's digimentals appeared on Hikari's and Takeru's D-Terminals just a moment before. We knew then that Daisuke had died. All we could do was watch in the growing distance as the dragon savagely battled... and lost."

Taichi sobbed. "This is no longer a game. We can't deny the proof. We are at war and we can die. What are we supposed to do now?"

* * *

Yamato peeked into the ship's infirmary and saw Mimi fretting around, looking for something to do while Miyako had knelt next to Koushiro's bed and held his hand while he slept. Ishida asked, "How's the patient?"

Mimi's face seemed to have a frown permanently etched on it. "He still hasn't woken up." She sighed. "We really aren't human now."

Yamato blinked. "What do you mean?"

Mimi pointed at the comatose boy. "His legs just... end. It kind of looks like they were amputated just above the knees years ago, not crushed today."

Yamato shook his head. "Unfortunately we can be deleted just like any of those digimon we've fought."

"I guess so," Mimi replied. "Has Daisuke made it back yet?"

Yamato hung his head. "He's not coming back."

Mimi blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Daisuke's dead," Yamato replied.

"What?!" chorused Mimi and Miyako.

Yamato closed his eyes. "We were all at the back of the ship waiting for signs that Daisuke was returning... or King Etemon coming after us. Suddenly Daisuke's digimentals appeared on Hikari's and Takeru's D-terminals and an enormous dragon appeared at the arena. The dragon had to be Paildramon evolved. We could see him laying waste to the arena and hear him howling in anger and sadness. Then we saw him delete. He must've hurt King Etemon as there are no signs of pursuit yet."

Mimi grabbed Yamato's shirt. "We have to go back and get Daisuke. He's probably just hurt. He can't be dead."

Yamato grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her hands off his shirt. "Mimi, we saw the battle. There is nothing left of the arena. Takeru and Hikari have inherited his digimentals. We heard the dragon's wail. There is nothing for us to find there. Probably not even his body. He's dead."

Mimi collapsed to the floor in tears. She may not have liked the perverted jerk, but she never wanted to see him dead. He was younger than she was. He had so much to live for. He couldn't possibly be dead. Especially not that way. It just wasn't right.

Yamato turned away and walked off.

Miyako clenched Koushiro's hand tighter. "Don't you leave me, Koushiro."

* * *

Takeru was still at the back of the ship, fighting the urge to return to the arena to search for his best friend. The new digimental on his D-Terminal said all he needed to know, yet some part of him wanted more proof.

Patamon landed on the boy's head. "I'm sorry, Takeru."

"It's not your fault," Takeru replied. "He died saving us. Too bad he never got his wish."

"Wish?" Patamon asked.

Takeru let out a hollow laugh. "Yeah. To not die a virgin."

"Oh." Patamon then looked confused. "What's a virgin?"

Takeru smirked. "A virgin is someone who hasn't mated before."

"Ah!" Patamon replied. "He certainly tried."

"Yep. In all the wrong ways." Takeru sighed. "Goodbye, my friend. I hope I don't see you any time soon."

Hikari gave the pair a sad smile. At least she had granted Daisuke his wish. But she couldn't believe it. He just couldn't be dead. She loved him so much and now he was just gone. Erased from her future by proving once and for all what she had always known, that he was a true hero. He died protecting them. She would always love and remember him. There could be no one else for her but her beloved Daisuke.

* * *

"Ding dong, the king is dead! The wicked king! The stupid king!" merrily sang a group of Gazimon as they danced cheerfully around a large computer room.

Suddenly the largest monitor sprang to life. The Gazimon stopped their celebrating and stared in shock at the sight of their king, covered in shadows. "Where are the Chosen?!" demanded the monkey lord.

The Gazimon immediately stopped what they were doing and scrambled to various computer terminals. The their jovial sounds from momments before were now replaced by those of the frantic typing of keys.

"My king, the Chosen are on the cruise ship headed for the Rocky Sea," one Gazimon reported.

The shadow nodded. "Good. See that they get a rocky reception when they arrive there." The screen went blank.

* * *

"Pico Devimon, report," demanded the dark shadow of Vamdemon.

"King Etemon has succeeded in killing one of the Chosen," the demonic bowling ball with wings replied.

"Which one?" Vamdemon growled.

"Their leader. Daisuke, I believe his name was," Pico Devimon replied.

"Good. He was of no concern to me." Vamdemon paused. "How is the Child of Light?"

"She has begun to remember her nightmares," Pico Devimon answered.

The shadow of Vamdemon loomed closer to the little devil. "Return to the castle."

Pico Devimon nodded as the shadow faded.

* * *

"Well, aren't you a sorry-looking fellow," commented a pink furry ball with wings a minature spear in his hands.

Taichi glanced at the diminutive digimon. "Don't tell me you're one of King Etemon's minions? Doubt he'd use someone so cute."

"Wrong! I'm here to help you! I'm Piccolomon, at your service," the pink digimon told the boy cheerfully.

"Know how to bring back the dead?" Taichi groused.

Piccolomon was taken aback by that. "One of your digimon should just be reborn shortly after dying."

"But what about us humans?" Taichi pressed.

"One of you has died?!" Piccolomon cried out in shock. "How in the two worlds did THAT happen?!"

"He fought King Etemon so we could escape to safety." Taichi sighed. "He was a true leader. Something I'll never be."

Piccolomon laughed. "You never know what you're capable of until you try. But first things, first. You'll need to change course."

"Why? We need the Crest of Hope," Taichi retorted.

"I'm sure you do. But I'm also sure you don't want to run straight into that lousy monkey's army, who are waiting for you. Not to mention I know where the Well of Wisdom lies which holds the Crests of Friendship and Knowledge," Piccolomon retorted.

"How do I know you're not leading us into a trap?" Taichi questioned.

"It's up to you if you wish to heed my advice. Ask the other Chosen their thoughts on the matter. Put it to a vote. The choice is yours," Piccolomon returned. "Besides, I wouldn't need to set up a trap if I wanted you all dead. Bit Bomb." A small winged ball appeared in his hands, and he casually pitched at a few cacti in the path of the ship. With a thundering boom, the cacti and a previously unseen rock were obliterated.

"Damn." Taichi stared at the damge from that one small attack. "I'll get the others..."

Piccolomon smiled. "You do that."

* * *

A Gazimon rubbed his paws together while chuckling viciously. "Oh, what a warm welcome those children will have. The carnage. The chaos. The-"

"The Chosen started to change course and then we lost them," another Gazimon commented, looking over a computer monitor.

"WHAT?! They can't run away from my magnificent slaughter! I drew every digimon to this area just to butcher those brats! They can't do this!" the first Gazimon ranted.

"Well, they did." The second Gazimon shrugged. "What are you going to tell the King?"

The first Gazimon folded his arms. "_I_ am not going to tell him anything. You are." He then walked off, ignoring the other Gazimon's stuttering protests.

* * *

Upon the ruined grounds of a once great arena laid a seemingly dead young boy and two large eggs. A shadow appeared over them.

"Such a waste," the Digimon Kaiser commented before laughing maniacally.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I had meant to get more into Piccolomon's home. Hence why the earlier reference for this chapter was called 'Safe Ground.' However, if I were to continue into that here, this chapter would at least double in length.

Coming Next:  
Episode 26 - Recovery  
Safely inside Piccolomon's domain, the Chosen learn more about their mission and deal with their loss.

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

A lone figure sat upon a throne. Massive armor completely covered every inch of him, save the black void that would be his face. "Hello, I'm Lord Archive. This special installment continues the Neo Digimon Omake series that has the Digimon casts looking at the fanfiction their show has generated.

"Despite the long break since Neo Digimon 23, the Adventures crew are still not done reading all the ficts devoted to their season."

"Fict sign! Oh, here's a gem, it's a lemon fict," Taichi called out.

"Oh, great. Who do I have sex with in that one?" Hikari questioned rhetorically.

Taichi flipped through the fict. "I think it's better to ask who you do NOT fuck. What the hell is it with people writing about me screwing you?"

Hikari sighed. "I don't want to know."

"Ahem." Lord Archive cleared his throat. "It's time for the Tamers to relate their thoughts on their fandom."

Ruki (Rika) looked ready to kill. "I AM NOT A WHINING LITTLE CRY BABY! Have you ONCE, even ONCE seen me shed one fucking tear? NO! I don't fucking cry, you morons! I certainly wouldn't cry over a 'scrapped knee!' I'm not some damsel in distress." The redhead grabbed a brown-haired girl. "Juri is! If you want Takato or whoever playing shining knight to the fucking rescue, SHE is the one to play that stupid part. NOT ME!"

Juri (Jeri) giggled nervously. "Why do I keep getting paired off with Jenrya? Why do we get paired off at all? Especially in the ficts where we're still ten."

Lord Archive tried to whistle innocently, but failed. Miserably.

Jenrya (Henry) shrugged, ignoring Archive. "I have no clue. We barely talked. I guess if they want to pair up Takato and Ruki, they thought it'd be nice to give you somebody to be with. No clue why they want to pair us all off, either."

Ruki glared daggers. "That's another thing! Where do you idiots get any idea that I even like that wimp? Oh, sure Takato got stronger as a fighter, but he's still a doormat personality wise. I'd walk all over him and he'd just take it. I'd want someone who can challenge me. Takato needs to grow up a LOT first before he'd fit that bill."

"Would I be that challenge?" Ryo questioned.

"As if," Ruki scoffed.

Ryo shrugged. "Now I know the American audience isn't privy to even half of my background story covered in the Japanese Wonderswan games. But would it hurt to at least do a LITTLE research on the subject? You know, learn about the minor things like that I'm originally from Adventures world and that I'm the guy with Ken in his flashback scenes where he remembered his first trip to the Digital World, I just don't remember any of that because of amnesia. Or that the uncontrollable nature of Cyber Dramon stems from the fact he's half Milleniumon, who in turn is half the dark master Mugen Dramon."

"WHAT'S WITH THE JURI BASHING!" Takato howled. "Just because she can't recover from her digimon dying in a few DAYS and gets mentally raped by the D-Reaper, you deem her to be a weak little brat?! She's STRONG! Stronger than any of you! If you went through half the shit she did at the end of Tamers, you would've killed yourself.

"And Ruki might be pretty," Takato added, then stared to sweat as Ruki glared at him for calling her that. "But she's a friend. That's it! Why does just about every 'Rukato' fict ignore the fact that I told Juri that I love her IN SERIES!?"

Juri blushed. "You did?!"

"Well, to that agent clone of you," Jenrya corrected in a whisper.

"I'm not saying something couldn't happen IN THE FUTURE," Takato continued. "Just, jeez, Juri is my first love. My feelings for her will never just 'go away.' Even if things don't work out, I'll always remember her. Ignoring that is just plain insulting to me, that I'd be so fickle to drop her cold as if she never meant a damn thing to me."

"Why aren't we involved in this?" Hirokazu stormed in. "We're important characters too!"

"RIGHT!" agreed Kenta and Shuichon.

"And what about the digimon? Shouldn't they have a say?" Hirokazu pressed.

Renamon appeared. "Terriermon got bored. Impmon started setting fire to the ficts. Guilmon tried eating them. And I'm still trying to figure out how I'm supposed to mate with all of them and Jenrya."

Lord Archive raised his hand. "I could explain it to you."

"No." Renamon glared angry death, figuring he meant that as a rather _physical_ explaination.

"Anyway..." Hirokazu sweat-dropped. "We should be in this discussion!"

"Why? You're barely in any ficts worth note," Ruki retorted.

"That's my point!" Hirokazu returned. "Either I'm some selfish jerk or I'm not there at all! That isn't right!"

"Go ahead and rant all you want," Lord Archive intoned.

"Thank you," Hirokazu grinned. "First, I'd-"

Lord Archive has turned off the omake.


	26. Recovery

**Neo Digimon: Digital War**

**Episode 26 - Recovery**

_By: Lord Archive_

Chibi-Koushiro walks up. "Hi," he waves. "This series is NOT FOR KIDS. It is rated M for Mature for a reason. It was not arbitrarily assigned. If you are under 18 years old, and your parents won't let you see a rated R movie- then you should NOT be reading this either."

Chibi-Koushiro coughed. "Anyway. The characters are properties of Toei Animation Inc. and Akiyoshi Hongo. All rights reserved. They are used without consent. Archive is only borrowing them for an indefinite amount of time.

"Strict Japanese spelling for all names when possible. If an English name for a digimon or his attack is used and you know what the name is supposed to be in Japanese- please tell Archive so it can be corrected."

* * *

"After the death of Daisuke, we lost our direction as a team. While we set course for the Crest of Kibou, we didn't feel any of the hope that item might offer," Miyako said somberly.

"Apparently the path we were taking would've lead us straight to a trap. At least that's what Piccolomon told us. Desperate for a guide in our travels, we agreed to follow him to his home. With luck, this is not the trap."

* * *

"Welcome, Chosen, to my home!" Piccolomon announced a bit too cheerfully for them.

"Where?" Piyomon questioned. "All I see is desert."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Piccolomon replied. "Follow me!" The flying pink ball flew forward and disappeared.

Agumon tentatively moved after the diminutive digimon and disappeared as well, but he quickly reappeared and shouted in amazement, "Everyone, there's a whole forest in there!"

One by one the Chosen and their digimon entered into Piccolomon's domain. They were all astounded by the stark contrast of abundant life of a tropical forest just meters away from slow agonizing death. They all walked for some time before reaching the foot of a large mountain.

"My home is at the top of these stairs," Piccolomon announced happily, to the groans and protests of the children and their digimon. "As you all need better training to become stronger, there will be no flying. I will see Koushiro to my home personally." The small pink digimon flew over to the comatose and nearly legless boy and his small baby digimon. With a twirl of his small javelin, a transparent sphere formed around them. "See you all later." Piccolomon pointed up, and the sphere launched through the air.

"We could cheat and fly up anyway," Sora commented, not wanting to climb the innumerable steps.

"No!" Miyako asserted. "We've been running around aimlessly and messing up horribly as we went. If climbing these stairs is what it takes for us to become stronger, to keep another one of us from dying, then we should climb it!"

"But isn't going up a mountain of stairs a bit excessive?" Mimi almost whined.

"We need to be strong for ourselves and others," Hikari suggested with a weak voice. "Even if this training only helps us to run faster and longer, it would allow us to retreat faster."

"We'll get nowhere if we just sit here debating the point," Yamato muttered. "Let's get going."

Miyako had already started up the stairs. "My sentiments exactly. Let's go."

With a moan from those who wished for an easier route, they followed Miyako and Hikari who wished to do as Piccolomon had asked.

* * *

"I'm going to die!" Mimi whined as she crashed to the ground at the top of the stairs, joining many of the other children and digimon. "That wasn't training, it was torture!"

"I'm going to kill the pink fluff ball for even suggesting we climb those stairs," Yamato cursed.

Hikari massaged her legs. "I didn't think it would be that hard."

Sora merely shrugged, seeming not phased by the long climb beyond rubbing her sore feet.

"I will never walk again!" Piyomon insisted.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Miyako protested, yet she didn't move from where she was splayed out on the ground.

"I don't know about that. I feel like running up and down those stairs."

As one, the entire group turned and looked at a sight they could not believe. STANDING before them was Koushiro, with two complete and whole legs supporting him.

"How?" Taichi wondered.

"Koushiro-sempai?! You're okay?!" Miyako leapt up and hugged him fiercely.

"Ah, yeah. Piccolomon healed my legs somehow. They're better than ever. Not even a limp," Koushiro replied, blushing badly in the girl's embrace.

Being in need of good news and hope of any sort, the group was overjoyed at this turn of events. Much to Koushiro's chagrin, he found himself mobbed by those wishing him well.

* * *

Koushiro frowned as he worked on his computer. After having his legs 'repaired,' he felt rejuvenated. So when everyone else shambled off to bed, he was too awake to follow them. This led him to discover a problem that concerned him greatly: his email did not work. It simply would not connect to send any sort of transmission. His work on the problem only stopped as the door to his room opened.

"You still awake?" Miyako questioned.

Koushiro smiled at her. "Good timing. Can you try sending an email with your D-Terminal?"

Miyako blinked. "Why?"

"Because my email isn't working and wanted to be sure if it's just me or everyone," Koushiro explained.

Miyako pulled out the flat silver device, typed a quick message, and sent it. She scowled at the message that popped up. "No connection?"

"I was afraid of that." Koushiro sighed. "We're being jammed. We'd better not get split up as our means of communication has been cut."

"Lovely," Miyako groused.

Koushiro began typing at his computer.

"What are you working on?" Miyako wondered.

"Trying to see if there's a means to circumvent the jamming," Koushiro replied. "Was there something you wanted?"

"I... I needed to talk to someone." Miyako sighed. "That last battle scared me. Scared me like you wouldn't believe. I... I thought you had died."

Koushiro smiled weakly. "Thankfully, that wasn't the case."

Miyako nodded. "But Daisuke did. He sacrificed himself to save you and the rest of us."

Koushiro pouted. "I know. I'm worried about what will happen now that we don't have a leader."

"I'm worried about us. We could die in battle tomorrow. We're not invincible," Miyako almost cried out.

"It is a war we're fighting. It was stupid of us not to expect some casualties," Koushiro replied.

"Koushiro, there's so much I wanted to do before I died. I don't want to risk death again until I've done some of them," Miyako almost sobbed.

Koushiro blinked. "What do you mean?"

"When you were hurt... I realized something. I... I love you. It did not hurt me as much to learn Daisuke had died than it did when I heard your scream of pain." Miyako gazed at the boy intently with a strange determined look.

Koushiro did not get a chance to reply, as she grabbed hold of him and kissing him soundly. He quickly found himself pushed over, laying flat on the floor. He stared dumbly at the girl straddling him, yet he offered no protest to these actions.

* * *

As sleep deprived as Hikari was, her nightmares did not rest. With a shrilled cry, she sat up quickly before curling up into a ball.

Sora quickly crossed the room. She may have wanted more sleep, but she had intentionally spent the night in the same room as the younger girl. Now, perhaps, she could get some answers.

Pulling the shivering girl into her arms, she whispered, "What was the dream?"

"He's raping her. Raping me," Hikari sobbed.

"Who is?" Sora pressed.

"Vamdemon," Hikari choked out. "He touches her, knowing that I feel it. He violates her to rape me."

Sora hugged the girl tighter. "Oh, Hikari. Are you sure it's not just a dream?"

Hikari shook her head. "He's really doing it to her. And it's all my fault. If I didn't start remembering my dreams, he wouldn't be doing this every night. And he's not letting her feel relief. He's still raping her because he doesn't know I'm awake now. I can still feel him torturing her. He just keeps violating her, making sure that I respond to him in such a disgusting way. That I orgasm for him, not her."

Sora didn't know how to respond. "We'll make sure he pays for doing this to you. Your purity shouldn't be taken like this."

Hikari turned away and began sobbing harder, making the older girl wonder if there was more to this. Neither moved for some time as the younger girl cried until she had no more tears to shed. With a shaking and timid voice, Hikari pleaded, "Don't tell Taichi-niichan about this."

Sora frown at the request. "He should know."

"No, he can't!" Hikari insisted. "He wouldn't be able to think straight. He'd want to attack Vamdemon now. He'd try to fight him recklessly."

Sora closed her eyes. The girl certainly made her point. Taichi may be much more reserved since the incident that had originally crippled Koushiro, but this would upset him beyond reason. He would try to fight Vamdemon directly, and likely die doing so. "I won't tell him. But once we've defeated Vamdemon, YOU should tell your brother."

"I'll don't know if I could even then, but I'll try," Hikari half-promised.

* * *

When Piccolomon set to wake everyone up early the next morning, the group was ready to kill him despite what the digimon had done for Koushiro. Still they shambled to meet him, and the flying pink ball seemed unconcerned with the death threats in the eyes of his guests.

"There's someone who would like to talk to all of you," Piccolomon announced.

A strange device embedded into the floor of the room they were in sprang to life and produced an image of an elderly old man.

"Gennai-san!" Koushiro chirped in surprise.

"Greetings. I hope I have not called at a bad time." The image sweated nervously at the glares he received. "I'm afraid this may be the best time for me to contact you. With King Etemon wounded, his region is in disorder, though he is sadly not the true master of the lands you are in."

"Who does control this land?" Koushiro wondered.

"Nanomon," Gennai answered simply. "While not as physically powerful as King Etemon, it is his intellect that must be feared. Even now, King Etemon believes he rules these lands yet he is but a puppet."

Taichi yawned. "Gee, that's nice to know. But what happens now that one of us has died?"

Gennai sighed. "Piccolomon has informed me of the tragedy. It is most unfortunate indeed, but hope is not lost. From my calculations, at least eight of you must be present to face the one behind everything that has happened. While his might is beyond reckoning, you will not face him until after the Dark Masters have been destroyed."

"Only eight of us?" Mimi questioned aloud. "Then I quit! I don't want to fight anymore!"

"If only things were so simple, my dear." Gennai shook his head. "You each have a special role to play in the coming battles. You were not picked randomly, but by destiny. If you choose to run from all of this, more of you may die."

Mimi and a few others flinched at his comment.

"My time grows short. Leave Gomamon and the Crest of Seijitsu with Piccolomon. He has agreed to help bring Gomamon's partner to this world," Gennai informed before his image disappeared.

Everyone sat in silence, digesting the old man's words.

"All right, everyone. I have a small breakfast prepared in another room. After that, I have special tasks for Taichi-san, Agumon, Koushiro-san, Tentomon, Yamato-san and Gabumon. For the rest of you, I expect you to follow my training regime," Piccolomon told them in a commanding voice.

The group held a mixed response to this. They certainly wanted food, but they didn't want any more 'training.'

* * *

Author's Notes:

Coming Soon (I hope):  
Episode 27 - Knowledgeable Friendship  
Taichi, Koushiro and Yamato set out on their tasks to bring back hope and strengthen the team.

Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake! Omake!

A lone figure sat upon a throne. Massive armor completely covered every inch of him save the black void that would be his face. "Hello, I'm Lord Archive. This special installment finishes a series of Neo Digimon Omake that has the Digimon casts looking at the fanfiction stories their show has generated.

"And finally we address those who started it all, the cast of Digimon Adventures."

Taichi folded his arms. "What isn't there to say about the fanfiction we're in? Just about everything has been done."

Hikari flushed. "Though I still have to wonder why I seem to get paired off with everybody and everything. There's lemon ficts of me from the first season, when I was EIGHT! Why is it harder to find a simple friendship fict than it is to find me screwing digimon, the Tamer's cast, or even Harry Potter?"

"Let's not forget stories that go from canon to reality-on-crack. To us trying to continue to live our double lives in high school, to high school ficts without our digimon that are little more than teenage angst or plagiarized movies. From us acting near who we are, to crack-smoking and murderous gang bangers. And just about everything in between," Koushiro recounted.

"And why do we get ignored?" Tailmon questioned. "We are just as important as the human cast, yet in most ficts we either don't exist or are generally ignored that we can think for ourselves."

"Well, in the original series..." Lord Archive eeped at the glare the digital cat sent at him.

"All of this doesn't mean that there's nothing new to be done. There are new twists and different stories that can be explored," Yamato mentioned.

"Though, please, please, read through them. Spell check them. Make them legible. And don't toss in random Japanese or foreign words in a fict meant for English readers. You merely frighten away potential readers if the story is difficult to read," Mimi suggested.

"And for the love of Qinglongmon, don't bastardize us to the point you could change the names and no one can tell the difference," Gomamon pleaded. "The dub did enough damage to us. We don't need to see Angewomon the dominatrix torturing her sexual partners to death."

"Speak for yourself," V-mon shot back. "Fiction is about the freedom to explore thoughts."

Tailmon scowled at the lizard digimon. "You just want to be a 'victim.'"

"Is that so wrong?" V-mon asked.

"In some cases it can be." Miyako shuddered. "Just remember, writers are free to write what they want, and readers are free to decide whether or not to read it."

"Now if only there was a way to screen these things though. All Hikari having sex ficts with someone besides me should be banned!" Daisuke voted.

"That's more than enough of this," Hikari stated.

Taichi popped his knuckles. "I'll say. Daisuke, let's 'talk.'"

"Maybe later. BYE!" Daisuke ran off, with Taichi giving chase.


End file.
